Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words anhanninen
by Missleez
Summary: La vie du playboy Edward Cullen prend un tournant inattendu lorsqu'il se retrouve seul avec un bébé à élever. Avec l'aide de sa voisine, il va apprendre que parfois les choses les plus inattendues peuvent devenir les meilleures choses qui lui soient jamais arrivées.
1. Les Fameux Derniers Mots

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Celles qui me suivent sur AO3 connaissent déjà cette histoire puisque c'est là bas que je la poste en temps normal. Malheureusement, depuis quelques temps, je n'arrive plus à poster sur ce site et ça m'embête de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans l'histoire alors que les chapitre sont prêts_ *c'est l'effet Eresy en vacances - traduit plus vite que son ombre*_ XD Alors au lieu d'attendre, j'ai décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes et de poster aussi par ici :)

Pour celles qui ne connaissent pas, voici quelques renseignements...

Cette histoire est rated M pour lemon, langage et peut-être même un peu situation ^^ Mais ça reste une comédie romantique avec pour personnages principaux Edward, Bella et un invité surprise ;)

Attention, vous vous apprêtez à faire la rencontre d'un Edward qui est loin d'être un ange mais j'espère qu'il ne vous fera pas tout de suite fuir ^^ Son histoire est des plus intéressantes :)

Pour les autres, j'espère que vous aurez plaisir à redécouvrir ce chapitre avant les nouveaux qui arrivent !

Retrouvez les liens sur mon profil ! J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

**Paternité, Pélargon et autres mots en P ~ Fatherhood, Formula, and Other F Words**

Chapitre 1 – Les Fameux Derniers Mots

Si vous m'aviez demandé quelle était la chose que je préférais au monde, je vous aurais répondu que c'était une fille sous moi. Elle était sexy, bonne au lit et ne semblait pas du genre à s'engager. C'était bon pour moi et bon pour elle. Je n'allais pas m'attacher à elle. J'avais toute ma putain de vie devant moi. J'avais terminé mon internat – merci à ce putain de bon dieu – et j'étais sur le point de commencer ma carrière entant que chirurgien. Comme je le disais, j'avais toute ma vie devant moi. Et vu sous cet angle, c'était un avenir foutrement brillant.

Les nanas craquaient pour les médecins, ce n'était pas un secret. J'avais appris ça pendant ma troisième année de fac de médecine. La tenue, la blouse, putain, le stéthoscope... tout ça les attirait. Elles s'accrochaient à moi et bon sang, j'adorais ça. Comme cette fille, celle qui était sous moi. Elle me désirait pour le métier que je faisais. Ses premières paroles avaient été et je la cite : « Et si on jouait au docteur. » Putain ouais, bébé. On allait jouer au docteur. On allait jouer au docteur toute la putain de nuit.

Cette nana était bonne. Sa bouche était foutrement incroyable. Faites moi confiance. Je découvrais ça assez rapidement. Néanmoins, je n'allais jamais la revoir et c'était parfait pour moi. Elle était douée mais pas _si_ douée que ça.

« Oh docteur ! » cria-t-elle alors que je la martelais.

« Ouais, bébé. T'aimes ça ? » murmurai-je d'une voix rauque à son oreille.

« Mmm, oui ! »

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour me vider en elle. C'était foutrement incroyable. Je m'endormis à côté de cette nana en priant pour qu'elle soit partie quand je me réveillerai. Heureusement, j'avais raison. Je ne la revis pas...

Les mois passèrent et la vie était génial. Après avoir fini mon internat à New York, mon père m'offrit un poste dans son hôpital à Port Angeles, dans l'état de Washington, ma ville natale. Pour être honnête, j'avais la vie facile. Je veux dire, j'avais travaillé dur à la fac mais peut de chirurgiens avaient un travail qui les attendait comme ça. Mais j'étais bien le fils de mon père. Il avait des mains talentueuses, et par je ne sais quel miracle, j'avais hérité du même talent. Avant de m'engager officiellement, il était venu à New York pour m'observer travailler. Apparemment, il avait été impressionné – il me l'avait même dit.

« Alors, on va prendre un verre ce soir ? » me demanda Jasper, mon meilleur ami, alors que j'étais en train de compléter un dossier.

Je connaissais Jasper depuis que nous avions six ans. Nous avions grandi ensemble avec Emmett. Pour être honnête, ils étaient les deux meilleurs amis qu'un mec pouvait avoir. Mais depuis quelques années, c'était surtout Jasper et moi. Emmett était marié – à ma sœur par dessus le marché – et ils venaient juste d'avoir un gamin. J'étais heureux pour lui. Il savait ce qu'il voulait dans la vie – une magnifique femme, une belle maison, un super travail et des gosses. Il avait réalisé tous ses rêves. Jasper voulait les mêmes choses qu'Emmett, même s'il ne le disait jamais clairement. Après avoir terminé le lycée – Emmett avait deux ans de plus que nous – Jasper était allé à Seattle pour passer un diplôme universitaire en science pour être infirmier pendant que j'étais parti pour une fac de médecine à New York. Quand j'étais revenu, environ dix mois plutôt, Jasper et Emmett travaillaient déjà à au Centre Médical Olympic. Emmett était en chirurgie général comme moi et Jasper était infirmier en soins intensifs. Je suppose que grandir avec mon père les avait influencés.

À vingt ans, je savais déjà que je voulais être médecin comme mon père. Il était brillant. Tout le monde le respectait et il sauvait des vies. Il n'y avait pas un choix de carrière plus honorable que ça. Sauver des vies... c'était ce que je voulais faire. Ma fascination pour le corps humain n'avait pas de limite. La biologie était ma matière préférée. J'étais sans doute le gamin le plus heureux de ma classe le jour où j'avais tenu un scalpel pour la première fois pour disséquer une grenouille. C'était juste... normal de l'avoir en main. C'était tout ce que je voulais faire. Les gamins... je n'étais pas doué avec eux, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que j'avais failli me suicider quand j'avais bossé en pédiatrie. Quant à une femme, j'aimais la sensation de n'être lié à personne. Je ne me faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour être avec une seule femme pour le reste de ma vie et je n'étais certainement pas un enfoiré qui trompait sa femme. Ne pas me marier était la solution parfaite pour moi.

« Ouais, mais il faut que je sois au boulot à la première heure demain, alors je ne peux pas rester trop tard. » lui répondis-je.

« Alors tu vas rester suffisamment longtemps pour te trouver une nana à sauter ? » rigola-t-il en secouant la tête. « Tu ne peux pas ranger ta queue pour une soirée et boire simplement quelques verres avec moi ? »

« Ouais, Jazz. Je crois que ma queue est parfaitement capable de passer une nuit sans plonger dans une chatte. »

« T'es vulgaire. »

J'éclatai de rire et fermai le dossier tout en glissant mon stylo dans la poche de ma blouse. « On va pointer et on y va. »

J'allai aux vestiaires pour me changer un peu après dix-neuf heures. Alors que je ne portais qu'un boxer, mon père décida que c'était le putain de moment parfait pour venir me _parler_. Foutrement génial.

« J'ai besoin que tu restes pour gérer les Urgences. » dit-il en arrangeant sa cravate.

« Tu plaisantes, pas vrai ? »

Il secoua la tête en grimaçant. « Emmett n'est pas là. Ben est malade et il fallait qu'il reste avec lui. S'il te plaît, Edward, reste ce soir ? Emmett prendra ta garde de demain. »

« Le gamin a sans doute un rhume. Il n'a pas besoin qu'un chirurgien reste avec lui. Il a sa mère. »

Il poussa un soupir. « Rosalie l'emmène voir le pédiatre demain. Il est beaucoup malade ces derniers temps et Emmett est inquiet. C'est de ton neveu dont on parle. »

« Alors pourquoi tu restes pas avec lui, hum ? C'est ton petit-fils. »

« Ta mère et moi avons des projets. »

« J'ai des projets. »

« T'enivrer et finir au lit avec une inconnue n'est pas ce que j'appelle avoir des projets, mon garçon. »

Je roulai des yeux et récupérai ma tenue de bloc par terre. « Très bien, mais ça n'est valable que pour une fois et je ne travaille pas demain. À sept heures précises, Emmett a intérêt à ramener son cul ici. »

« Ton langage, Edward. Et merci. »

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Après avoir prévenu Jasper et lui avoir promis de remettre ça au lendemain, je me préparai à vivre une nouvelle garde de douze heures en buvant un café. Heureusement, la soirée ne fut pas complètement gâchée. Il y eut un accident de voitures et je fus content de passer mon temps dans le sang. Mais le patient sortit de là avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Sauver une vie était une bonne chose, encore plus en sachant que ce n'était qu'un adolescent. Permettre d'atteindre l'âge adulte était une sensation foutrement géniale. Ça me mit même un bon coup de pied au cul alors que j'étais crevé.

À part quelques consultations, dont aucune ne nécessitait de la chirurgie, je passai le reste de la nuit à dormir un peu dans la salle de repos. Je suppose que cette garde ne fut pas complètement horrible.

Alors que je rentrai à mon appartement le lendemain matin, je remarquai une femme dans le couloir. Ça devait être la nouvelle voisine dont j'avais attendu parler. Elle était petite avec de longs cheveux bruns. Lorsqu'elle leva la tête, je me perdis dans ses yeux. Ils étaient immenses et marron... jolis, je suppose. Elle avait l'air foutrement perdue. Il y avait une boîte à ses pieds et elle essayait d'ouvrir la porte de son appartement.

« Je crois que la porte se coince. » dis-je. « Les anciens voisins la cognaient quelques fois. Je pense que le gardien de l'immeuble pourra la réparer. »

« Oh, hum, merci ? » Elle venait vraiment de dire ça sous forme de questions ? Bizarre. « Je m'appelle Bella. »

« Edward. À bientôt. » répondis-je en ouvrant ma porte.

Je réalisai que j'aurais sans doute dû lui proposer de l'aider ou un truc dans le genre. Ça aurait été plus poli. Après avoir jeté mon sac sur le comptoir, je retournai dans le couloir pour voir si elle avait besoin d'aide. Je voulais agir comme un bon voisin ou une connerie dans le genre mais elle était déjà rentrée dans son appartement. Je haussai les épaules et retournai à l'intérieur pour profiter de quelques heures de sommeil.

Je revis la Nouvelle en allant faire mon jogging quelques heures plus tard. Elle sortait des vêtements d'un pick-up antique. Sérieusement, ce truc datait de Mathusalem. Je n'avais pas réalisé que des gens conduisaient encore des trucs pareils. On aurait dit qu'il faisait parti d'un dépotoir ou qu'il appartenait à un péquenot. Lorsqu'elle ferma la porte avec son pied, elle glissa en avant et tomba par terre.

Eh bein merde.

« Vous allez bien ? » demandai-je. Je ramassai les vêtements qu'elle avait fait tomber.

Elle s'assit et me regarda. Ses joues étaient aussi rouges qu'il était possible de l'être. « Ouais... merci. » Elle se releva en s'appuyant sur la porte de son pick-up. Elle posa le pied par terre et gémit.

« Vous n'avez pas l'air d'aller bien. » lui fis-je remarquer.

« Je me suis tordu la cheville, c'est rien. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, alors... vous devriez mettre de la glace dessus pour éviter qu'elle enfle. »

Elle ressemblait à une biche prisonnière des phares d'une voiture. « D'accord. »

« D'accord. » soufflai-je, la laissant seule à son air mal à l'aise. « Bye. »

« B-bye. »

Maladroite, mal à l'aise, la Nouvelle était bizarre. Je la laissai et commençai mon jogging, la sortant de mon esprit. J'avais des choses plus importantes à penser... comme boire ce soir avec Jasper. Je savais déjà que je n'allais pas tenir ma promesse de la garder dans mon pantalon. J'étais un connard en rut et je n'avais pas peur de l'avouer.

* * *

Je tiens à vous dire que cette histoire fait vraiment partie de mes gros coups de coeur du moment alors j'espère sincèrement que ce début vous a plu :) Qu'est-ce que je peux y faire, j'ai un faible pour les Daddywards ^^

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour dire ce que vous en pensez ! Pour éviter de tout poster d'un seul coup, je vais commencer par poster une fois par semaine puis je verrai par la suite... Alors on se retrouve la semaine prochaine ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	2. Connaissance

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Merci pour l'accueil que vous avez fait à cette fiction :) J'espère sincèrement que vous l'aimerez autant que moi ! On pose encore les bases de l'histoire mais un certain Petit Bout ne devrait pas tarder à faire son entrée la prochaine fois ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 2 – Connaissance

Je passais sans doute une des pires journées de ma vie et je ne pouvais que prier pour que ça s'arrange. Ma matinée avait mal commencé parce que la nana était toujours là. Elle était dans ma cuisine... en train de faire des putains d'œufs. Des œufs merdiques. Je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle sache cuisiner. Je finis par me faire mal à une dent en mordant dans une coquille. Cela ne fit qu'empirer parce que je me pointai vingt minutes en retard au travail. J'avais dû nettoyer tout le bordel. Mon père fut sur mon dos dès que j'arrivai.

« Tu n'as pas parlé à ta mère depuis une semaine. » dit-il. « Elle a essayé de t'appeler. »

« J'étais occupé. Je l'appellerai ce week-end. »

« Mon garçon, elle prépare le dîner de ce soir. Tu viens. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « Ah bon ? »

« Oui. » sourit-il. « Ça lui fera plaisir. »

Je poussai un soupir. Ma mère était trop adorable pour lui refuser ça. « Quelle heure ? »

« Tu finis à sept heures, non ? »

Il connaissait mon emploi du temps. « Ouais. »

« Sois là vers sept heures trente. Merci mon garçon. Tu lui manques vraiment beaucoup. »

« Je l'ai vue y'a à peine quelques semaines. »

« Et tu étais parti depuis douze ans. Elle veut passer du temps avec toi maintenant qu'elle t'a à la maison. Tu es son petit bébé. » Il rigola doucement et s'éloigna.

Dîner avec mes parents n'était pas horrible. J'avais prévu de regarder la télé ce soir alors même si ce n'était pas l'idéal, je pouvais survivre à ça. Non, ma journée devint foutrement horrible lorsque je perdis un patient sur la table d'opération. Je ne détestais rien de plus que perdre un patient, même si j'avais fait tout mon possible. Je détestais foutrement ça. Je passai le reste de la matinée rongé par la culpabilité.

« Voilà les résultats que tu voulais. » me dit Jasper en les jetant sur le comptoir à côté de moi. « Je suis infirmier tu sais, pas coursier. »

Je levai la tête et constatai qu'il ne plaisantait pas. Génial. Maintenant mon meilleur ami était en colère contre moi. « Je suis désolé. Je voulais juste savoir s'il manquait quelque chose. Je sais bien que tu n'es pas coursier. On est ami depuis qu'on a six ans, je n'essayais pas de me servir de toi. »

Son visage s'adoucit. « Bien. Et je suis désolé pour ton patient. On va boire un verre ce soir ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Dîner avec mes parents. Demain soir, ça marche ? »

« Super. Tu veux pas aller boire un café ? Je fais une pause. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Laisse moi juste lire ça. »

Il hocha la tête et me laissa avec le dossier. Comme je le pensais, je n'étais passé à côté de rien. C'était un mauvais cas dès le début. Néanmoins, j'avais atteint mon quota de choses merdiques pour la journée.

La journée sembla s'améliorer après le café. Je réussis une opération avec succès et cela me fit me sentir mieux. Après ça, une infirmière m'apporta un cupcake. Elle me l'offrit en souriant et s'éloigna, tortillant du cul pour moi. J'envisageais franchement de renoncer à ma règle de ''on ne saute pas les infirmières''. Je m'étais brûlé une fois alors j'avais banni cette idée, mais celle là... celle là, elle me plaisait vraiment.

« Elle a juste envie de pouvoir dire qu'elle a couché avec toi. » dit Jasper en prenant mon putain de cupcake. « Je ne la toucherais même pas avec une perche de trois mètres. »

« Je n'allais pas la toucher avec une perche de trois mètres. » rétorquai-je d'un air moqueur. Je récupérai mon gâteau et léchai le glaçage.

« T'es un malade et t'as un problème. »

« Mais je suis heureux. T'es heureux, Jazz ? Je pourrais jouer les coéquipiers demain. »

« Non merci. » rigola-t-il. « En fait, j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. »

« Raconte. »

« Elle s'appelle Alice et elle est prof. Elle est différente, mais d'une bonne façon. »

« La différence, c'est... bien. »

« On est sorti ensemble vendredi prochain. Je l'emmène dîner vendredi prochain. »

« Est-ce que je pourrais la rencontrer ? »

« Putain non. Elle aurait super peur si elle apprenait que j'ai des amis comme toi. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez moi ? »

« Tu penses avec ta queue la moitié du temps. Et en plus t'es un enfoiré. »

« C'est un peu... impoli. Je ne pense pas avec ma queue. Tu sais que j'ai un cerveau. J'ai fait des études de médecines – dans une bonne fac. »

Il éclata de rire. « Alors tu nies que tu penses avec ta queue mais pas que t'es un enfoiré ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « C'est peut-être vrai parfois. Mais je ne serais pas un enfoiré avec elle. Si tu tiens à elle, j'apprendrais à la connaître. »

« Il faut que je sois sûr qu'elle m'apprécie suffisamment avant que je te la présente. Alors une autre fois, d'accord ? »

« Très bien. Mais je dois te le demander, est-ce que tu me la caches parce qu'elle ressemble à un animal ou un truc dans le genre ? Tu peux me dire la vérité. »

« Va te faire foutre. Elle est magnifique. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Il fallait que je te pose la question. »

« Je dois retourner au travail. Peut-être que tu devrais essayer. T'as pas des post-ops a allé voir ? »

« Oui. Dès que j'aurais fini mon cupcake. » rétorquai-je en mordant dans la délicieuse pâtisserie.

Les cupcakes offerts par des infirmières canons faisaient définitivement partis des avantages que j'avais en travaillant ici. Je décidai qu'il fallait que j'en profite autant que possible avant d'envisager de la sauter ou pas. Je penchais plutôt pour le non, mais je laissais le cupcake décider si elle valait la peine ou pas de briser ma règle.

Je sortis de l'hôpital pile à l'heure. C'était bien vu que décevoir ma mère n'était pas quelque chose que j'aimais faire. Lorsque je descendis de ma voiture, Tanya, je tapotai le tableau de bord comme je le faisais toujours. J'avais reçu mon bébé pour ma remise de diplôme. C'était une magnifique Porshe Cayman S noire et elle avait une place très spéciale dans mon cœur. Disons juste que c'était mon genre de femmes.

Le trajet jusqu'à la maison de mes parents ne prit pas longtemps. Ma mère avait un truc pour cette bonne vieille mère nature alors ils avaient acheté une énorme maison juste à la sortie de la ville, dans les bois. Pour être honnête, on aurait dit qu'il y avait plus de fenêtres que de murs et ça permettait de voir tout ce qui nous entourait.

Dès que je passai la porte, ma mère m'attrapa. Visiblement, une semaine sans l'appeler, c'était beaucoup trop. Je regardai mon père qui arborait un petit sourire moqueur. Ma mère ne me lâchait toujours pas, alors je dus carrément m'arracher à elle.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa un baiser sur ma joue comme elle le faisait toujours. « Une semaine ne me convient pas du tout, monsieur. » dit-elle en enfonçant son doigt dans mon torse.

« Désolé Maman. »

Elle me sourit et me prit la main. « Je te pardonne mais il faudra que tu te rattrapes. J'aurai besoin d'aide ce week-end pour le jardin. Tu seras là dimanche. »

Je poussai un soupir. Jardiner craignait à mort mais j'étais prêt à le faire pour elle. Mon point faible était ma mère. Ça remontait à mon adolescence où j'étais déjà le petit chéri à sa Maman. Tout. Le. Putain. De. Temps. « D'accord, tu veux que je vienne à quelle heure ? »

« À neuf heures. »

Elle m'entraîna dans la cuisine où se trouvait Rosalie et Ben, mon neveu de onze mois. Rosalie le tenait sur ses genoux alors qu'il jouait avec une balle rouge. Il lui prenait dans la main. C'était un nouvel exploit. Très franchement, je ne voyais pas pourquoi on en faisait toute une histoire.

« Alors, il se sent mieux le gamin ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant en face d'elle.

Elle roula des yeux. « Oui, Edward, Ben se sent mieux. Je suis vraiment désolée que tu aies dû faire une double garde parce qu'il était malade. Bouh ouh. »

« Bon sang, je ne faisais que demander. Pas besoin de faire ta garce. »

« Edward. » me prévint mon père. « Ton langage. »

« Désolé. » marmonnai-je. « Mais c'est elle qui a commencé. »

« Tu as trente ans. » lança Rosalie. « Et pourtant, tu agis toujours comme un enfant insolent. »

« J'ai vingt-neuf, merci beaucoup. »

« Pendant encore combien de temps ? Deux mois ? Aww, tu as peur d'avoir trente ans ? » rigola-t-elle.

« Seulement si je vieillis comme toi. T'as une ride là, sœurette. »

« Arrête, connard. »

« Ça suffit. » dit Maman en approchant avec le rôti. « Je refuse que vous parliez de cette façon dans ma maison. Comportez vous comme les adultes que vous êtes et pas comme les enfants que vous étiez. »

« Désolé, Maman. » répondis-je.

« Je suis désolée. » reprit Rosalie.

« Bien, mangeons. C'est tellement agréable d'avoir mes deux enfants et mon petit-fils à dîner. » sourit Maman. « J'aurais voulu qu'Emmett soit là lui aussi. »

« Moi aussi. » rétorqua Rosalie. « Mais Papa lui file tout le temps des gardes de nuit. »

« Nous avons un emploi du temps. » la corrigea mon père. « C'est chacun son tour et tu le sais, Rose. Il est de garde cette semaine. La semaine prochaine ça sera Edward. »

« Et toi, quand est-ce que tu es de garde, Papa ? » lançai-je.

« Tu te souviens tous ces matchs que j'ai loupé quand tu étais petit ? C'était là. En plus, c'est moi le patron. » sourit-il. « Je peux faire ce que je veux. »

« Personnellement, je pense qu'Eddie-boy devrait être plus souvent de garde. » intervint Rosalie. « Contrairement à Emmett qui a une famille qui a besoin de lui. »

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça. » rétorquai-je. « Et j'ai une vie moi aussi. En fait, la mienne est plutôt amusante. »

« Je parie qu'elle serait beaucoup moins amusante si une de tes putes te filaient un herpès. »

« Rosalie. » la gronda ma mère. « C'était injustifié. Même si nous ne sommes pas d'accord avec ce qu'Edward fait, c'est sa vie et ses choix, il est libre de faire ce qu'il veut. Il sera le premier à subir les conséquences de ses actes. »

« Wow merci. » dis-je. « Et c'est pas des putes, Rosalie. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Appelle-les comme tu veux, mais si elles couchent avec _toi_, je les traiterai de putes. »

« Arrêtez... maintenant. » intervint mon père. « Et pour changer de sujet, votre mère et moi avons une bonne nouvelle. » sourit-il. Il prit la main de Maman sur la table. « Est-ce que tu voudrais leur dire ma chérie ? »

« Bien sûr. Nous allons nous remarier ! »

« C'est génial ! » s'exclama Rosalie. « Quand ? »

« Cet été. Ton père a eu cette idée pour fêter notre anniversaire de mariage. Je n'arrive pas à croire que ça fasse quarante ans. » Elle poussa un soupir rêveur. « J'ai l'impression que c'était hier. »

« C'est vrai mon amour. » répondit mon père. Il l'embrassa tendrement.

« Félicitations. » lançai-je.

« Merci mon chéri. » reprit ma mère. « Nous sommes très excités. Bon Rosalie, j'ai besoin d'aide pour l'organisation. Ça te dit ? »

Je ne restai pas longtemps après le dîner. Papa et moi bûmes un verre de Brandy tout en parlant du travail puis je partis. J'avais toujours rendez-vous avec mon canapé et ma télé. Après avoir souhaité bonne nuit à Tanya, je montai jusqu'à mon appartement. Alors que j'ouvrais la porte, la porte de la Nouvelle s'ouvrit en même temps et elle sortit rapidement.

« Oh, bien ! Vous êtes là. Vous euh... avez eu de la visite et comme je ne voulais pas les faire attendre dans le couloir, je les ai invitées à rentrer. » dit-elle. « S'il vous plaît, ne soyez pas fâché. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « De la visite ? Pourquoi est-ce que je serais fâché ? »

« Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle voulait mais je pense que vous serez content. » continua-t-elle. « Peut-être. »

Une femme que je reconnus vaguement sortit de l'appartement de la Nouvelle. Je n'arrivais pas à la replacer mais je savais que je la connaissais. Elle sourit et fit passer le siège auto qu'elle portait dans son autre main.

« Ça fait longtemps, Edward. Tu te souviens de moi ? »

« Je vais y aller... ouais, j'y vais. » lança la Nouvelle. Elle rentra chez elle et ferma la porte derrière elle.

« Hum... ouais, tu es... » J'avais complètement oublié son nom.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Kate. Je m'appelle Kate. On a couché ensemble le soir où tu fêtais la fin de ton internat. Tu t'en souviens maintenant ? »

La nana qui voulait jouer au docteur. « Ouais, désolé. De quoi... de quoi est-ce que tu avais besoin ? » dis-je en regardant le siège auto recouvert d'une couverture.

Pitié, putain non.

« J'ai une super nouvelle. » Bizarrement, je doutais que c'était si super que ça. « Tu es Papa ! »

Et c'est comme ça que ma journée merdique devint encore plus merdique qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Ma queue n'était pas vraiment emballée.

* * *

J'aimerais bien pouvoir dire _pauvre Edward_ mais en même temps, il l'a bien cherché ^^ Comme je vous le disais donc, l'histoire va vraiment commencer au prochain chapitre :)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	3. D'abord le bébé

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, c'est maintenant que l'histoire commence vraiment... N'oublie pas Edward, qui sème le vent, récolte la tempête ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 3 – D'abord le bébé

Je sortis de mon choc et fis rapidement entrer Kate et le bébé – qui apparemment était le mien – dans mon appartement. C'était impossible qu'elle dise la vérité. Je faisais attention. J'avais toujours fait attention. Ce gamin ne pouvait pas être de moi.

« Ça n'a pas été facile de te retrouver. » dit Kate en s'asseyant sur mon canapé. Elle posa le siège auto par terre. « Je n'avais pas compris que tu quittais New York. »

« On s'est à peine parlé. Pourquoi est-ce que je t'aurais raconté ma vie ? » demandai-je. Je m'assis et pris mon visage entre mes mains. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Elle s'appelle Sofia. Je trouvais ça mignon. »

Je levai la tête. « Elle ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, tu as une fille. »

« Elle a quel âge ? »

« Neuf semaines. »

Je me mis à compter... Nous avions couché ensemble environ dix mois et demi plus tôt. J'avais fini mon internat en juin et nous étions au mois d'avril. Ça aurait voulu dire que le bébé aurait dû avoir cinq semaines, pas neuf. Je jure devant dieu que c'était un moment du type ''ah ah''.

« Elle n'est pas de moi. » souris-je d'un air triomphal.

« Elle est née avec quatre semaines d'avance. Elle est de toi. »

Putain. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

« Il s'agit plutôt de ce que je ne veux pas. Je ne la veux pas. J'ai essayé, je pensais que je pouvais y arriver si je l'aimais, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Ce n'est rien de plus qu'un bébé pour moi ce qui veut dire que c'est ton problème maintenant. » dit-elle en se levant. « Son certificat de naissance est dans son sac à langer, il y a aussi toutes les choses importantes. »

Je me levai à mon tour et la saisis par le bras. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez toi ? Tu laisses ton enfant chez un inconnu ? Elle n'est sans doute même pas de moi ! »

« Fais faire un test de paternité, pour ce que ça m'importe. Elle est de toi. J'en suis sûre. »

« Comme si t'étais une petite vierge innocente quand on a couché ensemble. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Eh bien, non, mais contrairement à toi, je sais avec qui j'ai été. Regarde ses cheveux, Edward. Elle est clairement de toi. »

« Quel genre de mère est-ce que tu es ? »

« C'est ça le truc. Je ne suis pas une mère. J'ai vingt deux ans et je ne peux pas faire ça. Je me suis dit que je pouvais te laisser une chance avant de la donner à l'adoption. Si tu ne la veux pas non plus, t'as qu'à faire ça. Je signerai tous les papiers que tu veux. » Ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. « Je ne suis pas vraiment une personne horrible, tu sais ? J'avais envie de l'aimer. J'ai passé ma grossesse à essayer d'aimer cette chose qui grandissait en moi mais ça n'a jamais marché. Quand je l'ai vue pour la première fois, c'était comme si ce n'était même pas moi qui lui avait donné naissance. Je ne suis pas prête pour ça et je ne veux pas être la mère d'un bébé que je n'aime pas. _Ça_ ferait de moi une personne horrible. »

« Tu souffres peut-être de dépression post-partum. » intervins-je. « Tu as juste besoin d'un peu d'aide, Kate. Je vais... te trouver de l'aide. Je connais du monde à New York. »

Ouais, je ne savais pas d'où je sortais ça.

Elle secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Je ne veux pas d'aide et c'est pas ça. Je vais bien. Je ne peux simplement pas l'élever. Je ne peux pas lui donner une bonne vie. Je suis étudiante, Edward et j'ai dû louper tout un semestre à cause d'elle. Je lui en veux, je ne suis pas bien pour elle. Peut-être que tu le seras. »

« Je... je ne peux pas être père. Je n'aime même pas les enfants. »

« Eh bien, peut-être que tu pourras l'aimer. Je suis désolée, Edward. » Elle prit son sac et quitta mon appartement avant même que je puisse l'arrêter.

Je me retrouvai là, choqué, au milieu de mon salon. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce qui se passait. Il y avait un bébé dans mon appartement. J'étais seul avec un enfant. Mon enfant, apparemment. Soudainement, toute cette histoire de merde devint réalité lorsqu'elle se mit à brailler. Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire ?

Je me précipitai à ses côtés et m'agenouillai devant le siège auto. Je soulevai la couverture et rencontrai le visage tout rouge d'un bébé. Elle avait un petit chapeau rose. Je tendis la main vers elle mais je ne savais absolument pas ce que j'étais censé faire.

« Chut. » fis-je en saisissant son siège auto pour la bercer doucement. « S'il te plaît, arrête de pleurer. »

Elle continua à brailler. Je défis sa ceinture et la pris dans mes bras en soutenant sa tête. Bon sang, elle était _minuscule_. Est-ce que tous les bébés étaient aussi petits ? Ça n'avait pas l'air normal. J'avais déjà été au contact de bébés auparavant. J'étais médecin après tout. Je n'avais pas pu échappé à la fac de médecine et à mon internat sans donné naissance à des bébés et à leurs soins. En plus, j'avais déjà passé du _temps_ avec mon neveu. Elle semblait simplement... petite. Je la blottis contre mon torse et me mis à la bercer. Je suis sérieux, j'étais en train de foutrement la bercer.

« Chut, Petit Bout. » murmurai-je. « Arrête de pleurer pour moi. »

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'arrêtait pas ? Les minutes passèrent et elle pleurait _toujours_. Le temps continuait à passer et elle ne s'arrêtait toujours pas. Je commençais à foutrement m'inquiéter. Sa maman devait sans doute lui manquer ou un truc dans le genre. Mais sa mère était partie depuis _longtemps_.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » demandai-je. « Tu as faim ? Merde... T'as besoin d'être changé ? » Je reniflai l'air mais ne sentis rien. « T'as peut-être faim mais je ne sais pas comment te donner à manger. »

Je pris son sac par terre et le posai sur le canapé. J'allongeai le bébé et mis des cousins de chaque côté de son corps pour qu'elle ne tombe pas. Elle ne pouvait pas déjà rouler, si ? Peu importe, je voulais qu'elle soit en sécurité.

Je trouvai un biberon vide et une boîte de cette merde de lait pour bébé. J'avais foutrement aucune idée de ce que je devais faire. J'avais besoin... J'avais besoin de ma mère. Elle savait ce genre de trucs. Elle allait savoir ce que j'étais censé faire.

« Attends une seconde, Sofia. Je connais quelqu'un qui saura t'aider. Attends... juste une seconde, Petit Bout. » dis-je en sortant mon portable.

Le téléphone sonna et sonna. Il n'était pas si tard, pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne répondaient pas ? Putain. Je tombai sur le répondeur et décidai d'appeler sur le portable de mon père. Il répondait toujours. Il était obligé. Ça sonna trois fois puis il décrocha.

« Mon garçon ? Est-ce que tout va bien ? » Il avait l'air un peu essoufflé.

« Non, tout ne va pas _bien_. » crachai-je. « J'ai besoin de Maman et tout de suite. »

« Ne t'emballe pas. » Est-ce qu'il venait sérieusement de me dire ça, putain ? Je paniquais pour l'amour du ciel. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Est-ce que c'est un _bébé_ que j'entends pleurer ? »

« Oui, tu entends un bébé pleurer. J'ai besoin que Maman vienne ici tout de suite. J'ai... j'ai merdé. »

Je l'entendis passer le téléphone. « Edward, c'est quoi cette histoire de bébé ? » demanda ma mère.

« Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas avec elle. S'il te plaît, Maman, aide moi ? »

Putain, j'étais foutrement en train de la supplier.

« Elle ? C'est qui _elle_, Edward ? »

« Apparemment, ma gosse. »

C'était vraiment si difficile que ça de comprendre qu'il y avait un bébé et qu'elle ne voulait pas arrêter de pleurer ?

Maman haleta bruyamment puis j'entendis le téléphone tomber par terre dans un bruit sourd.

« Edward, t'es toujours là ? » me demanda mon père.

« Oui, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de vous deux. Tu l'entends ? Je crois qu'elle a faim mais je ne sais pas ce que je fais. Aide moi, Papa. »

« On arrive, mon garçon. Berce là doucement jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive. Tu as du lait pour bébé ? »

« Ouais, il y a un sac à langer avec des biberons. »

« Bien. Elle enveloppe la dans une couverture et tiens la contre toi. Sois... apaisant. »

« Moi ? Tu veux que je sois foutrement apaisant ? Une nana vient de déposer un bébé chez moi. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à être apaisant ! »

« Eh bien, débrouille toi. » rétorqua-t-il. « Et surveille ton langage devant cette enfant. Je me fiche de l'âge qu'elle a. il faut que tu arrêtes. »

Je me mordis la langue. « D'accord. S'il te plaît, dépêche toi. »

« On arrive. On t'aime, Edward. On va se débrouiller. »

Je ramassa la couverture et la mis sur le canapé. Je pris le bébé qui braillait toujours et l'allongeai dedans. J'essayai de me rappeler comment on faisait pour envelopper un bébé. J'étais vraiment pas doué. Je l'enveloppai du mieux que je pus puis je la repris dans mes bras et la tins contre mon torse.

« Tout va bien, Petit Bout. » murmurai-je en la berçant. « Les renforts arrivent, d'accord ? »

Ses pleurs semblèrent se calmer. Je la regardai et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait d'immenses yeux bleu-gris comme la plupart des bébés, mais il y avait quelque chose de particulier chez elle.

« Hey, voilà une gentille fille. Merci. » lui dis-je alors qu'elle me fixait en silence. Je continuai à la bercer gentiment. « Tu peux être un gentil bébé, pas vrai ? »

Elle se tortilla un peu dans mes bras et blottit son visage contre mon torse. J'étais juste reconnaissant qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer. Je n'arrêtais pas de penser au fait qu'il y avait de forte probabilité pour qu'elle soit ma fille. Qu'est-ce que j'allais faire avec un putain de bébé ? Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais l'abandonner. Sa mère avait déjà fait ça. Et si ce n'était pas ma gosse ? C'était beaucoup trop perturbant. J'inspirai profondément à plusieurs reprises sans m'arrêter de la bercer, ça nous calmait tous les deux.

Heureusement mes parents arrivèrent rapidement. J'allai à la porte avec un bébé en pleur et l'ouvris. Leurs yeux se posèrent aussitôt sur le petit paquet qui se trouvait dans mes bras.

« J'ai sérieusement merdé. » dis-je.

« Passe la moi, Edward. » dit ma mère en tendant les bras vers Sofia une fois qu'elle fut dans l'appartement.

Je lui passai délicatement. Apparemment elle aimait ma mère. Elle s'arrêtait de pleurer bien plus vite quand elle était dans les bras de ma mère. Mon père me regardait les yeux écarquillés. Il avait un peu l'air horrifié.

« Raconte moi ce qui s'est passé. » dit-il en s'asseyant sur le canapé alors que Maman farfouillait dans le sac à langer.

« J'ai couché avec sa mère quand j'étais à New York. Elle ne veut pas d'elle alors elle a décidé de me laisser une chance, je suppose. Je ne sais pas, Papa. Tout s'est passé si vite. Elle l'a juste laissée ici. »

« Elle s'appelle Sofia, Carlisle. » lança ma mère en lisant son certificat de naissance. « Sofia Anne Cullen. Aww, elle porte notre nom de famille ! Elle est née le trois février, alors elle a deux mois. »

« Mon garçon, c'est possible ? » me questionna mon père.

« Seulement si elle est née plus tôt comme me l'a dit sa mère. Si elle était tombée enceinte de moi et qu'elle avait eu une grossesse normale, le bébé aurait dû avoir quatre ou cinq semaines. » dis-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Alors elle n'est peut-être pas de toi. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Tu penses qu'elle est de toi ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Comment je suis censé savoir ça ? »

« Elle a son nez ! » annonça Maman. « Oh ! Et ses cheveux. »

« Comment tu peux voir qu'elle a mon nez ? Il est... tout petit. »

« Edward, je me souviens de ton nez quand tu étais bébé. Elle a le même petit nez adorable. » dit-elle en touchant le nez du bébé. Elle sourit. « Je vais aller lui faire un biberon, Carlisle, tu peux la prendre ? »

« Bien sûr ma chérie. » répondit-il en tendant les bras au bébé.

Il donnait l'impression que c'était si simple. Ils donnaient tous les deux l'impression que c'était si simple. J'avais peur de la casser rien qu'en la touchant. Elle ne faisait même pas un bruit alors qu'il la berçait tranquillement. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Apparemment, mes parents étaient capables de murmurer à l'oreille des bébés.

« Si je comprends bien, tu veux un test de paternité ? » me demanda Papa.

« Eh bien, je pense que je devrais en faire un, non ? C'est ce que la plupart des gens feraient dans une situation pareille, tu ne crois pas ? »

« Et ensuite quoi, mon garçon ? Tu réalises que si elle est de toi, elle sera sous ta responsabilité, n'est ce pas ? Tu as fait tout ça. Tu l'as créé. »

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire avec un bébé ? » murmurai-je en prenant ma tête dans mes mains. « Bon sang, qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? »

« Tu sais, je suis assez d'accord avec ta mère. Elle me fait penser à toi. » Je levai la tête et vis qu'il lui souriait. « N'es-tu pas adorable ? Mais un peu petite. »

« Vraiment ? C'est ce que je pensais. Elle est trop petite. »

Il secoua la tête. « Je n'ai pas dit trop petite. C'est juste un petit bébé. Ça doit venir du fait qu'elle est née avec un mois d'avance. »

« Mais, tu penses qu'elle va... bien ? »

« Elle a l'air d'aller très bien, mon garçon. » sourit-il. « Tu vas très bien, pas vrai mon trésor ? »

J'étais quasiment sûr que mon père était en train de devenir gaga de Petit Bout. Je l'avais déjà vu agir comme ça avec Ben, mais c'était un peu étrange. On ne savait même pas si cette petite fille était de moi. Et pourtant, il était là, à lui parler doucement et à la bercer.

Lorsque ma mère revint avec le lait pour bébé, elle s'assit à côté de mon père et posa le biberon. Elle plaça un de mes torchons sur son épaule. Papa lui passa la petite fille. Je l'observai avec peut-être un peu trop d'attention alors que Sofia buvait son biberon.

« Comment euh... comment t'as fait ça ? » demandai-je.

Maman me regarda et sourit. « Je peux te montrer. C'est très simple. Tu fais chauffer l'eau, ensuite tu la laisses refroidir pour qu'elle soit à la bonne température. Tu la verses dans le biberon et tu rajoutes le lait en poudre. Tu secoues pour tout mélanger et tu testes la température sur ton poignet. »

Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais l'impression qu'elle parlait une autre langue ? Je veux dire, ça paraissait simple en théorie mais le faire en vrai ? J'allais juste... j'allais sans doute mettre trop d'eau, faire une merde ou blesser le bébé. Ouais, ça aurait été génial. J'allais littéralement noyer le lait et elle n'aurait pas tous les nutriments dont elle avait besoin.

« Oh, c'est une si mignonne petite fille. » roucoula ma mère. Je jure devant dieu, _roucoula_. « Tu as tout fini, ma puce ? »

« Est-ce qu'elle a tout bu ? » demandai-je.

« Elle a pris un peu plus de cent grammes ce qui est parfaitement normal pour un bébé de deux mois. » Elle fit faire son rot au Petit Bout.

« Mon garçon. » dit mon père. « Est-ce que tu as pensé à ce que tu allais faire ? »

Je soupirai. « Je vais faire faire un test de paternité et je suppose qu'on verra à partir de là. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire d'autre ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Prends quelques jours de congé mais passe demain matin et on fera un prélèvement. Après ça, on prendra un avocat. Pour l'instant, ton nom n'est pas sur le certificat de naissance alors il faudra qu'on arrange ça. »

« Il va lui falloir quelque chose pour dormir. » intervint Maman. « Je vais aller à Wal-Mart pour acheter un berceau pliable et tout ce dont on aura besoin. On achètera des choses permanentes rapidement. Oh, et il faudra que tu prennes ma VUS. Tu ne pourras pas la mettre dans ta Porsche. »

« Elle n'est peut-être pas de moi. » rétorquai-je. « Et même si c'est le cas, c'est pas comme si je pouvais prendre soin d'elle. »

« Edward. » me gronda-t-elle. « Elle est de toi. Fais moi confiance, je le sais. Et tu prendras tes responsabilités avec elle, jeune homme. »

Son air féroce me foutait les jetons. Mais une fois de plus, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire avec un putain de bébé ?

« Ta mère a raison mon garçon. » lança Papa. « Il est temps que tu grandisses... Même si j'aurais préféré que ça ne se passe pas comme ça, il était temps. »

« Prends la Edward. » dit ma mère. Elle se leva et posa le bébé dans mes bras. « On reviendra aussi vite qu'on peut. »

« On ? Papa, tu ne vas pas me laisser tout seul avec elle ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Tu vas devoir t'y faire. Autant commencer tout de suite. »

Ils me donnaient en pâture aux requins – le requin étant un putain de bébé. Putain de vie.

* * *

Il va falloir assumer Edward ^^ Je sais pas vous, mais j'ai l'impression que ça va être folklo XD

Un peu plus de Bella dans le prochain chapitre ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	4. Voisinage Amicale

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Quelques problèmes de connexion internet alors je n'ai pas pu poster et répondre aux messages comme je le voulais... Néanmoins, ça s'arrange et voici dès maintenant la suite de cette histoire ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 4 – Voisinage Amicale

Une fois de plus, je me retrouvai seul avec le Petit Bout. Heureusement, elle était silencieuse, mais elle me regardait. Ses grands yeux semblaient voir clair en moi. C'était... déroutant. J'essayais de la bercer pour qu'elle s'endorme mais elle continuait à me fixer, clignant de temps en temps des yeux. J'essayais de sourire mais pour une putain de raison inconnue, elle ne changeait pas d'expression, ses yeux ne bougeaient même pas.

« C'était mes parents. » lui dis-je.

Je parlais à un bébé... Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas chez moi, putain ?

« Je crois qu'ils t'aiment bien et c'est une bonne chose si t'es de moi. » continuai-je. « Je vais être franc avec toi, je ne sais absolument pas ce que je fais faire de toi. Je ne suis pas... fan des gamins. J'adore mon neveu et tout, je suis très content pour ma sœur mais, je ne suis pas... très doué avec les bébés. »

Elle se mit à cligner des yeux plus souvent , les gardant fermer de plus en plus longtemps. Je priais sérieusement pour qu'elle s'endorme.

« Je n'avais pas vraiment prévu d'avoir des enfants alors t'es plutôt un putain de choc. Désolé, je suppose que je ne devrais pas te dire ça – le mot en P je veux dire. Mais c'est pas comme si tu comprenais. Quand même, je devrais sans doute essayer d'arrêter. Mon père s'est déjà énervé à cause de ça. »

Elle clignait toujours des yeux. Peut-être que ma voix la berçait. Génial. Il fallait juste que je continue à parler.

« Je sais que tu ne comprends pas ce que je dis et ça ne me dérange pas. Il vaut sans doute mieux pour toi que tu ne comprennes pas ce qui se passe ce soir. Je suis vraiment désolé pour toi, tu sais ? Être abandonnée comme ça... c'est plutôt merdique. »

Ses yeux étaient clos maintenant. Sa petite bouche était légèrement entrouverte. Elle dormait ! Putain ouais. Je me levai lentement et l'allongeai dans son siège auto que ma mère avait posé sur la table du salon. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit et j'eus envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire. Du moment qu'elle ne pleurait pas, j'étais aux anges. Il fallait juste qu'elle dorme jusqu'au retour de mes parents. Un bébé endormi n'était pas trop difficile à gérer.

Je sortis les documents que Kate m'avait laissé dans le sac à langer. Elle avait tout organisé et m'avait même donné un moyen de la contacter pour que je puisse faire en sorte que le Petit Bout soit légalement à moi – si c'était le cas. Elle avait même ajouté une copie de son dossier médical. Voilà quelque chose qui pouvait m'occuper. Je le parcourus avec attention. Petit Bout était en bonne santé – même si elle était née en avance. Elle n'avait pas encore eu sa vaccination des deux mois alors il fallait le faire faire. S'il s'avérait qu'elle était de moi, il allait falloir que je trouve rapidement un pédiatre. Au moins, c'était une chose que je savais faire. J'étais dans la merde pour tout le reste.

Après vingt bonnes minutes de silence, Petit Bout se remit à crier. Putain de merde. Je la berçai dans son siège auto mais ça ne marchait pas. Son petit visage était tout plissé et elle avait l'air d'avoir mal.

« Chut, Petit Bout, tout va bien. » dis-je. « Tu veux que je te prenne dans mes bras ? »

Je la sortis de son siège auto et la calai contre mon épaule. Je me levai et me mis à marcher mais elle criait toujours. J'avais un mauvais pressentiment quant à ce qui la faisait pleurer. Ça paraissait logique. Elle venait de manger.

« T'es mouillée, pas vrai ? » demandai-je.

Plus de cris.

Quelqu'un frappa à ma porte et je me précipitai pour ouvrir, priant pour que ça soit mes parents. Je tombai alors sur la Nouvelle. Le bébé avait sans doute dû réveillé tout l'immeuble.

« Je suis désolé mais c'est pas vraiment de ma faute. » dis-je.

« C'est rien. » répondit-elle. « Hum... J'ai entendu des personnes partir alors je me suis dit que je pourrais vous aider. Vous n'avez pas trop l'air du genre à aimer les bébés. »

« C'est vrai. Vous si ? »

« Je travaillais dans une crèche et je faisais du baby-sitting le week-end quand j'étais plus jeune. »

« Vous savez changer une couche ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. »

« Entrez. »

Je fis un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer et fermai la porte derrière elle. Elle regarda autour d'elle mais ne bougea pas.

« Il y a des couches, des lingettes et de la crème dans le sac. » dis-je en désignant de la tête le sac rose sur le canapé.

« D'accord. Vous me la passez ? » Elle tendit les bras.

« La salle de bain est juste sur la droite. » dis-je en indiquant le couloir. « Vous pourriez d'abord vous laver les mains ? »

« Ouais... désolée. »

J'allongeai le Petit Bout sur le canapé et défis la couverture dans laquelle elle était enroulée. Je la repris dans mes bras et la berçai de haut en bas, essayant de la calmer. C'était un geste calmant, non ?

La Nouvelle revint. Elle prit la couverture du canapé et l'étala par terre. Je me levai et allongeai Sofia devant elle. Je m'assis et pris le sac pour le passer à la Nouvelle.

« Oh bien. » fit-elle. « Elle a un autre body. »

Elle sortit une couche, des lingettes, la crème et un truc rose puis elle commença à déshabiller le Petit Bout. Cette dernière n'avait pas l'air très contente. Elle criait et agitait les bras.

« Tout va bien mon cœur. » sourit la Nouvelle en caressant le ventre de Sofia. « On va te nettoyer. »

« Vous vous y connaissez en bébés ? » demandai-je.

Elle hocha la tête. « Un peu. Ça fait plusieurs années mais comme je vous le disais, quand j'étais plus jeune, je travaillais dans une crèche et je faisais du baby-sitting. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse oublier comment on fait pour changer une couche. »

« Je n'ai jamais eu à le faire. »

Elle défit la couche et commença à nettoyer Sofia. « Ça ne me regarde pas, mais elle est à vous ? »

« Vous avez raison. Ça ne vous regarde pas. » rétorquai-je.

« Désolée. » Elle détourna le regard.

« Mais vu que vous me sauvez, je vais vous le dire. J'en sais rien. Peut-être. »

« Où est passée sa maman ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Elle est sans doute à l'aéroport. »

« Elle l'a laissée ici comme ça ? » lança-t-elle d'un air horrifiée.

« Ouaip'. »

« Je suis désolée. »

« Moi aussi. »

« Hum... Je suis aussi désolée de l'avoir invitée à entrer. Je pensais juste que... ça serait gentil. Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle était une amie. »

Je hochai la tête. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire bordel ? _J'aurais voulu que vous ne le fassiez pas parce que ma vie est foutue maintenant_ ? Ça aurait été merdique.

« Pour ce que ça vaut, je ne sais pas comment quelqu'un peut se séparer de cette petite fille. Elle est tellement adorable. » dit-elle en enfilant le body à Petit Bout. « J'aurais sans doute dû vous montrer comment on fait. »

« Je vous ai regardée avec attention. »

« Elle a mangé récemment ? »

« Ouais, ma mère lui a donnée un biberon. Mon père et elle sont allés achetés un berceau et des trucs pour bébés. »

« C'est bien. » répondit-elle. Elle prit la gamine et la cala contre son épaule en se levant.

« Merci. » dis-je. « Vous n'étiez pas obligée de m'aider. »

« C'est à ça que ça sert les voisins. Si vous avez besoin d'aide, je suis juste en face. »

« C'est... gentil à vous. »

Elle me sourit et berça le Petit Bout qui s'était maintenant calmée. Apparemment, Petit Bout avait l'air de l'apprécier. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle me détestait ? »

« Je suppose que vous voulez être seul, hum ? » lança-t-elle.

« Vous connaissez un moyen de l'endormir facilement ? »

Elle rigola doucement. « Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment l'endormir comme ça, Edward. Mais la bercer, ça aide. Tenez, prenez là. »

Elle me passa Sofia et le Petit Bout se mit aussitôt à pleurer. Vous voyez ? Elle me détestait. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle m'aime beaucoup. »

« Vous êtes juste une personne inconnue. Elle ne vous connaît pas. »

« Elle ne connaissait pas non plus mes parents, ni vous d'ailleurs. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Elle est dans un endroit qui ne lui est pas familier. Elle va s'habituer à vous. »

« Ouais, eh bien, merci encore. » souris-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. « Salut. »

Elle partit quasiment en courant de mon appartement. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Elle allait bien quand elle changeait le Petit Bout, puis elle était devenue bizarre. Mais quand même, c'était foutrement sympa de m'aider. Je supposais que je lui en devais une.

« Tu arrêtes de pleurer avec les autres. » reprochai-je à Sofia tout en marchant de long en large dans l'appartement pour la faire se rendormir. Mes parents s'étaient absentés depuis presque deux heures. « Je te promets que je ne suis pas méchant. J'essaye d'être apaisant et toute cette merde. »

Ses pleurs me rendaient dingues. C'était. Quoi. Ce. Bordel. J'étais à deux doigts de m'arracher les cheveux. Si j'étais son père, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne m'aimait pas ? Pas cette gamine là.

« J'aimerais vraiment que tu puisses me dire ce que tu veux. » soupirai-je. « Qu'est-ce que veulent les bébés ? Tu as mangé et on t'a changé. Et si on regardait dans ton sac pour voir s'il n'y a pas quelque chose. »

Je la remis dans son siège auto et fouillai dans son putain de sac à langer. Je jure devant dieu qu'on aurait dit que ce truc était un puits sans fond. Je trouvai quelques petits jouets et les passai devant ses yeux. Rien. Puis je trouvai une sucette. Putain ouais. J'allai à la cuisine pour la rincer et revins, la plaçant devant elle.

« C'est ça que tu veux ? » demandai-je en la passant sur ses lèvres.

Elle s'arrêta de crier mais pas de pleurer. Je lui fourrai dans la bouche et elle se mit à la téter. Ses larmes s'arrêtèrent alors qu'elle tétait avec joie. But ! Je suppose que je n'étais pas complètement inutile. Elle avait juste besoin de téter quelque chose.

Je me rassis sur le canapé et passai mes mains dans mes cheveux. La pendule disait qu'il était presque une heure du matin et je commençais à le sentir. Je voulais que mes parents se bougent le cul. J'allais la coucher et allais ensuite dormir. Demain, nous allions faire un test de paternité et après ça, je saurais si c'était permanent ou pas.

C'était sans doute foutrement mal d'espérer que le Petit Bout ne soit pas de moi, mais elle gâchait ma vie. Rien qu'une soirée avec elle et j'avais envie de me mettre la tête dans le four. Je ne pouvais pas faire ça. Je ne pouvais pas avoir d'enfant. Elle allait être foirée au delà du possible si c'était moi qui essayait de l'élever.

Lorsque mes parents revinrent enfin, mes yeux sortirent presque de leur orbite. Apparemment, des énormes cartons et une tonne de poches étaient le ''stricte nécessaire''. Il y avait une petite balançoire, un transat, des poches de vêtements, de couches, de biberons et de lait pour bébé. Lorsqu'ils eurent fini de tout installer, mon appartement ressemblait à un putain de zoo.

« C'est ça le _stricte nécessaire_ ? » demandai-je.

« Eh bien, pas la balançoire et le transat, mais ça va lui plaire. » sourit Maman. « Elle dort ? »

Elle contourna la table du salon pour regarder le Petit Bout. Elle se mit à faire ooh et ahh en regardant le bébé.

« Elle t'a donné du fil à retordre ? » me questionna-t-elle.

« Putain ouais. » soupirai-je.

« Il faut que tu commences à faire attention à ta façon de parler devant le bébé. » répondit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Elle était mouillée. »

« Tu as changé sa couche ? » sourit-elle. « Tout seul ? »

Je fis une moue vexée. « Ouais, non je crois pas. Ma nouvelle voisine est venue m'aider. Elle a entendu les cris. »

« C'est gentil de sa part. Eh bien, ce petit trésor a l'air de dormir paisiblement. » Elle embrassa le front de Petit Bout.

« Il était temps. »

« Va aider ton père à installer le berceau dans ta chambre. Je vais la surveiller. »

« C'est obligé qu'il soit dans ma chambre ? J'ai une chambre d'ami. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Il va dans ta chambre. Je n'ai pas trouvé de babyphone qui me plaisait alors il faudra qu'il reste dans ta chambre jusqu'à ce qu'on aille faire le reste des achats. »

Une fois que le berceau fut installé, le Petit Bout décida qu'il était l'heure de se réveiller pour crier un peu plus. Ma mère annonça qu'elle avait faim. Elle m'emmena à la cuisine et me montra comment préparer un biberon.

« Elle a bu cent grammes la dernière fois alors on va refaire ça. » dit-elle. « Il faut qu'elle mange régulièrement à quelques heures d'intervalle. Ça fait trois heures depuis la dernière fois alors c'est normal. »

« Toutes les trois heures ? Et quand est-ce que je dors ? »

« Quand elle dort. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Tu t'y feras. »

« Génial. » soupirai-je alors qu'elle me tendait le biberon pour que je vérifie la température.

Ça me semblait bien mais ma mère vérifia après moi. Apparemment, j'avais raison. Je n'étais pas si nul si j'arrivais à gérer la température. Allez moi. Nous retournâmes au salon et je m'assis sur le canapé. Maman me passa le bébé et me dit de lui donner à manger. C'était... une expérience.

Tout ce que je savais, c'était je n'avais aucune putain d'idée de ce que je faisais et cette gamine et moi étions foutus si je ne trouvais pas de solutions. J'avais déjà la sensation qu'il allait falloir que je dise au revoir à ma vie. Les chances qu'elle soit ma gosse étaient élevées. En fait, j'en étais déjà persuadé.

* * *

Edward est dans une sacrée panade quand même XD mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ce jeune homme est plein de ressources ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! On se retrouve la semaine prochaine pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

P.S. : Je posterai la suite de "Catch my Breath" ce lundi.

XOXO

Eresy


	5. La Paternité pour les Nuls

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Dernier chapitre avant les nouveaux... ça se fête, non ? ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 5 – La Paternité pour les Nuls

« Elle est de toi, mon garçon. » dit mon père en me passant les résultats du test de paternité.

Il était écrit noir sur blanc que le Petit Bout était ma fille. Elle était de moi. Ma chair et mon sang. Je refusais de l'admettre, mais je le savais déjà. J'avais le sentiment d'être lié à elle. Je sais que ça avait l'air ridicule mais c'était la vérité. Toute ma vie... tout ce que j'avais prévu... tout passait par la fenêtre. J'avais un enfant. J'avais un putain de gamin. Un gamin qui n'avait que moi maintenant. Je me sentais foutrement mal pour moi, mais je me sentais encore plus mal pour Petit Bout. Elle m'avait _moi_ pour père.

« Qu'est-ce que je fais ? » murmurai-je. Je cachai mon visage dans mes mains, laissant les papiers tomber par terre.

Après trois jours épuisants, il fallait que je trouve quoi faire ensuite et je n'avais aucune idée.

« Tu agis comme un homme. Sois un père. Nous t'aiderons autant que nous le pouvons mais c'est _ta_ fille. Il faudra que tu prennes soin d'elle. C'est ta priorité maintenant. »

Je secouai la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire ça putain. »

« Tu n'as pas le choix. Le fils que_ j_'ai élevé est quelqu'un de bien. Il est responsable. »

« Je ne suis pas responsable ! Je saute tout ce qui est canon et qui me passe sous la main dans un bar. »

« Plus maintenant. »

« C'est ce que je suis. C'est ce que j'aime faire. Je ne peux pas emmener un gamin à un goûter d'anniversaire et lui lire des histoires le soir. Ce n'est pas moi. »

« Regarde cette adorable petite fille. » Il s'appuya contre le dossier de son fauteuil. « Elle dépend de toi maintenant. Tout ce que tu feras la touchera d'une manière ou d'une autre. »

« Génial. Alors ça sera de ma faute si sa vie est gâchée ? »

« Grâce à toi elle aura une vie fantastique. »

« Et si je n'y arrive pas ? Alors quoi ? »

Il retira ses lunettes et les posa devant lui sur son bureau. « Je pense que tu peux le faire, mon garçon. Ta vie a changé de façon permanente. »

« Et si je ne veux pas que ça change ? »

« J'ai bien peur que tu n'aies pas le choix. »

« Je vais me faire faire une putain de vasectomie. » lançai-je.

Il éclata de rire. « Oh, Edward, si tu penses que tu auras le temps de coucher avec quelqu'un avec tout ce qui t'attend. »

Je me redressai et passai une main dans mes cheveux. « C'est pas drôle. »

« C'est un petit peu drôle. »

« Pas même un peu. J'aime le sexe. Je n'aime pas les gamins. »

« Ils marchent ensemble mon garçon. Tu devrais le savoir. J'ai dépensé combien d'argent pour que tu ailles dans une bonne fac de médecine et que tu apprennes comment on fait les bébés ? »

« Tu sais, j'ai bien compris comment ça marche, mais ça ne m'arrive pas à moi. Je fais attention. Comment est-ce que j'ai fait pour en arriver là putain ? »

Il me fit un sourire moqueur. « Le préservatif s'est déchiré ? »

« Tu me fous vraiment les boules. C'est sérieux, putain. »

« Surveille ta façon de parler devant elle. Avant que tu t'en rendes compte, elle commencera à répéter tout ça. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Elle a deux mois. Je crois que j'ai le temps pour ça. »

« Commence dès maintenant. Ça sera plus facile. »

« Génial, je ne peux plus ni m'envoyer en l'air, ni jurer. J'adore déjà la paternité. »

« C'est de mieux en mieux. » sourit-il. « Tu ne peux plus boire non plus. »

« Quoi ? »

« Et si elle a besoin de toi ? Tu ne pourras pas vraiment l'aider si tu es saoul. »

Je grognai. « Fantastique putain. »

Il plissa les yeux.

« Désolé. »

J'avais une liste. Une vraie liste qui m'indiquait ce que j'avais à faire. Mon père me l'avait écrite. J'étais tellement incompétent que j'avais besoin qu'il m'écrive une putain de liste. La première chose à faire était d'aller voir l'avocat. Je devais rendre les choses officielles et faire inscrire mon nom sur le certificat de naissance du Petit Bout. Heureusement, notre bon vieil avocat de famille avait géré le plus gros. Grâce au test de paternité, ça n'avait pas été très difficile mais ça prenait du temps. L'avocat avait contacté Kate et elle avait signé tout ce qu'il lui avait faxée. Au moins elle coopérait. La seconde chose sur ma liste, c'était trouver un pédiatre. C'était plutôt simple. J'avais pris rendez-vous pour vendredi. La troisième chose, c'était le shopping. Putain de shopping.

« Tu as vraiment besoin que je participe à tout ça ? » demandai-je à ma mère alors que nous déambulions dans le magasin.

« Oui, absolument. En plus, c'est très marrant d'acheter des choses pour un bébé ! » sourit-elle en poussant le cadis.

Petit Bout dormait profondément dans son siège auto que je portais. Je doutais sérieusement que l'allure de sa chambre lui importait mais je devais l'emmener partout avec moi. Pas besoin de dire que je quittais mon appartement au minimum ces derniers temps. Elle rendait les choses difficiles. Se préparer à partir prenait plus de temps que les courses que j'avais à faire.

« Je ne trouve pas ça _marrant_, Maman. »

« Eh bien, commence maintenant parce que c'est comme ça. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Oh regarde comme c'est mignon ! »

Et tout l'après-midi se passa comme ça. Elle disait que quelque chose était mignon, je hochais la tête et elle décidait alors que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Après environ une heure, Sofia décida de se venger d'une façon merdique. Est-ce que ma mère aurait accepté d'aller la changer ? Non. C'était mon travail. Je haïssais les couches pleines de merde. Y'en avait partout. Ça ne loupait jamais, je m'en mettais toujours sur les mains. Après la première fois, j'avais eu la brillante idée d'utiliser des gants en latex. J'en avais piqué quelques boîtes pendant que mon père faisait les prélèvements pour le test de paternité. Génie.

« Tu ne pouvais attendre qu'on soit à la maison ? » demandai-je au Petit Bout alors que je l'allongeais sur la table à langer.

Elle se contenta de sourire d'un air moqueur. Enfin, sans doute pas. Elle souriait beaucoup.

« Ouais, c'est bien ce que je pensais. » J'enfilai les gants et me mis au travail.

J'étais quasiment sûr que sa merde puait plus que la mienne. Elle aimait bien se tortiller sur place pour en mettre partout. Cette enfant allait avoir ma peau. Après l'avoir changée et l'avoir rendue à nouveau heureuse, nous continuâmes notre séance shopping.

« Ça fait presque une semaine, Edward. » dit Maman. « Il va bientôt falloir que tu le dises à tout le monde. »

« Rosalie va avoir de jolies choses à dire à ce sujet. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Sans doute, mais ne la laisse pas t'atteindre. Tu sais qu'elle pourrait t'aider. Elle vient de vivre la même chose avec Ben. »

« Tu crois qu'elle voudra bien surveiller Sofia quand je serais au travail ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « J'en doute. Je t'aiderai autant que je peux mais il faudra que tu trouves une garderie. »

« Ouais, mais mes gardes de nuit me posent encore problème. »

« Je te proposerai bien d'engager une nourrice à domicile mais tu n'as que deux chambres. Je t'aiderai pour les gardes de nuit mais il faudra que tu trouves une alternative. »

Je poussai un soupir. « Papa veut que je reprenne le travail la semaine prochaine, j'ai jusque là. »

« On va trouver une solution. Bon, nous allons dîner tous ensemble demain. Sofia et toi serez présents. Il est temps de le dire à la famille. »

J'étais terrifié par Rosalie. Elle allait s'éclater. « Et si on faisait ça la semaine prochain plutôt ? » demandai-je.

« Tu ne peux pas continuer à reporter. Tu imagines un peu à quel point je déteste mentir à ma fille ? Emmett lui a dit que tu n'as pas été travaillé. Elle se pose des questions. »

« Génial. Mais je suppose qu'il est temps. C'est pas comme si je pouvais cacher ma gamine. »

« Exactement et elle pourrait bien te surprendre. » sourit-elle.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

« Tout ira bien. » dit-elle. « Alors je crois que j'ai choisi la chambre. »

Il était temps putain.

Petit Bout était plus agitée que jamais. Elle avait fait une grosse colère alors que je la préparais pour aller chez mes parents. Apparemment, elle ressentait la même chose que moi. Nous avions une chose en commun. Bien. J'avais très envie de faire une colère moi aussi.

« Peut-être que je devrais faire exprès d'oublier les couches, ça nous donnerait une raison de partir plus tôt. » dis-je en l'installant dans son siège auto. « Mais Maman se douterait que je l'ai fait exprès et elle serait en colère. »

J'avais pris l'habitude de parler à Sofia. Je pouvais tout lui dire et elle n'avait pas d'opinion. Elle était juste allongée là, à me fixer. Je n'avais personne à qui parler à part mes parents. Je ne l'avais pas encore dit à Jasper. Mon excuse au travail était que j'étais malade même si je doute qu'il le croyait vraiment. Il m'envoyait des textos tous les jours pour prendre de mes nouvelles et savoir quand est-ce que j'allais revenir. Il était prévu que je retourne travailler lundi. Nous étions jeudi alors il me restait peu de temps pour trouver où irait Petit Bout. Je savais que ma mère ferait tout son possible mais ce n'était pas son job. J'avais tellement de merdes dans les bras que je ne savais pas comment gérer ça.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes chez mes parents, je pris le siège auto de Petit Bout et essayai de me préparer. Bon sang, peut-être que Rosalie ne serait pas trop chiante. Et même si elle l'était, ça intéressait qui putain ? C'était ma vie, pas la sienne. Je prenais mes responsabilités.

Maman ouvrit la porte et me prit Sofia en souriant. Elle nous guida jusqu'au salon où tout le monde se trouvait. Dès que ma mère entra avec le siège auto à la main, Rosalie et Emmett se mirent à le fixer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » demanda Rosalie alors que je m'asseyais. Maman posa le siège auto devant moi.

Je pris Petit Bout et la calai contre mon torse.

« Edward, tu as prévu de nous dire pourquoi est-ce que tu tiens un bébé ? » lança Emmett.

« C'est ma fille, Sofia. » répondis-je.

« Tu as une fille ? » me questionna Rosalie. « Depuis quand ? »

« Depuis environ une semaine quand sa mère me l'a laissée. »

« Mec. » souffla Emmett. « C'est... putain de merde. »

« Ouais, je sais. »

« Alors voyons voir si j'ai bien tout compris. » intervint Rosalie. « Tu as mis une fille en cloque et elle_ t_'a laissé le gosse ? Elle n'a pas compris que tu n'aimes pas les enfants ? »

« Je ne pense pas que ça lui importait vraiment. »

« Elle n'a pas réalisé que tu serais le pire père du monde ? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez elle ? Te laisser un bébé comme ça ? Elle était folle ? »

« Merci sœurette. C'est exactement les encouragements dont j'avais besoin. »

« Quel genre de mère laisserait un bébé avec _toi_ ? » continua-t-elle en secouant la tête.

« Rosalie. » intervint Papa. « Ça suffit. Ton frère fait de son mieux au vu de ce qui se passe. »

« Alors tu as menti en disant que ce pauvre Edward était malade ? » dit-elle en regardant Maman.

« Edward voulait attendre d'avoir les résultats du test de paternité avant de le dire aux gens. » répondit Maman. « Nous n'avons fait que respecter sa décision. »

« Elle est vraiment de lui ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Sans aucune doute. »

Elle s'appuya contre le dossier de son siège et éclata de rire. « Je savais que tu finirais par avoir des problèmes à cause de ta queue. Je ne pensais juste pas que ça serait aussi terrible. T'as jamais entendu parler de préservatif, petit frère ? »

« Bébé. » intervint Emmett. « Il a comprit qu'il a foiré. Peut-être que tu ne devrais pas enfoncer le couteau dans la plaie. »

« Emmett, il n'arrête pas de dire depuis des années qu'il déteste les enfants ! C'est énorme. »

« Tu sais quoi ? » lançai-je. « J'ai bien compris que j'ai foiré mais je n'ai pas besoin que tu fasses ça. »

« Laisse moi juste une seconde plus, d'accord ? Et j'arrête après. »

Je lui fis un signe de la main, lui indiquant de continuer.

« Tu peux juste me dire un truc, qu'est-ce que tu as fait la première fois que tu as changé une couche ? »

« J'ai presque vomi parce que je m'en suis mis sur les mains. Contente ? »

Elle rigola. « Oui, bon, je suis désolée. »

« Bien. »

« Comment tu... gères tout ça ? »

« Je suis épuisé, en colère contre moi même et épuisé. »

« Tu vas t'habituer au manque de sommeil. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire d'elle pendant que tu es au travail ? »

« Je suppose que je vais trouver une garderie. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'options. »

« J'en cherche une pour Ben alors je peux te passer mon top ten. Tu vois ? Je peux être utile comme sœur. »

« Choquant. »

« Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? »

Je hochai la tête et m'approchai d'elle pour lui passer Petit Bout. Cette dernière se mit à pleurer et il est possible que ça m'ait rendu fier. Rosalie me rendit rapidement Sofia et fit la remarque qu'elle était aussi bruyante que son père.

Après ça, la soirée se passa tranquillement. Je nourris Sofia avant le dîner et ma mère prit des photos. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune putain d'idée. Elle avait dit un truc du genre, son petit bébé était devenu grand. Je donnai à manger à un bébé qui avait faim. Ça ne me semblait pas si énorme que ça.

Pendant le dîner, Rosalie et Maman parlèrent du renouvellement de vœux des parents qui allait avoir lieu dans deux mois. J'oubliai la discussion à propos des fleurs et des invités en mangeant le bon repas fait maison. J'observais Petit Bout pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Elle suçait sa totote tout en regardant autour d'elle.

« Tu reviens lundi, pas vrai ? » me demanda Emmett. « Carlisle m'a refilée tous tes cas. »

« Ouais, je serai là si j'arrive à trouver quoi faire de Petit Bout. » répondis-je.

Tout le monde me regarda brusquement. « Comment tu viens de l'appeler ? » sourit Maman.

« Euh... Petit Bout ? »

« C'est trop mignon. » lança Rosalie. « Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais être mignon. »

« C'est trois fois rien. »

« C'est adorable. » dit Maman. « Et si tu n'as trouvé personne d'ici lundi, tu pourras l'amener ici. Carmen a très bien géré le magasin sans moi pendant les quelques jours que j'ai pris cette semaine. »

Maman était la copropriétaire d'un fleuriste avec sa meilleure amie Carmen. Elles avaient quelques employés alors elle pouvait prendre des congés quand elle en avait besoin. Elle n'avait même pas besoin d'y aller tous les jours de toutes façons. Elles avaient ouvert leur boutique ensemble quand j'étais au lycée et que ma mère ne ressentait plus le besoin de rester tout le temps à la maison. Elle aimait les fleurs et ça l'occupait. Mon père l'avait soutenue parce qu'il voulait la voir heureuse et ça la rendait heureuse.

« Merci, Maman. Je vais commencer à chercher dès demain. Sofia a rendez-vous chez le médecin dans la matinée mais ensuite je vais m'en occuper sérieusement.

« Appelle moi et je te dirai par où commencer. » répondit Rosalie.

Lorsque Petit Bout et moi arrivâmes à la maison ce soir là, la Nouvelle était en train d'ouvrir sa porte. Elle me regarda et sourit avant de regarder le siège auto.

« Comment ça se passe ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pour l'instant ça va. Je ne me suis pas encore suicidé. » plaisantai-je.

Elle arqua un sourcil. « C'est... bien. Je suppose qu'elle est... vous savez ? De vous ? »

« Ouais, le test de paternité est revenu il y a quelques jours. C'est ma fille. »

Elle sourit. « Je ne sais pas si c'est ce que vous vouliez ou pas mais félicitations. Je suis sûre que vous ferez un super papa. »

Je rigolai. « C'est ça. »

« Je suis sérieuse. Si vous étiez si horrible que ça, vous ne l'auriez pas gardée même en sachant qu'elle est de vous. Vous faites le bon choix en étant responsable. Elle aura besoin de vous. »

« Elle va me détester. »

« Je parle par expérience. Un jour elle vous remerciera d'être intervenu. C'est mon cas. »

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire par là ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Disons juste que je comprends son point de vu. »

Elle me laissa comme ça dans le couloir. La Nouvelle était un mystère. Elle arrivait quand j'avais besoin d'elle, connaissait toutes mes affaires mais ne me donnait que peu d'informations sur elle. Mais en même temps, ce n'était pas comme si j'essayais d'apprendre à la connaître ou à être son ami. Honnêtement, je n'aurais même pas su comment être ami avec une nana. Ce qui me faisait penser que ça faisait dix-huit jours que je ne m'étais pas envoyé en l'air et je ne savais pas comment gérer ce besoin rapidement. Apparemment, c'était juste ma main et moi maintenant.

La vie était foutrement cruelle.

* * *

Bella est un mystère, non ? Elle n'a pas fini de faire tourner Edward en bourrique... tout comme Sofia d'ailleurs ^^

Comme je le disais donc, le prochain chapitre sera inédit alors j'espère que vous serez au rendez-vous ;)

N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	6. Se débrouiller, en quelque sorte

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Nous voici donc rendues aux chapitres inédits que j'avais promis... Vous aurez le droit à plus de Bella, plus de Petit Bout et même plus de Jasper ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 6 – Se débrouiller, en quelque sorte

Je regrettais sérieusement que le Petit Bout ne soit pas assez grande pour manger de la glace ou une connerie du genre après son rendez-vous chez le médecin. Je pensais savoir à quel point elle pouvait être bruyante. Je me trompais. Cinq vaccins plus tard et elle était en colère mais au moins, elle était protégée alors j'essayais de ne pas me sentir trop mal. Même si c'était quand même le cas, c'était d'ailleurs pour ça que je voulais lui acheter une glace.

Une fois qu'on m'eut dit qu'elle était en parfaite santé et que je devais surveiller les effets indésirables, je ramenai le Petit Bout à la maison et fis la seule chose qui lui plaisait – à par manger. Je lui fis prendre un bain. Elle adorait ça. Elle se laissait complètement aller d'une façon bizarre, avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Ouais, le Petit Bout adorait quand je faisais couler de l'eau chaude sur elle. Je la changeai, lui donnai à manger et la couchai dans sa balancelle. Elle s'endormit.

Rosalie m'avait envoyé une liste de crèches par mail et je pris rendez-vous pour les visiter pendant mon heure du déjeuner le lundi, le mardi et le mercredi de la semaine à venir. Je priais pour qu'une soit suffisamment bien. Ma gosse méritait un endroit super, après tout. Je ne savais toujours pas si je pouvais être un bon père mais je pouvais au moins lui donner les meilleures choses au monde. Néanmoins, ça ne remplacerait pas le fait qu'elle avait de mauvais parents et cette idée me faisait me sentir mal.

Les meubles pour la chambre de Sofia furent livrés vers seize heures et ma mère passa pour me superviser. Ma chambre d'ami qui détenait autrefois un bureau et une bibliothèque, se trouvait maintenant être une chambre pour bébé. Ma mère passa toute la soirée à la transformer en royaume du rose. Je n'avais jamais vu autant de rose de ma vie. Vu que nous n'avions pas le temps de refaire la peinture à son goût, Maman se débrouilla pour que les murs couleur taupe soient assortis au lit. Il y avait tellement de conneries dans cette chambre. J'adorais la table à langer. Mais pas vraiment trouver de la merde sur des draps blancs tout propres.

La quantité de lessive que je faisais pour cette gamine était ridicule. Tous les jours, j'avais des trucs à laver. Elle bavait sur ses couvertures et ses vêtements. En plus de ses affaires, je devais aussi laver les miennes parce qu'on y retrouvait du caca, de la bave ou du lait pour bébé. Avoir un bébé était foutrement dégoûtant. Un côté de moi pensait que le Petit Bout faisait plus de bazar que nécessaire pour se venger.

« Ça ne lui plaira peut-être pas tout de suite de dormir ici. » dit ma mère en observant le royaume du rose. « Quand tu étais bébé, je t'ai gardé dans notre chambre jusqu'à que tu aies six mois. Il t'a fallu un moment pour t'habituer à rester seul. »

« Alors... qu'est-ce que je devrais faire ? »

« Quand tu la couches le soir, rapproche le rocking chair et reste un moment auprès d'elle. Elle a dormi combien de temps maximum ? »

« Environ quatre heures ? Ça a été quatre heures de rêve. » soupirai-je en me souvenant de la veille où je m'étais réveillé reposé. Il était possible que j'ai embrassé le Petit Bout sur la joue lorsqu'elle s'était réveillée à son tour.

Elle hocha la tête. « Donne lui à manger juste avant de dormir et reste avec elle pendant environ une heure. Si elle se réveille, câline la dans le rocking chair et recouche la quand elle se rendort. »

J'acquiesçai. « Compris. »

« Est-ce que tu as trouvé quelques crèches ? »

« Ouais et j'ai pris rendez-vous pour les visiter pendant mon heure de déjeuner. Mais je ne pense pas que l'une d'entre elles acceptera de la prendre avant la semaine prochaine. »

« Je dirai à Carmen que je ne viendrai pas cette semaine. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que j'apporte lundi matin ? »

« Le berceau portable, le gigoteur, des vêtements de rechange, des couches et du lait en poudre. »

« D'accord, merci Maman. Je sais que ça te touche toi aussi et j'en suis désolé. »

Elle sourit. « C'est rien. Je l'aime Edward. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « Vraiment ? »

« Bien sûr, gros bêta ! Comment pourrait on ne pas l'aimer ? »

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et me laissai tomber sur le rocking chair. « Comment savoir si je l'aime ? »

« Oh mon chéri. » soupira-t-elle. « Tu commences à t'habituer. Il te faudra peut-être du temps mais je n'ai aucun doute sur le fait que tu l'aimes. Quelque part dans ton cœur, tu l'aimes. Ça se voit dans toutes les choses que tu fais pour elle. »

Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai l'impression que ça devrait me paraître plus... évident, je suppose. »

« Ça finira par arriver. Je vais rentrer, ça ira ? Si tu as besoin, appelle moi. »

« Ouais, merci Maman. »

Elle se pencha et m'embrassa sur le front. « De rien. Je t'aime. »

* * *

Après avoir déposé le Petit Bout chez ma mère, je me rendis à l'hôpital. J'avais échangé sa voiture avec Tanya pour la journée. Comme elle m'avait manquée. Elle ronronnait parfaitement. J'allais devoir accepter le fait que j'allais sans doute être forcé de me séparer d'elle. Ça allait être triste. Je passai tout le trajet à me demander comment parler du Petit Bout à Jasper. Ce n'était pas comme si je pouvais lui cacher l'existence de ma fille. Ma fille... j'essayais encore de m'habituer à ça.

Après m'être enregistré et changé, je partis à la recherche de Jasper. Il allait sans doute être en colère contre moi que je lui aie caché mon bébé, mais honnêtement, qu'est-ce que j'étais censé faire d'autre ? Je le trouvai rapidement dans la chambre d'un patient.

« Tu es de retour. » dit-il en posant le dossier sur le comptoir.

« Ouais. Il faut que je te parle. T'as une minute ? »

« Euh, bien sûr. Il faut juste que j'aille voir quelques patients et ensuite, je suis tout à toi. »

« Super. On se retrouve à la réserve. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Eh bien Edward, tu sais que je ne suis pas ce genre de fille. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Retrouve moi là bas, connard. »

« Plus sérieusement. » reprit-il. « Je devrais m'inquiéter ? »

« Eh bien, je n'étais pas vraiment malade alors sans doute oui. »

Lorsque Jasper me rejoignit à la réserve, il n'était plus du tout d'humeur à la plaisanterie. Il voulait savoir ce qui m'arrivait. Au début, il crut que je me foutais de lui alors il se mit à rire. Lorsqu'il réalisa que ce n'était pas le cas, il voulut savoir pourquoi je ne lui avais rien dit. Je n'avais pas vraiment d'excuse à part que c'était suffisamment la merde dans ma vie comme ça.

« Plus de verres alors ? » lança-t-il.

« Je ne pense pas qu'ils autorisent les bébés dans les bars. » rétorquai-je.

« Ouais carrément. » rit-il. « Peut-être qu'on pourra quand tu auras une baby-sitter. D'ici là, si tu as besoin d'aide, et je ne dis pas que je m'y connais en gamins, mais je ferais ce que je peux. Je veux que tu gardes la tête. »

« Merci vieux. Alors... apparemment, elle me ressemble. »

« Elle doit vraiment être vilaine alors. »

« Elle est... mignonne, je suppose. C'est le bébé le plus mignon que j'ai jamais vu. »

« Aww, tu joues déjà les papas fiers. Ne me dis pas que tu as une photo d'elle. »

Je restai silencieux. Je ne l'avais pas pris moi-même mais ma mère m'avait envoyé celle de jeudi où je donnais son biberon au Petit Bout.

« T'en as une ! Il faut que tu me la montres. »

« Je pense que tu pourrais t'en servir contre moi, alors non. »

« Mec, passe moi ton portable ou ça risque de devenir gênant quand je vais t'attraper par la taille. »

« Touche moi et tu le regretteras. » rétorquai-je en sortant mon portable. « Sers toi de ça contre moi et je ne t'adresserai plus jamais la parole. »

Je lui passai le téléphone et il éclata de rire. « Bon sang, je n'aurais jamais cru voir ça un jour. »

« Alors, tu trouves qu'elle me ressemble ? »

Il continua à rire. « Je ne vois pas bien. Mais elle a une tétine dans la bouche alors je vois le lien de parenté avec toi. »

« C'est pas drôle putain. » m'énervai-je en reprenant mon portable. « C'est ma gamine. Pas de blagues sexuelles sur elle. »

« Putain, c'est un sujet sensible, non ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Ça peut rester entre nous ? Je ne veux pas que tout l'hôpital soit au courant de mes affaires. »

« Ton enfant cachée sera tranquille avec moi. »

* * *

Lorsque je passai prendre le Petit Bout pour rentrer à la maison, j'étais épuisé. Le manque de sommeil n'était définitivement pas facile. Si je ne trouvais pas une solution, j'allais finir par blesser quelqu'un. Le Petit Bout et moi allions devoir discuter du fait qu'elle me tenait éveillé.

Une fois à la maison, je commandai une pizza parce que je ne me sentais pas de faire la cuisine. Le Petit Bout décida d'améliorer ma journée en m'offrant une couche pleine de merde. Elle la gardait sans doute rien que pour moi.

« C'est hilarant. » dis-je en enfilant les gants. « C'est une bonne chose que je sois immunisé à l'odeur de ta merde. »

Je défis la couche juste au moment où elle décida de pisser. J'étais foutrement heureux qu'elle ne soit pas un garçon où sinon, j'en aurais été trempé – et pas que les mains. J'attendis qu'elle eut fini puis je la nettoyai et lui mis une nouvelle couche. Elle bavait plus ces derniers temps alors je la laissai en body et lui filai son biberon. C'était une idée de ma mère. Est-ce que j'ai précisé que c'était un génie ? Eh bien, c'était le cas. Elle m'avait même passé d'autres biberons.

J'amenai le Petit Bout au salon et l'allongeai par terre sur une couverture. Je l'avais posée sur le ventre. C'était censé être bon pour ses muscles ou une connerie du genre. C'était dans le livre pour bébé. Oui, je lisais un livre sur les bébés que ma mère m'avait passé. Mon but principal était de ne pas tout foirer avec cette enfant alors je faisais de mon mieux.

« Le livre dit que tu aimes bien quand je parle. » commençai-je en m'asseyant auprès d'elle. « C'est une bonne chose parce que j'aime parler. On m'a souvent dit que ma voix est _super_. »

Elle fit quelques bruits – des grognements – et releva la tête. Vous voyez ? Elle se musclait.

« Alors, j'ai sauvé la rate d'un gamin aujourd'hui. » souris-je. « C'est ce que je fais dans le vie. Je ne sais pas si je te l'ai dit mais je suis chirurgien et je suis plutôt doué. Tu en seras peut-être fière un jour. »

Elle donna des coups de pieds et bougea un peu.

« Cool. Mais ne te mets pas à crapahuter maintenant. Je n'ai pas encore tout protégé. Mais je crois que ça serait cool si tu arrivais à te tourner. D'après le livre, ça ne devrait pas arriver avant quelques semaines. »

Je posai le livre et la pris dans mes bras, dos face à moi. Elle fit des petits bruits et sourit. Je posai ma main sur son ventre et la caressai doucement.

« Il faut qu'on parle de nos heures de sommeil. Si tu me laisses cinq heures d'affilée par nuit, je t'achèterai une décapotable quand tu auras seize ans. Ça marche ? Ouais, je ne crois pas mais cinq heures, ça serait vraiment cool. »

On frappa à la porte alors je déposai Sofia dans son gigoteur puis pris l'argent sur la table. Néanmoins, ce n'était pas ma pizza. C'était la Nouvelle et elle avait du courrier.

« Le facteur s'est trompé. » dit-elle en me le tendant.

« Merci. J'en ai quelques unes à vous moi aussi. Ça date de quelques jours. Je n'ai pas eu le temps de passer vous les rendre. Entrez. »

Je lui ouvris la porte et elle me sourit. Elle observa l'appartement et se dirigea vers Sofia.

« J'aime beaucoup la décoration. » rigola-t-elle en remarquant toutes les affaires pour bébé.

« Ouais, c'est tout à fait moi. » ris-je doucement. Quelqu'un d'autre frappa à la porte. « J'espère vraiment que c'est la pizza. »

« Oh, une pizza, ça a l'air bon. »

Je payai le mec et récupérai ma pizza. Je reniflai l'air. Putain, j'avais faim. La Nouvelle était assis par terre devant le Petit Bout. Elle lui parlait doucement alors que je posais la pizza sur le comptoir. Je pris son courrier et revins vers elle.

« Elle est encore plus mignonne. » dit-elle.

J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Je commence à voir la ressemble avec moi de plus en plus chaque jour. »

Elle pris son courrier et se leva. « Eh bien merci. » Elle regarda la porte.

« De rien. » Puis j'eus une idée. « Vous voulez de la pizza ? Ça ne me déplairait pas de discuter avec quelqu'un qui peut me répondre. » rigolai-je.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête. « J'aimerais beaucoup de la pizza. »

Je pris quelques parts et les plaçai dans une assiette avant de revenir au salon. La Nouvelle jouait avec Sofia, la faisant sourire et babiller. Nous nous mîmes à discuter tout en mangeant. Elle commença par le temps, précisant que j'avais besoin de conversations d'adultes.

« La pluie est merveilleuse. » dis-je avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Vous restez toujours à la maison avec elle ? » demanda-t-elle en s'essuyant avec la serviette.

Je secouai la tête et avalai après avoir mâché. « J'ai repris le travail aujourd'hui. Je cherche une crèche. J'en ai visité une qui était pas mal. »

« Je suis maîtresse à la maternelle alors beaucoup de mes étudiants vont à la garderie après l'école. J'en connais des biens si vous avez besoin d'aide. »

« J'ai une liste, vous pourriez me dire lesquelles sont les mieux selon vous. » souris-je.

Elle s'essuya les mains et me rendit mon sourire. « Voyons voir ça. »

Elle parcourut la liste avec moi et me dit d'en retirer certaines pour x raison. Je lui expliquai ce que je cherchai et elle réduisit la liste à deux. J'avais besoin qu'elle soit proche de l'hôpital, avec une bonne réputation. Je ne voulais pas que Sofia soit juste une gamine parmi d'autres. Le Petit Bout méritait de recevoir de l'attention, surtout si je n'étais pas là.

« Celle ci, c'est la meilleure. » dit-elle en désignant celle que j'avais visité aujourd'hui. « La Banbury Corner a une super réputation. Aucun de mes parents d'élèves ne s'en ait jamais plaint. »

« Elle est à seulement quelques rues de l'hôpital alors c'est parfait. C'est juste que... vous savez, c'est plus facile de la savoir proche au cas où il se passerait quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, regardez vous. Vous êtes déjà un bon papa. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je suis juste logique. Si elle est blessée, je veux juste qu'elle soit soignée aussi vite que possible. »

Elle sourit. « Et dire que je vous prenais pour un connard avec une porte tournante. » Elle éclata de rire.

« Je vous demande pardon ? »

Elle se couvrit la bouche pour retenir son rire. « Pendant les quelques semaines où je vivais ici, avant l'arrivée de Sofia, j'ai vu une fille différente sortir d'ici presque tous les matins... elles faisaient la fameuse parade de la honte alors que je me rendais au travail. »

J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Vous m'espionniez ? »

Elle vira au rouge. « Non ! Je... c'est juste que ça aurait été difficile de ne pas les voir. Je ne vous _espionnais_ pas. »

« C'est ça. » dis-je.

« Ce n'était pas le cas ! » se défendit-elle. « J'ai juste remarqué que c'était récurrent. »

« Ce n'était pas si horrible que ça. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté. « Et qui est-ce qui se ment à soi-même maintenant ? »

« Ça veut dire que vous m'espionniez ? »

Elle roulades yeux. « Je n'appellerais pas ça espionner. »

« Alors peut-être, observer avec attention ? »

« Peut-être. Mais en tout cas, ça aurait difficile de passer à côté de cette parade. »

« Eh bien, c'est fini maintenant. » soupirai-je.

« Bien. »

« Bien ? »

« Vous devez vous occuper d'une enfant maintenant, alors c'est une bonne chose que ça soit fini. »

Le Petit Bout interrompit notre conversation d'adultes en s'énervant. Il était temps qu'elle mange alors la Nouvelle nous laissa après nous avoir dit au revoir. Elle n'était pas aussi bizarre que je le croyais. J'avais eu une fausse première impression parce qu'en réalité, elle était plutôt sympa.

En plus, ça ne pouvait pas faire de mal qu'elle soit jolie à regarder. J'étais un homme après tout et ça aurait été difficile de ne pas remarquer ce genre de choses.

Et par ce genre de choses, je voulais dire ses seins.

* * *

Un connard reste un connard, non ? Il va peut-être changer mais il a encore du chemin à parcourir ^^ Quoi que j'adore déjà sa relation avec Sofia :)

Si le coeur vous en dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	7. Première Soirée

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Une petite soirée ça vous branche ? Ouais, Edward aussi ^^ Profitons de la nuit pour faire des rencontres ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 7 – Première Soirée

Les jours se transformèrent en semaines et rapidement, le Petit Bout fêta ses quatorze semaines. Oui, j'avais survécu à notre premier mois. Ça m'était tombé dessus sans que je m'en rende compte. Nous avions trouvé une routine, en quelque sorte. Le Petit Bout dormait plus longtemps la nuit. En général, j'arrivais à dormir cinq heures d'affilée, sans compter les fois où elle avait besoin d'être changée ou elle se réveillait parce qu'elle avait faim.

La Nouvelle avait eu raison à propos de la crèche. Elle semblait très bien alors le Petit Bout avait commencé à y aller le lundi suivant. Je la déposais tous les matins à six heures trente et je passais la prendre à sept heures lorsque je débauchais. Lorsqu'il m'était arrivé d'être en retard, mon père ou ma mère étaient passés la prendre mais en général, tout se passait bien. Mon père m'avait même retiré un peu de travail – au grand dam de Rosalie et Emmett – alors je n'avais pas à me prendre la tête pour l'instant mais il m'avait dit que ça ne serait pas permanent. Il allait donc falloir que je trouve autre chose rapidement.

« Par hasard, tu pourrais pas trouver une nounou pour vendredi ? » demanda Jasper alors que je remplissais un dossier.

Je levai la tête. « J'en sais rien, pourquoi ? »

« Eh bien, je sors avec Alice depuis un peu plus d'un mois et elle aimerait te rencontrer. Elle veut apprendre à connaître mon meilleur ami. Je lui ai dit que tu es très occupé alors elle comprendrait si tu ne pouvais pas venir. »

« Je peux toujours demander à mes parents. » J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Alors, elle veut rencontrer ton meilleur ami ? »

Il roula des yeux. « Ouais, apparemment, t'as l'air d'être hilarant. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Je suis génial. »

« Elle trouve ça drôle que tu sois passé de baiseur à papa. Elle veut voir comment tu fais. »

« Il n'y aurait que nous ? »

« Elle viendrait avec une amie pour que tu ne sois pas trop mal à l'aise lorsqu'on vous laissera tomber. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Une amie fille ? »

« Oui, mais tu es papa maintenant. Tu ne peux pas la sauter. En plus, Alice me tuerait si son amie devenait une entaille sur ton lit. »

« Très bien. » soupirai-je. « Est-ce que je t'ai dit qu'être père n'est pas bon pour ma queue ? »

« Eh bien, ta queue a fait de toi un père alors fais attention quand tu l'utilises. Qui sait combien de gamins tu pourrais avoir dans la nature. »

« Je pris le seigneur pour que le Petit Bout soit la seule. J'ai déjà assez à faire avec elle. » Je jetai mon stylo sur le bureau et me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Tu veux que je te racontes ce qu'elle a fait ce matin ? »

« C'est marrant ? »

« Sans doute pour toi. »

Il s'assit sur le comptoir. « Raconte. »

« Elle a réussi à se tourner sur le côté sur la table à langer. J'ai paniqué parce que j'avais peur qu'elle tombe alors j'ai laissé tomber sa couche pleine de merde pour la rattraper. »

« Euh, c'est pas très marrant. »

« Ensuite, j'ai oublié que la couche était par terre et j'ai marché dedans. » Il rigola doucement. « Je n'avais pas de chaussures. »

Il tomba presque du comptoir tellement il riait. « Je parie que tu faisais une drôle de tête. Je devrais installer une petite caméra dans sa chambre. »

« J'ai eu des haut-le-cœurs et j'ai pas réussi à m'essuyer les pieds comme il faut. J'ai vomi dans la poubelle des couches. Il faudra que je shampouine la moquette. »

« T'as vomi ? »

Je hochai la tête.

« À cause d'un peu de merde ? »

« J'en avais entre les doigts de pied. »

« Mec, c'est juste de la merde. Tu chies, je chie, tout le monde chie. Remets toi. Je touche de la merde d'adulte tous les jours et je ne vomis pas. »

« Encore une fois, j'en avais entre les orteils à cinq-trente du matin. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Pauvre de toi. »

« Hey, t'as qu'à essayer de changer une de ses couches. Il faudrait que je change de lait parce que ce qui sort d'elle n'est pas normal. C'est impossible. »

« J'ai déjà changé tout un tas de couches alors je refuse d'ajouter celles de ta gamine à la liste. Bon, il faut que je retourne travailler. À moins que tu veuilles y aller à ma place ? »

« Putain non. »

« Alors amuse-toi bien avec celles du Petit Bout. » rit-il.

Après le déjeuner, j'eus deux opérations ainsi qu'une appendicectomie d'urgence. Néanmoins, je réussis à sortir de l'hôpital juste après sept heures. Le Petit Bout était prête peu de temps après que je l'aie récupérée. Elle était complètement éveillée et tétait sa susu.

« Hey Petit Bout. » dis-je en lui chatouillant le ventre.

Putain ouais, j'avais commencé à chatouiller le Petit Bout. Elle était à deux doigts de rire et même si ça pouvait paraître bizarre, j'avais envie de l'entendre. Elle babillait un peu et souriait sans laisser tomber sa susu mais ne riait pas. Un mois était passé et j'avais décidé d'en profiter. Elle n'allait nulle part et moi non plus. Que ça me plaisait ou non, c'était ma fille et elle n'était pas si mal. En fait, elle était même géniale parfois.

Même si j'avais accepté le fait que je n'allais pas m'envoyer en l'air de si tôt, j'avais découvert que lorsque je courais avec elle, j'attirais les femmes comme des mouches. Enfin, c'était la poussette qui les attirait comme des mouches mais j'adorais foutrement ça. Utiliser mon enfant pour ce genre de choses était horriblement mal mais l'attention des femmes me manquait. Ce n'était pas parce que je ne pouvais pas coucher que je ne pouvais pas flirter. Et pour flirter, je flirtais. En plus, les femmes sexy qui se penchaient pour regarder le Petit Bout dénudaient leur poitrine. J'adorais le printemps.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle fut nourrie, lavée et changée, le Petit Bout et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé pour regarder un documentaire. Je la tins dans mes bras et lui donnai mon doigt comme je le faisais toujours. J'avais découvert qu'elle aimait le sucer encore plus que sa tétine. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser un peu de bonheur ? En plus, elle restait tranquille pendant que je regardais la télé.

« J'ai participé à un de ces trucs. » lui dit-il en fixant la télé. « C'est une greffe de rein. C'est vraiment intéressant. Tu sais, j'ai suivi les traces de mon père en devenant médecin. »

Elle continua à sucer mon doigt tout en me regardant.

« Ça serait foutrement génial si tu suivais mes traces. » souris-je. « Le Dr Sofia ''Petit Bout'' Cullen. Je trouve que ça te va bien. »

Elle sourit sans lâcher mon doigt. Je crois qu'elle aimait bien quand je l'appelais ''Petit Bout''. J'aimais bien l'appeler comme ça alors le sentiment était mutuel.

Je souris. « Petit Bout. »

Elle babilla mais rien de plus. Pas de rire. Pas même un petit gloussement. Le livre pour bébés disait que ça devait bientôt arriver. Je la berçai dans mes bras, la laissant téter pendant que je finissais mon documentaire. Elle fit sa petite sieste du soir alors que je passais à la télé normale.

Je préparai le biberon du Petit Bout juste avant de la coucher. Elle semblait s'endormir vers onze heures ces derniers temps. C'était déjà mieux que deux ou trois heures du matin. La crèche était une bonne chose pour elle. Toute cette routine était parfaite pour ma tête.

Le Petit Bout arriverait à attraper des trucs ces derniers temps. Elle m'aidait à tenir son biberon parfois. Elle ne le tenait pas vraiment mais elle essayait. Sa petite main se posait sur la mienne. C'était... mignon, je suppose.

Je la berçai doucement dans le rocking chair alors qu'elle buvait. Je lui souriais. Il y avait quelque chose chez elle qui me donnait envie de sourire lorsqu'elle me regardait. Je ne me radoucissais pas, c'était juste un truc que je devais faire. Je n'allais pas me mettre à lui parler bébé. Elle méritait mieux que ça. Bien apprendre une langue était important.

« Je vais demander à ta Grand-Mère de te garder vendredi soir. » dis-je. « J'ai besoin de sortir, d'avoir des interactions avec des adultes. C'est sympa de traîner avec la Nouvelle de temps en temps lorsqu'elle me rapporte mon courrier ou qu'elle vient te voir mais j'ai besoin d'une conversation avec des adultes qui ne concerne ni le boulot, ni toi. »

J'essuyai le lait qui avait coulé sur son menton et elle se remit à boire.

« Tu seras sage avec Grand-Mère, d'accord ? Ne rigole pas avec elle si tu ne rigoles pas avec moi ? » J'eus un petit sourire. « J'ai très envie d'entendre ton rire. Le livre pour bébés dit que ça ne devrait plus tarder. Je sais, je sais, tous les bébés ne sont pas identiques. Il y a même un avertissement et tout le tintouin mais j'aimerais que ça arrive rapidement. Tu sais, pour que je sache que tu es heureuse. »

La vie de cette gamine était toute bouleversée avec la disparition de sa mère. Je voulais lui offrir une bonne vie. Je voulais la rendre heureuse. Je suppose que c'était idiot de penser que parce qu'elle rirait ça voudrait dire qu'elle était heureuse, mais c'était un bon début. Elle avait un magnifique sourire. Ça me... réchauffait le cœur ou une connerie du genre. J'en savais rien. C'était un truc du genre. Je voulais qu'elle rit. Même un petit gloussement.

« Je suppose que ça arrivera quand tu seras prête. »

Après lui avoir fait faire son rot et changé une fois de plus sa couche, je la couchai dans son berceau et restai avec elle vingt minutes après qu'elle se soit endormie. Parfois, c'était une fausse alerte et elle se réveillait alors je restais pour être sûr.

* * *

Heureusement ma mère accepta de s'occuper du Petit Bout vendredi soir. Mes parents trouvaient que je méritais d'avoir ma soirée à moi alors ils étaient d'accord pour m'aider. Est-ce que j'étais content ? Putain ouais. Mon plan ? Rencontrer Alice, attendre jusqu'à ce que Jasper, son amie et elle partent et continuer à traîner jusqu'à ce que je me trouve une fille baisable dont je ne me souviendrais pas du nom. Je le méritais. J'avais été sage avec le Petit Bout. Il était temps que je m'envoie en l'air. Ça faisait presque cinq semaines depuis la dernière fois.

« Alors, tu as tout, pas vrai ? » demandai-je à ma mère en lui passant Sofia.

« Oui, Edward, nous avons tout. Elle sera très bien avec nous cette nuit. » sourit-elle en berçant le bébé. « Pas vrai, Sofia ? »

Mon père eut un sourire moqueur lorsque je vérifiai une fois de plus qu'il y avait bien une susu en plus au cas où. « Ça t'angoisse de la laisser, pas vrai, mon garçon ? » lança-t-il.

« Non. » dis-je. « C'est juste que... je ne veux pas qu'elle vous cause de problèmes. »

Il roula des yeux et Maman sourit. « C'est ça, Edward. » rétorqua-t-elle.

« C'est pas comme si on avait élevé deux enfants tout seul et qu'on gardait régulièrement notre autre petit fils. » se moqua mon père. « Je pense qu'on pourra s'occuper d'elle. »

« Ouais, d'accord. Alors, je suppose que je vais y aller. »

Je caressai la joue du Petit Bout avant de dire au revoir à mes parents. Je pris Tanya. Je n'avais toujours pas eu le courage de m'en débarrasser. Elle se trouvait dans le garage de mes parents depuis que j'avais pris la voiture de ma mère à cause du Petit Bout. Ça ne dérangeait pas ma mère parce qu'elle la conduisait rarement vu que mon père lui avait achetée un coupé sport pour son anniversaire. Il allait falloir que je me débarrasse de Tanya. Elle n'était plus pratique, mais ça me brisait le cœur.

J'arrivai devant le bar où je devais retrouver Jasper et Alice et je me garai avant d'entrer. J'envoyai un texto à Jasper pour le prévenir que j'étais là et pour qu'il vienne me rejoindre à la porte.

« Salut mec, je suis content que tu aies pu venir. » dit-il en me tapotant l'épaule. « Alice est très excitée à l'idée de te rencontrer. »

J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Évidemment. »

« Je te préviens, ne dis rien d'insultant ou je serai obligé de te casser la gueule. » Il me regarda d'un air mauvais. « Elle est importante pour moi. »

Je levai les mains. « Je serai un parfait petit ange. Je te le promets. »

« Et n'essaye même pas de coucher avec son amie. Elle est vraiment gentille et elle n'a pas besoin que tu foutes tout en l'air. »

« On ne couche pas avec la copine. Compris. On peut y aller maintenant ? J'ai envie d'une bière. »

Alors que nous nous dirigions vers une table, une petite femme aux cheveux noirs en piques me sourit. Elle se leva et se précipita vers nous. Putain. Elle était vraiment _petite_. Elle faisait genre un mètre cinquante. Elle enroula ses bras minuscules autour de mon torse avant même que je réalise ce qui se passait.

Elle recula en souriant. « Je suis Alice. Je suis vraiment heureuse de te rencontrer enfin, Edward. »

« Moi de même, Alice. » souris-je.

Elle se tourna et je la suivis des yeux. Je faisais maintenant face à son amie. Une amie que je connaissais. Une amie qui me connaissait. Elle écarquilla les yeux. Apparemment, elle ne savait pas que c'était moi lorsqu'elle avait accepté de venir.

« Bonsoir, Bella. » dis-je.

La Nouvelle rougit et Jasper jura tout bas, pensant que je l'avais déjà sautée.

« Relax, c'est ma voisine. » ris-je. « Je ne me suis pas fait toutes les filles de la ville. »

Il me lança un regard mauvais. « Je vais te chercher une bière. »

Alice me fit m'asseoir entre la Nouvelle et elle alors que Jasper allait au bar. La Nouvelle jouait avec la paille de son cocktail, évitant de me regarder. Je pensais qu'on avait dépassé le stade de la gêne tous les deux. Elle était passée me voir pour prendre de nos nouvelles au Petit Bout et moi la semaine dernière. Elle m'avait même apporté de la soupe au poulet qu'elle avait fait.

« Alors, vous vous connaissez comment toutes les deux ? » leur demandai-je.

« On travaille à la même école. » répondit Alice. « J'enseigne au CM1 et Bella s'occupe des maternelles. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Ça, je le savais déjà. »

« Bella, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas parlée de ton voisin trop craquant. » lança Alice avec un regard insistant.

« Alice. » murmura durement la Nouvelle. « Je... c'est rien. »

« Bella vient d'emménager à Port Angeles. Elle te l'avait dit ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Elle n'est pas rentrée dans les détails. »

« Ça lui ressemble bien. »

« Vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ? »

« On s'est rencontré quand elle a commencé à travailler dans mon école. »

Jasper revint. Il me passa ma bière avant de s'asseoir à côté d'Alice et de lui prendre la main. C'était... ça me rendait malade. Ce pauvre connard était vraiment fou d'elle. Il lui tenait sa putain de main.

Il fallait que j'arrête de regarder ça alors je me tournai vers la Nouvelle. « Je suppose qu'elle ne t'a pas dit comment je m'appelais ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, elle m'a juste parlé d'un ami de Jasper. Je ne le connais que depuis quelques semaines. Vous êtes amis depuis longtemps ? »

Je sirotai ma bière et réalisai à quel point ça m'avait manqué. Cinq semaines sans sexe ni alcool.

« On se connaît depuis l'enfance. » dis-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se mordit à nouveau la lèvre. La leçon à retenir de tout ça, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas faire de surprise à la Nouvelle. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas ça. Ou peut-être qu'elle était mal à l'aise en groupe. Tout se passait bien lorsqu'elle était avec le Petit Bout et moi. Elle parlait peu d'elle mais au moins elle parlait. Pour l'instant, elle était juste timide et mal à l'aise.

Alors que la soirée passait et que l'alcool entrait dans nos systèmes, les choses s'allégèrent. Alice était foutrement hilarante. C'était l'opposée de Jasper. Elle était sociable, directe et super-excitée. Jasper l'observait comme un putain d'aigle, il était pendu à ses lèvres. Elle le menait par le bout du nez et c'était hilarant.

« Alors, voyons voir si j'ai tout compris. » reprit Alice. « Cette nana s'est pointée chez toi avec un bébé et elle te l'a laissée ? »

« En gros. Mais en fait, elle est d'abord passée par l'appartement de Bella. »

Elle se tourna vers la Nouvelle. « Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'as pas parlée de ça ? »

« Ce n'était pas mes affaires. » dit Bella.

« Tu sais ce que c'est un potin ? »

« Ce n'est pas un potin. C'est sa vie. »

Alice roula des yeux. « Très bien. » soupira-t-elle. « Au moins je sais que si tu es capable de garder les secrets d'un inconnu, tu pourras garder mes secrets. »

« Bouche cousue, Bella ? » demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je me suis juste dit que je n'avais pas à le raconter à tout le monde. »

Je souris. « Merci. »

Elle me rendit mon sourire mais se mit à rougir un peu plus. Je réalisai qu'à chaque fois que je souriais, elle rougissait. Je commençais à croire que la Nouvelle avait le béguin pour moi.

* * *

Lorsqu'Alice et Jasper partirent, la Nouvelle parlait déjà un peu plus. Nous restâmes au bar, buvant alors que je lui racontais ma vie. Elle garda la bouche fermée. Je voulais changer ça. Elle savait plein de trucs sur moi et je ne savais rien sur elle.

« Où est-ce que tu as grandi ? » demandai-je en m'appuyant contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« Forks. C'est une petite ville à environ une heure d'ici. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je connais. Où est-ce que tu as fait tes études ? »

« L'Université de Washington. »

On aurait dit que j'étais un arracheur de dents. « Et je suppose que tu as étudié l'Éducation ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai un Master. »

« Tu veux bien m'en dire plus ? » ris-je.

« Hum... c'est ma première année d'enseignement. J'avais fait des demandes dans tout l'Etat et j'ai finalement trouvé du travail à Port Angeles cet automne. »

« Qu'est-ce qui t'a donnée envie d'emménager dans mon immeuble ? »

« Le trajet jusqu'à Forks n'était pas très long alors je suis retournée chez mon père pour économiser de l'argent. »

« C'est malin. »

« Où est-ce que tu as grandi ? » me questionna-t-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Ici. Je suis né et j'ai été élevé dans cette ville. »

« Est-ce que c'est cool d'être de retour ? Je veux dire, tu as dû partir pour tes études alors quand est-ce que tu es revenu ? »

« En juin dernier quand j'ai eu terminé mon internat à New York. Mon père m'a proposé un poste et je l'ai pris. Je suis content d'être revenu. »

« Alors ton père est médecin lui aussi ? »

« Oui, j'ai suivi ses traces, je suppose. Même spécialité et tout le tintouin. »

Elle sourit. « Je parie qu'il est fier de toi. »

« Apparemment. Et le tien ? Il est content que tu sois prof ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai toujours su que c'était ce que je voulais faire. Ma mère était prof elle aussi. »

« Je croyais que tu avais été élevée par ton père ? »

Elle se tortilla mal à l'aise. « C'est le cas. Elle est... décédée quand j'étais petite. »

Merde. Pas étonnant qu'elle ne voulait pas en parler. « Je suis désolé d'avoir amené ça sur le tapis. »

« C'est rien. Il se fait tard. Je crois que je vais rentrer. »

Putain. « Tu veux que je te raccompagne ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « J'ai compté le nombre de bières que tu as bu alors je ne pense pas que tu devrais conduire. »

Je sentais l'alcool dans mon système. Je n'avais pas autant bu que je l'avais prévu mais elle avait sans doute raison. « Bien vu. » ris-je.

« Je peux conduire si tu veux. »

« Alors j'ai trop bu mais pas toi ? »

« J'ai bu deux margaritas en trois heures. »

Euh, je pensais qu'elle avait bu plus. Je suppose que c'était Alice qui s'était tout sifflée.

« Alors d'accord. J'apprécierais beaucoup. » Je me levai et sortis mon portefeuille.

Je payai la note – vu que Jasper et Alice avaient fait l'impasse – puis je suivis la Nouvelle vers sa merde ancestrale. Tanya se trouvait dans le fond du parking, sous un arbre. Je m'assurai qu'elle était bien fermée avant de monter dans la voiture de la Nouvelle. J'aurais sans doute pu conduire mais vu qu'elle me le proposait si gentiment.

« Tu devrais t'acheter une nouvelle voiture. » lançai-je. « Ne le prends pas mal mais ce truc est en fin de vie. »

Elle me regarda les sourcils froncés. Apparemment, je ne devais pas dire de merdes à propos de son pick-up.

« Ou peut-être pas. » dis-je.

« Ma voiture est très bien. Mais si tu préfères marcher, vas-y. »

Eh bien. La Nouvelle était irritable.

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur et essayai de la faire rire. « C'est bon. »

Elle tourna la tête vers la gauche alors je ne sus pas si elle avait rougi. Putain. Est-ce que c'était mal d'avoir envie de voir ça ? Il y avait quelque chose qui me plaisait dans son rougissement.

Notre immeuble n'était pas très loin du bar alors le trajet fut rapide. Rapide et silencieux. Je marchai derrière elle jusqu'à notre étage. Elle se dirigea vers sa porte. Je ne sais pas si c'était l'alcool mais j'eus une idée. En fait, c'était sans doute l'alcool et le manque de sexe.

« Tu veux entrer ? » lui proposai-je en ouvrant ma porte.

« Non, Edward. C'est bon. »

Elle entra chez elle et claqua la porte un peu fort. Eh bien, j'avais tout foiré. Parler de sa mère décédée, insulter sa voiture et lui proposer de coucher avec moi n'étaient sans doute pas les meilleurs moyens de faire d'elle mon amie.

Je retirai ma chemise et mon jean avant de me mettre au lit. Je glissai ma main dans mon boxer et m'occupai de moi. Putain, je détestais m'occuper de moi tout seul.

* * *

Je suis prête à parier que vous n'aviez pas prévu ce genre de rencontres ^^ Edward a fait une belle boulette avec Bella... il va devoir ramer un peu pour se rattraper... Votre avis sur Alice et Jasper ? Sur Bella ? Perso, j'adore toujours autant la relation Edward/Sofia ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	8. Des Sentiments Étrangers

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On est bien d'accord, Edward s'est comporté comme un con ^^ Il va devoir trouver le moyen de se faire pardonner... au moins, il va pouvoir passer du temps avec le Petit Bout :)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 8 – Des Sentiments Étrangers 

En me levant ce matin-là, j'avais très mal à la tête. Je n'avais pas bu tant que ça – en fait, je n'étais même pas saoul – et pourtant, j'avais une mini-gueule de bois. Je pris un Advil et me préparai un café. J'appris en regardant l'heure sur la gazinière que j'avais dormi un peu plus de huit heures. Malgré mon mal au crâne, je me sentais bien reposé. Alors que je regardais les infos tout en vérifiant mon portable, je réalisai que mes parents ne m'avaient pas appelé, ce qui signifiait que tout s'était bien passé avec le Petit Bout. J'appelai tout de même ma mère pour en être sûr.

« Eh bien, bonjour à toi rayon de soleil. » répondit-elle joyeusement.

« Bonjour. Comment va Sofia ? » demandai-je en buvant mon café.

« Je crois que tu lui manques mais elle va bien. »

« Je lui manque ? »

« Elle a eu beaucoup de mal s'endormir hier soir. »

« Je suis désolé. » soupirai-je. « Je vais bientôt passer la prendre. »

Je me sentais foutrement mal parce que je savais que le Petit Bout pouvait être difficile à gérer quand elle n'était pas bien. Mes parents n'avaient sans doute pas dormi à cause d'elle.

« Pas la peine de te presser. » dit-elle. « Elle va mieux ce matin. Elle m'aide à faire du pain perdu. »

« Elle t'aide à faire du pain perdu ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? Elle bat les œufs ? »

Elle éclata de rire. « Eh bien, non, mais c'est une compagnie très agréable. »

« Elle n'a pas ri, pas vrai ? »

« Non, ma puce, tu n'as pas raté ça. Viens la chercher après avoir profité un peu de ton temps libre. »

« D'accord, je passerai d'ici une heure. »

« Parfait. J'ai fait des cookies hier soir alors je vais t'en préparer. »

Ça me donna un coup de peps. « Des cookies ? Lesquels ? »

« Au beurre de cacahuète avec des pépites au chocolat. Tes préférés. »

« Je t'aime, Maman. » ris-je.

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Avant d'aller chercher le Petit Bout, je me servis un énorme bol de céréales et je m'assis sur le canapé pour profiter de mon temps libre. Une fois que j'eus fini, je lançai une machine et allai faire un jogging. Je ne courrai pas autant que je le faisais avec le Petit Bout parce que c'était bizarre de ne pas avoir la poussette avec moi. Je suppose que je me sentais un peu... seul. Aussi fou que ça pouvait paraître, elle me manquait foutrement.

* * *

Lorsque j'entrai dans le salon de chez mes parents, je tombai sur mon père qui était assis dans son fauteuil, le Petit Bout calée contre son torse. Elle était réveillée et suçait sa susu comme elle le faisait toujours. Elle écarquilla un peu les yeux lorsqu'elle me vit. Peut-être que je l'avais imaginé mais je ne pense pas. Elle était contente de me voir. Papa me la passa et je la tins tout contre moi, ma main à l'arrière de sa tête.

« Hey, Petit Bout, tu as été sage avec Grand-Père et Grand-Mère ? » demandai-je, ressentant soudainement le besoin de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle me faisait foutrement perdre la tête.

Mon père sourit en se levant. « Tout s'est bien passé. Elle était un peu grognon mais ça s'est arrangé. »

« Désolé. Je sais qu'il lui arrive d'être très bruyante. »

« Tout s'est _bien_ passé. » dit Maman en entrant dans la pièce avec une boîte de cookies. « On a adoré la garder pour la nuit. »

Je hochai la tête. « Bien. »

« Tu t'es bien amusé ? » me demanda-t-elle.

« C'était sympa de sortir un peu. »

Elle m'observa. « Tu es rentré à quelle heure ? »

« Euh... Je crois qu'il était une heure. La copine de Jasper a invité une amie et il se trouve que c'était ma nouvelle voisine. Après ça, Jasper et Alice – sa copine – sont partis et on est resté discuter. C'est elle qui a conduit jusqu'à la maison parce qu'elle n'avait pas bu autant que moi. »

Ma mère eut l'air surprise. « Elle t'a juste raccompagné ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je suis rentré dans mon appartement et elle dans le sien. »

Vous savez, après que j'ai essayé de la convaincre d'entrer.

« Euh. »

« Je _n'ai pas_ couché avec elle, d'accord ? »

Elle leva les mains. « Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était le cas. » sourit-elle. « Je suis contente que tu te sois bien amusé. Je sais que tu vis beaucoup de changement depuis l'arrivée de Sofia mais tu t'en sors vraiment bien. »

« Je, euh... merci, Maman. »

Elle sourit et embrassa Sofia sur la joue. « Bye-bye, petite puce. » dit-elle.

* * *

Le Petit Bout s'endormit dans la voiture et sommeilla tranquillement jusqu'à qu'on soit à l'appartement. Malheureusement, elle se mit à hurler et gigoter dans tous les sens dès que je la couchai dans son berceau. Je lui caressai le dos alors qu'elle reposait sa tête dans le creux de mon cou.

« Chut, Petit Bout, je suis là. » Je me mis à marcher dans l'appartement.

Je m'assis par terre dans le salon et l'allongeai sur une couverture. J'essuyai les larmes de ses joues pleines et souris. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Elle me rendit mon sourire.

Je chatouillai son petit ventre et elle roucoula doucement. « Tu es un bébé joyeux, pas vrai ? » demandai-je en passant mes mains sur ses pieds minuscules.

Je les fis bouger, pour qu'elle fasse une sorte d'exercice. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Elle mit sa main dans sa bouche et suça ses doigts. Elle adorait sucer toute sorte de choses. Sa susu, mes doigts, ses doigts... si ça rentrait dans sa bouche, elle l'y mettait. Ça allait peut-être être un problème un jour. J'éloignai ses mains et les bougeai de manière à ce qu'elle tape des mains. Je fis une grimace et elle me fixa sans bouger. Pas de sourire, rien. Je la faisais sans doute complètement flipper.

« Ouais, je ne pense pas que je suis censé faire ça, moi non plus. » ris-je en amenant une peluche à son visage.

Elle leva la main pour la toucher mais n'essaya pas de l'attraper. Je l'éloignai d'elle et elle eut un l'air agacée. Je la rapprochai et elle se remit à la toucher. Elle finit par en avoir marre et je la pris dans mes bras pour la coucher sur son tapis d'éveil. Elle allait s'occuper toute seule pendant que je préparais son biberon.

De temps en temps, je quittais la cuisine pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Après l'incident de la table à langer, je ne voulais pas prendre de risque. Elle n'avait pas encore trois mois et était déjà capable de rouler sur le côté; elle était un peu en avance par rapport à ce que disait le livre. Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

J'étais en train de tester le lait sur mon poignet lorsque j'entendis un bruit. Je revins rapidement au salon et trouvai le Petit Bout en train de tapoter le jouet qui pendait au dessus d'elle. Elle... riait. Ma gamine riait !

Je souriais comme un putain de malade mental. « Tu l'as fait ! » m'exclamai-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Tu as ri, pas vrai ? »

Elle ne fit pas d'autre bruit alors que je la serrais contre moi et embrassais sa tête. J'avais envie de faire le tour du quartier en criant que le Petit Bout avait _enfin_ ri. Le petit bruit qu'elle avait fait été... soyons honnête, c'était foutrement mignon. Je n'aimais pas dire que des choses étaient mignonnes, mais ça l'était. Impossible de mieux le décrire.

« Tu veux bien recommencer ? » demandai-je même si je doutais qu'elle m'écoutait. Après tout, elle ne me comprenait même pas.

Je l'allongeai par terre et chatouillai son ventre. Rien. Je m'attaquai à ses pieds et elle rigola un peu mais ce n'était pas ça.

« Ris pour Papa. » dis-je sans même le réaliser.

Je ne m'étais jamais appelé Papa auparavant. Ça semblait fou que je m'appelle ainsi mais c'était le cas. J'avais aidé à la créer. Je ne trouvais pas que je méritais d'être appelé papa autant que mon père. Ce n'était pas juste que je me compare à lui. Ma mère et lui avaient essayé de tomber enceinte pendant des années, ils voulaient tellement des enfants. Rose était née six ans après leur mariage, et moi dix. Ils nous désiraient plus que tout au monde. Ce n'était pas un secret que je ne voulais pas du Petit Bout. En fait, c'était une honte. J'avais eu le sentiment que c'était un boulet plus qu'un bonheur mais je voulais que ça soit un bonheur. Je n'étais pas assez idiot pour ne pas savoir que j'_aurais dû_ être plus qu'heureux à l'idée d'avoir un enfant. J'étais égoïste. Mon bonheur comptait plus que tout le reste. Je savais que ça devait changer et j'essayais. Néanmoins, le Petit Bout méritait plus que ça. Elle méritait un papa qui l'aimait.

J'en venais donc à la question, est-ce que je l'aimais ? Honnêtement, je ne le savais toujours pas. J'étais sûr de tenir à elle. Mais est-ce que c'était de l'amour ? Qu'est-ce que j'en savais moi. J'aimais mes parents et ma famille. Je savais ce qu'était l'amour. Je ne connaissais simplement pas ce genre d'amour. Je ne savais pas ce que ça faisait d'aimer un enfant et ça m'inquiétait. Et si je ne l'aimais pas ? Ça aurait été plutôt merdique parce qu'elle méritait d'être aimée. Elle était... spéciale.

* * *

Lorsque je descendis pour prendre mon courrier ce soir-là, j'emmenai le Petit Bout avec moi. J'avais oublié de le prendre en rentrant alors il fallait qu'on quitte l'appartement. Comme si quelqu'un voulait me forcer à présenter mes excuses à la Nouvelle, elle entra dans l'immeuble alors que je me saisissais de mes lettres. Elle attendit patiemment dernière moi que j'eus fini pour pouvoir ouvrir sa boîte aux lettres.

« J'ai agi comme un connard. » dis-je.

Elle tourna la tête et arqua un sourcil. « D'accord. »

Je soupirai. « J'essaye de m'excuser pour t'avoir énervée. »

Elle referma la boîte aux lettres et rangea ses clefs et son courrier dans son sac avant de se tourner vers moi. « Tu ne m'as pas énervée. »

« J'ai dû faire quelque chose de mal parce que tu m'as à peine adressé la parole après que j'ai parlé de ta voiture. Je ne faisais que plaisanter. »

« Même si j'étais vraiment énervée, ça n'aurait eu aucun rapport avec mon pick-up, j'ai l'habitude. »

« C'est parce que je t'ai invitée à entrer ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Ça n'est pas vraiment choquant vu ton passé. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu sais de mon passé ? » Elle regarda Sofia puis me fixa. « D'accord, je l'ai bien mérité. »

« Si tu veux que je te dise que je te pardonne, alors d'accord, je te pardonne. »

« Eh bien, si tu n'es pas énervée, je suppose que je n'ai pas à m'excuser. » me moquai-je. « Ça te paraît pas logique ? »

Elle roula des yeux et souffla. « T'es vraiment euh... t'es vraiment un sacré numéro, tu le sais ça ? »

« C'est une insulte ou un compliment parce que j'ai déjà entendu ça dans les deux sens. » ris-je.

Elle eut un sourire moqueur. « Ce n'était pas un compliment. »

« Ah, alors une insulte. Je suis blessé. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je suis sûr que tu as déjà entendu pire que ça. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Ouais. » rigolai-je. « Alors, tu n'es pas fâchée contre moi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, Edward, je ne suis pas fâchée. »

« Mais quelque chose t'a déplu hier soir. »

Elle coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de rapidement la relâcher. Elle sourit un peu. « Tout va bien. »

Je ne la croyais pas. _Quelque chose_ l'avait contrariée. Si ce n'était pas à propos de sa voiture ou du fait que je l'avais invitée à entrer, alors c'était sans doute le fait que j'avais parlé de sa mère. Je le comprenais très bien. J'étais sûr que c'était un sujet sensible. Enfin, ça semblait l'être. Mais si on était très précis, c'était elle qui en avait parlé, pas moi. Elle avait dit que sa mère était prof. Même si ce n'était pas moi qui l'avait contrariée, je me sentais un peu mal.

« Hey, je suis en train de préparer ma spécialité pour le dîner. Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de manger des macaronis au fromage ? » ris-je.

Je ne voulais pas, vous savez, qu'elle soit en colère... ou un truc dans le genre.

« Tu ne préférerais pas des spaghettis avec des boulettes de viande, le tout fait maison ? Enfin, avec sauce faite maison. Les boulettes sont surgelées. » sourit-elle.

« Tu sais quoi, ça m'a l'air bien meilleur. J'aimerais beaucoup et Sofia aimerait beaucoup passer du temps avec toi. » Je me tournai pour que le Petit Bout puisse la voir. « Elle t'aime bien. »

La Nouvelle approcha et caressa sa joue. « Je l'aime bien moi aussi. »

* * *

Pendant que la Nouvelle préparait le repas, je retournai à l'appartement avec le Petit Bout pour lui donner son bain et à manger. Il était un peu tôt mais ça n'avait pas l'air de la déranger. Elle se reposait tranquillement alors que je la nettoyais avec ma main libre, la tenant de l'autre. Le Petit Bout ne gigotait jamais les bras pour éclabousser l'eau. Apparemment, elle aimait se détendre.

« Je crois que tu aimes un peu trop ça. » dis-je en passant à ses cheveux. « Mais je préfère que tu sois toute molle plutôt que tu mettes de l'eau partout. »

Une fois que j'eus séché et habillé Sofia, je lui donnai à manger. Lorsqu'elle eut fini, je l'installai dans son siège auto et nous traversâmes le couloir pour aller chez la Nouvelle. Elle me dit qu'elle venait de finir le repas alors j'étais pile à l'heure.

Son appartement était... sympa, je suppose. Les meubles étaient simples et il n'y avait aucune photo au mur. Il n'était pas très personnel mais en même temps, je n'avais vu que le salon et la salle à manger. Elle avait sans doute plus d'affaires dans sa chambre. Je posai le Petit Bout à côté de la table et m'assis devant l'assiette qui s'y trouvait déjà.

« J'espère que ça sera meilleur que tes macaronis. » dit-elle en posant un verre d'eau.

Le repas était... putain de merde, la Nouvelle savait définitivement cuisiner. Peu importe ce qu'il y avait dans cette sauce, c'était délicieux. Si j'osais le dire, c'était peut-être même meilleur que les spaghettis de ceux ma mère et je les adorais.

« Vu la tête que tu fais, je suppose que tu aimes ? » rit-elle doucement.

« C'est délicieux. Tu es une super cuistot. »

Elle rougit délicatement tout en buvant un peu d'eau. « Merci. »

La conversation commença doucement alors que nous mangions. Je lui posai des questions sur sa journée et elle en fit de même. Elle avait rendu visite à son père à Forks, comme elle le faisait environ une fois par mois. C'était le Chef de la police de cette petite ville mais elle voulait qu'il prenne sa retraite. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle parlait d'elle.

« Alors, comment ça se passe à la crèche pour Sofia ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « Ça a l'air d'aller. Son emploi du temps est plus régulier, c'est bon pour elle et pour moi. »

« C'est bien. » sourit-elle. « Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ? »

Je regardai mes pieds et découvris que le Petit Bout dormait. « Apparemment, c'est l'heure de la sieste. »

La Nouvelle se pencha pour pouvoir voir le bébé. « Elle est vraiment mignonne. »

Je souris, plutôt fier. « Ouais, c'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que tu... commences à t'y faire ? »

Je grognai. « Putain non. Je ne suis pas sûr que je m'y ferai un jour. »

« Tu ne te vois toujours pas comme un papa ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Je me suis appelé ''papa'' aujourd'hui. C'était... bizarre. »

Elle sourit. « Je trouve ça adorable. Elle a besoin de l'entendre pour arriver à le dire un jour. »

« Elle a ri pour la première fois aujourd'hui. »

« Wow, c'est un grand pas pour vous. Je parie que c'était génial. »

« Ouais. » ris-je. « Je n'aurais jamais cru décrire quelque chose comme étant mignon. »

« C'est _vraiment_ super, Edward. » sourit-elle. Elle leva son verre d'eau. « À toujours plus de rires ? »

J'éclatai de rire et fis tinter mon verre contre le sien. « À toujours plus de rires. »

Je restai après le dîner chez la Nouvelle. À la façon dont elle regardait le Petit Bout, je sentais bien qu'elle avait envie de la prendre dans ses bras. Même si elle dormait toujours et que c'était prendre le risque de la mettre en colère, je sortis Sofia de son siège et la passai à la Nouvelle – dont le vrai prénom était Bella, même si je préférais l'appeler la Nouvelle. Elle s'assit sur le canapé et sourit au Petit Bout. Heureusement, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer. Elle resta parfaitement endormie, se blottissant même contre la Nouvelle.

« Vu que tu es prof, je suppose que tu aimes vraiment beaucoup les enfants ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. Je l'observai tenir ma fille.

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. »

« Hum... pourquoi ? »

Elle leva la tête et me regarda d'un air perdu. « Pourquoi j'aime les enfants ? » Je hochai la tête. « Eh bien, je les aime simplement. Ils voient le monde différemment et j'aimerais qu'on le voit comme eux parfois. Ça serait bon pour nous. »

« De ne voir que le bon côté des choses ? »

« Ils voient aussi le mauvais côté des choses. Ils le voient juste différemment. Si tu demandes à un enfant de cinq ans qu'est-ce que tu dois faire si quelqu'un ne se sent pas bien, il te répondra de lui faire un câlin. C'est simple. Fais lui un câlin. Si tu demandes la même chose à un adulte, qu'est-ce qu'il dira ? »

« Euh, j'essayerais de savoir la raison, je suppose. »

Je n'étais sans doute pas la personne la mieux placée pour répondre à cette question. Je ne faisais pas ça, à part avec un patient ou une personne à qui je tenais. Bon sang, je ne le _faisais_ pas toujours avec mes patients et les personnes auxquelles je tenais. Je n'étais pas très doué avec les sentiments de... tristesse. C'était juste gênant.

« Ça ne te dérangerait pas vraiment, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle. Je hochai la tête. « Mais la plupart du temps, ils ne veulent pas qu'on les dérange. Ils ont juste besoin que quelqu'un soit présent avec eux. Un câlin s'est parfait. »

« Euh. » dis-je. « Alors tu aimes les gosses parce qu'ils font des câlins ? »

Elle rigola doucement. « Je les aime parce qu'ils sont innocents. Ils ne savent pas ce qu'on fait. Et aussi parce qu'ils sont adorables. »

« Pas toujours. Ils mordent. »

Un séjour en pédiatrie me l'avait appris.

Elle roula des yeux et eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu l'avais sans doute mérité. »

« Même pas vrai. »

« Et maintenant tu te comportes comme un de mes élèves. »

« Touché. »

« Bien sûr, il arrive qu'ils soient ronchons mais c'est juste des enfants. Néanmoins, j'enseigne en maternelle pour une bonne raison. »

« Laquelle ? »

« Ils sont toujours gentils. Et en plus, ils font la sieste. »

Je rigolai. « Un moment tranquille. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Et ensuite, lorsqu'ils se réveillent, ils ont des visages tout mignons. Adorable. » rit-elle doucement.

À ce moment là, le Petit Bout ouvrit les yeux et regarda la Nouvelle. Elle ne se mit pas à pleurer. Elle se contenta de bâiller et de s'étirer un peu.

« Ce visage là. » dit Bella.

« J'adore ce visage. » acquiesçai-je.

Le Petit Bout et moi restâmes un peu plus long. Elle semblait vraiment apprécier la Nouvelle alors je les laissai faire qu'elles faisaient, peu importe ce que c'était. Le Petit Bout rit même un peu plus grâce à la Nouvelle alors ce fut sympa. J'aimais les rires. Ça valait le coup d'avoir attendu. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle arrête.

« Merci d'être venu avec elle. » dit la Nouvelle en allongeant le Petit Bout dans son siège. Elle l'attacha même si nous n'avions que le couloir à traverser.

« Merci pour le repas. Il faudra qu'on le refasse. Je crois qu'elle s'est bien amusée. »

Elle sourit. « Eh bien, moi aussi, alors j'aimerais beaucoup recommencer. Elle peut venir quand elle veut. »

Je ris. « Ne me tente pas. Je ne sais toujours pas ce que je vais faire d'elle quand je vais devoir travailler de nuit ou que je serais de garde. »

Elle leva la tête. « Tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour la garder ? »

« Ouais, parce que s'ils m'appellent, c'est qu'ils ont besoin de moi. Je vais aussi devoir travailler de nuit. Ça va avec le métier de chirurgien. »

« Oh. » fit-elle. « Si tu n'as pas d'autre solution, je pourrais m'occuper d'elle. Je veux dire, je comprendrais si tu refuses. Tu me connais à peine après tout. »

« Tu accepterais de la garder ? »

« Bien sûr. »

J'aurais pu lui faire un putain de câlin. « Elle est parfois difficile à gérer. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est pas comme si c'était toutes les nuits. Je pourrais prendre soin d'elle lorsque tu n'as personne d'autre. »

« Je _n'ai_ personne d'autre. Ma mère veut bien le faire de temps en temps mais elle ne peut pas le faire en permanence. Et tu serais juste à côté. »

« J'aimerais beaucoup aider. »

« Merci Bella. Je ne suis pas de garde en ce moment mais quand je le serais, je te tiendrai au courant. Sérieux, merci. »

Elle sourit et embrassa le Petit Bout sur la joue. Elle prit le siège auto et me le passa. « Tiens moi au courant. »

* * *

Bella va s'occuper du Petit Bout ? Voilà qui pourrait bien aider Edward :) D'ailleurs, Sofia rit maintenant... et Edward se sent de plus en plus Papa... Il était temps qu'il commence à réagir, non ?

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	9. Une Épreuve Effrayante

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis très contente de voir que vous vous attachez autant au Petit Bout et son Daddyward que moi :) Ils avancent pas à pas et d'ailleurs, notre Edward ne va pas être ménagé dans ce chapitre ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 9 – Une Épreuve Effrayante

« Alors, comment tu vis ta paternité ? » me demanda Emmett avec un putain de petit sourire. « T'es pas fou des biberons de minuit ? »

Nous déjeunions à la cafétéria de l'hôpital. Je venais de terminer ma première chirurgie de la journée, une opération épuisante de quatre heures, lorsqu'il était venu pour savoir si j'avais faim. C'était lui qui offrait. Comme si j'avais pu refuser, même si j'avais les moyens.

« En fait, elle fait ses nuits maintenant. » J'eus un sourire moqueur alors qu'il se décomposait.

« Tu te fous de moi ? Ben se réveille encore la nuit et Rose me force à me lever vu que c'est elle qui s'occupe de lui la journée. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? Ma gamine m'aime suffisamment pour me laisser dormir. »

« Combien de temps elle te laisse ? »

« Cinq heures, parfois six. »

Il planta sa fourchette dans sa nourriture. « Connerie. Quand Ben avait quinze semaines, je devais me lever au moins une fois par nuit, deux parfois. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Eh bien, en général, je la couche vers onze heures, ça dépend de ses siestes. Parfois plus tôt si elle n'a pas dormi dans la journée. Mais de toutes façons, j'ai toujours au moins cinq heures de sommeil. »

« Et si on échangeait nos gamins ? »

« Putain non. Le Petit Bout est carrément géniale. Elle m'aime bien maintenant, alors on s'entend bien. »

Le Petit Bout s'était habitée à moi et moi à elle. Elle faisait ses nuits, riait et souriait de bonheur. Le Petit Bout était sans doute la gamine la plus géniale du monde.

Il secoua la tête. « Même sans test de paternité, j'aurais été persuadé que c'était ta fille. Je veux dire, qui d'autre voudrait de toi ? »

« On m'apprécie avec le temps. » dis-je en prenant une autre bouchée alors que Jasper venait vers nous avec son plateau.

Il le laissa tomber sur la table et s'assit en soupirant. « Alice a peur que ta famille ne l'aime pas, alors elle ne sait pas si elle veut assister au renouvellement de vœux de tes parents. »

Mes parents allaient renouveler leurs vœux dans deux semaines, le 2 juin. Évidemment, Jasper était invité et il pouvait venir accompagner mais apparemment Alice n'était pas trop partante.

« Enfin, c'est ce qu'elle dit. » continua-t-il. « Je lui ai dit que ma mère vient et ça la met mal à l'aise. »

« Elle a peur de ta mère. » rigola Emmett. « Et je ne peux pas lui reprocher. »

« Ma mère n'est pas _si_ horrible que ça. » rétorqua Jasper.

« Elle m'a tiré dans le cul avec une carabine à air comprimé quand on était gamins. »

« Eh bien, on faisait le mur et elle nous a pris pour des cambrioleurs. » se moqua-t-il.

J'éclatai de rire. « Tu faisais déjà un mètre quatre vingts à quinze ans, Em. C'était facile de se tromper. »

« Jasper, on est ami alors je crois que j'ai le droit de te dire ça. » reprit Emmett. « Ta mère est cinglée. Il lui manque une case là-haut. »

« Mec. » le corrigeai-je. « Ça reste sa mère. »

« Vas te faire foutre, Emmett. Elle n'est pas cinglée. Elle juste... différente. »

« Tu devrais sans doute prévenir, Alice. » dis-je.

« Ouais. » soupira-t-il. « Mais je ne veux pas lui faire peur. Tu l'as rencontrée. Elle est géniale. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'est vrai. »

« Est-ce que Jasper va me rejoindre du côté obscure des hommes mariés ? » demanda Emmett avant de fourrer de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

Il haussa les épaules. « Pour elle, je crois que je pourrais. »

« Bien. » répondit Emmett sans pour autant arrêter de mâcher. « Edward a sauté cette étape alors j'ai besoin d'un couple pour sortir avec Rose et moi. Elle me le demande souvent en ce moment. »

« J'en parlerai à Alice. »

Je refermai ma bouteille d'eau. « Vous deux... vous parlez comme des gonzesses. Vous êtes sérieux là ? Organiser un rencard de couples ? » ris-je.

« Au moins, moi je ne parle pas de mon gamin en permanence. » rétorqua Emmett.

« Je ne parle pas d'elle en permanence. »

« Si. » se moqua Jasper. « Et tu nous traites de gonzesses. »

« Jazz. » commença Emmett. « Il a appelé sa mère l'autre jour quand Rose et moi, on y était, pour lui dire que Sofia arrive à se tourner complètement. »

« Oh, il m'en a parlé. »

Je me levai et pris mon plateau. « Vous savez quoi ? C'est pas de ma faute si ma vie tourne autour de ça. Avant de sauter Alice, n'oublie pas de vérifier qu'elle prend la pilule et que le préservatif est solide. »

« Une leçon qu'Edward a retenu de la pire des façons. » rigola Emmett.

« Allez vous faire foutre. »

* * *

« Pourquoi tu es si contrariée, Petit Bout ? » lui demandai-je alors que j'essayais de la calmer.

Il était deux heures du matin et j'avais à peine fermé l'œil. Elle m'avait réveillé en poussant des hurlements. C'était sans doute le ciel qui me punissait de m'être vanté auprès d'Emmett. En l'entendant crier comme ça, j'avais traversé le couloir en courant. Elle ne m'avait jamais réveillé ainsi. Pleurer était une chose mais hurler à faire exploser les tympans en était une autre. Elle avait l'air d'avoir mal.

Je l'allongeai délicatement sur la table à langer. « Tout va bien. » lui dis-je en défaisant son body. Sa couche était complètement sèche. « Tu as faim ? Tu n'as pas fini ton biberon tout à l'heure. »

Je lui mis une nouvelle couche et la repris dans mes bras. Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la cuisine. Elle n'arrêta pas de crier. Elle réussit même à choper mes cheveux au niveau de ma nuque.

Ça faisait foutrement mal. Elle était de plus en plus douée pour attraper des choses. J'écartai sa main et l'allongeai dans son siège pour lui préparer son biberon. Elle s'énerva encore plus lorsque je m'éloignais vers la cuisine pour sortir un des biberons que j'avais préparé la veille. Alors que je passais le biberon sous l'eau chaude, je regardai le Petit Bout. Elle tirait sur son oreille gauche. Elle ne tirait jamais sur ses oreilles.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demandai-je en l'observant d'un air perdu.

Elle continua à tirer sur son oreille et tourna la tête pour l'appuyer contre son siège comme si...

« Merde. » jurai-je.

Je coupai l'eau et laissai le biberon dans l'évier pour aller chercher le thermomètre. Pitié, putain non.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas malade. » dis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. Je plaçai le thermomètre dans son oreille droite.

Elle cria à plein poumon jusqu'à ce que la température apparaisse. Je savais que ce n'était pas très précis mais ça suffisait. Je ne voulais pas traumatiser cette pauvre gamine plus qu'elle ne l'était déjà. Enfin, je ne voulais pas non plus me traumatiser.

Je regardai l'écran et fis la grimace. « Trente-huit cinq... putain. » soupirai-je. « C'est pas étonnant que tu sois si mal. »

Je la pris et essayai de réfléchir. Si elle se tirait sur l'oreille, cela voulait sans doute dire qu'elle avait une otite. Sans doute, mais et si ce n'était pas aussi simple ? Merde. C'était sans doute ma faute si elle était malade. Dieu seul sait quel genre de microbes je ramenais à la maison tous les jours.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la tête alors que je déambulais dans la pièce.

Le mouvement semblait l'apaiser. Elle aimait bien quand je marchais avec elle dans mes bras. Néanmoins, elle ne se calmait pas. Pas de la façon dont je l'aurais voulu. Elle avait mal et je me sentais foutrement mal. Je ne voulais pas que le Petit Bout souffre.

Soudainement, on frappa à ma porte. Le Petit Bout avait sans doute réveillé le voisin d'à côté ou la Nouvelle. Est-ce que c'était mal de prier pour que ça soit la Nouvelle ?

J'ouvris la porte et poussai un soupir de soulagement. C'était la Nouvelle. Je n'avais jamais été si heureux de voir quelqu'un... jamais.

« Elle est malade. » dis-je. « S'il te plaît, entre. »

Elle fronça les sourcils en passant la porte. « Oh, non. Qu'est-ce qu'elle a tu crois ? »

« J'espère vraiment que c'est une otite mais j'en suis pas sûr. Je me sens horriblement mal. C'est à cause de moi qu'elle est en contact avec tous ces microbes. »

« Les bébés tombent malade, Edward. » dit-elle en se dirigeant vers mon canapé pour s'asseoir. « Et beaucoup de bébés ont des otites. »

Je berçais le Petit Bout. « Ouais, mais si c'est pas ça ? »

« Eh bien, tu vas l'amener voir le pédiatre ? »

« Je vais peut-être l'amener aux Urgences et appeler mon père. »

Elle leva la tête, les sourcils froncés mais avait tout de même l'air compatissante. « Est-ce qu'elle a vraiment besoin d'aller aux Urgences, Edward ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « J'en sais rien... peut-être ? »

« Tiens, je peux la prendre ? »

Je lui passai délicatement le bébé en pleurs et allai dans ma chambre pour prendre mon téléphone. Je composai le numéro de mon père. Il allait savoir quoi faire – si je devais l'amener aux Urgences ou attendre le lendemain pour l'amener au pédiatre. J'étais juste... j'étais juste en train de foutrement paniquer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi, mais c'était foutrement le cas. Avec tout ce que je ne pouvais pas offrir au Petit Bout, c'était quelque chose que j'avais dû mal à gérer. Franchement, j'étais un putain de médecin. J'aurais dû être calme mais je ne l'étais pas. J'étais foutrement inquiet.

« Edward ? » répondit mon père. « Il est deux heures du matin. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle est malade. » dis-je.

« Sofia ? »

« Qui d'autre ? »

« D'accord, calme toi. Les bébés tombent malade. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Elle a de la fièvre, n'arrête pas de pleurer et elle tire sur son oreille. »

« C'est sans doute une otite, mon garçon. Donne lui quelque chose contre la fièvre et la douleur, et appelle le pédiatre demain. Ils lui donneront sans doute des antibiotiques. »

« Alors, je ne dois pas l'amener aux Urgences ? » demandai-je en faisant les cents pas dans ma chambre.

« Non. Tu as du Tylenol pour enfant, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, mais tu es sûr que je devrais lui en donner ? »

« Oui, mon garçon. Tu connais les dosages ? »

« Oui. »

« Alors donne lui. Ça va l'aider à faire tomber la fièvre et ça apaisera la douleur. »

« Je ne sais pas. » Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Peut-être que je devrais l'amener aux Urgences, juste au cas ou. »

« Elle n'a pas besoin d'aller aux Urgences. »

« Tu peux passer ? »

« Mon garçon, écoute moi. Elle va bien. Appelle le médecin à la première heure demain. Tu n'as pas besoin que je vienne. »

Je soupirai. « C'est juste que... je suis inquiet. »

« Je vois ça. » rigola-t-il.

« Pourquoi tu ris ? »

« Parce que tu me fais penser à moi la première fois que Rosalie a été malade. Je me suis précipité aux Urgences mais ce n'était pas la peine. Elle avait une otite elle aussi. Je te le promet, Edward, tout ira bien. »

« Mais elle n'arrête pas de pleurer et ce ne sont pas ses pleurs normaux. Elle crie de douleur. »

« Je sais à quoi ça ressemble mais tout ira bien. Donne lui du Tylenol. »

Je me pinçai l'arête du nez. « Très bien. »

« Super. Maintenant, bonne nuit. Appelle-moi demain pour me raconter ce que le médecin a dit. Je te ferai remplacer. »

« Merci. D'accord. Désolé de t'avoir réveillé. »

« C'est rien. »

* * *

Après avoir donner ses médicaments au Petit Bout, je la tins contre moi. Elle finit par s'endormir dans mes bras et j'en fus heureux. L'entendre pleurer commencer à être douloureux pour moi.

« Tu peux y aller si tu veux. » dis-je à la Nouvelle qui était assise à côté de moi sur le canapé. « Tu dois sans doute travailler demain. »

« Oui. Mais je peux rester. »

Je secouai la tête. « C'est bon. Merci d'être venue. »

Elle sourit. « Quelqu'un semblait avoir besoin d'aide. »

Je soufflai. « Quand est-ce que c'est pas le cas ? »

« Tout le monde a besoin d'aide parfois et je n'ai pas fait grand chose cette fois-ci. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Tu es venue et pour moi c'est quelque chose. »

« Eh bien, de rien, je suppose. » rit-elle doucement. « Elle a l'air plus apaisée. »

Je regardai le Petit Bout qui dormait. Elle avait vraiment l'air apaisée. « Pourquoi j'ai l'impression d'avoir fait une crise cardiaque ? »

« Parce que tu étais vraiment inquiet. Je suis sûre que c'est normal. Tu l'aimes et tu ne veux pas qu'elle ait mal. C'est adorable. »

« Je euh... Je l'aime ? »

Elle me regarda en arquant un sourcil. « Apparemment, c'est le cas, vu ton inquiétude et ton côté obsédé. »

« C'est évident ? »

Elle roula des yeux et se mit à rire. « Pour moi ? C'est la chose la plus évidente au monde. »

« Elle est... importante, je crois. Je sais que je tiens à elle mais je pensais, tu sais, je n'avais pas réalisé que je l'aimais. »

« L'amour est un sentiment compliqué. »

« Tu crois qu'elle m'aime ? » demandai-je. Je levai la tête et la vis sourire.

« Je crois qu'elle t'aime vraiment. » répondit-elle en caressant la joue du Petit Bout. « Tu es son papa. »

« Elle en a de la chance. » ris-je en roulant des yeux.

« Elle a beaucoup de chance. Tu es un bon papa, même si tu ne le vois pas. »

« Je suis content que tu ne m'aies jamais connu avant elle. »

« Je ne crois pas que ça a de l'importance. Ce qui compte c'est ta façon d'être maintenant. Et je trouve que tu es un mec génial parce que tu es intervenu. Tu as changé pour elle. »

« Je peux te poser une question ? »

Elle coinça ses jambes sous elle et hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que ton père a dû intervenir ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et soupira. « Je t'ai dit que ma mère est morte. »

« Ouais, mais pourquoi est-ce qu'il a dû intervenir ? Il était déjà là, non ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Mon père n'a pas appris mon existence avant que j'ai quatre ans. Les services sociaux l'ont appelé à la mort de ma mère. Elle l'avait mis dans son testament, au cas où il lui arriverait quelque chose. »

« Putain, je suis désolé. »

Elle cligna rapidement des yeux. Elle commençait à pleurer. « Je n'aime pas en parler, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, non, bien sûr, je comprends. Je suis désolé d'avoir demandé. »

« C'était une question raisonnable après ce que je venais de dire. » Elle s'essuya la joue.

« Je suppose que je comprends pourquoi tu euh, voulais aider. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais ce que ça fait d'être à votre place. La sienne et la tienne. J'ai vécu sa vie et j'ai observé la tienne. Si je peux aider, alors c'est déjà bien. »

« Tu es d'une grande aide, Bella. »

Elle sourit et je réalisai que j'aimais son sourire. J'aimais bien la Nouvelle et pas seulement parce qu'elle était canon. C'était quelqu'un de bien et elle me supportait même si ce n'était pas mon cas. C'était... une amie. J'avais une amie fille.

C'était pas mal comme progrès, non ?

* * *

Pauvre Petit Bout malade... Heureusement, Edward est bien entouré avec ses parents et la Nouvelle :) Bon, ses potes se foutent un peu de lui mais ça reste marrant ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	10. Découvrir

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Edward était très inquiet et je suis contente de voir que ça vous a autant amusées que moi ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 10 – Découvrir

Au final, le Petit Bout avait bien une otite. Sa pédiatre me le confirma le lendemain matin, elle me laissa même vérifier par moi même. Je ne voulais pas le croire vu qu'elle n'avait pas attraper de rhume, mais c'était bien là, cette couleur rouge et enflammée.

« Mélangez simplement de _l'amoxicilline_ à son biberon. » dit Maggie, la pédiatre de Sofia. « Elle le prendra plus facilement de cette façon. »

Je berçais le Petit Bout qui pleurait toujours à cause de la torture qu'elle venait d'endurer. « Et si elle refuse ? »

Elle quitta son dossier des yeux et me fit un sourire doux. « Il faut qu'elle le prenne. Si elle n'aime pas ça dans son biberon, il faudra le pulvériser directement à l'arrière de sa gorge. Mais je ne pense pas que sa réaction à ça vous plairait. »

Je roulai des yeux et caressai le dos du Petit Bout. « Sans blague. »

« Je suis désolée, Edward. »

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour la douleur ? »

« Continuez à lui donner du Tylenol ou un autre médicament à base d'ibuprofène – c'est comme vous préférez. Certains bébés aiment aussi qu'on applique un vêtement un peu chaud, mais pas trop, contre leur oreille. Ça les apaise. »

Je hochai la tête. « Autre chose ? »

« Redressez un peu son matelas en mettant un oreiller dessous. Ça amenuisera la pression sur son oreille quand elle dort. »

« D'accord, je peux essayer. »

Elle défit la prescription de son cahier et me la tendit. « Allez jusqu'au bout du traitement, d'accord ? »

« Je suis médecin, vous savez ? Et vous êtes sûre qu'il faut lui donner des antibiotiques ? »

« Oui, _Docteur_ Cullen. Il faut que son oreille soit soignée le plus vite possible. Je ne lui donne pas des antibiotiques pour le _plaisir_. Elle en a besoin. »

« Ouais, ouais, je sais. Je voulais juste m'en assurer. »

Elle sourit et se leva puis arrangea son stéthoscope, baissant _subtilement_ son haut pour me dévoiler son décolleté. Je ne vais pas vous mentir en disant que je n'aie pas regarder. C'était tout ce à quoi j'avais le droit maintenant, le décolleté de la pédiatre.

« Appelez-moi si vous avez d'autres questions. » dit-elle.

Une fois qu'elle fut partie, je réinstallai le Petit Bout dans son siège auto et embrassai son front. Elle avait l'air toujours contrariée mais au moins, elle ne pleurait plus.

« T'as vu ça ? » souris-je. « Ouais, j'assure toujours. »

* * *

Je passai l'après-midi avec le Petit Bout dans mes bras ou installée dans son siège juste à côté de moi. Elle aimait bien avoir un vêtement chaud contre son oreille. Ça lui faisait sans doute penser au bain que je venais de lui donner même si elle n'en avait pas besoin. J'étais foutrement soulagé qu'elle prenne ses médicaments avec son biberon. Elle ne sembla même pas remarquer la différence. Elle le but en entier et réclama même un peu plus de lait. Pas autant que d'habitude mais je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Je refusais de manger moi aussi quand j'étais malade. Tel père, telle fille, je suppose.

« Tu sais à côté de quoi je passe aujourd'hui ? » lançai-je alors qu'elle me fixait, à moitié endormie. « Mon travail. J'aime mon boulot. Si je ne, tu sais, je ne t'aimais pas, j'aurais vraiment les boules. » Elle bâilla et s'étira un peu tout en s'installant plus confortablement dans mes bras. « Mais tu as besoin de moi alors je suis là. »

Elle s'endormit peu de temps après et je l'allongeai dans son berceau pour pouvoir me reposer moi aussi. J'étais foutrement épuisé d'être resté éveillé toute la nuit. Je pris le babyphone et m'allongeai après avoir réglé le réveil sur quatre heures – l'heure de sa prochaine prise de médicament.

Néanmoins, Sofia ne me laissa pas faire une petite sieste. Elle se réveilla en criant vingt minutes plus tard. Dès que je la pris dans mes bras, elle s'arrêta et se rendormit. Je jure devant dieu que le Petit Bout essayait de me tuer. Nous allâmes au salon et je m'allongeai sur le canapé. Elle resta endormie alors que je la tenais blottie contre mon torse.

Je restai éveillé, luttant contre ma putain envie de dormir, jusqu'à quatre heures du matin. Le Petit Bout ne fut pas vraiment heureuse que je la réveille pour prendre son médicament mais elle le prit sans trop faire d'histoire.

« Je sais que tu détestes ça mais il faut que tu le boives. » dis-je en passant la tétine sur ses lèvres. « Tu n'as pas envie de connaître l'autre alternative et je n'ai aucune envie de te faire ça. »

Une fois qu'elle eut pris son médicament, j'essayai de lui donner un biberon normal mais elle le refusa. Elle se mit même à crier lorsque j'essayai de lui faire ouvrir la bouche. Je reposai alors le biberon et me rallongeai avec elle. Apparemment, elle voulait simplement continuer à dormir.

Je fus brusquement réveillé lorsqu'on frappa à ma porte. Sofia dormait toujours contre mon torse. Sans la reposer, j'allai ouvrir. J'étais épuisé et j'aurais eu foutrement les boules si ça avait été quelqu'un d'autre, mais voir la Nouvelle me réveilla et j'eus aussitôt le sourire aux lèvres.

Après tout, elle apportait à manger.

« Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas le temps de cuisiner ce soir. » sourit-elle chaleureusement tout en fixant le Petit Bout dans mes bras.

« Tu avais raison. Entre. »

La Nouvelle posa le plat cuisiné sur le comptoir alors que j'allais installer Sofia dans son siège. Heureusement, elle ne se mit pas à pleurer. Elle ne se réveilla pas, gardant son air paisible.

« Où se trouvent tes assiettes ? » me demanda Bella alors que j'entrais dans la cuisine.

« Dans le placard juste au dessus de toi. » répondis-je en l'ouvrant avant d'aller m'asseoir au comptoir.

« Fatigué ? » me questionna-t-elle tout en ouvrant les tiroirs pour trouver les couverts.

« Épuisé. Elle m'a tenu éveillé toute la nuit. »

« Elle dormait quand je suis partie. Elle s'est réveillée après coup ? »

Je hochai la tête alors qu'elle servait le... je ne savais pas trop ce que c'était. « C'est compréhensible. Elle a une mauvaise otite. »

Elle fronça les sourcils tout en me tendant une assiette et une fourchette. « Aww, la pauvre chérie. C'est une cottage pie, ça ira ? »

« Je suis prêt à tout essayer. » dis-je en prenant une bouchée.

Elle m'observa alors que je mâchais, mordillant sa lèvre inférieure. Ça me donna envie de rire. Elle était nerveuse à l'idée que je n'aime pas.

« C'est délicieux. » annonçai-je et elle sourit.

« Je suis contente que tu aimes, Edward. C'est en quelque sorte mon... plat de réconfort. »

« De la super bouffe de réconfort. » ris-je. « Une bonne raison de préparer ça ? »

« Je me disais que tu en aurais besoin. Tu étais pas mal stressé hier soir. »

« Je, euh... j'étais inquiet pour elle. »

Elle hocha la tête et vint s'asseoir à côté de moi avec une assiette. « Ça va aller pour elle, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, elle est sous antibiotiques et il faut que je continue à lui donner du Tylenol pour la douleur et la fièvre. Elle n'a plus trop de température maintenant. »

« C'est bien. » sourit-elle. « Hey, vois les choses comme ça, quoi de mieux que d'être médecin quand son enfant est malade ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Je n'en suis pas certain. Je n'arrête pas de m'imaginer le pire. »

« Mais tout ira bien. Tu l'as dit toi même. »

Je hochai la tête et continuai à manger. « Alors, l'été approche ? »

« On est en plein mois de mai. » me taquina-t-elle.

« Tu ne travailles pas, non ? »

« Ouais. Deux mois entiers sans rien à faire... Je vais faire le vide chez mon père. Je le sais déjà. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Parce qu'il ne jette _jamais_ rien et que quand j'ai du temps libre, je nettoie. Mon appartement sera nickel dès que l'excitation des vacances sera passée. »

« Tu veux faire le ménage chez moi ? » lançai-je d'un air moqueur. J'espérais la convaincre.

« Non, merci. Et apparemment, tu te débrouilles déjà très bien. »

« Merde. »

Alors que je prenais une nouvelle bouchée, le Petit Bout se remit à pleurer. J'allais pour me lever mais Bella m'arrêta.

« Je peux ? » me demanda-t-elle.

Je souris. « Ouais, merci. »

Je finis mon assiette alors que la Nouvelle revenait avec Sofia. Le Petit Bout reposait sa tête sur l'épaule de Bella tout en me fixant.

« Je crois qu'elle est mouillée. » dit-elle. Je m'essuyai la bouche.

« Ça ne m'étonne pas. Tiens. » Je tendis les mains. « Je vais aller la changer. »

« Tu as fini de manger ? »

« Oui et c'était délicieux. Merci. » Je pris ma fille dans mes bras. « Tu veux rester un peu ? On pourrait regarder un film ? J'ai une grande collection. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête en souriant. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

« Choisis-en un. Ils sont dans le placard juste à côté de la télé. »

* * *

Après avoir changé le Petit Bout, je lui pris la température. Elle était à 38 alors c'était bon. J'aurais voulu qu'elle en ait un peu moins mais il fallait attendre que les antibiotiques fassent leur boulot. Je la repris et elle passa sa main sur ma nuque pour agripper mes cheveux. Comme elle ne tirait pas dessus, je la laissai faire ce qu'elle voulait. De toute façon, elle les relâcha rapidement.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes au salon, la Nouvelle était toujours en train de choisir un film. Elle traçait chaque boîtier du bout des doigts tout en lisant les titres.

« T'as trouvé quelque chose ? » demandai-je en installant le Petit Bout dans son siège.

« Je ne suis pas sûre qu'on ait les mêmes goûts. » rétorqua-t-elle en sortant un dvd.

« Merde. » Je me précipitai pour le récupérer. « C'était une plaisanterie, je te le promets. »

Elle essaya de retenir son rire. « J'en suis persuadée. »

« Je n'ai pas _besoin_ de porno, femme. »

Elle hocha la tête, arborant un sourire moqueur. « Je ne te juge pas. »

J'allais tuer Emmett la prochaine fois que j'allais le voir et j'allais sans doute aussi me tuer pour avoir mis ce film ici.

Après avoir jeté, je vous jure que c'est vrai, le cadeau, je revins vers la Nouvelle qui était en train de mettre un dvd dans le lecteur. Lorsque je lui demandai ce que c'était, elle me répondit que je n'avais qu'à regarder. Je m'assis sur le canapé et elle s'assit non loin de moi. Son genou était tout près du mien alors qu'elle appuyait sur les boutons de la télécommande.

Ça ne me dérangeait pas.

« En fait, je suis surprise d'avoir trouvé ça. » dit-elle en me regardant. « Je ne pensais pas que tu aimais les dessins-animés. »

Merde, elle n'avait pas trouvé _Happy Feet_, si ? J'avais bien compris que je ne devais plus accepter de cadeaux et encore moins les ranger dans mon placard. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle n'avait pas choisi _Transformers_ ou un truc dans le genre ?

Comme je m'y attendais, elle avait choisi_ Happy Feet_. Je grognai alors que le film commençait. Je la regardai et réalisai qu'elle souriait.

« Tu aimes ce film ? » la questionnai-je. Elle baissa le son pour ne pas réveiller le Petit Bout qui dormait à nouveau.

« Oui. Pas toi ? »

« C'était un cadeau... de ma mère. Je crois qu'elle essayait d'être drôle. »

« Alors, tu ne l'as pas vu ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Je suis même surpris qu'il était défait. »

« Eh bien, c'était le cas. Et tu vas l'aimer, je pense. C'est mignon. Tu ferais bien de t'habituer à ce genre de films. Sofia va les adorer. »

« Alors, ça serait une mauvaise idée de regarder _Saw_ avec elle ? »

Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. « Non ! Si tu lui fais regarder _ça_, je te dénoncerai personnellement à la protection de l'enfance. »

« Dur. Je plaisantais. » ris-je. « Et je ne suis pas sûr que ça serait considéré comme mauvais traitements. »

« Ça devrait l'être. Ce genre de films est horrible. »

« Tu n'aimes pas les films d'horreur ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non. »

« Merde. J'aurais dû choisi le film alors. On aurait pu t'aider à te débarrasser de ton aversion. »

« Je serais partie. » rétorqua-t-elle. « Bon, regarde plutôt les pingouins qui dansent et visualise ton futur. »

Les pingouins qui dansent n'étaient si horribles que ça. Enfin, c'était pas non plus génial mais j'avais survécu. Apparemment la Nouvelle craquait pour les pingouins parce qu'elle adorait ce film. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le regardait, c'était au moins la deuxième voir la troisième fois. Le Petit Bout décida même de se réveiller et elle observa le film comme si elle comprenait vraiment. Elle était tranquille dans les bras de la Nouvelle.

« Il est l'heure de prendre du Tylenol. » dis-je en me levant après avoir remarqué l'heure. Je m'étirai.

« Elle a l'air bien mieux. » dit Bella en caressant la joue de Sofia.

« Ouais, mais ça dépend. Fais gaffe à tes cheveux. »

« Ah, elle t'a tiré les cheveux. » rit-elle doucement. « Je suppose que c'est ce qui se passe quand on a des cheveux de folie. »

« Hey, j'aime mes cheveux, merci beaucoup. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que je ne les aimais pas. »

J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Tu aimes mes cheveux. »

Elle vira au rouge et se mordilla la lèvre. « Va chercher le médicament de ta fille. »

* * *

Je n'aimais pas l'idée de laisser le Petit Bout à la crèche quand elle était malade alors ma mère accepta de la garder. C'était soit ça, soit je ne travaillais pas et mon père n'était pas fan de la deuxième solution.

« Elle dort beaucoup vu qu'elle ne se sent pas bien. » dis-je à ma mère. « Elle est aussi d'humeur inégale. »

« On ne peut pas lui reprocher. » dit Maman en embrassant Sofia sur la joue. « La pauvre chérie. »

« Ouais, je n'aime pas la voir comme ça. »

Elle leva la tête et sourit. « C'est parce que tu l'aimes et que tu n'aimes pas quand elle ne se sent pas bien. »

« Je sais. »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Je sais ? »

« Je l'aime, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit et se jeta dans mes bras, écrasant presque le Petit Bout entre nous. « Je savais que tu allais finir par le réaliser. C'est quelque chose, hum ? » Elle recula. « L'amour qu'on ressent pour un enfant. »

« C'est... différent. Mais agréable. »

« Un des sentiments les plus agréables au monde. Attends un peu qu'elle te le dise. Je te le promets, ma puce, ton cœur va fondre. »

Je passai la main dans mes cheveux et eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Ma voisine pense que le Petit Bout m'aime aussi. »

« Eh bien, ta voisine est une femme intelligente parce que c'est vrai. Cette petite fille aime son papa. » Elle sourit et me passa Sofia.

J'embrassai le Petit Bout sur la joue et lui murmurai que je l'aimais pour voir ce que ça faisait. C'était un peu bizarre. Je veux dire, je ne l'avais réalisé que deux jours plus tôt et je n'étais pas encore très à l'aise. La Nouvelle m'aidait bien mais honnêtement, l'amour était la seule façon de décrire ce que je ressentais pour Sofia. Ça semblait... juste.

« Je passerai la prendre quand j'ai fini. » dis-je en la rendant à ma mère. « Appelle-moi si tu as un problème ou si sa fièvre remonte. »

« D'accord. »

« Fais aussi bien sorte de lui donner ses médicaments au bon moment. »

« Tu m'as déjà tout expliquée. Je le ferai, Edward. Je me suis déjà occupée d'un bébé malade. »

« D'accord, à plus tard. Merci. »

« De rien. Passe une bonne journée ! »

Alors que je me tenais devant le bureau des infirmières, je surpris deux infirmières qui me regardaient. Je tournai la tête et elles détournèrent le regard. Je retournai à mon dossier mais j'entendis des paroles que je n'arrivais pas à comprendre. C'était quoi ce bordel ? Je tournai à nouveau la tête et les trouvai là, la bouche ouverte.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demandai-je.

L'une des deux secoua la tête. « Rien du tout, Dr Cullen. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « Des potins bien juteux ? »

Elles continuèrent à secouer la tête alors que je refermais le dossier et m'éloignais. J'étais juste... eh bien, j'étais foutrement curieux. Je voulais savoir ce qu'elles disaient sur moi et je savais que Jasper serait au courant de tout. Je pris l'ascenseur et montai à l'étage des soins intensifs. Je me mis à le chercher et le trouvai assis, en train de feuilleter des dossiers.

« C'est quoi la rumeur qui circule sur moi ? » demandai-je.

Il leva la tête. « C'est pas vraiment une rumeur vu que c'est la vérité. »

« Quoi ? »

« Jessica t'a vu avec Sofia sortir de chez le pédiatre. Elle avait une course à faire. »

Je me décomposai. « T'es en train de me dire que tout le monde sait que j'ai un gosse ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Mais sérieux, Edward, tu pensais pouvoir le cacher ? »

Je posai ma tête sur le comptoir et grognai. Est-ce que je pensais pouvoir le cacher ? Eh bien, non, mais je trouvais que mes affaires devaient rester personnelles. J'entendais déjà les rumeurs qui disaient que j'avais tout foiré et les gens qui voudraient savoir qui était la mère de Sofia.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, mec. » me rassura Jasper. « Hey, maintenant tu pourras fanfaronner auprès de tout le monde quand elle fait quelque chose. » rit-il.

« Je ne ''fanfaronne'' pas. »

« En plus les femmes trouvent les papas sexy. »

« Je le savais déjà mais merci. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Ne les laisse pas t'atteindre. Sois, tu sais, fier. »

« Fier d'avoir mis une fille de vingt-deux ans en cloque et d'avoir une bâtarde ? »

« Mec. »

« Fier d'avoir une fille que j'aime ? »

« Exactement. Maintenant fonce et montre une photo de Sofia et toi à ces pipelettes. Elles vont tellement craquer qu'elles ne se poseront pas de questions. »

Je le pointai du doigt. « Bonne idée. Il faut que je tourne ça à mon avantage. »

« Ne fais pas ça pour coucher avec elles. Tu essaies de changer maintenant, mon petit. »

« T'es sérieux là ? Mon petit ? »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Laisse-moi tranquille. J'ai du boulot moi. »

* * *

La bombe est lâchée et Edward va devoir tout assumer... Heureusement Bella et les autres sont là pour l'aider avec le Petit Bout :)

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	11. À Manger pour tes Pensées

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous étiez assez nombreuses à regretter qu'Edward ne soit pas plus intéressé que ça par la Nouvelle... alors ce chapitre devrait vous plaire... mais je n'en dis pas plus ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 11 – À Manger pour tes Pensées

« Non, Maman. » dis-je alors que je tenais le Petit Bout.

Comme je ne voulais pas remettre Sofia à la crèche, c'était ma mère qui la gardait. Néanmoins, nous étions vendredi et elle allait beaucoup mieux. J'avais prévu qu'elle y retourne le lundi même si elle était toujours sous antibiotiques. Je leur avais téléphoné et ils m'avaient répondu qu'ils pouvaient s'accommoder de la situation tant qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

« Oh allez, Edward, ça sera marrant ! » s'exclama-t-elle tout en me tendant la brochure.

« Je ne vais pas prendre un cours qui s'appelle Maman et Moi. Je ne suis pas une maman. »

« Ça n'a pas d'importance. Les papas sont les bienvenus. » dit-elle. « C'est marrant, chéri, je te le promets. J'en ai pris avec Rosalie. »

« Je n'ai pas le temps. »

Elle me força à prendre la brochure. « Trouve le temps. Prends un jour de congés et vois si tu peux y aller. Ça ne dure qu'une heure. »

« Très bien. » soupirai-je. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu d'y aller.

Elle sourit. « Bien. Ça va plaire à Sofia. »

« Sofia aime sucer mon doigt, prendre un bain et manger. Je ne vois pas pourquoi j'irais à un cours spécial pour qu'elle s'amuse. »

Elle plissa les yeux. « Elle passe tout son temps entre ton appartement, la crèche et ici. Tu ne l'emmènes même pas au magasin. Tout le monde à ton travail est courant, non ? »

Je roulai des yeux. « Si. »

« Alors tu n'as aucune raison de la cacher. Va à ce cours, Edward. Fais des choses avec ta fille. »

« Tu parles comme si j'avais honte d'elle. »

« Prouve moi le contraire. »

Je fourrai la brochure dans la poche de mon manteau avant de me passer la main dans les cheveux. « Très bien. On y ira mais on n'y retournera jamais. »

« Essaye. Fais le pour elle. » sourit-elle. « Et pour moi. »

« Je ne peux pas décemment te refuser ça. » me moquai-je.

Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et je me penchai pour aller à sa rencontre, la laissant m'embrasser sur la joue. « Non, tu ne peux pas. »

* * *

Comme le Petit Bout allait mieux, mon père décida qu'il était temps qu'il me remette sur le planning. Pour être honnête, c'était sans doute Emmett qui avait été pleurnicher pour qu'il le fasse. Alors ce week-end, il allait falloir que je sois prêt à me rendre à l'hôpital en cas d'appel.

« Alors, tu pourras la surveiller, pas vrai ? » demandai-je à Bella alors qu'elle jouait avec Sofia, assis par terre dans mon appartement.

Nous venions juste de dîner. En fait, c'était le quatrième soir d'affilée. J'adorais sa putain de cuisine.

« Je suppose que oui mais j'ai prévu un truc avec Alice, demain. » répondit-elle.

« Pas la nuit, si ? Je n'aurais besoin de ton aide que la nuit. »

Elle leva les sourcils. « Hum... d'accord. Je suppose que je peux faire ça. »

Je souris. « Génial, merci. »

« Alors ce soir et demain soir, il faut que je sois prête à la recevoir à n'importe quelle heure ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Et la nuit de dimanche aussi. Ça ne te dérange pas, pas vrai ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Euh non. J'aime passer du temps avec Sofia. »

Je chatouillai le Petit Bout sur le ventre et elle rigola. « Je suis content. » dis-je. « Hey, est-ce que tu crois que tu pourrais la surveiller le week-end prochain ? Enfin, juste samedi. »

« Tu dois aussi travailler le week-end prochain ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, mais mes parents renouvellent leurs vœux. Je préférerais ne pas l'emmener avec moi. »

« Oh, c'est super pour eux. Tu rentreras le soir, pas vrai ? Ça ne sera pas toute la nuit ? »

« C'est pas comme si j'avais un rencard. » soupirai-je. « Ouais, je rentrerai dès que ça sera fini. Je suis sûr que je serai à la maison avant dix heures. »

« D'accord, je peux le faire. »

« Tu avais prévu quelque chose ce soir là ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, j'étais juste... curieuse. »

« Super ! T'es la meilleure Bella. »

Elle rougit un peu et ramena son attention sur le Petit Bout. Elle se remit à jouer avec elle.

* * *

Heureusement je ne fus pas appelé vendredi soir. Le Petit Bout et moi passâmes la soirée en tête à tête après le départ de Bella. Néanmoins, elle m'avait laissé les restes. Je commençais à réaliser que je devenais dépendant de sa cuisine. J'étais loin d'être bon cuisiner et je doutais qu'elle cuisinerait pour moi éternellement.

« Je vais sans doute finir par te faire mourir de faim. » dis-je à Sofia alors qu'elle m'observait manger les restes depuis son réhausseur à mes pieds. « Soit c'est ça, soit on mangera que du fast food et tu finiras obèse. Mais comme je suis un bon médecin, je ne peux pas laisser ça arriver. »

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rire et fit tomber sa susu.

« C'était pas très drôle. » rigolai-je. Je me penchai pour la ramasser Elle roucoula et l'accepta lorsque je lui tendis. « Ce que j'essaye de dire, c'est que je devrais apprendre à cuisiner. Tu vas bientôt manger de la nourriture pour bébé et des céréales alors je suis tranquille pendant un moment mais il faudra bien que je cuisine pour toi un jour ou l'autre. »

Elle se mit à bouger les bras et les jambes comme si j'étais le mec le plus drôle du monde. Elle était sans doute d'humeur joueuse.

Une fois que j'eus fini de manger, je m'installai par terre pour jouer avec elle. Elle était partante. Elle se mit à essayer de rouler sur moi. Elle commençait à être foutrement bonne à ça.

« Qu'est-ce que tu dirais de faire des courses ? » lui demandai-je en lui caressant le dos alors qu'elle relevait sa tête et sa poitrine du sol. « Maman dit que je ne t'amène nulle part alors j'essaye de changer ça. Je suppose que notre jogging au parc ne compte pas vu qu'on ne croise jamais personne que je connais. »

Elle grogna et roula à nouveau en souriant. Elle battait l'air comme une petite tortue coincée sur le dos, à part qu'elle avait l'air heureuse. Elle arrivait à revenir sur le côté mais ne maîtrisait pas encore le retour sur le ventre. Néanmoins, elle était à deux doigts d'y arriver.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle rit encore plus fort. « Tu aimes ça, hum ? » dis-je avant de l'embrasser à nouveau en soufflant sur sa joue. Elle riait _vraiment_. Genre un rire profond. J'adorais foutrement ça.

* * *

Une fois qu'elle fut installée dans la voiture, le Petit Bout et moi nous mîmes en route pour le magasin en ce samedi matin. Elle avait tendance à recracher sa susu. Heureusement, vu que j'étais génial, j'arrivais à l'attraper avant qu'elle ne tombe sur le sol dégueulasse et ne se retrouve donc dans la poubelle la plus proche. Elle jouait joyeusement avec les peluches qui étaient accrochées au dessus de sa tête. Meilleure. Invention. Au. Monde. Sérieusement, ce truc la distrayait et c'était foutrement génial.

« Bonjour Dr Cullen. » dit une voix féminine qui attira mon attention.

Je me tournai et tombai sur l'infirmière qui m'avait donné un cupcake. Elle avait un panier à la main. Est-ce que c'était triste si j'avouais honnêtement que je ne me souvenais pas de son nom ? Ce n'était pas comme si je travaillais souvent avec elle. Je connaissais le nom de mes infirmières de bloc mais c'était surtout parce que je ne voulais pas jouer les cons en les appelant simplement infirmière. Je ne voyais l'Infirmière Cupcake que lorsqu'elle était de service et que j'allais à son étage. Connaître son nom ne semblait pas nécessaire.

« Hey. » fis-je comme un pro.

« Wow, alors les rumeurs sont vraies ? » demanda-t-elle en fixant le Petit Bout. « Elle est adorable ! »

Je lui fis un sourire fier. Elle était foutrement adorable. « Merci. »

Elle approcha de Sofia et roucoula. Le Petit Bout laissa tomber sa susu et lui fit un sourire sans dent.

« Comment elle s'appelle ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Sofia. »

« Aww, c'est trop beau ! C'est le bébé le plus mignon du monde ! » dit-elle en chatouillant le ventre du Petit Bout.

Le fait que mon bébé ne réagit pas me donna envie de rire. Si Bella ou moi avions fait ça, elle se serait écroulée de rire. En fait, elle commença à râler.

« Oh, on dirait qu'elle n'est pas de bonne humeur. » contesta-t-elle.

_Non, peut-être qu'elle ne t'aime pas_, pensai-je d'un air moqueur.

« Ouais, sans doute. » mentis-je.

Elle quitta Sofia des yeux et ramena son attention sur moi. « Je vous avais apporté quelque chose au travail il y a quelques jours, mais Jasper m'a dit que vous vous étiez porté pâle. »

« Otite... elle avait besoin de moi à la maison. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre mais ce n'était pas... je ne sais pas, aussi charmant que Bella. Quand c'était l'Infirmière Cupcake, ça paraissait bizarre.

« C'est tellement... adorable que vous soyez resté avec elle. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. »

« Est-ce que vous serez là lundi ? »

« Ouais. »

Elle sourit. « Je suppose que je vais ajouter quelques ingrédients à ma liste. Je vous apporterai des cupcakes. »

Visiblement quelque chose n'allait pas chez moi. Je _ne_ voulais _pas_ de ses cupcakes ou des autres choses qu'elle avait à offrir. Qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec ma putain de queue ? Elle ne marchait plus correctement ? L'infirmière Cupcake était torride. Elle avait de super nichons – bonnets D. Son t-shirt décolleté les dévoilait parfaitement. Vu que je ne pouvais plus choper de filles dans les bars, une infirmière aurait pu me convenir. Ma queue aurait dû me supplier mais ce n'était pas le cas. Elle était cassée. Ma queue... la partie que je préférais dans mon anatomie... était cassée. Tout ça parce qu'avoir un bébé m'avait visiblement transformé en gonzesse.

C'était une époque malheureuse pour ma queue.

« Ça serait super. » mentis-je. « Merci. »

Elle me fit un grand sourire et s'éloigna, faisant claquer ses talons sur le sol.

Je me tournai vers le Petit Bout et fronçai les sourcils. « Je t'aime, mais c'est de ta faute. »

Elle rigola et tapota un jouet avant que nous reprenions nos courses.

* * *

Vu que je n'avais pas de bol, je fus appelé par l'hôpital cette nuit-là pour une appendicite. Je ramassai les affaires du Petit Bout et les fourrai dans son sac à langer. Je pris ensuite son berceau portatif dans le placard et portai le bébé dans son siège.

« S'il te plaît, ne sois pas trop pénible avec Bella. J'ai besoin qu'elle accepte de te garder de temps en temps. »

Elle mit sa main dans sa bouche et rigola. Je soupirai et la pris pour l'embrasser, la faisant encore plus rire. Je souris. La voir heureuse me bouleversait complètement. Tout ça me tapait sur les nerfs alors c'était une bonne chose qu'elle se sentait mieux.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit la porte, Bella me fit un sourire chaleureux. « Tu as été appelé ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « L'appendicite de quelqu'un est sur le point de rompre alors il faut que j'y aille. »

Elle tendit les bras pour prendre Sofia. « Tu penses que tu en auras pour longtemps ? »

« Environ quelques heures. Je serai revenu ce soir. Tu préfères que je vienne la chercher demain matin ? »

« Hum, envoie-moi un texto pour voir si je suis toujours réveillée. Et pour ses médicaments ? »

« Je lui ai déjà donnée, c'était tout pour aujourd'hui. » dis-je. Je posai le sac sur le canapé. « Elle aura sans doute faim d'ici deux heures. À part ça, tu n'auras qu'à la coucher et avec un peu de chance, elle dormira bien. Je te laisse mon numéro de portable au cas où tu aurais un problème. Je rentrerai aussi vite que possible. »

Après avoir installé le berceau et échangé nos numéros, je laissai Bella et Sofia seules. J'espérais foutrement que le Petit Bout allait être sage et pas trop pénible. Ou, vous savez, n'allait pas lui tirer les cheveux parce que ça faisait mal.

* * *

Je rentrai à la maison aux environs de trois heures du matin et envoyai un texto à Bella comme convenu. Elle ne répondit pas. Je n'entendis pas de cris alors je me dis que tout allait bien. J'allai dans mon appartement et mis le réveil pour sept heures avant de m'endormir dès que je posai la tête sur l'oreiller.

Le lendemain matin, je traversai le couloir et frappai à la porte de Bella. Néanmoins, elle ne répondit pas. Je vérifiai mon portable et constatai que je n'avais pas d'appels en absence ou de messages.

Bizarre.

Je faisais confiance à Bella, non ? Elle avait l'air digne de confiance alors je ne pensais pas avoir de quoi m'inquiéter. Peut-être que le Petit Bout et elle dormaient toujours. Si elle avait réussi à faire dormir le Petit Bout au delà de six heures du matin, son nouveau surnom serait la Faiseuse de Miracles. J'aurais été très jaloux et je l'aurais forcée à me révéler son secret. Ma gamine refusait toujours de faire la grasse matinée avec moi.

Aux environs de huit heures, je réessayai et elle ouvrit la porte en souriant.

« On vient juste de se lever. Je suis en train de lui faire son biberon. Entre. »

Je la suivis et trouvai Sofia dans son berceau, les yeux grands ouverts et le sourire aux lèvres. « Elle a dormi jusqu'à huit heures ? » demandai-je sans le croire.

« Oui. » sourit-elle en secouant le biberon. « Mais elle ne s'est endormie qu'à une heure. »

Je pris le Petit Bout dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue. « Est-ce qu'elle a été pénible ? »

« Pas vraiment. Elle a un peu pleuré lorsqu'elle a réalisé que tu ne revenais pas mais on a joué un peu et elle s'est calmée. Elle a fait une petite sieste vers dix heures et ensuite, elle a eu faim. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait avec elle ? »

« On a juste traîné. Elle a été très sage, Edward. »

Apparemment, je devais faire une drôle de tête parce qu'elle se mit à rire. Elle tendit les mains et je lui passai le Petit Bout. Elle s'assit sur le canapé.

« Oh. » fit-elle en posant le biberon sur la table du salon. « Il lui faut ses antibiotiques, non ? »

« Dans une heure, mais tu peux lui donner à manger si tu veux. » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle. « Alors elle a vraiment été sage ? »

Elle sourit et présenta le biberon à Sofia. « Oui. C'est si difficile à croire ? »

« La dernière fois que je l'ai laissée chez mes parents, ils ont eu des problèmes. C'est juste que... je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle s'en soit si bien sortie. »

« Eh bien si. On s'est bien amusé, hum Sofia ? »

« Wow... qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? »

Elle rit. « Quoi ? »

« Je suis... surpris. Et un peu jaloux. »

« Peut-être qu'elle m'aime bien. » me taquina-t-elle.

« Apparemment. » souris-je. « Tu es super avec elle. »

« C'est un bébé génial, Edward. Et elle est vraiment marrante ! Je lui ai même fait la lecture et je crois qu'elle a adoré ça. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as lu ? »

Elle ramena son attention sur le Petit Bout, évitant mon regard. « _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_. »

« Tu as lu _Les Hauts de Hurlevent_ à ma fille ? »

« Seulement un passage. »

« Je suis quasiment sûr que c'est au delà de son niveau de compréhension. » ris-je. « Mais si c'est ce qu'il faut faire pour arriver à l'endormir, je le ferai. »

« Je crois qu'elle aime juste quand les gens parlent. »

Je souris et passai mon pouce sur la main de Sofia. « C'est vrai. Mais elle n'aime pas les grimaces. »

Elle leva la tête et me fit un petit sourire moqueur. « Elle aime mes grimaces. »

« Ah, ouais ? Montre-moi. »

Elle vira au rouge et se mordilla la lèvre. « Je plaisantais. »

« Non, c'est faux. Fais-en une. »

Elle regarda le Petit Bout et tira la langue tout en secouant la tête. J'éclatai de rire. Elle rougit un peu plus en me regardant. Une mèche de cheveux tomba sur son visage et je levai la main pour la repousser. Heureusement, je me repris avant de faire quelque chose de foutrement gênant. Elle la glissa derrière son oreille sans même remarquer ce que j'étais sur le point de faire.

« C'était euh... sympa. » dis-je en repoussant ce sentiment étrange.

Elle roula des yeux. « Dis-toi bien que je ne le referai jamais plus. »

« Allez, Sofia adore. »

Le Petit Bout n'avait même pas pris la peine de s'arrêter de manger alors le succès de la grimace restait à prouver.

« Voyons voir la tienne alors. » dit-elle.

« Non mais seulement parce que ça lui fait peur. Elle est très effrayante. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Eh bien, t'es un mec plutôt effrayant après tout. »

« Carrément effrayant. »

Une fois que le Petit Bout eut fini de manger, Bella lui fit faire son rot. Cette nana était géniale avec ma fille. Disons... mieux que moi et sans doute mieux que ma mère. Le Petit Bout l'adorait. C'était évident rien qu'en voyant à quel point elle était heureuse lorsque Bella jouait avec elle ou la tenait contre elle. Elle riait _beaucoup_ et ne s'énervait jamais.

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec Sofia. En fait, le fait qu'elle soit si gentille et aimante me faisait vraiment l'apprécier. Elle était _réelle_ et ne ressemblait pas aux filles qui me faisaient craquer en général. Je ne doutais pas une seconde qu'elle soit prête à me faire remarquer mes erreurs, contrairement aux autres. C'était un... défi. Mais pas un défi du genre ''je veux te mettre dans mon lit''. Bien sûr, j'étais attiré par elle, ça aurait été difficile de ne pas l'être mais c'était plus que ça. Je _voulais_ apprendre à mieux la connaître.

C'était un sentiment foutrement étrange pour moi.

« Merci Bella. » lui dis-je alors qu'elle me passait Sofia.

Elle sourit. « Tout le plaisir était pour moi. Si tu as besoin de moi ce soir, je serai là. »

« En fait, je me demandais si tu pouvais m'aider avec un truc ce soir, enfin, si je ne suis pas appelé par l'hôpital. »

« Ah ouais ? Quoi donc ? »

C'était ma chance à saisir. « Tu voudrais bien venir cuisiner sauf que cette fois-ci, tu me montrerais comment tu fais ? »

« Que je te montre comment cuisiner ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je connais les bases mais ça ne me dérangerait pas de savoir comment tu fais pour que tout soit foutrement meilleur. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Tu n'étais pas obligé de jurer. »

« Ouais. » ris-je. « C'est vrai. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux. Alors... tu veux bien ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et je ressentis quelque chose. « Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste jeter un coup d'œil à mes recettes. »

Je souris. « Merci. »

* * *

« J'ai pas l'air trop mal. » dis-je au Petit Bout tout en remontant mes manches. « C'est mieux qu'avec un simple t-shirt, non ? »

Elle m'observait avec attention alors que j'arrangeais ma chemise oxford. Est-ce que j'essayais _sérieusement_ d'impressionner Bella en mettant une jolie chemise ? Oui, oui, c'était ce que je faisais. C'était l'occasion parfaite pour lui montrer que je n'étais pas un connard. Elle me connaissait entant que père mais entant qu'homme, elle ne me voyait que comme l'homme à la porte battante. Si je voulais envisager ce genre de choses, essayer de changer de façon drastique, il fallait que je lui montre que j'étais plus que ça. J'étais plus qu'un mec qui s'envoyait en l'air à tout va et disait un peu trop putain et foutrement. Est-ce que ça allait me péter à la figure ? Sans doute mais hey, qui ne tente rien n'a rien. Je voulais saisir cette chance. Je voulais apprendre à connaître Bella et qu'elle apprenne elle-même à me connaître.

Le Petit Bout était la seule raison pour laquelle elle me parlait. C'était grâce à elle que j'avais accès à tout ça mais il allait me falloir plus qu'un bébé mignon. Le truc, c'était que Bella était différente. Est-ce que j'avais beaucoup pensé à elle après notre première rencontre ? Putain non. Mais maintenant j'y pensais. Maintenant, je voyais au delà de son joli minois... et ses super seins. La façon dont elle se comportait avec le Petit Bout... c'était énorme. Le peu que je savais sur elle m'avait permis de la voir comme une personne, pas juste comme une gonzesse. Je voulais en voir plus.

« Très bien. » dis-je en me regardant une dernière fois dans la glace. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Tu as pris ton bain et t'as mangé. Ta couche est propre alors fait en sorte que ça reste comme ça un petit moment, Petit Bout. »

Je la pris de mon lit et l'amenai dans le salon. Je l'installai dans sa balancelle. Elle pouvait jouer ou dormir. J'espérais qu'elle opterait pour la deuxième solution. En fait, tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'elle se débrouillerait seule.

Je me précipitai jusqu'à la porte lorsque j'entendis frapper... Un peu trop vite en fait. Je l'ouvris et tombai sur Bella qui portait deux sacs de courses. Je les pris rapidement. Vous savez, parce que j'étais un gentleman.

« Merci. » dit-elle alors que je refermais la porte.

Elle alla à la cuisine et je la suivis de près. Je posai les sacs et elle commença à tout sortir.

« Je te promets que ça ne sera pas trop difficile. » sourit-elle. « On va faire du poulet en croûte au parmesan. Je pense que ça va te plaire. »

« Eh bien, j'aime le poulet et le parmesan alors c'est un bon début. » ris-je.

« Super. Tu veux bien préchauffer le four à 180°c ? »

Bella commença par faire fondre du beurre dans une casserole. Elle m'expliqua ce qu'elle faisait mais en fait, c'était surtout _elle_ que je regardais, je ne l'écoutais pas vraiment. Ce n'était que du beurre qui fond après tout. Ça n'était pas si difficile, non ?

« Bon, pendant que je fais ça, tu veux bien mettre la chapelure, le fromage, le thym, le basilic, l'origan, le poivre et le sel dans le bol ? » Elle leva la tête.

« Euh... ouais d'accord. » répondis-je d'un air perdu. « C'est quoi exactement ? »

« J'ai déjà tout mesuré. Tu as juste à vider les tasses ici, dans le bol. Après tu mélanges tout. »

Je fis ce qu'elle m'avait demandé et, vous savez, mélangeai le tout. Son regard me disait que je faisais du bon boulot. Néanmoins, j'étais quasiment sûr que le dernier des idiots aurait pu le faire. Une fois que le beurre fut près, elle approcha et retira le couvercle d'un plat, révélant trois blancs de poulet.

« Trois ? » demandai-je.

« Je sais que tu aimes les restes. » sourit-elle. Elle prit le plat et se plaça à l'évier. « Tu veux bien me passer le bol et une assiette, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle prépara un blanc de poulet, me montrant comment il fallait faire puis elle me laissa m'occuper des deux autres. Il fallait les badigeonner de beurre et les rouler dans la préparation. Facile. Elle nettoya la vaisselle puis plaça le plat au four.

« Tu vois ? » dit-elle en se lavant les mains. « C'était facile, non ? »

« C'était plutôt simple. Dans combien de temps ça sera prêt ? »

« Quarante-cinq/cinquante minutes. Je préparerai les haricots verts dans une demie heure. C'est tout bête parce qu'ils sont en conserve. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « J'en ai déjà fait de cela. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Bien, comme ça, c'est toi qui le fera. »

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret au comptoir pendant que je sortais une bouteille de vin. C'était un cadeau de crémaillère de mes parents mais ça semblait être le bon moment pour l'ouvrir.

« Tu veux un verre ? » proposai-je.

« Et si tu es appelé pour travailler ? »

« Je ne vais boire que la moitié d'un verre. Ça ne me fera rien. »

« Alors oui, j'aimerais beaucoup un verre. » sourit-elle. « Alors, Sofia fait la sieste. »

Je regardai dans le coin et vis que le Petit Bout avait sombré dans sa balancelle. Elle était sage. Très sage. J'adorais cette putain de gamine. Après avoir donné son verre à Bella, je m'assis à côté d'elle et sirotai le vin.

« C'est bon. » me dit-elle. « Merci de m'avoir invitée. »

Je soufflai. « Merci à _toi_ de bien vouloir faire ça. Il faut que j'apprenne à cuisiner pour le Petit Bout quand elle sera plus grande. »

« Elle préférera sans doute tes macaronis au fromage. » rit-elle.

« Alors comment ça va au boulot ? L'année scolaire est presque terminée ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Vendredi, c'est le dernier jour. Et toi ? »

« Bien. Il ne se passe rien de très intéressant. »

Elle croisa les jambes tout en continuant à siroter sa boisson. « C'est comment d'être chirurgien ? »

Je souris, content qu'elle ait posé la question. C'était la meilleure façon de lui montrer que je n'étais pas un gros connard. Je n'étais pas intéressé que par le sexe avant l'arrivée du Petit Bout.

« C'est à la fois un défi et une récompense. Pour être honnête, j'ai toujours voulu faire ça. Quand c'est grâce à moi que quelqu'un vit, je ressens quelque chose d'incomparable. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fait quelque chose de bien. J'aide les gens. Mais, ce que je préfère dans la médecine... c'est la science. Comme je le disais, c'est un défi. »

« Tu aimes être défié ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. »

« Je parie que tu es un super chirurgien. »

« Ouais. » ris-je.

« T'es un peu arrogant. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Je suppose que je ne peux pas le nier. »

« Non, tu ne peux pas. Mais ce n'est pas la pire chose au monde. Être sûr de soi est une bonne chose, surtout dans ton domaine. Je ne pense pas que j'aimerais être soignée par un chirurgien qui doute constamment de lui. Tant que tu ne dépasses pas les limites. »

« Je crois que j'arrive à maintenir l'équilibre. Je suis arrogant juste ce qu'il faut et je peux admettre que j'ai tort même si ça ne plaît pas. »

« À qui ça plaît ? »

« Exactement. Bon, dis m'en plus sur toi. Je sais ce que tu fais comme travail et pourquoi tu aimes ça mais dis moi autre chose. »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et réfléchit. « Comme quoi ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Quelqu'un de spécial dans ta vie ? »

Est-ce que j'aurais pu être encore moins subtil ? Sans doute.

Elle rit. « Ha. Non, mon dieu, non. J'ai rompu avec mon copain il y a presque un an. »

Célibataire... c'était bon pour moi.

« Alors... tu pourrais sortir avec quelqu'un sans que personne n'ait son mot à dire ? »

Elle arqua un sourcil. « Je ne pense pas, non. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu penses des renouvellements de vœux ? »

Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte mais elle ne dit rien. Son verre de vin lui échappa et tomba sur le comptoir, nous éclaboussant de rouge.

Merde.

Putain.

Fais chier.

« Oh mon dieu ! Je suis vraiment désolée. » Elle se leva et alla rapidement chercher du sopalin.

Le devant de ma chemise était complètement trempé de rouge alors je la déboutonnai et la retirai en me levant. Lorsqu'elle se retourna, elle laissa tomber le rouleau de papier et me fixa alors que je me tenais torse nu devant elle. Néanmoins, elle se reprit rapidement et posa le tout sur le comptoir. Elle en prit pour elle aussi.

Elle aurait pu enlever son haut elle aussi, vous savez.

« Apparemment, je t'ai prise par surprise ? » demandai-je. J'essayai de tourner la situation à mon avantage.

Elle hochai la tête. « Je... oui. »

« Alors, maintenant que tu n'as plus rien dans les mains, tu veux bien venir avec moi ? »

« Euh... »

Merde. Elle n'allait pas dire non, si ?

* * *

Euh... Je ne sais pas trop s'il mérite qu'elle dise oui ^^ En tout cas, il y va à fond pour la séduire et n'hésite pas à _utiliser_ son corps pour ça XD Espérons que sa technique sera efficace !

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	12. Pour le meilleur

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je ne raconte pas souvent ma vie_ (juste un petit peu ^^)_ mais ça, je meurs d'envie de le dire à tout le monde ! J'ai eu un cours sur Twilight (le film) ! Si, si, je vous promets ! Je ne m'en remets toujours pas... Deux heures à regarder des extraits de Fascination tout en débattant de l'effet qu'à Edward sur Bella... Voilà une matière qui en vaut la peine ^^... Je croise maintenant les doigts pour tomber sur ça à l'examen... ça serait trop parfait XD

Pour en revenir au chapitre, on s'était quitté sur un cliffy alors je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps ! Voici la réponse de Bella !

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 12 – Pour le meilleur

Comme Bella ne répondait pas, je commençai à m'inquiéter.

Eh bien, merde.

« Ça n'est pas très encourageant. » dis-je en riant maladroitement.

Elle continua à m'éviter. Ses joues étaient du rouge le plus rouge que j'avais jamais vu. « Est-ce que tu pourrais... hum, mettre un t-shirt ? » demanda-t-elle doucement. « Je vais... nettoyer tout ça. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. Désolé. »

J'allai rapidement à ma chambre et enfilai un t-shirt tout en me reprochant de ne pas lui avoir demandée. Ce n'était pas ce que j'avais prévu, je le jure devant dieu. Je voulais juste... eh bien, on ne se voyait que dans un environnement sûr. Je m'étais dit que quitter cet environnement pouvait être une bonne chose.

Avant de revenir à la cuisine, je passai voir le Petit Bout pour m'assurer qu'elle dormait toujours. Heureusement, c'était le cas. Je retournai à la cuisine. Bella était en train de nettoyer le comptoir, ramassant délicatement les morceaux de verre brisé.

« Putain. » siffla-t-elle en reculant brusquement la main. Elle mit son doigt dans sa bouche.

« Tu vas bien ? » lançai-je en me saisissant de la poubelle. J'y jetai tout le verre en me servant d'un torchon.

Elle sortit son doigt de sa bouche pour le regarder. « Ouais, je me suis juste coupée. »

« Fais-moi voir. »

Elle hésita à me donner sa main mais finit par le faire en soupirant. « C'est juste une petite coupure. »

Évidemment que ce n'était que ça. « Je vais te chercher un pansement... pendant ce temps-là, réfléchis à ma question. »

« Edward, le renouvellement de vœux de tes parents ? Sérieusement ? »

« Oui, sérieusement. » Je pris la trousse de secours dans le placard. « Montre-moi ton doigt. »

« Je... c'est juste que ça serait, tu sais, bizarre ? » dit-elle alors que je lui mettais un pansement.

« Pourquoi ? Je te demande de venir. Je suppose que c'est pas obligé que ça soit un rendez-vous. »

« Je croyais que tu voulais que je garde Sofia ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Elle peut venir avec nous. Je suis sûr qu'elle se tiendra bien. »

Elle n'avait toujours pas l'air convaincu. J'étais quasiment sûr qu'un ''non'' dansait sur le bout de sa langue.

« S'il te plaît, Bella ? » Putain, j'en étais rendu à la supplier. « J'aimerais vraiment que tu viennes. On a passé un bon moment au bar, non ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, c'était sympa. »

« Alors viens. Si tu as peur que je... fasse quelque chose, je te promets que ça ne sera pas le cas. »

« Ça ne m'inquiétait pas. Je pense qu'on a dépassé ça maintenant. »

Je souris. « Alors dis oui, s'il te plaît ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre, réfléchissant. « Alice sera là elle aussi, non ? »

« Ouaip'. Jasper et elle, alors tu seras... » Je fus interrompu par la sonnerie de mon portable. « Merde. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Je courus jusqu'au salon et pris mon téléphone qui se trouvait sur la table. Il était indiqué que c'était mon père, alors je répondis rapidement. Au même moment, j'entendis mon biper sonner depuis ma chambre. Ça n'était pas bon.

« Ouais ? » dis-je en traversant le couloir qui menait à ma chambre.

« Est-ce que tu as déjà été bipé ? » me demanda-t-il.

« Ça vient de biper. Quoi de neuf ? »

Il était écrit sur mon bipeur qu'il y avait un grave trauma ainsi qu'un numéro. Merde.

« Accident multiple. » dit-il. « Je suis en route et Emmett aussi. Il faut que tu dépêches. »

Parfaite façon de gâcher une soirée, putain de conducteurs idiots. « Très bien, j'arrive. » soupirai-je. « À tout de suite. »

Je pris mon porte-feuille et fourrai mon portable ainsi que mon bipeur dans ma poche avant de retourner à la cuisine. Bella était en train de mettre de l'eau à chauffer pour les haricots verts.

« Il faut que j'y aille. C'était mon père pour l'hôpital. »

Elle se tourna vers moi. « Oh, eh bien, si tu dois y aller, tu dois y aller. Tu veux que je ramasse tout ? »

« Hum... tu voudrais bien rester ici pour garder Sofia ? Je veux dire, le poulet n'est pas encore prêt et c'est pas comme si tu pouvais l'emporter pour le faire cuire chez toi. Ça serait quoi l'intérêt ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je peux rester, tant que ça ne te dérange pas. »

Je haussai les épaules. « C'est pas comme si tu allais me voler. » ris-je.

Elle roula des yeux et eut un sourire moqueur. « C'est pas dans mes projets, non. Je vais finir le dîner et je la ramènerai chez moi ensuite. »

« Ça marche pour moi. Je ne sais pas quand est-ce que je vais rentrer mais si je ne peux pas être là avant que tu doives aller au travail, je demanderai à ma mère de venir chercher Sofia pour l'amener à la crèche. »

« D'accord. » sourit-elle.

Je retournai au salon pour dire au revoir au Petit Bout, Bella sur les talons. Même si elle dormait toujours, je pris Sofia dans mes bras et la tins contre mon torse tout en l'embrassant sur la tête. Elle se tortilla un peu, se réveillant.

« Papa doit y aller. » dis-je. « Sois sage avec Bella, d'accord ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer et je regrettai de l'avoir prise dans mes bras, mais je n'avais pas eu le cœur à partir sans rien lui dire.

« Tiens, passe-la moi. » demanda Bella en tendant les bras.

J'embrassai Sofia et lui donnai. « Bye Petit Bout. Et merci beaucoup Bella. »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « C'est pas un problème. » Je commençai à m'éloigner mais elle me retint. « Oh et Edward ? »

« Ouais ? »

« J'adorerais venir avec toi au renouvellement de vœux de tes parents, tant que tu es sûr. »

Je souris. « Je suis absolument sûr. On va passer un bon moment, tu verras. »

Elle sourit et leva la main du Petit Bout pour lui faire dire au revoir. « Tu dis au revoir à Papa. »

* * *

« Comment est-ce que vous allez Sofia et toi ? » me demanda mon père.

Il m'avait invité à déjeuner en précisant qu'il avait besoin de me parler. Vu qu'il était hors de question pour lui de manger à la cafétéria, notre choix s'était porté sur le snack de l'autre côté de la rue. Si j'avais su qu'il voulait parler du Petit Bout, je n'aurais pas été si foutrement nerveux. Je pensais qu'il allait être question de travail. Pour être honnête, mes... performances n'étaient plus ce qu'elles étaient. Je n'avais foiré aucune opération ou trucs dans le genre mais j'étais devenu fainéant. La semaine précédent m'avait tellement fatigué, avec le Petit Bout qui était malade et qui me réveillait tout le temps. Elle n'avait pas tout à fait repris son rythme de sommeil habituel, à part les nuits où Bella la surveillait. Elle avait recommencé à se réveiller en plein milieu de la nuit, interrompant mon sommeil.

Dire que mes dossiers étaient bidons auraient été un euphémisme. Plusieurs infirmières étaient venues me demander ce que je voulais qu'elles fassent exactement. L'une d'elles avait presque donné la mauvaise dose de médicaments à un de mes patients parce qu'elle n'arrivait pas à lire ce que j'avais écrit. Évidemment, ça allait mieux maintenant mais je m'étais dit que c'était de ça dont mon père voulait parler.

« On va bien. Elle ne dort plus aussi bien qu'avant mais elle est retournée à la crèche depuis hier alors avec un peu de chance, ça va changer avec la routine. »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est bien. Les enfants ont besoin d'une routine. Ça va peut-être redevenir normal mais tu devras t'adapter si ce n'est pas le cas. Parfois, c'est la routine qui change. »

« Eh bien, putain, je prie pour que la nouvelle routine qui consiste à se réveiller toutes les nuits ne durent pas. »

« Tu sais, mon garçon, je suis fier de toi. » sourit-il. « Tu as fait beaucoup de chemin depuis deux mois. Même si tu as encore du boulot avec ton vocabulaire. »

« Ouais, je sais qu'il faut que je bosse ça mais merci. J'essaye de faire de mon mieux pour elle. »

« Ça se voit. Ta mère m'a dit que tu aimes Sofia. »

« Je suis surpris qu'elle ne t'ait pas appelé à la seconde où je suis parti pour te le crier. » rigolai-je.

« Non, elle a attendu que je l'appelle. » se moqua-t-il. « Mais c'est vrai qu'elle a poussé un petit cri. »

Je mordis dans mon sandwich tout comme lui. « C'était de ça dont tu voulais me parler ? Que tu es fier de moi ? »

Il but un peu d'eau et hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je suis sûr que tu as l'impression que j'ai été dur avec toi en te remettant sur le planning et en te refusant des congés mais j'ai fait ça parce que c'est à ça que ressemble la vraie vie. Tu travailles peut-être pour moi mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as droit à des privilèges. Pour être honnête, je n'aurais pas fait ça si je n'avais pas _su_ que tu pouvais le gérer. Néanmoins, pour l'instant, tu ne feras pas de gardes de nuit. J'ai tout à fait conscience que tu n'as pas de faciliter à faire garder Sofia pendant la nuit, sans l'aide de ta mère. »

J'aurais pu lui dire que j'avais Bella mais pour être honnête, j'étais quasiment sûr que ça ne lui aurait pas plu. Elle en faisait déjà beaucoup pour moi lorsque j'étais de garde à domicile. Je n'étais pas suffisamment con pour ne pas voir qu'abuser d'elle aurait été mal. En y repensant, j'avais exagéré en supposant la semaine dernière qu'elle accepterait de garder Sofia. Évidemment, je n'avais pas tout de suite compris ça. Je veux dire, je lui avais demandée plein de fois si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Mais maintenant que j'y pensais, ça me paraissait étrange. Me reposer sur elle ne semblait pas être la meilleure des idées.

« Les gardes de nuit m'inquiétaient, alors merci. Et pour le tout le reste, je peux me débrouiller. Les week-ends où je suis de garde n'arrivent qu'une fois par mois alors j'ai quelqu'un pour la garder. »

« Ta voisine, c'est ça ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Bella. Et en fait, elle vient avec moi samedi. »

Il pencha la tête de côté. « Tu viens avec un rencard ? »

« En fait, techniquement, je ne fais qu'amener une amie. »

Il eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Tu as une amie fille... c'est différent. »

« Je sais, pas vrai ? » ris-je. « Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

« C'est bien, mon garçon. Je suis content que tu commences à voir les femmes différemment, même si je ne comprends toujours pas comment tu en es arrivé à penser ça. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Elles sont canons. »

Il roula des yeux. « Ta mère et moi t'avons mieux éduqué que ça. Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que tu ailles à New York. Je crois que c'est à ce moment là que tu as réalisé que tu pouvais te servir de ton physique, mais tu as complètement changé. Tu comprends à quel point ça a blessé ta mère ? »

« Quoi ? Que je couche avec des femmes ? »

« Que tu te sois servi d'elles. »

« Je... » Je ne pouvais pas vraiment me défendre sur ce point. « Tu as raison. C'était le cas, mais c'est fini maintenant. »

« Avoir une fille t'a changé de la meilleure des façons possibles. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai. »

Il sourit. « Alors, elle ressemble à quoi ? La fille qui garde ma petite-fille ? »

« Elle est géniale avec le Petit Bout. Elle est même meilleure que moi. » ris-je. « Ça me rend un peu jaloux que ma gamine la préfère à moi. »

Il rit. « Je te promets que non. Mais ça c'est son comportement avec Sofia, comment elle est ? »

« Elle est gentille, intelligente. En fait, elle enseigne en maternelle et c'est juste... différent. J'aime bien passer du temps avec elle et j'ai envie d'apprendre à mieux la connaître. »

« Ta mère va te poser la question quand elle va la voir samedi alors je le fais maintenant. Est-ce que tu couches avec elle ? »

« Je jure devant dieu que non. C'est juste une amie même si j'essaye d'apprendre à mieux la connaître parce qu'elle me plaît. »

Il hocha la tête. « Bien, mais fais attention. Il ne s'agit plus que de toi maintenant. Il y a une petite fille dans l'addition. »

« Oui, je sais et ma fille passe en premier. »

Il sourit. « Exactement. Bon allez, retournons au travail. Il me semble que tu as des dossier à arranger, non ? »

Merde.

« Ça ne se reproduira plus. »

« Il vaudrait mieux. Mais si ça continue comme ça, il faudra qu'on ait conversation complètement différente de celle qu'on a eu aujourd'hui. »

* * *

« J'ai un bébé dans les bras et tu veux que je remue la sauce ? » demandai-je à Bella.

Ce soir-là, elle me montrait comment préparer des spaghettis parce que voyons les choses en face, c'était foutrement délicieux et que j'en avais très envie. Je ne faisais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'elle me disait mais comme elle m'avait écrit la recette, c'était bon.

Elle rit et mit le pain dans le four avant de me pousser pour que je m'éloigne de la gazinière. « Nous, les êtres humains, avons la chance d'avoir deux bras. » dit-elle en saisissant ma main qui était posée dans le dos du Petit Bout. Elle y plaça une cuillère et l'amena dans la casserole. « Regarde ça. Tu portes un bébé tout en remuant la sauce. C'est fabuleux. »

« Oh, tu fais ta maligne ? » souris-je.

« C'est toi qui refuse de poser le bébé. »

« Elle a râlé toute la soirée. Je crois qu'elle veut juste être avec son papa. »

Elle sourit et rit doucement. « Tu devrais dire ''papa'' plus souvent. C'est mignon. »

« Est-ce que tu viens de dire que je suis mignon ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Non. » souffla-t-elle d'un air outré. « Le mot papa est mignon. C'est tout. »

« Hum hum, _c'est ça_. » la taquinai-je.

« Continue à mélanger. » m'ordonna-t-elle. Elle retourna à l'îlot pour continuer à couper la laitue.

« Tu arrives à le croire ça, Petit Bout ? Elle est vachement autoritaire, non ? »

« Elle est de mon côté. » lança Bella par dessus son épaule avec un petit sourire. « On se soutient entre filles contre toi. »

Elle avait définitivement dépassé sa gêne de la dernière fois lorsque je l'avais invitée à venir au renouvellement de vœux de mes parents. Elle avait l'air bien maintenant mais je ne comprenais toujours pas pourquoi elle avait été si hésitante et gênée. Ou pourquoi elle m'avait dit de mettre un t-shirt tout en évitant de me regarder. Peu importe à quel point ça semblait prétentieux, je savais parfaitement que j'étais très beau torse nu. Ça avait dû la distraire.

Lorsque Bella annonça que le dîner était presque prêt, j'allai préparer le biberon du Petit Bout. Bella le posa sur la table et je m'assis pour donner à manger à ma fille. Je levais la tête de temps en temps et croisais le regard de Bella qui nous observait. Néanmoins, elle se détournait rapidement et un petit sourire moqueur apparaissait sur mes lèvres.

« Est-ce que tu sais ce que tu vas porter samedi ? » demandai-je pour faire la conversation.

« Alice et moi sommes allées faire du shopping après le boulot aujourd'hui. Apparemment, d'après ce qu'elle m'a dit, on y va tous ensemble. »

« Ah vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est ce qu'elle a décidé. Tu sais, elle est très nerveuse. Je n'avais jamais vu Alice paniquer avant aujourd'hui. »

« Elle a peur de la mère de Jasper. » ris-je. « Mais en même temps, je ne peux pas lui reprocher. »

« Ouais, Jasper lui a dit que sa mère est... un peu étrange. Est-ce qu'il essayait de rester poli ? »

Il fallait que le Petit Bout se dépêche parce que Bella posa les assiettes de spaghettis sur la table. C'était cruel de me mettre ça sous le nez quand je ne pouvais pas y toucher parce que j'avais les mains pleines.

« Eh bien, elle est vraiment bizarre. Emmett te dirait qu'elle est folle mais elle n'est pas _si_ mal. Il a un contentieux avec elle. »

« Est-ce que je veux savoir de quoi il s'agit ? »

« Il est question de carabine et du derrière d'Emmett. »

« Ah, alors non, je ne veux pas savoir. » rigola-t-elle. « Est-ce qu'elle a fini ? »

Dieu merci le biberon était presque vide. « On dirait bien. »

« Tu veux que je lui fasse faire son rot ? »

Un ange. Je jure devant dieu que cette femme était un ange ou une connerie du genre.

Je souris. « Ça serait génial. Merci. »

Bella devint même plus qu'un ange lorsqu'elle me dit que je pouvais commencer à manger le temps qu'elle s'occupe du Petit Bout. J'étais à deux doigts de me mettre à baver alors c'était une bonne chose. Je plongeai la tête la première et atteignis le paradis. Je gémissais même un peu, la faisant rire.

« On dirait que tu es mort de faim. »

« C'est peut-être le cas. » dis-je la bouche pleine, la faisant encore plus rire.

« Ne t'étouffe pas. Je sais faire faire son rot à un bébé mais je ne suis pas sûre de maîtriser la Manœuvre de Heimlich sur un homme adulte. » Elle essuya la bouche du Petit Bout. « Je crois que c'est bon. Tu veux que je la mette dans sa balancelle ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, elle va sans doute jouer et dormir un peu. »

Alors que Bella allait installer le Petit Bout, je continuai à me bâfrer.

« Alors, Alice a dit qu'on devrait partir d'ici vers cinq heures samedi. » dit-elle en s'asseyant en face de moi. « Est-ce que c'est bon ou tu penses qu'on devrait y être plus tôt ? »

« C'est bon. La cérémonie commence à six heures alors on aura largement le temps. »

« Bien. » sourit-elle. « Alice va venir plus tôt parce qu'elle veut me coiffer. Apparemment, j'en suis incapable. »

« Eh bien, elle a tort. Je trouve que tu es toujours super bien coiffée. »

Elle vira au rouge et se mordilla la lèvre. Bon sang, la putain de façon dont elle se mordillait la lèvre. Ça me faisait quelque chose, un peu comme son rougissement.

« Tu rougis toujours. » dis-je. « Pourquoi ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je ne peux pas vraiment le contrôler. Je le fais depuis toujours quand je suis nerveuse ou... tu vois. »

« Quand je te complimente ? »

Elle hocha la tête.

« Alors quand je ne suis pas en train de te complimenter et que tu rougis quand même, ça veut dire que je te rends nerveuse ? »

« J'en sais rien. Ça arrive de temps en temps. »

J'eus un sourire moqueur. « Eh bien, ça me plaît. Désormais ma mission sera de te faire rougir le plus possible. »

« Quoi ? » rit-elle. « C'est cruel. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Alors, peut-être que je suis cruel. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Ma mission sera donc de ne plus jamais rougir. »

« Ah mais tu ne peux pas. C'est une réaction de ton corps. » souris-je. « Mais apparemment, je la contrôle un peu. »

« Connard. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Tu recommences. »

« Tais toi et mange. »

Je pris un autre bouchée tout en l'observant. Elle cacha son sourire avec sa serviette. Putain, elle était foutrement mignonne. En fait, il me tardait de la voir samedi. Si elle était magnifique maintenant, j'imaginais à peine à quoi elle allait ressembler une fois pomponnée.

Est-ce que je... craquais pour elle ? C'était ça que je ressentais ? Bon sang, j'en savais rien. Mais je ressentais _quelque chose_ que je n'avais jamais ressenti auparavant.

* * *

J'_adooooore_ la relation d'Edward et Bella dans cette fiction ! Il est si désinvolte et elle est si _gênée_ ^^ Heureusement, elle lui a dit oui et il commence à ouvrir les yeux... D'ailleurs, les choses ne devraient plus trop tarder à évoluer ;)

Si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! On se retrouve très vite pour la suite ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	13. Affaire de Famille

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Un doux parfum de romantisme souffle sur ce chapitre alors préparez-vous à être transportées... _(Oui, même toi qui vient de lever les yeux au ciel en lisant cette phrase ^^ Je sais que tu vas adooooorer le côté rose bonbon du chapitre ;))_

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 13 – Affaire de Famille

« T'es nerveux ? » me demanda Jasper en riant.

J'étais en train d'arranger ma cravate... une fois de plus. Elle était de travers et ça me foutait les boules. Je détestais ces putains de cravates mais Rosalie m'avait regardé méchamment lorsque j'avais dit que je voulais mettre une cravate clip et pour être honnête, ça m'avait foutu les jetons. Apparemment, les cravates clip n'étaient pas acceptables pour assister au renouvellement de vœux de ses parents. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Non, mais ce truc me fout les boules. » répondis-je en la défaisant encore une fois. « Tu crois que Rosalie verrait la différence si je mettais une clippée ? »

« Ta sœur ? Oui, oui, elle verrait la différence. Je ne prendrais pas ce risque si j'étais toi. »

« Eh bien, elle aura qu'à l'attacher pour moi quand on sera là-bas. » dis-je, baissant les bras.

Oui, je laissais la victoire à cette foutue cravate. Jasper me passa le Petit Bout en riant. Mon bébé refusait de quitter les bras aujourd'hui. Je priais pour que ça cesse parce que si elle troublait la cérémonie, j'étais un homme mort grâce à ma sœur. Rosalie avait planifié chaque détails avec ma mère. Elle s'en était même fait une mission. Elle était déjà foutrement folle lorsqu'elle avait organisé son mariage et je ne pensais pas que ça pouvait être pire mais putain, j'avais tort.

Lorsque je lui avais dit que je venais avec quelqu'un – foutant en l'air son organisation de table – j'avais presque eu peur qu'elle traverse le téléphone pour m'étrangler. Elle était en _colère_ et m'avait ensuite mis en colère en insinuant que Bella était une autre de mes ''putes''. Cette nana avait une araignée au plafond. Elle m'avait forcé à porter une cravate bleue et la robe de Sofia était aussi bleue. Apparemment, il fallait que je sois assorti à ma fille. Rien de tout ça n'avait de sens à mes yeux et il me tardait que tout ce bordel se termine. Ne vous méprenez pas, j'étais heureux pour mes parents mais ma sœur faisait de cet événement le deuxième pire moment de ma vie – après son mariage bien sûr.

« Je suis content que tu viennes avec Sofia. » dit Jasper. « Elle pourra occuper ma mère et comme ça, elle ne fera pas passer un interrogatoire à Alice. »

Je roulai des yeux. « Tu n'as pas le droit de te servir de ma gamine pour occuper ta mère. »

« Oh allez, elle adore les bébés. » sourit-il. « C'est gagnant-gagnant. Tu fais une pause avec Sofia et ma copine ne fera pas de pause avec moi. »

« Je croyais que ta mère n'était pas si horrible que ça ? » rétorquai-je alors qu'on frappait à la porte.

« Ouais, j'ai menti. Je suis inquiet, putain. » rit-il. J'ouvris la porte.

Ma mâchoire tomba presque par terre lorsque mon regard se posa sur Bella qui se tenait devant moi en souriant. Je remarquai à peine Alice à ses côtés. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés et bouclés. Elle portait une robe bleue... disons simplement qu'elle était coupée juste comme il faut. Le fait qu'elle était bleue me donna envie de rire. Est-ce que Rosalie l'avait contactée ? Pour être honnête, elle était splendide. Je la fixais alors qu'elle rougissait et glissait une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Tu es... magnifique. » souris-je.

« Merci Edward. » répondit-elle. « Toi aussi. Et Sofia est tellement mignonne ! Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? »

« Oui, s'il te plaît, prends la. » Je lui passai le Petit Bout. « Elle est collante aujourd'hui. »

« Oh Bella ! » s'exclama Alice. « Tu m'as dit que Sofia était mignonne mais elle est carrément craquante. »

« Elle ressemble à son père. » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

« Oh oui, Edward, tu es _craquante_ toi aussi. » rit-elle.

Pendant que les deux filles s'extasiaient sur Sofia, je finis de mettre ses affaires dans son sac à langer pour qu'on puisse y aller. J'avais tout prévu en double au cas où. Je m'étais préparé à tous les cas de figure avec le Petit Bout – j'avais même pris une autre chemise pour moi. Trop préparé ? On ne pouvait jamais l'être avec elle.

« Tu ne portes pas de cravate ? » me demanda Bella alors que je chargeais le sac sur mon épaule.

Jasper éclata de rire. « Il n'arrivait pas à la mettre. »

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Bella se tourna vers moi. « Tu veux que je le fasse ? »

« Si ça ne te dérange pas. » dis-je en quittant Jasper des yeux pour lui sourire.

Je sortis la cravate du sac et la passai à Bella qui commenta le fait que j'étais assorti au Petit Bout. Elle forma rapidement le nœud parfait alors que j'observais son visage. Elle se mordait la lèvre de concentration pour bien faire les choses. Une fois qu'elle eut fini, elle posa ses mains sur mon torse et leva la tête vers moi en souriant. Ses yeux étaient différents, plus brillants je suppose – c'était vraiment beau.

« Parfait. » dit-elle en laissant retomber ses mains. Eh bien, sentir son contact était agréable. « Tu es prêt à y aller ? »

« Ouais. » dis-je en reprenant le sac à langer. « Il faut juste que je charge les affaires du Petit Bout dans le coffre de ma voiture.

* * *

Une fois chez mes parents, je montai à l'étage avec le Petit Bout dans les bras pour rejoindre ma mère. Elle était agrippée à moi. Je voulais la laisser à Bella mais elle s'était mise à pleurer. Elle ne pleurait jamais avec Bella alors je ne savais pas trop ce qui lui arrivait. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de monde ? Le jardin était noir de monde et Sofia n'avait jamais vu autant de personne auparavant.

« Oh, bien, vous êtes là. » dit Rosalie lorsque je la croisai dans le couloir. « Maman a quelque chose à te demander. »

« Quoi ? »

Elle sourit et ouvrit la porte pour que j'entre dans la chambre. « En fait, c'est vraiment mignon. Tu veux que je prenne Sofia ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Elle ne refuse de me lâcher. »

« Eh bien, il va falloir qu'elle fasse quelques efforts. »

J'entrai dans la pièce et Rosalie redescendit. Je trouvai Maman qui était en train d'arranger sa robe devant la glace.

« Alors, tu vas vraiment l'épouser ? » la taquinai-je. « Tu es sûre de toi ? »

« Vu que ça fait plus de quarante ans que je suis mariée avec lui, oui, je suis sûre. » rit-elle doucement. « Aww, vous êtes adorables tous les deux ! »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue avant de m'asseoir sur le lit. « Rosalie m'a aidé. Et tu es magnifique Maman. »

Elle sourit et tendit les bras pour que je lui passe Sofia. « Merci chéri. Alors, comment va ma petite-chérie aujourd'hui ? »

Je lui passai le Petit Bout, me préparant à ce qu'elle se mette à pleurer. Incroyable, il ne se passa rien. « En fait, elle est agitée. »

« Elle est juste un peu perdue. C'est tout. » Elle l'embrassa délicatement et me la rendit. « Le nœud est adorable. »

« Est-ce qu'il est droit ? J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à lui mettre. »

C'était un... euphémisme. À un moment donné, je lui avais tirée les cheveux par accident et elle s'était mise à pleurer. Ou plutôt à hurler à pleins poumons. Néanmoins, je n'avais pas prévu de dire ça à ma mère.

« Il est parfaitement de travers. Il n'y a qu'un père qui peut faire ça. » rit-elle. « Alors... est-ce que Bella est là ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Elle est déjà dehors avec Jasper et sa copine, Alice. »

« Ton père m'a racontée ce que tu lui as dit. » sourit-elle. « Présente la moi dès que possible, d'accord ? J'aimerais rencontrer la fille que _tu_ considères comme une amie. »

« Le fait que ça rend Papa et toi si fiers de moi me donne l'impression que je devrais recevoir un gâteau. » ris-je.

« Tu pourras avoir du mien. » se moqua-t-elle. « Je te laisserai même en ramener à la maison. »

Je soufflai. « Je n'avais pas prévu de demander. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me demander ? »

« Eh bien, comme tu le sais, ton père et moi n'avons pas pu faire de grand mariage. »

Je hochai la tête. « Le juge et vous deux, vu que Grand-Père n'était pas d'accord. »

« On n'avait que dix-huit ans mais oui. Comme je n'ai pas pu avoir ça la première fois, je me demandais si mon fils préféré accepterait de m'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel ? »

Je souris. « Tu croyais franchement que j'allais refuser ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, mais je me suis dit que j'allais te poser la question. »

« Oui, Maman, j'aimerais beaucoup t'accompagner jusqu'à l'autel. »

Elle sourit et se pencha pour m'enlacer. « Merci mon chéri. »

« Bon, je vais essayer de passer Sofia à Bella. On se retrouve en bas. »

Je redescendis et me rendis au jardin avec le Petit Bout. Je trouvai Bella au premier rang. Rosalie avait dû la placer là.

« Hey. » dis-je, attirant son attention.

Elle leva la tête et me sourit. « Ça va bientôt commencer ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Je vais accompagner ma mère jusqu'à l'autel alors je voudrais te laisser Sofia. Ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Nop'. » répondit-elle en tendant les bras.

Je lui passai le Petit Bout. « Si elle commence à s'énerver, ça ne t'embêterait pas de l'amener dans la maison ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« Merci Bella. Avec un peu de chance elle restera tranquille mais tu l'as vue. Ma mère pense qu'elle est un peu perdue. »

« J'en suis sûre. » Elle embrassa le Petit Bout sur la tête. « C'est une expérience nouvelle et effrayante. Mais elle sait que Papa la protégera. »

J'eus un petit sourire et caressai la joue de Sofia. « Évidemment mais Bella te protégera aussi des vilaines personnes, Petit Bout. » souris-je. « Je viendrai m'asseoir après avoir accompagné ma mère. »

Elle sourit. « C'est adorable de ta part. »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je peux être adorable quand je veux. »

« Et tu es plutôt pas mal en costume. »

Je pris un petit air arrogant. « Eh bien, merci, Bella. Et je t'ai déjà dit à quel point tu es belle, pas vrai ? »

Elle vira au rouge rien que pour moi. « Oui, Edward. »

« Bien, parce que c'est le cas. »

* * *

« Il ronfle. » dis-je en prenant le bras de ma mère.

« Est-ce que tu essayes vraiment de me convaincre de ne pas me remarier avec ton père ? » rit-elle.

« Je m'amuse, c'est tout. »

« Bon. » commença Rosalie. « Papa est en place et tout est prêt. Quand la musique commence, vous partez. »

« On devrait sautiller jusqu'à l'autel, rien que pour l'embêter. » lança Maman.

Rosalie roula des yeux. « Ça fait deux mois que j'organise ça. Si vous sautillez, je ne vous adresserai plus jamais la parole. »

« Tranquille Rosalie. » dis-je. « C'est pas comme si c'était ton mariage. C'est même pas _un_ mariage. »

« Contentez vous de... marcher, d'accord ? Je vais m'asseoir. »

« Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait, ma puce. » lui répondit ma mère.

Elle sourit. « De rien. Je me suis bien amusée. »

Une fois que la musique commença, ma mère et moi nous élançâmes. Lorsque nous pûmes voir l'autel, je me tournai vers Maman. Elle souriait sans quitter mon père des yeux. C'était sympa de les voir aussi heureux après quarante ans de mariage. Ils avaient rapidement compris. Nous arrivâmes devant mon père et j'embrassai ma mère sur la joue avant de la laisser partir.

« Merci mon garçon. » sourit Papa.

« De rien. »

J'allai au premier rang et m'assis à côté de Bella. Je pris le Petit Bout dans mes bras. Bizarrement, elle avait l'air fatiguée. Ses petits yeux se fermèrent alors qu'elle se blottissait contre mon torse.

« C'est l'heure de la sieste. » murmurai-je à Bella.

Elle se tourna vers moi et sourit. « C'est bien. »

Je berçai doucement Sofia alors que mes parents renouvelaient leurs vœux, se déclarant amour et bonheur. Je remarquai que Bella avait un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Elle rit même avec tout le monde en entendant les choses ridicules que mes parents se disaient l'un à l'autre. Elle était vraiment belle quand elle riait et souriait comme ça.

Une fois que la cérémonie fut terminée et que tout le monde se rendit dans le jardin pour la réception, j'emmenai mon Petit Bout endormie à l'intérieure pour l'allonger dans une chambre d'ami où j'avais installé son berceau. Je plaçai un baby-phone à côté d'elle et mis le deuxième dans ma poche pour l'entendre se réveiller. Elle aurait sans doute faim ou besoin d'être changer d'ici une heure ou deux alors je savais qu'il me restait peu de temps.

« Je reviens Petit Bout. » dis-je en me penchant pour l'embrasser sur le front. « Je t'aime. »

* * *

« Le dîner était délicieux. » dit Bella alors que nous nous tenions sur le côté, observant mes parents qui faisait leur première danse.

« Ouais. » souris-je. « Dommage qu'on doive attendre pour le gâteau. »

Elle rit doucement et secoua la tête. « Est-ce que Sofia a bu tout son biberon ? »

« Ouaip' et maintenant, elle occupe Mme Whitlock. »

On se tourna vers l'une des tables où la mère de Jasper était en train d'embrasser le Petit Bout. Elle s'était réveillée juste au moment où je venais de finir mon dîner alors je l'avais ramenée avec moi. Heureusement, Mme Whitlock était folle d'elle et m'avait proposée de la garder pour moi. Jasper avait joint les mains et s'était penché comme pour me remercier d'occuper sa mère. Pour l'instant, elle semblait adorer Alice mais il ne voulait pas pousser sa chance. Enfin, pour l'instant, Sofia la distrayait alors Jasper était tranquille.

« Il faut que tu arrêtes de passer ta fille à plein de femmes ou elles vont toutes tomber amoureuses d'elle et tu n'auras plus d'enfant. » dit Bella. « C'est quasiment impossible de ne pas l'aimer, surtout après avoir embrassé ses petites joues potelées. »

Je ris doucement. « Il est même possible que cette femme me pique ma fille alors garde l'œil sur elle. »

« Je ne la quitte pas des yeux. Enfin, la moitié du temps. Pour l'instant, je regarde tes parents. Ils sont très amoureux, tu sais ? »

« Ouais, ils se regardent toujours comme ça. »

« Quarante ans, ça fait beaucoup. Ça fait... chaud au cœur de voir ça. » sourit-elle. « Ça donne envie de croire aux âmes sœurs. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Eh bien, Bella Swan, seriez vous une incorrigible romantique ? » la taquinai-je. Elle rougit une fois de plus de la façon que j'adorais. « Je le savais. Tu es une incorrigible romantique jusqu'au bout des ongles, hum ? Je ne te juge pas. »

« Très bien. » soupira-t-elle. « Je suis une incorrigible romantique... parfois. »

« Est-ce que c'est pour ça que tu es célibataire ? Tu n'arrives pas à trouver ton Roméo ? »

Elle leva la tête et arqua un sourcil. « Quoi ? Peut-être que ce n'est pas... ce que je cherche. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « C'est ce que toutes les femmes cherchent. Avant, j'étais le mec qui les occupait le temps qu'il arrive. »

« Tu es en train de dire que tu n'es le Roméo de personne ? »

Je ris. « Je ne suis pas sûr de rentrer dans cette catégorie. »

Elle sourit. « Il y a deux mois, j'aurais été d'accord avec toi. »

« Et maintenant ? » Elle me donna un coup de coude. « Aie. »

« Tes parents viennent par ici. »

Ma mère, accompagné de mon père, approcha en souriant. Elle attira aussitôt Bella dans ses bras pour l'enlacer et cette dernière écarquilla les yeux de surprise.

« Merci d'être venue. » dit ma mère en la relâchant. « Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer, Bella. »

« Je suis ravie de vous rencontrer moi aussi Mme Cullen. » répondit Bella. « Merci de me recevoir. C'était une cérémonie magnifique. »

« Il faudra faire en sorte de le dire à Rosalie. » rit-elle. « Et appelez moi Esmée, s'il vous plaît. »

« Merci d'être venue, Bella. » dit mon père en lui tendant la main. « Et avant que vous disiez quoi que ce soit, je m'appelle Carlisle. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. »

« Félicitations tous les deux. » lançai-je. « C'était sympa. »

« Merci mon garçon. » répondit Papa. « Elle est où Sofia ? »

Je désigna Mme Whitlock. « Si tu veux prendre le Petit Bout, il faudra peut-être que tu l'arraches des bras de Mme Whitlock. » ris-je.

Maman eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Je peux m'en occuper. »

« Tout doux ma belle. » rigola mon père. « Vous vous amusez bien tous les deux ? »

« Ouais, le dîner était super. » répondis-je. « Bella était à deux doigts de pleurer pendant votre danse. »

Bella vira une fois de plus au rouge, évitant de regarder mon père dans les yeux. « Non, c'est faux. Je disais juste que vous aviez l'air si amoureux. »

Mon père sourit et ramena Maman contre lui. « C'est parce que nous le sommes. »

« Eh bien, je vais essayer d'aller récupérer ma petite-fille. » dit ma mère. « Allez donc danser tous les deux. »

« Tu n'es pas censée danser avec moi, Bella ? » demandai-je.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, mais je ne pourrais pas être tenu responsable si je te marche sur les orteils. »

« Je suis sûr que ça ira. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil et lui pris la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse.

Je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos, essayant de rester bien là où il faut – même si j'avais envie de descendre un _peu_ plus bas. Sa main tint fermement ma main droite alors que nous bougions doucement sur la musique. Est-ce que j'avais dit à quel point elle était belle aujourd'hui ? J'avais dû mal à ne pas laisser mon esprit s'échapper. Je commençai à imaginer ce qu'elle pouvait bien porter sous cette robe, vu que, vous savez, j'étais un mec. J'étais prêt à parier que malgré son côté gentil, elle avait aussi un côté vilaine fille en elle. Peut-être qu'elle avait un string... ou rien du tout. Ma queue revint à la vie et je dus mettre un terme à mes pensées.

« Alors, l'année scolaire est terminée ? » demandai-je. J'essayais de rester éloigner de mes idées coquines.

Elle hocha la tête et posa sa tête contre mon torse. « Ouaip'. J'ai survécu à ma première année de professorat. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis de ça ? Techniquement, moi j'ai survécu à ma première année de chirurgie. » ris-je. « On devrait fêter ça. »

« J'avais prévu de me faire un marathon télé tout en mangeant de la glace au cookie. Mais c'était avant que tu m'invites. »

« Hmm, assise toute seule chez toi avec un pot de glace ou danser ici avec moi... Je suis content que tu m'aies choisi. »

« En fait, je suis plutôt contente de t'avoir choisi moi aussi. »

Je souris alors que la musique changeait. Néanmoins, c'était toujours une chanson douce alors je gardai le même rythme. J'étais foutrement heureux que ma sœur ait aidé à choisir la musique. Elle aimait ce genre de merde. Cette espèce de... connerie romantique.

« Tu danses bien. » dit Bella en me regardant.

J'eus un petit sourire. « Ma mère m'a forcé à prendre des cours de danses de salon quand j'étais petit. Ça te dit que je te montre quelques trucs ? »

Elle rigola doucement. « Je crois que ça ira. Des leçons de danse ? Je ne croyais pas que c'était ton genre. »

« J'ai encore quelques surprises dans ma manche. Surprends moi en me disant un truc à propos de toi. »

« J'aime pêcher. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Pêcher ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est un truc que mon père et moi on faisait ensemble. En fait, on le fait encore. On est du genre... calme. C'est juste sympa d'être tranquillement assis dans un bateau pour penser. J'attrape rarement quelque chose mais quand ça arrive, mon père a l'air si _fier_ de moi. J'ai toujours envie d'attraper quelque chose pour avoir le droit à ce regard. »

« Eh bien, tu m'as vraiment surpris. » souris-je. « Alors Bella Swan aime pêcher, lire des romans d'amour, cuisiner, les enfants et s'occuper des dit enfants. Quoi d'autre ? »

« Non, c'est à ton tour maintenant. Dis moi quelque chose qui va me surprendre. »

« Je jouais du piano quand j'étais petit. »

« Tu étais doué ? »

« Ma mère aime penser que oui. » ris-je. « Elle est persuadée que je devrais toujours jouer. »

« Tu as joué pendant combien de temps ? »

« J'ai commencé les leçons à six ans. J'étais un enfant très bien entouré alors on ne peut pas reprocher à mes parents ce que je suis devenu. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Je n'avais pas prévu de le faire. Mais plus sérieusement, tu n'es pas si mal. Si c'était le cas, même un bébé ne me ferait pas apprécier ta compagnie. »

« C'est sympa de savoir que tu m'apprécies pour autre chose que mon bébé. C'est à ton tour. »

« J'ai gardé un cactus en souvenir de ma mère. »

« Tu te souviens d'elle ? »

Elle posa à nouveau sa tête contre mon torse. « Pas vraiment, mais j'ai gardé le cactus parce qu'elle est partie pour l'Arizona quand elle a quitté Forks. Mon père m'a dit qu'elle aimait le soleil et la chaleur. Elle en parlait tout le temps et un jour elle est partie comme ça, il n'a pas été surpris du tout. »

« Alors ils étaient... ensemble ? »

« Ouais, un amour de jeunesse en fait. »

« Et elle l'a quitté comme ça ? » demandai-je. « Je suis désolé. Je sais que c'est un sujet sensible. »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, c'est rien. Je te le dirai lorsque je ne voudrais plus en parler. Et ouais, elle est juste partie. C'était un esprit libre et elle voulait quitter Forks au plus vite. Il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'arrêter alors il n'a rien fait. »

« Et elle ne lui a jamais parlé de toi ? Je veux dire, perso, je regrette que Kate ne m'ait pas dit qu'elle était enceinte. Je n'aurais peut-être pas été aussi aveugle. Putain, en fait, je n'ai aucune idée de ce que j'aurais fait. »

« Je ne sais pas pourquoi ma mère n'a rien dit à mon père mais il aurait voulu le savoir. Il dit qu'il aurait quitté Forks pour elle... pour nous. »

La musique changea à nouveau mais Bella et moi continuâmes à danser comme ça. Elle me parlait, me laissant apprendre à la connaître alors je n'allais pas arrêter ça. Elle finit par revenir à moi et me demanda depuis combien de temps je n'avais pas joué de piano. Putain, je n'arrivais même pas à m'en souvenir.

« Est-ce qu'il y a un piano ici ? »

« Ouais pourquoi ? »

Elle recula sans me lâcher la main. « J'ai envie d'entendre ça. »

Je ris. « T'es sérieuse ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Oui. Joue moi une chanson, monsieur le pianiste. »

Je me tournai et vis que mon père dansait avec Sofia et que ma mère les observait en souriant. Je supposai alors que nous avions un peu de temps devant nous. J'entraînai Bella dans la maison jusqu'au vieux piano.

Je tirai le banc pour elle. « Assis toi. Je ne peux pas te promettre que ça sonnera bien. »

Elle fit le tour et s'assit d'un côté pendant que je m'installais au milieu. « Je ne te jugerai pas. » dit-elle.

Je fis craquer mes doigts et appuyai sur quelques notes. Je commençai simplement et cela la fit rire.

« Même _moi_ je sais jouer_ Mary Had a Little Lamb_. » lança-t-elle. « Impressionne moi. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Très bien. Il me semble que je me souviens de la chanson que j'avais écrit pour ma mère. On va essayer ça. »

« Tu as écrit une chanson à ta mère ? » sourit-elle. « C'est adorable. »

Je haussai les épaules. « On m'a souvent accusé d'être un chéri à sa maman. » rigolai-je.

Je me mis à jouer, foirant tout magistralement. Je loupai quelques notes mais continuai quand même à jouer. C'était loin d'être parfait mais lorsque je regardai Bella, je vis qu'elle observait mes mains en souriant. Je me remis à jouer et ce fut bien meilleur. Elle voulait me voir jouer alors je supposais que je pouvais continuer pendant quelques minutes. Je ne la quittais pas des yeux, foirant une fois de plus mon morceau mais ça valait la peine puisque je pouvais la voir.

« Bien... comme tu peux le voir, ça fait un moment. » dis-je.

« C'était bien. » Elle croisa mon regard. « Ça m'a beaucoup plu. »

Je souris. « J'en suis ravi. »

Elle fixa à nouveau mes mains sur les touches. Elle se mordit la lèvre, la mordillant comme j'adorais. Sa main passa par dessus la mienne pour appuyer sur une touche. Elle se rapprocha et plaça sa deuxième main entre les miennes. Elle appuya sur d'autres touches. Néanmoins, je ne la quittais pas des yeux, me foutant complètement de ce qu'elle faisait. Sans réfléchir, je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je la sentis se crisper un peu mais ses lèvres se mirent rapidement à bouger contre les miennes. Elle ne m'avait pas repoussé ni giflé, ce qui aurait pu arriver dans une telle situation. Au lieu de ça, elle leva la main et la posa sur ma joue, rapprochant un peu plus son corps. Elle mit fin au baiser un peu après. Je remarquai ses yeux fermés et sa respiration haletante. Sa main se trouvait toujours sur moi alors que je posai à mon tour ma main sur son visage pour repousser une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux.

« Je... hum. » murmura-t-elle. « C'était... »

Je posai à nouveau mes lèvres sur les siennes, l'empêchant de dire quoi que ce soit. Cette fois-ci, nos langues se rencontrèrent. Elle devenait... agressive. Elle posa sa main sur ma nuque et me rapprocha d'elle. Je l'entendis gémir alors que je caressais la peau derrière son oreille. Nous nous éloignâmes et nos regards se croisèrent. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais rien n'en sortit.

« Je ne vais pas m'excuser. » soufflai-je.

Ses lèvres formèrent un sourire. « Je n'allais pas te dire de le faire. En fait, _j'allais_ dire que c'était... bien. »

« Edward ? » appela ma mère. « Tu es là ? Sofia a besoin d'être... » Elle se figea en voyant notre position. « Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée. Je vais juste... y aller. »

Elle sourit avant de tourner les talons pour quitter la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était entrée.

« Je... euh, crois que Sofia a besoin d'être changée. » dit Bella.

« Il me semble. Est-ce qu'il faut... qu'on parle de ça ? »

« Plus tard. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, plus tard. On se retrouve dans le jardin, d'accord ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Merci de ne pas m'avoir giflé. »

Elle rigola doucement. « De rien. »

* * *

Alors ? Il n'était pas adorable ce chapitre ? Plein d'amour et de jolies déclarations... On a même eu le droit à un baiser - _voir deux en fait_ ^^ Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus _funky_ puisqu'on va enfin rencontrer la mère de Jasper en personne ;)

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	14. Premier Pas

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Je suis très contente de voir que vous aussi vous vous êtes laissées emporter par le côté rose bonbon du précédent chapitre ^^ Cette fois-ci, c'est un peu moins rose, mais on n'a toujours pas quitté notre petit nuage ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 14 – Premier Pas

Après avoir changé la couche du Petit Bout, je revins dehors et trouvai Bella qui parlait avec Rosalie. Je me précipitai vers elles, espérant qu'elle n'avait rien dit de méchant à Bella. Néanmoins, je réalisai rapidement que leur conversation se passait très bien. Bella commentait la cérémonie et la réception, disant à ma sœur à quel point tout était réussi. Évidemment, Rosalie adorait ça.

« Le voilà. » dit Rosalie. « Et il a mon adorable nièce. Je ne l'ai pas tenue de toute la soirée. Je peux ? »

Je lui passai le Petit Bout. « Où est Ben ? » demandai-je.

« On a pris une baby-sitter pour le garder. Je savais que je serais occupée et je ne voulais pas qu'Emmett ait à le surveiller toute la soirée. En plus, il a tendance à vouloir tout toucher alors c'était mieux de le faire garder. »

Est-ce que j'aurais voulu faire la même chose avec le Petit Bout ? Putain oui, mais je ne faisais pas suffisamment confiance à quelqu'un, à part Bella, ma famille ou la crèche. En plus, c'était sympa d'avoir ma fille avec moi. J'aimais la façon dont elle attirait l'attention de tout le monde. Ils disait qu'elle était mignonne, craquante ou adorable. C'était la simple vérité. En plus, elle n'avait pas été pénible aujourd'hui, à part quand nous étions arrivés et encore ça n'avait pas été grand chose.

« Quel âge a-t-il ? » la questionna Bella.

« Il vient d'avoir un an. » sourit Rosalie. « Il devient grand. »

« Oh, tu aurais une photo de lui ? »

« Dans mon portable. Je vais le chercher. » Elle sourit et me rendit Sofia avant de se précipiter vers Emmett.

Je posai ma main dans le dos de Bella et amenai ma bouche à son oreille. « Tu réalises que tu viens de te faire une nouvelle amie en lui demandant à voir une photo de Ben, pas vrai ? » ris-je.

Elle pencha la tête de côté et sourit. « Elle est vraiment gentille. »

« Avec toi peut-être. » râlai-je.

« Est-ce que je sens un problème entre frère et sœur ? » rit-elle.

« Elle me tape sur les nerfs parfois. »

« C'est parce que tu es son petit frère et je crois que les grands sœurs sont censées faire ce genre de choses. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Peut-être mais je peux te garantir qu'elle ne va pas arrêter de parler de Ben pendant un moment alors je vais aller danser avec Sofia. J'ai l'impression que ça lui a plu quand elle était avec mon père. »

« Oh, je vais regarder ça. »

La musique était rythmée alors je tins mon Petit Bout dans mes bras et m'amusai avec elle. J'avais sans doute l'air ridicule mais Sofia riait alors ça m'était égal. Je jetais des coups d'œil à Bella qui discutait avec Rosalie. Elle quitta le téléphone des yeux et nous fit un signe de la main. Je pris la menotte du Petit Bout et rendis son petit geste à Bella. Ma mère approcha. Elle fit taper des mains à Sofia.

« Tu n'imagines pas à quel point j'aime voir ça, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Quoi ? Sofia et moi ou ce que tu viens de voir ? »

Elle eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Bon, d'accord, les deux. Mais te voir avec ta fille est un bonheur que je ne peux même pas expliquer. »

« Tu sais, je n'imagine plus ma vie sans elle maintenant. »

« Bien. Et pour l'autre chose. »

« S'il te plaît, non ? »

« Je veux juste dire que je pense qu'elle est bien pour toi. » Elle caressa la joue du Petit Bout. « Bien pour tous les deux. Elle a l'air très gentille. Les mamans savent ce genre de choses. »

« Tu lui as à peine parlée. »

Elle se tourna vers Bella et Rosalie. « Tu as raison, alors je vais aller lui parler un peu plus maintenant. »

« Ne dis rien, d'accord ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « D'accord. »

« Parce qu'elle est timide et je ne veux pas la faire fuir. »

Elle s'éloigna en rigolant doucement.

Putain.

* * *

« Tu sais, Jasper, j'aimerais avoir une de ces petites choses. » dit Mme Whitlock alors qu'elle tenait le Petit Bout.

Il lui lança un regard mauvais. « Maman. »

« C'est rien Jazz. » dit Alice. « Quelle mère ne veut pas de petits-enfants ? »

Visiblement, Alice était foutrement faite pour Jasper. Elle semblait capable de gérer avec le sourire tout ce que sa mère lui disait – même les choses insultantes. Comme quand elle avait demandé à Alice si techniquement elle était considérée comme naine. J'étais presque mort de rire et Alice aussi. Néanmoins, Jasper n'avait pas trouvé ça aussi marrant. Il avait informé sèchement sa mère qu'Alice n'était pas naine et que c'était impoli de dire une telle chose. Mme Whitlock s'était contentée de boire une gorgée de vin avant de s'excuser à demi-mots.

« En voilà une qui est intelligente. » lança Mme Whitlock. « Tu veux des enfants ? »

Alice regarda Sofia et sourit. « Oui, un jour. »

« Eh bien, il faudrait peut-être se dépêcher. Tu ne vas pas en rajeunissant. »

« Bon. » intervint Jasper. « Je crois que tu as assez bu comme ça. Rends sa fille à Edward. »

Mme Whitlock roula des yeux alors que je me levais pour récupérer le Petit Bout. « Je n'ai pas tant bu que ça. » dit-elle en me tendant le bébé.

« Bien sûr, Mme Whitlock. » répondis-je. « On fait juste attention. En plus, il faut que je lui donne à manger. »

« Aww, j'adorais donner à manger à Jasper ! Il buvait au sein comme un champion. »

Je fis de mon mieux pour retenir mon rire parce que je savais que ça aurait énervé Jasper mais je ne réussis pas en m'éloignant. Cette femme n'avait aucun filtre. Elle n'avait pas arrêté de dire tout un tas de conneries, gênant Jasper au possible.

Lorsque je finis de donner le biberon au Petit Bout, il fut temps de passer au gâteau. La soirée était presque finie et Sofia était prête à rentrer. Elle commençait à s'agiter alors qu'on observait mes parents se donner à manger l'un à l'autre.

Je lui tapotai les fesses tout en la berçant pour essayer de la calmer. « Je crois qu'elle est épuisée. » dis-je à Bella.

Elle prit la main du Petit Bout et sourit. « J'en suis sûre. Elle a vu plein de nouvelles choses aujourd'hui. »

« Est-ce qu'on pourrait, euh... garder notre discussion pour demain ? »

Pour être honnête, j'étais foutrement nerveux quant à l'issue de cette conversation. Est-ce que je voulais vraiment être en couple ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Mais est-ce que je voulais l'entendre me dire ''On reste amis ?'' Putain, non. En fait, j'avais même peur de ça. J'étais lâche de remettre ça à plus tard mais je n'étais pas prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Bien sûr Edward. » répondit-elle. « On pourra parler demain. Est-ce que ça irait ? »

Elle avait l'air soulagée mais je ne savais pas si c'était bon signe ou pas. Apparemment, c'était mauvais signe. Peut-être qu'elle paniquait autant que moi.

« Ouais, ça m'a l'air bien. J'aimerais juste pouvoir coucher Sofia et aller dormir quelques heures. » mentis-je.

Elle hocha la tête alors que mon père prenait la parole, ramenant l'attention sur lui.

« Nous aimerions tous vous remercier d'être venus pour partager cette journée avec nous. » dit-il. « Ma femme et moi-même allons partir pour notre deuxième lune de miel. Si certains d'entre vous ont trop bu, n'hésitez pas à utiliser le téléphone de la maison pour appeler un taxi. Encore merci d'être venus et d'avoir rendu cette journée inoubliable. »

Rosalie et Emmett acceptèrent de s'occuper de tout le monde, alors Bella, Jasper, Alice, le Petit Bout et moi furent dans les premiers à partir. Une fois à l'immeuble, Alice et Jasper nous quittèrent, nous laissant seuls Bella et moi. Je m'arrêtai à notre palier cherchant le meilleur moyen de conclure cette soirée. Je pouvais l'embrasser, non ? Où c'était trop vu qu'on n'avait pas encore parlé ?

« Dors bien Sofia. » dit-elle en embrassant le Petit Bout sur la joue. « On se parle demain, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Tu veux venir prendre un café demain matin ? »

Elle sourit. « Bien sûr. Je serai là vers neuf heures. Ça ira ? »

« Parfait. Elle va peut-être me laisser dormir. » ris-je.

Elle caressa la joue du Petit Bout. « Sois sage avec ton Papa. »

« Eh bien, bonne nuit, Bella. Merci d'être venue. »

« De rien. Je me suis bien amusée alors merci de m'avoir invitée. »

Après quelques secondes gênantes, je décidai de l'embrasser sur la joue. Ouais, c'était bon. Elle vira au rouge et tourna les talons pour ouvrir sa porte alors que je faisais de même.

* * *

Le Petit Bout m'observait d'un air endormi alors que je lui retirais sa robe et lui enfilai un body rose. Elle n'arrêtait pas de bâiller, me faisant rire un peu. C'était foutrement mignon, d'accord ? Ses petites lèvres roses étaient... ouais. Essayez de ne rien ressentir en voyant ça.

« Merci d'avoir été aussi sage aujourd'hui. » dis-je en fermant les boutons. « Je suis désolé d'avoir laissé Mme Whitlock attaquer tes joues. »

Je passai mes doigts sur ses petites joues potelées. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux. Je la pris dans mes bras et la berçai.

« Alors, j'ai embrassé Bella aujourd'hui. Elle m'a dit que ça lui a plu mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant. Je ne suis pas dû genre à... être en couple mais je pense que je pourrais le faire pour elle. Elle est géniale, non ? Tu l'aimes bien. Un côté de moi a peur de perdre son amie si ça ne marche pas et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre mon torse et agrippa ma chemise. Je continuai à la bercer, sachant qu'elle n'allait pas tarder à sombrer.

« Parfois, j'aimerais pouvoir discuter avec toi. Mais d'autres fois, je suis très content que tu ne puisses pas me répondre. Tu utiliserais sans doute certains mots. » ris-je. « Des mots que je t'ai appris. »

Je la regardai et découvris que ses yeux étaient fermés. Elle ne dormait sans doute pas complètement alors je m'assis dans le rocking-chair et reposai ma tête en arrière.

« Je t'aime, Petit Bout. Tu as changé ma vie de façon positive. Tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne, une personne avec qui Bella acceptera peut-être de sortir. » souris-je. « Je crois que j'ai envie d'essayer. Je... ressens un truc pour elle. Merci de m'avoir écouté. » ris-je. « Enfin, de t'être endormie en m'écoutant. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai délicatement avant de me lever. Je l'allongeai dans son berceau et lui souhaitai bonne nuit.

* * *

Le Petit Bout me laissa faire la grasse matinée, m'offrant huit heures de sommeil. Cela m'épata. Elle était prête à être changer et boire son biberon aux environs de huit heures. Une fois qu'elle fut contente, je l'installai dans sa balancelle et allai prendre une douche rapide. Lorsque j'eus fini, je m'assis par terre pour jouer avec elle après avoir allumé la cafetière. Un peu après neuf heures, on frappa à la porte. Bella était pile à l'heure.

J'ouvris la porte et la trouvai là, souriante. « Bonjour. » dit-elle.

« Bonjour. » répondit-elle. « Merci d'être venue. »

J'ouvris la porte en grand et lui fis signe d'entrer. Elle se dirigea vers le Petit Bout et l'embrassa sur la joue pendant que j'allais chercher deux tasses de café.

« Comment tu prends le tien ? » la questionnai-je.

« Noir. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Noir ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « J'ai appris à l'aimer comme ça à cause de mon père. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Pareil pour moi. »

Après avoir servi les deux tasses, je revins au salon. Assise sur le canapé, elle faisait rebondir le Petit Bout sur ses genoux. Elle l'embrassait sur la joue, lui faisant des bisous qui pètent. Ma fille était morte de rire. J'aimais la voir ainsi avec Sofia. Elle était naturelle et je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser que j'étais chanceux qu'elle ait emménagé en face de chez moi.

« Alors... il faut qu'on parle. » dis-je en m'asseyant à mon tour sur le canapé.

Elle hocha la tête et reposa le Petit Bout dans son siège à ses pieds. « Je pense qu'on devrait. Je ne suis pas sûre... de ce que tu veux dire. »

Je hochai la tête et bus une gorgée. « Eh bien, je t'ai embrassée parce que j'en avais envie – parce que tu me plais. Je parle comme un gamin de quatorze ans, non ? » ris-je.

Elle sourit et posa sa tasse après avoir bu une gorgée de café. « C'est un peu gênant. »

« Je suis d'accord. Je n'ai jamais eu à discuter avec quelqu'un de _pourquoi_ je l'ai embrassée. »

« Je suis contente que tu l'aies fait, tu sais ? Je hum... j'en avais envie mais pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu le ferais. Je pensais qu'on était seulement amis. »

« Si c'est ce que tu veux, on peut en rester là. » soufflai-je en espérant que ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. J'aimais bien Bella et pas de la façon dont j'appréciais une femme en général ce qui me faisait flipper. Ça... embrasser une nana... ce n'était pas moi. En fait, ça ne me ressemblait pas du tout. Mais avec Bella, je ne pouvais pas être _ce_ mec là. Ce n'était pas juste.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » dit-elle. « Mais pour être honnête, je ne sais pas _ce_ que je veux. Néanmoins, je sais que je_ ne _veux_ pas _être comme toutes ces femmes que tu as pu fréquenter. »

Je secouai la tête. « S'il y a bien une chose pour laquelle je suis d'accord, c'est ça. Tu ne leur ressembles en rien et je ne te traiterai pas ainsi. »

« Alors, c'est un bon début. » sourit-elle tout en buvant une gorgée. « Si ça te dit, on pourrait partir de là. »

« Laisser les choses évoluer ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je t'apprécie et j'ai envie de voir ce qui va se passer. »

« Alors, on se laisse une chance ? »

« Ça me plairait. »

« Eh bien, alors, je suppose que je pourrais commencer par te proposer un vrai rendez-vous. » lançai-je. « Je te promets que ma mère ne nous interrompra pas. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Bon sang, j'étais horrifiée ! »

« Je crois que ça lui a plu. » rigolai-je.

Elle rougit et se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Je me rapprochai d'elle et passai mes doigts sur sa lèvre. « J'adore quand tu fais ça, putain, Nibbles _(NdT : Nibbles vient du verbe ''mordiller'' en anglais)_. »

Elle la relâcha rapidement. « Nibbles ? »

« Disons juste que c'est un petit surnom. »

Elle rit doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça me plaise. »

Je posai mon front contre le sien, mes lèvres à quelques centimètres des siennes. « Donne lui une chance. » murmurai-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle posa sa main sur ma nuque, glissant ses doigts dans mes cheveux. Je la poussai contre le canapé et m'allongeai sur elle. Je fis remonter ma main sur ses côtes, relevant son t-shirt au passage. Sa peau était chaude et douce. J'adorais la sentir. Apparemment, j'étais monté trop haut parce qu'elle posa sa main sur la mienne pour la faire redescendre. Néanmoins, elle ne rompit pas le baiser et ne me dit pas d'arrêter alors je supposai que c'était bon. Il fallait juste que je respecte les limites. Je pouvais faire ça. Je pouvais le faire maintenant et ce soir, pendant ma douche, j'allais imaginer ce que j'aurais pu faire.

« Alors... un rendez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, tu veux ? »

Elle sourit et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. « J'adorerais. »

* * *

_Awww !_ Bien joué Edward ! Un rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre ! D'ailleurs, le prochain chapitre contient une de mes scènes préférées - _les Cours Maman et Bébé..._ ^^

En parlant de maman, qu'avez-vous pensé de la mère de Jasper ? Marrante comme ça, mais je n'aimerais pas l'avoir pour belle-mère XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	15. Le Petit Bout s'amuse

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme je vous le disais la dernière fois, j'ai un petit faible pour ce chapitre parce que non seulement il est long_ (donc il s'y passe plein de choses ^^)_ mais surtout parce que c'est le fameux cours Maman et Bébé... Autant vous dire qu'Edward va s'y sentir comme un poisson dans l'eau XD

Ah, et pour celles qui auraient oublié, Tanya, c'est la voiture d'Edward ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 15 – Le Petit Bout s'amuse

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que j'étais en train de faire ça. Un putain de cours Maman et moi, pour l'amour du ciel. Je n'étais pas une maman. J'étais un papa mais est-ce qu'il y avait à Port Angeles un cours Papa et Moi ? Bien sûr que non. Quand j'avais appelé, je leur avais demandé si j'étais le seul papa qui était jamais venu chez eux. Ils m'avaient assuré le contraire mais alors que je regardais autour de moi dans la salle remplie de femmes, je commençais à ne plus trop y croire. J'étais entouré de femmes et de bébés en pleurs. Je réalisai alors que même si j'aimais ma fille, je ne supportais toujours pas les autres gamins. Et pourquoi est-ce que les putains de mamans laissaient leur bébé pleurer ?

« Vous devez être Edward. » dit une femme en me tendant la main. « Je suis Irina. Bienvenue. »

Je lui serrai la main et essayai de sourire pour ne pas avoir l'air aussi malheureux que je l'étais. « Ravi de vous rencontrer. » répondis-je.

« Et c'est ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le Petit Bout dans mes bras.

« Sofia. »

Elle caressa le dos de mon Petit Bout en souriant. Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle touchait ma gamine ? « C'est super que vous soyez là tous les deux. Allez vous asseoir dans le cercle. On va commencer dans cinq minutes. »

Le cercle était déjà bien formé mais je réussis à trouver une place entre deux personnes. Je posai mon sac par terre et m'assis, allongeant Sofia sur mes genoux. J'étendis sa couverture et l'installai sur le dos comme les autres femmes avaient fait avec leur gamin. Je n'avais aucune putain d'idées de ce que je devais faire alors j'attendis, jouant avec les pieds de mon bébé pour la faire rire.

« Edward Cullen. » dit quelqu'un. « Je n'en crois pas mes yeux. »

Je levai la tête et tombai sur un visage vaguement familier. Néanmoins, je n'arrivais pas à la situer. Ça devait faire un bon moment.

« C'est Lauren. » dit-elle. « Du lycée ? »

« Oh, ouais, bien sûr. » fis-je lorsque je compris. « C'est bon de te revoir. »

Elle s'assit à côté de moi avec un bébé garçon. « Pour moi aussi ! Bon sang, je n'arrive pas à croire que tu sois de retour. Et avec un bébé. »

« Ouais. » ris-je mal à l'aise. « C'est ma fille, Sofia. »

« Aww, elle est adorable. Voici mon quatrième enfant et premier garçon, Nick. »

« Quatre, sérieux ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Tyler ne peut pas s'empêcher de me tripoter. » rigola-t-elle.

Oh putain. Je n'avais pas besoin de cette image.

« Tyler Crowley ? » demandai-je.

« Ouais, on s'est mariés après le lycée. Et toi alors ? J'avais entendu dire que tu avais déménagé à New York. Ça fait longtemps que tu es revenu ? »

« En fait, ça fait un an. »

« Hum. C'est ta première fois ici, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête et pris le Petit Bout dans mes bras pour la blottir contre mon torse. « Ouais, ma mère s'est dit que ça serait une bonne idée. »

« Oh, tu vas adorer ce cours. C'est vraiment amusant. Ça permet de se lier. Est-ce que sa maman va venir ? »

« Je suis père célibataire. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et caressa le dos de Sofia. Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde voulait la toucher putain ? « Je suis désolée. »

« Pas la peine. Tout va très bien. »

Avant qu'elle puisse dire autre chose, Irina entra dans le cercle, s'asseyant en face moi. Elle se mit à parler, demandant aux mamans comment elles allaient. J'entendis des discussions à propos de tétons douloureux, couleur des cacas de bébés et plein d'autres choses dégoûtantes dont elles auraient dû parler à un médecin. Mais apparemment, c'était le moment où on _partageait_ tout. Elle passa ensuite à la présentation des nouveaux, me désignant.

« Parlez nous de vous et de votre fille, Edward. »

« Je m'appelle Edward et voici ma fille, Sofia. » répondis-je.

Elle éclata de rire. « Oh allez ! On ne mord pas vous savez. Parlez nous de _vous_. »

« Hum... je suis chirurgien, célibataire et je n'ai pas d'autres enfants. »

Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire d'autre ? Elles voulaient quoi ? L'histoire de ma vie ?

« Je parie que c'est pas facile, hum ? Travailler à plein temps tout en s'occupant d'un bébé. Vous savez, entant que groupes, nous sommes là pour nous soutenir les uns les autres, si vous avez besoin de parler. »

« J'ai déjà tout plein d'aide et de personnes à qui parler, mais merci. »

Pas vraiment mais c'était trop bizarre. Ma mère ne m'avait pas dit que j'allais devoir parler de moi.

Elle hocha la tête. « Quel âge a Sofia ? »

« Presque dix-huit semaines. »

« C'est un super âge. » sourit-elle. « Bon, et si on commençait le cours ! »

Irina lança une musique ridicule et se mit à taper dans ses mains tout en chantant. C'était. Quoi. Ce. Bordel ? Il fallait chanter ? Je tins le Petit Bout sur mes genoux et lui fis taper dans les mains comme tout le monde le faisait mais je gardai la bouche fermée.

Lauren me donna un coup de coude. Elle sourit. « Chante. C'est marrant ! »

Bon sang. Les paroles étaient simples et tout mais je n'avais pas envie de me lancer. Je bougeai les lèvres, faisant semblant de chanter. J'avais déjà assez honte de faire ça. Néanmoins le Petit Bout riait. Apparemment, ça lui plaisait. Mais en même temps, elle aimait aussi quand je me cachais le visage pour jouer à faire coucou. Elle aimait les choses simples. Ce n'était pas nécessaire que je m'humilie en public pour elle et pourtant, je le faisais. Lauren me donna un nouveau coup de coude, m'agaçant profondément, et je me mis à chanter un peu. Je n'allais _jamais_ parler de ça. Dieu merci, personne que je connaissais était là pour voir ça.

Une fois que l'affreuse chanson fut terminée, nous fîmes sauter les bébés sur nos genoux. Je le faisais à la maison, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que je vienne à ce cours ? Le Petit Bout suçait ses doigts, toujours aussi souriante alors que je la faisais danser sur ses pieds. Elle donnait des petits coups de pieds mais ne m'aidait pas vraiment. En même temps, ce n'était pas comme si elle pouvait se tenir debout. Nous passâmes ainsi d'une activité à une autre, faisant bouger les bébés.

« Alors, vous êtes médecin ? » me demanda la femme qui se trouvait de l'autre côté.

« Ouais. »

C'était pas ce que je venais de dire ?

« Vous savez, entant que parents célibataires, il faut qu'on se sert les coudes. » continua-t-elle. « C'est difficile de s'occuper d'un bébé tout en travaillant. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, c'est pas facile. »

« Et je parie que vos horaires sont exténuants, hum ? »

« Soixante heures en moyenne. Mais parfois plus. »

« Wow, et dire que je trouvais que quarante heures c'était dur. Comment vous faites pour avoir du temps pour elle ? »

Je n'arrivais pas à savoir si elle était vraiment curieuse ou si elle voulait simplement parler. Elle était plus jeune que moi, sans doute la vingtaine. Son bébé semblait avoir à peu près l'âge de Sofia. Je remarquai les cernes sous ses yeux, elle devait être épuisée. J'étais très fatigué moi aussi. J'aurais préféré passer ma journée de repos chez moi, à me détendre mais je voulais vraiment faire quelque chose pour rendre le Petit Bout heureuse. C'était pour ça qu'elle venait ici ? Pour les mêmes raisons, elle essayait simplement d'être un bon parent ?

« Je passe mes soirées avec elle. » dis-je. « On a une routine alors je crois que ça aide. »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est ce que je fais avec Kara mais ça m'embête de ne pas être plus présente pour elle comme les autres mamans. En plus, je reprends les cours cet automne et je sais que ça va réduire mon temps avec elle. »

« Mais c'est important les cours. Je suis sûr que les gens à qui vous la confiez, prennent soin d'elle. Elle ne s'en souviendra même pas. »

« Mais c'est une période importante. C'est pour ça que je viens ici toutes les semaines. Ça me permet de me lier à elle. C'est pas pour ça que vous êtes là ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Ma mère voulait que je vienne. Elle s'est dit que ça serait bon pour elle. »

« Alors c'est une obligation ? Vous ne faites pas ça pour votre fille ? » m'accusa-t-elle.

Merde. Apparemment, cette nana voyait clair dans mon jeu et ce qu'elle y voyait ne lui plaisait pas trop.

« Je fais beaucoup pour elle. Sa mère me l'a laissée alors j'ai abandonné beaucoup de choses pour prendre soin d'elle. »

« Le père de ma fille a filé quand il a appris que j'étais enceinte. » lança-t-elle. « Et pourtant, je ne prends pas ça pour une obligation. »

« Je... je veux dire, c'était ce que je ressentais au début, mais maintenant, je l'aime. Je fais ça pour la rendre heureuse et qu'elle ait une vie agréable. »

« Bien. »

« Je ne voulais pas donner l'impression que je suis un connard. »

« Pas de gros mots ! » s'exclama Irina. « C'est une de nos règles. » Elle désigna un poster.

« Désolé. » marmonnai-je en roulant les yeux.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de m'expliquer mais elle avait raison. Je n'aurais pas dû faire ça pour ma mère. Et le Petit Bout s'amusait, alors ça me rendait heureux.

« Je suis désolée. » dit-elle. « Je ne voulais pas parlé comme ça moi aussi. Et si on recommençait. Je m'appelle Angela. »

Je souris. « Edward. »

« Mais plus sérieusement, il faut qu'on se sert les coudes entre parents célibataires. » murmura-t-elle. « Il y a une sorte de... compétition. »

Une compétition dans un cours Maman et Moi ? Qu'est-ce qu'elles faisaient ? Des concours pour savoir qui changeait la couche le plus vite ? J'eus presque envie de rire. C'était un putain de cours pour bébés, pas une zone de guerre où il fallait se lier face à l'ennemi.

« Une compétition, hum ? » ris-je en faisant appuyer les jambes du Petit Bout par terre de façon à ce qu'elle plie les genoux. On aurait dit qu'elle faisait du vélo.

« Je ne plaisante pas. Est-ce qu'elle sait se tourner toute seule ? »

« Du ventre au dos. Elle a encore du mal pour le retour mais elle y est presque. »

Elle se pencha pour parler tout bas. « Certaines des mamans se défient sur ce genre de choses. Elles sont persuadées que leur gamin est le meilleur et elles sont prêtes à tout pour le prouver. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « C'est vraiment... triste. »

Je savais déjà que le Petit Bout était en avance pour son âge alors c'était peut-être pour ça que je m'en fichais. Je veux dire, ma gamine était absolument géniale. Je ne disais pas qu'elle était mieux que les autres mais elle faisait des choses que des bébés plus âgés commençaient à peine à faire. Elle était intelligente mais je n'étais pas prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour le prouver.

Après quelques exercices pour ''décontracter'' les bébés, nous passâmes aux jouets. Apparemment, le but était de développer les fonctions motrices. Irina voulait que les bébés essayent d'attraper les jouets multicolores. Le Petit Bout cartonna à cet exercice. Néanmoins, elle essaya de le mettre dans sa bouche alors je dus lui enlever. Je pris sa susu dans le sac et lui mis dans la bouche.

« Oh, tu te sers beaucoup d'une susu ? » demanda Lauren.

« Ouais, pourquoi ? » répondis-je en arquant un sourcil.

Elle haussa les épaules. « C'est juste... qu'elle peut devenir dépendante. Ça créé aussi plus d'otites et de problèmes dentaires. Beaucoup de pédiatres ne la recommandent pas. »

« Eh bien, est-ce que tu savais que les recherches ont démontré qu'utiliser une susu fait baisser le risque de mort subite ? Alors je vais continuer à lui donner la susu jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit plus grande et je lui enlèverai quand _j_'aurais décidé que c'est le bon moment, mais merci du conseil. »

La garce fut surprise par ma répartie. Bien. Comment osait-elle me dire comment m'occuper de ma gamine ? J'avais lu plein de bouquins sur ce genre de conneries et ma mère et Rosalie m'en avaient aussi parlé alors je n'avais pas besoin qu'elle s'en mêle. Pour qui elle se prenait ?

« C'était. Absolument. _Génial_. » murmura Angela. « Elle fait _toujours_ ce genre de choses. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Le Petit Bout aime sa susu. »

« Bien ! » s'exclama Irina. « Nous allons terminer le cours par un massage léger. Ces bébés ont fait un merveilleux travail aujourd'hui. »

J'allongeai mon bébé sur le dos et caressai délicatement son ventre. Elle adorait quand je faisais ça à la maison. Je passai à ses jambes puis ses bras, caressant sa peau. Elle roucoulait et souriait derrière sa susu. Lorsque je la couchai sur le ventre pour passer à son dos, elle s'endormit.

« Alors, tu vas revenir ? » demanda Angela alors que je ramassais les affaires du Petit Bout.

« Possible. Ça semble lui avoir plu. » répondis-je.

Ça n'allait pas me tuer de venir une fois de temps en temps. Mais pas toutes les semaines. Ça, ça _m'aurait_ tué. Je détestais les chansons mais le reste n'était pas si mal.

« Bien. » dit-elle. « C'est parfait pour se lier. C'est une heure où tu lui es complètement dévoué. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je verrai si je peux. »

* * *

Après le cours, je déposai le Petit Bout chez ma mère. Vu que je ne travaillais pas aujourd'hui et demain, Bella et moi avions décidé que ce soir était le moment idéal pour une sortie. Il était impossible que je sois en retard au travail ou qu'on m'appelle de façon imprévue.

Déposer Sofia prit plus de temps que je l'aurais cru. Évidemment, Maman voulait tout savoir à propos du cours. Je lui racontai tout en détail, à part la partie chanson. Je ne lui faisais pas suffisamment confiance pour ne pas le dire à mon père qui bien évidemment l'aurait dit à Emmett. Je n'aurais jamais pu le supporter. Elle me dit qu'elle était fière de moi et qu'elle espérait que j'allais y retourner. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi heureuse que lorsque je lui répondis que je l'envisageais, même si je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que ça voulait dire.

« Il est presque six heures. » dis-je. « Il faut que j'y aille. Oh et je prends Tanya. »

Elle sourit et m'enlaça. « D'accord. Passe une bonne soirée mais pas une _trop_ bonne soirée. »

Je soupirai. « Je n'ai pas prévu d'avoir du si bon temps. Je vais me comporter en gentleman. Promis. »

« Bien et une dernière chose. Ton anniversaire est la semaine prochaine. Tu as prévu quelque chose ? »

« Eh bien vu qu'il n'est plus question que je me saoule pour oublier que je vais avoir trente ans, alors la réponse est non. »

« Aww, ne sois pas triste. » rit-elle. « C'est pas si vieux que ça. Alors rien de prévu, ça veut dire que tu veux bien passer ? »

« Un anniversaire avec mes parents ? » soupirai-je. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? Rien ne dit qu'on ne peut pas retourner dans sa famille en vieillissant. »

Elle roula des yeux et tapota ma joue. « Alors on ne le fêtera pas ici. Choisis un restaurant et invite Bella. Je m'occuperai même de Sofia pour que tu puisses boire quelques verres. _Mais seulement quelques verres_. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Très bien. Il faut que je file. »

Elle m'enlaça à nouveau et je l'embrassai sur la joue. « D'accord, je t'aime mon chéri. »

* * *

J'avais dit à Bella que j'allais venir la chercher – traduction traverser le couloir – à sept heures. Il était six heures cinquante trois. Je n'étais pas très doué pour l'étiquette lors d'un rendez-vous vu que je n'avais jamais _vraiment_ été à un rendez-vous mais je me disais que c'était bon... Non ? Je décidai de me regarder dans la glace une dernière fois. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et regardai ma montre. Il était six heures cinquante-quatre maintenant.

Je soupirai. « Est-ce que je suis nerveux putain ? »

Merde non, je n'étais pas nerveux... si ? Et pourquoi est-ce que je l'étais ? Eh bien, je quittais ma zone de confort. Un rendez-vous, un putain de vrai rendez-vous. Je n'en avais pas eu depuis ma première année en fac de médecine. Et ce n'était pas avec une personne comme Bella. Je n'avais pas d'expérience dans ce_ domaine là_. Mon expérience tournait plutôt autour du fait que j'étais doué pour les mettre dans mon lit le plus vite possible et les en faire sortir tout aussi vite le lendemain matin. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui allait se passer ce soir et je détestais ça.

Je regardai l'heure une fois de plus et constatai qu'il était cinquante-six. Je décidai que c'était bon et quittai mon appartement. Je frappai deux fois et attendis une bonne minute qu'elle ouvre la porte. Elle était _foutrement magnifique_ dans une robe noire.

« Hey. » souris-je. « Tu es splendide. »

Elle rougit un peu et baissa la tête pour se regarder avant de ramener son attention sur moi. « Merci, tu es très beau. » Soudainement, elle eut un petit sourire moqueur. « Quoi, pas de fleurs ? »

Merde. Des fleurs. Je savais que j'étais passé à côté d'un truc.

« Je... je n'ai pas... je suis dés... »

Elle m'interrompit en éclatant de rire. « Je plaisantais. Est-ce que ça va ? T'as l'air un peu... rouge. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ça va. Tu es prête ? »

Elle prit un petit sac sur la table. « Ouaip'. »

Je posai ma main dans le bas de son dos et la guidai au rez-de-chaussée jusqu'à Tanya. Je lui ouvris la portière tel un gentleman et elle se glissa sur le siège en souriant.

* * *

Bella consultait le menu en souriant, déclarant que tout avait l'air délicieux. J'étais très fier de moi d'avoir choisi ce restaurant. Vu le nombre de repas italien qu'elle m'avait préparé, je m'étais dit que ça allait lui plaire. J'avais entendu de bonnes critique de cet endroit par les infirmières.

« Je pense que je vais prendre les raviolis aux crevettes. » dit Bella en fermant son menu. « Et toi ? »

Je posai mon menu sur le sien et bus une gorgée de vin. « Les fettuccine alfredo au poulet. Je suppose que je préfère ne pas prendre de risque. »

Elle sourit. « Eh bien, c'est tout aussi bien. »

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais de ton temps libre ? »

« Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, je nettoie et je range. Je n'ai pas eu beaucoup de temps pour m'organiser depuis que j'ai emménagé. C'est agréable. J'ai enfin le temps de mettre mes affaires dans mon salon. Des photos et ce genre de choses, tu vois ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je le trouvais un peu vide. »

« Tu sais, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander comment on a fait pour finir dans le même immeuble. C'est juste que je me disais... que tu pourrais vivre dans un endroit plus... sympa. »

« Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'exigences. » plaisantai-je. « Je n'ai pas besoin de grands choses et je ne trouve pas ça si mal que ça. C'est sûr. »

« Ouais, bien sûr. C'est juste que je trouve ça bizarre qu'une maîtresse de maternelle et un chirurgien vivent l'un en face de l'autre. »

« Eh bien, je suis content de ne pas avoir acheté de maison comme me le suggérait ma mère. J'ai beaucoup de chance de t'avoir comme voisine. »

Elle vira au rouge. « Disons juste que je suis contente d'avoir choisi cet appartement. »

« Contente pour le Petit Bout ou pour moi ? »

Elle sourit d'un air moqueur. « Surtout pour elle. »

« Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. » ris-je.

Elle put un gorgée de vin alors que la serveuse revenait pour prendre notre commande. Pendant que nous attendions nos entrés, elle me posa des questions à propos de ma semaine de travail.

« Mon père est revenu aujourd'hui et j'en suis vraiment ravi, putain. Emmett le remplaçait. »

« Le mec qui a commencé une chenille au renouvellement de vœux de tes parents ? » rit-elle.

Je hochai la tête. « Tu vois pourquoi je suis ravi. Il n'est pas très doué pour guider les gens. Le tableau était un bordel pas possible. Il a réservé des blocs en double et je me suis retrouvé avec une hernie à réparer sans endroit où aller. C'était pas terrible. »

« On dirait, oui. Au moins ton père est revenu maintenant. En plus, tu as eu ta journée de libre. C'était comment le cours ? »

« C'était... intéressant. » répondis-je en buvant un peu plus de vin.

« Intéressant dans le bon sens ou le mauvais ? »

« Elle a aimé, alors je suis content qu'on y soit allé mais je ne sais pas si j'ai envie d'y retourner. Ça paraît bête de l'emmener là-bas alors que je fais les mêmes choses à la maison, tu vois ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Mais c'était sympa de sortir avec elle, non ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je crois qu'elle aime ça. »

« Alors... est-ce que tu as chanté ? » rit-elle doucement.

Je plissai les yeux. « T'étais au courant pour ça ? »

« Je sais comment marchent les cours d'éveil, Edward. Je travaille avec des enfants depuis que je suis ado. »

Putain de merde. « S'il te plaît, ne dis pas à Alice que j'ai chanté. Elle va le dire à Jasper et j'essaye de rester discret sur le sujet. »

« Oh, n'est pas l'air si inquiet. Je suis sûre que c'était adorable. »

« Ça ne l'était pas. C'était gênant. »

« Est-ce que Sofia a ri ? »

« Oui. » soupirai-je.

« Alors ne t'inquiète pas, je ne dirai rien, d'accord ? »

« Merci. » La serveuse apporta _enfin_ les gressins.

Je n'allais rien lui dire mais elle était pénible. Son pourboire... n'allait pas être génial. Bella en prit un et se mit à le mordiller. J'arquai un sourcil. Si je ne la connaissais pas mieux, j'aurais pu croire qu'elle m'allumait. Mais en même temps, ma queue n'était pas prête de rencontrer la bouche de cette fille alors j'imaginais sans doute des choses. Probablement. Mais à part le fait qu'elle le mordillait, j'aurais voulu être ce bâtonnet.

« C'est bon ? » demandai-je en me servant à mon tour.

Elle hocha la tête et cacha sa bouche avec sa main. « Très bon. »

« Alors, à quoi ressemble Forks ? »

« Oh, ce n'est pas très intéressant. C'est une toute petite ville. Il me tardait de partir quand j'étais plus jeune. J'arrivais à comprendre pourquoi ma mère a autant ressenti le besoin de fuir. »

« Est-ce que tu... tu penses que tu lui ressembles beaucoup ? »

J'espérais que ce n'était pas une conversation trop poussée. Je ne voulais pas la contrarier mais en même temps, je voulais en savoir plus sur elle.

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, je suis comme mon père. Une fois que j'ai eu quitté Forks, ça m'a manquée de ne plus vivre dans une petite ville. J'étais vraiment contente d'obtenir un poste à Port Angeles. C'est petit mais pas trop, si tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

« Ouais, mais pour moi, c'est surtout petit. Je n'ai vécu qu'ici et à New York alors je n'ai pas trop de référence. »

« Est-ce que New York te manque ? »

« Pas vraiment. Le rythme de vie me manque un peu mais être de retour n'est pas désagréable. C'est sympa de retrouver ma famille et les amis avec lesquels j'ai grandi. »

Une fois que le dîner fut servi, Bella et moi continuâmes à discuter. C'était agréable. J'en appris un peu plus à propos de son enfance et de son père. Elle me posa elle aussi des questions, rigolant aux histoires hilarantes de Jasper, Emmett et moi. Nous rentrâmes ensuite dans le sujet de l'ancien petit-copain. Ça arriva par accident. Elle me raconta le temps qu'elle passait à La Push en dehors des heures de cours. Apparemment, c'était là que son ex vivait et elle l'avait rencontré par un ami commun.

« On est sorti ensemble jusqu'à l'année dernière. » dit-elle. « Oh, ça ne te dit ans sans doute pas t'entendre parler de ça ? Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas une conversation appropriée pour un rendez-vous. »

« Non, c'est rien. » Aussi bizarre que ça pouvait paraître, j'avais envie d'être au courant. Peut-être que je voulais savoir ce que je devais faire de mieux que lui mais ce que je voulais surtout savoir, c'était comment ça s'était fini. « Pourquoi vous avez rompu ? Je veux dire, on ne met pas fin à une relation de six ans pour rien. »

« Il m'a trompée. » dit-elle en plissant les yeux. Elle planta sa fourchette dans un ravioli. « C'est tout. »

Je n'étais clairement pas un saint mais tromper était quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait et que je ne prévoyais pas de faire. C'était pour ça que je ne m'engageais jamais dans une relation de couple, donc j'étais mieux que son ex.

« Connard. » dis-je.

« Ouaip'. Bon, passons. Alors, c'est ta mère qui garde Sofia ce soir ? »

Est-ce qu'elle pensait à la même chose que moi ? « Oui. »

« C'est super. Tu vas pouvoir faire la grasse mat'. » sourit-elle.

Putain. Elle ne pensait pas à la même chose que moi. J'avais les couilles bleues à cause d'elle.

« Ouais. » soupirai-je. « Ça va être cool. »

« Je pourrais te faire le petit-déjeuner demain matin, si tu veux. »

Je souris. « J'aimerais beaucoup. Et hey, je n'ai même pas eu à t'inviter pour un deuxième rendez-vous. » ris-je.

« Je ne considère pas un petit-déjeuner comme un rendez-vous. » se moqua-t-elle. « Mais je suppose que tu peux appeler ça comme ça. »

« C'est notre deuxième rencard. » souris-je.

Lorsque la serveuse revint pour prendre nos assiettes, elle nous proposa un dessert. Bella refusa, déclarant qu'elle ne pouvait rien plus avaler. En fait, j'étais foutrement reconnaissant de ça. Je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir supporter la vision de Bella en train de lécher du chocolat. J'essayais de bien me tenir et ça ne m'aurait pas aidé. Je savais que je n'allais pas coucher avec elle ce soir et un côté de moi – visiblement pas ma queue – était d'accord avec ça. Elle méritait mieux.

« Tu es prête à y aller ? » demandai-je en signant le reçu.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Quand tu veux. »

* * *

Sur le chemin du retour, nous nous mîmes à parler du Petit Bout. C'était difficile à croire que ça faisait déjà trois mois qu'elle faisait partie de ma vie. Le temps passait si vite et je me demandais où il allait.

« Avant que je le réalise, elle va se mettre à crapahuter par tout. » dis-je. « Et ensuite elle va marcher ! Je ne suis pas sûr d'être prêt à ça. »

« N'oublie pas qu'elle va parler aussi. Elle commence à babiller un peu. C'est adorable. »

« Je sais. » ris-je. « En fait, il me tarde le jour où elle va dire papa. Je suis même prêt à prendre un ''pa''. »

Elle tourna la tête et sourit. « Elle va le dire. »

« Tu es hyper importante dans sa vie, tu sais ? Je ne pourrais jamais assez te remercier pour ce que tu as fait. » Je la regardai et vis qu'elle rougissait et se mordillait la lèvre. « Tu auras ma peau, Nibbles. »

Elle libéra sa lèvre et rit doucement. « Quoi ? »

« C'est quand tu mordilles ta lèvre et que tu rougis comme ça. »

« Eh bien, on a déjà parlé de mes rougeurs. Je ne peux rien y faire, mais je peux essayer d'arrêter de me mordre la lèvre. »

« Oh, non, ne fais pas ça. » souris-je en entrant sur le parking. « Ça va peut-être finir par me tuer mais j'aime ça. »

Je contournai rapidement la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de Bella. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider à descendre. Elle rougit et sourit avant de me confier sa main. Elle ne la retira pas jusqu'à ce qu'on soit à l'étage. C'était idiot, mais plutôt sympa. Je lui tenais la main. C'était un sérieux changement.

Nous nous arrêtâmes devant sa porte et je caressai sa joue. J'adorais la sensation de sa joue sous mes doigts. Elle était si foutrement douce. Son regard croisa le mien et elle sourit.

« J'ai passé une super soirée. » dit-elle.

Je me penchai et effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. « Moi aussi. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant doucement.

Néanmoins, cela ne resta pas innocent bien longtemps. Elle posa sa main sur ma nuque et tira sur mes cheveux alors que je la plaquais contre la porte. Ma main passa sur ses côtes effleurant son sein. Elle gémit un peu en réponse. Putain oui. Son autre main descendit dans mon dos. Soudainement, elle se posa sur mes fesses. Alors Bella pouvait être audacieuse, hum ? Sympa.

« Je... » haleta-t-elle. « devrais rentrer. »

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai dans le cou. Elle aurait sans doute dû y aller mais je n'en avais pas envie.

« Oh. » souffla-t-elle. « Sérieusement, Edward, je devrais rentrer. »

« Ouais, tu devrais. » murmurai-je. « Mais ta main est toujours sur mes fesses. »

Elle me relâcha – putain – et posa sa main sur mon visage pour que je la regarde. Elle était toute rouge et souriait de toutes ses dents.

« Bonne nuit Edward. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Bonne nuit, Bella. »

Elle m'embrassa une dernière fois sur les lèvres puis je m'éloignai. Elle farfouilla dans son sac pour trouver ses clefs alors que je l'observais.

« Je passerai demain matin. » dit-elle.

« Je t'attendrai. »

* * *

Les choses prennent une nouvelle tournure, vous trouvez pas ? XD En tout cas, Bella a l'air d'apprécier et elle se dévoile même un peu pendant leur rendez-vous :) Néanmoins, la partie que je préfère reste encore et toujours le début ! Edward et son Petit Bout_ *soupir*_ ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	16. Pain Perdu et Conversations

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Lendemain de rencard pour Edward... espérons qu'il n'est pas encore tombé de son petit nuage ^^ Il est possible qu'une petite conversation soit nécessaire, non ?

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 16 – Pain Perdu et Conversations

Malheureusement, je ne pus pas dormir comme je le voulais. J'avais vraiment l'habitude de me réveiller tôt pour le Petit Bout. Je me levai à six heures et décidai d'aller faire mon jogging parce que je savais que Bella ne serait pas là avant neuf heures. Alors que je courais, je me mis à repenser à la soirée de la veille. Ce n'était sans doute pas le rendez-vous le plus excitant que j'avais jamais vécu mais c'était... sympa. J'en avais appris un peu plus sur elle, comme son histoire avec son ex. Quel enfoiré. Honnêtement, tromper Bella ? Comment on pouvait blesser une personne aussi... gentille et adorable ? Ça ressemblait à un crime. Pas étonnant qu'elle n'avait été avec personne pendant un an. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle était aussi réservée avec moi.

Est-ce qu'elle pensait que j'étais capable de lui faire ça ? Mon passé n'était peut-être pas très glorieux mais je n'aurais _jamais_ fait ça. Si on arrivait à faire marcher notre relation, j'allais faire en sorte qu'elle le sache bien. J'avais réussi à tenir deux mois sans coucher avec personne et je savais qu'elle avait remarqué ce changement, alors avec un peu de chance, elle allait me croire. La seule question que je me posais, c'était si j'étais prêt à être en couple. Je n'aimais pas trop les enfants et pourtant je m'en sortais. J'avais changé pour Sofia d'une façon que je pensais impossible. Je pouvais changer pour Bella si les choses marchaient entre nous. Il allait falloir que j'arrête de mater les femmes qui couraient en même temps que moi, gigotant parfaitement. Mais je pouvais y arriver si ça voulait dire que j'allais avoir quelque chose de mieux, je suppose. Putain, qu'est-ce que j'en savais. Bon sang, nous n'avions eu qu'un seul rendez-vous alors pourquoi est-ce que je pensais déjà à ça ?

Je secouai la tête et changeai la playlist de mon iPod. Je décidai de réfléchir à ça une autre fois.

Lorsque je revins chez moi, il n'était que sept heures trente. Je savais que mes parents seraient déjà levés alors je décidai d'appeler pour voir si mon Petit Bout allait bien.

« Tu t'es levé tôt. » répondit ma mère.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » dis-je en me servant une tasse de café. « Est-ce que Sofia dort toujours ? »

« Non, elle vient de se réveiller. Ton père est en train de lui donner le biberon. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? »

Elle soupira. « Elle s'est agitée quand elle a réalisé que tu ne reviendrais pas mais on a réussi à la calmer. Ça s'est bien passé, Edward. »

« Bella m'a dit qu'elle était agitée au début quand je la laissais avec elle. »

« C'est juste son papa qui lui manque quand il n'est pas là. » rit-elle doucement. « C'est adorable. Mais elle s'est vite calmée alors pas d'inquiétudes. »

« Bien. Je passerai sans doute vers midi. Est-ce que ça ira ? »

« C'est très bien. Alors, comment s'est passé le rendez-vous ? » Je pouvais presque entendre le sourire dans sa voix.

« C'était sympa. Je l'ai emmenée au restaurant italien sur le front de mer. On a passé un bon moment. »

« Tu t'es bien comporté ? » entendis-je mon père crier dans le fond.

« Est-ce que vous réalisez tous les deux que ça ne vous regarde absolument pas ? » lançai-je. « C'est impoli de demander à votre fils s'il a couché avec quelqu'un. »

« Alors ? » insista ma mère.

Je soupirai et me passai la main sur le visage. « Non, d'accord ? Et ne me repose pas la question parce que je ne te répondrai pas. »

« Tu me le diras quand ça arrivera ? »

« Non ! »

Elle éclata de rire. « D'accord. C'est bon, je plaisantais. »

« Bizarrement, je ne te crois pas. Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit... pour Sofia. »

« Ça marche. À plus tard. Je t'aime. »

« Ouais, je t'aime aussi. » dis-je avant de raccrocher.

Je décidai alors que mes parents – et plus particulièrement ma mère – étaient bien trop intéressés par la vie intime de leur fils de trente ans.

* * *

« Tu es là plus tôt que ce que je pensais. » dis-je en ouvrant la porte en grand pour Bella. « Et tu n'as pas à manger. »

Elle rit doucement tout en se dirigeant vers la cuisine. « Je dois t'apprendre, non ? Alors on va faire ça ensemble. »

« Je sais faire des œufs. »

« Et du pain perdu ? Tu as du sirop ? Du sucre en poudre ? » demanda-t-elle en fouillant mon placard.

« J'ai toujours du sirop. » ris-je en l'attrapant pour elle sur l'étagère du dessus. « Les œufs sont un must dans cet appartement. »

Elle alla ensuite vers le frigo. « Bien, alors il faut que j'aille chercher du sucre en poudre, de la vanille, de la cannelle et des saucisses. Tu as tout le reste et ce n'est pas passé date... incroyable. » me taquina-t-elle en vérifiant une deuxième fois.

« Je ne suis pas si mal... plus maintenant. Le Petit Bout nécessite des arrêts fréquents au magasin. »

« Tu avais l'habitude d'acheter ton lait à la station service, pas vrai ? »

« Peut-être. » souris-je en la coinçant contre le comptoir. J'effleurai ses lèvres des miennes. « Tu ne m'as pas dit bonjour. » murmurai-je en l'embrassant.

Elle bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes et posa sa main sur mon visage. Elle passa ses ongles sur ma barbe, j'avais besoin de me raser. Je la sentis rire alors qu'elle s'éloignait de moi.

« Tu... piques. » rigola-t-elle.

« Tu veux que je me rase ? » demandai-je en caressant sa joue avec ma mâchoire.

Elle rit encore plus et me repoussa. « Il faut que j'aille chercher les affaires. » Je ne bougeai pas et elle plissa les yeux. « Je suis sérieuse. »

« Très bien. » soupirai-je avec un petit sourire. « De toutes façons, j'ai faim et je ne vais pas me raser. »

Lorsque Bella revint, elle commença à m'expliquer comment faire du pain perdu. Je ne dis rien, mais en fait, je savais en faire. Néanmoins, je la laissai parler parce qu'il était évident qu'elle aimait enseigner.

« Combien de morceaux tu veux ? » demanda-t-elle en sortant le pain de la poche.

« Est-ce que ça ferait de moi un gros cul si je répondais cinq ? » ris-je.

Elle sourit et pencha la tête de côté, regardant clairement mes fesses.

« Excuse toi. » lançai-je. « J'ai dans l'idée que je me prendrais une claque si je faisais ça. »

Elle roula des yeux. « Tu n'es pas aussi subtil que tu le penses et je ne t'ai pas encore giflé. » Je fixai ses seins alors qu'elle parlait, juste parce que je le pouvais. « Mais je vais peut-être finir par le faire. » ajouta-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Si tu ne veux que je te mate, ne porte pas de décolleté. » Je haussai les épaules et continuai à mélanger les œufs et les autres trucs.

Elle laissa retomber ses bras et sortit d'autres morceaux de pain. Je terminai avec les œufs et lui passai le saladier. Nous rîmes ensemble alors que je faisais brûler les quatre premiers morceaux. Pour être honnête, c'était de sa faute. Elle me distrayait. Entre ses seins et ses fesses, j'avais du mal à rester concentré sur ce foutu pain. J'étais foutrement en manque. Ça... allait être difficile. Je pouvais l'embrasser et la toucher mais pas la baiser. Du moins pas encore.

Après avoir dévoré une grande partie du meilleur petit-déjeuner que j'avais mangé depuis longtemps, Bella et moi nous installâmes sur le canapé pour regarder un film. Nous étions mardi matin et il était hors de question que je regarde des dessins animés ou les infos, alors il nous restait les films. J'étais étendu sur le dos, Bella entre mes jambes – pas de la façon dont j'aurais voulu – son dos contre mon torse.

Elle tourna la tête pour me regarder. « Si je te pose une question, tu promets de ne pas te vexer ? »

« Commencer une question comme ça n'est pas très rassurant, mais d'accord, je ne vais pas me vexer. »

Elle se tourna de manière à coincer son dos contre le canapé. « Comment est-ce que tu es devenu... la personne que tu étais avant Sofia ? »

J'arquai un sourcil et me redressai un peu. « Est-ce que tu es en train de me demander pourquoi je couchais à droite, à gauche ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je suis juste curieuse. Je sais que c'est impoli de demander. »

« Hum... eh bien, parce que ça plaisait. J'avais compris que les femmes aimaient mon physique alors je me servais d'elles. J'ai un peu honte de ça maintenant mais c'est la vérité. Je ne couchais pas avec n'importe qui à cause d'un problème psychologique ou une connerie dans le genre. Je ne l'ai fait que parce que ça me plaisait. Je le voulais, les femmes le voulaient alors je le faisais. »

Elle cligna des yeux, surprise. « Oh. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je suis quelqu'un de mauvais. Tu peux le dire. »

« Je... Je n'ai pas dit ça. »

« Bella, je ne suis plus comme ça maintenant. » dis-je en caressant sa joue.

« Ça ne fait que deux mois. »

Je retirai ma main et fronçai les sourcils. « Tu ne crois pas que j'ai changé ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre et se mit à fixer ses genoux. Ce n'était pas le genre de mordillement qui me plaisait. « Je suis inquiète. » admit-elle. « Mais j'apprécie le gars que tu es devenu. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est que tu n'aies pas réussi à dépasser ça et si c'est le cas... je ne veux pas être avec toi. »

« Je ne te ferai pas de mal. » Je repoussai une mèche de cheveux qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Elle leva la tête vers moi et sourit. « Mon but dans la vie avant Sofia, c'était de m'amuser autant que possible. Le sexe c'est amusant, on le sait tous les deux. Mais dès qu'elle est entrée dans ma vie, ce but a changé. Il faut que je lui offre une belle vie et je ne peux pas faire ça si je couche à droite à gauche. Alors, pour ce qui est de redevenir celui que j'étais avant, ça n'est pas près d'arriver. Pas à cause de toi – même si ça en fait partie – mais à cause d'elle. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et passa ses doigts sur ma joue. « Tu es un bon papa, tu le sais ça ? »

« Je fais de mon mieux pour elle. »

« Tu ne fais pas tout ça, sortir avec moi, m'embrasser ou me faire sentir bien, juste parce que tu veux coucher avec moi, pas vrai ? »

Je soupirai. « J'ai envie de coucher avec toi. Mais non, je ne fais pas ça pour ça. Je le fais parce que je t'apprécie. J'aime ton côté doux et aimant, la façon dont tu traites ma fille, tu es clairement quelqu'un de bien. Je_ t_'aime bien. Je peux dire honnêtement pour la première fois de ma vie que je ne me sers pas d'une femme. »

« C'est ce que je voulais savoir. » sourit-elle en se penchant pour m'embrasser. « Merci de m'avoir dit la vérité. »

« Tu es magnifique. » Elle rougit. « Mordille un peu ta lèvre pour moi ? » Elle rit doucement avant de coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents. « Voilà le mordillement qui me plaît tant. »

Je la ramenai contre moi et plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne. Nos langues se mouvèrent ensemble alors que je caressai la peau derrière son oreille. Elle adorait foutrement ça. Elle se mit à haleter. Je finis par la pousser un peu pour qu'elle s'allonge sur le canapé. Je la surplombais. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille alors que nos lèvres bataillaient toujours, ne s'éloignant que pour respirer. Je posai ma main sur sa taille et remontai tout en emportant son haut avec moi. Cette fois-ci, elle ne m'arrêta pas. Je glissai ma main sous son soutien gorge et passai mon pouce sur son téton. Oh putain oui.

« Mmm. » gémit-elle en reculant. Mes lèvres se posèrent sur son cou.

J'avais envie de lui enlever son haut et son soutien-gorge pour pouvoir mieux la voir mais elle m'arrêta.

« Non ? » demandai-je.

« Pas tout de suite. » répondit-elle d'un air désolé. « C'est juste que... »

« Trop rapide ? » Elle hocha la tête. Je remis en place ses vêtements. « D'accord, on y va doucement. J'ai compris. »

« Je suis désolée. »

Je secouai la tête et l'aidai à s'asseoir. « Ne le sois pas. Je comprends. »

« Ce n'est pas que je n'en ai pas envie, d'accord ? » Elle se cala contre mon torse. « Prenons juste notre temps. »

« Je pense que je peux supporter ça. » J'embrassai sa tête.

Je pouvais supporter ça, mais j'avais foutrement besoin d'une douche froide. Néanmoins, ça pouvait attendre. Elle en valait la peine.

* * *

Bella et moi passâmes la matinée à regarder des films tout en nous embrassant comme des putains d'adolescents. À midi, elle vint avec moi pour aller chercher le Petit Bout chez mes parents. Dès que nous fûmes à l'intérieur, Maman lui sauta dessus, l'enlaçant sans même me jeter un regard.

« Comment ça va Bella ? » demanda-t-elle en reculant.

« Très bien Mme Cul – Esmée. » se reprit-elle lorsque ma mère fronça les sourcils. « J'espère que votre deuxième lune de miel s'est bien passée. »

Maman sourit. « Oh, c'était formidable. Hawaï est une île tellement belle. Je regrette qu'on n'est pas pu rester plus longtemps. »

« Hey, Maman, je suis content de te voir moi aussi. » Je me penchai pour l'enlacer.

« Je ne t'ai pas oublié. » rétorqua-t-elle en m'embrassant sur la joue. « J'étais juste plus excitée à l'idée de voir Bella. »

Je posai ma main sur mon cœur lorsque nous nous séparâmes. « Aie. »

Elle rit avec Bella alors que nous nous rendions au salon. Mon père avait assis Sofia sur le canapé et se tenait devant elle. J'arquai un sourcil en observant la scène. Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ? Mon père retira sa main de l'épaule du Petit Bout et elle commença à tomber sur le côté.

« Elle ne se tient pas encore assise. » dis-je.

Il tourna la tête vers moi et sourit. « Je faisais juste un essai. Elle arrive à relever sa poitrine quand elle est sur le ventre alors je voulais essayer. »

Il la prit et me la passa. Je la tins contre mon torse tout en l'embrassant à plusieurs reprises. « Hey Petit Bout. Tu as manqué à Papa. » Je l'embrassai une fois de plus tout en lui murmurant que je l'aimais. Lorsque je relevai la tête, évidemment, mes parents arboraient un sourire idiot. Bella sourit et posa sa main dans le dos du Petit Bout, la caressant délicatement. Sofia tendit les bras vers Bella et je pris ça pour un signe qu'elle voulait aller avec elle. Je lui passai le bébé.

« Alors. » commença ma mère. « Est-ce que tu as décidé où tu voudrais aller pour ton dîner d'anniversaire ? »

Bella releva brusquement la tête, arrêtant d'embrasser le Petit Bout. « C'est ton anniversaire ? »

« La semaine prochaine. » répondis-je. « En fait, je voulais te demander si ça te dirais de venir dîner avec ma famille, mais j'ai oublié. »

Sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir pourquoi. « Oh, eh bien, si tu veux que je vienne, je viendrai. »

« Super. » dit ma mère. « Bon maintenant, il faut juste qu'Edward décide de ce qu'il veut. On pourrait aller au grill. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, ça ira. »

Elle sourit. « Bien, tu travailles ? »

« Oui, alors, est-ce que huit heures ça ira ? »

« Parfait. Je suppose que vous voulez y aller, hum ? »

Après des au revoir sans fin pendant lesquels Maman organisa une sortie avec Bella samedi, nous retournâmes à l'appartement. Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir ce que je pensais du fait que ma mère et Bella allaient déjeuner ensemble. En fait, je le savais. Ça me faisait flipper. Je savais que ma mère l'appréciait alors je n'avais pas peur qu'elle la fasse fuir mais j'étais juste... ça ne me plaisait pas trop. Apparemment, il était prévu que Rosalie se joigne à elles et ça n'arrangeait pas les choses. Ma mère et ma sœur allaient être avec ma... qu'est-ce qu'était Bella pour moi de toutes façons ? Mon amie ? Ma copine ? La femme avec qui je sortais, je suppose ? Nous sortions ensemble, non ? Je veux dire, on était _sorti_ ensemble mais est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'on était ensemble ? Toutes ces merdes étaient si troublantes que j'étais perdu et j'avais mal à la tête.

« Alors, c'est la voiture de ta mère ? » me demanda Bella alors que je conduisais.

Je hochai la tête. « Tanya n'aime pas trop les enfants. »

« Tanya ? » rit-elle en posant sa tête sur le repose tête. « Tu as appelé ta voiture Tanya ? »

« Eh bien, c'est sexy, alors, oui j'ai appelé ma voiture Tanya. Tu es jalouse ? » souris-je.

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche pour étouffer son rire tout en secouant la tête.

« C'est pas bizarre, tu sais ? » lançai-je. « Les gens donnent des noms à leur voiture. »

Elle hocha la tête et laissa retomber sa main. « Je sais. C'est juste que... Tanya ? Sérieusement ? »

« Ça lui va bien. »

« Et est-ce que Tanya va rester dans le coin ? »

« Tu es jalouse de ma voiture, pas vrai ? »

Elle souffla. « Je te jure que je ne suis pas jalouse de ta voiture. Je suis juste curieuse, pourquoi tu gardes toujours cette machine ? »

« Tanya. » la corrigeai-je.

Je la regardai et elle roula des yeux. « Très bien. Je me demande pourquoi tu gardes toujours _Tanya_. Ça ne serait pas plus logique de la vendre pour en prendre une dans laquelle ta fille a sa place ? »

« Ça ne dérange pas ma mère que je m'en serve. »

« Edward, pourquoi est-ce que tu ne la vends pas ? »

Je soupirai et me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Je suppose que je ne suis pas prêt. J'ai dû transformer mon appartement, mes horaires de travail... toute ma vie pour Sofia. Je m'accroche juste un truc qui me rappelle... ma vie. »

« Mais ce n'est plus ta vie. » dit-elle doucement. « Tu aimerais vraiment retrouver cette vie-là ? »

« Eh bien, non, pas si ça signifie que je perdrais Sofia. Je suppose que... je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas envie de vendre Tanya. Je ne suis pas prêt. »

« J'ai compris. » sourit-elle. « Mais quand tu seras prêt, je t'aiderai. »

« Ne le prends pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sûr d'aimer tes goûts en voiture. » ris-je.

Elle me tapa le bras. « Mon pick-up est un cadeau de mon père, d'accord ? Quand il rendra son dernier souffle, je m'en achèterai un autre. »

« J'ai le sentiment que ça ne va pas tarder à arriver. »

« Sans doute. » répondit-elle alors que je me garais sur ma place de parking.

* * *

Nous passâmes le reste de la journée ensemble, juste Bella, Sofia et moi. Alors que je reprenais des dossiers, Bella et le Petit Bout jouaient par terre. C'était... distrayant, disons juste. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail parce que je n'arrêtais pas de les regarder. Bella était... aucun mot ne pouvait décrire à quel point elle était géniale avec ma fille. C'était naturel chez elle. Le Petit Bout riait en permanence à ce que Bella faisait ou lui disait. Elle était heureuse.

Lorsque nous couchâmes enfin Sofia pour sa sieste, Bella nous laissa parce qu'elle avait besoin de faire des courses. Je réussis à terminer une bonne partie de mon boulot avant que le Petit Bout ne se réveille, criant à plein poumons. Lorsque j'arrivai dans sa chambre, je la trouvai en train de s'agiter dans son berceau. Le petit bébé heureux qui était allé se coucher une heure et demi plus tôt avait disparu. Je réalisai soudainement pourquoi elle était aussi malheureuse en vérifiant sa couche.

« Tu l'as gardée spécialement pour moi, pas vrai ? » demandai-je en enfilant des gants. Je n'étais toujours pas prêt à toucher de la merde. « Ça n'aurait pas dérangé Bella de te changer mais tu as attendu qu'elle soit partie pour faire ce cadeau si spécial à Papa. Eh bien, Papa n'aime pas ce genre de cadeau alors il va vite falloir qu'on t'apprenne à aller sur le pot. »

Une fois qu'elle fut propre, j'amenai le Petit Bout dans la cuisine pour lui préparer son biberon. Elle était de bien meilleur humeur. Elle posa sa petit main sur le biberon et but joyeusement.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire à quel point tu as grandi en deux mois. » dis-je en caressant sa joue avec mon index. « Je vais commencer à te donner des céréales bientôt. Je pense qu'on va essayer demain soir et on verra comment ça se passe. Mais ça me fait peur parce que j'ai le sentiment que tes ''cadeaux'' seront encore pire. » ris-je.

Je retirai la tétine de sa bouche pour lui essuyer les lèvres.

« Alors, ça se passe bien avec Bella. » Je lui redonnai le biberon avant qu'elle ne s'énerve. « Elle m'aime bien mais elle a peur que je redevienne comme avant. Je ne ferai pas ça. » Je secouai la tête. « Et je dois te remercier pour ça. Je suis foutrement content que tu sois entrée dans ma vie... et oui, il faut que j'arrête de jurer devant toi. Je devrais commencer un pot à gros mots ou un truc dans le genre. On aura de quoi payer tes études avant même que tu aies commencé à marcher. » rigolai-je.

Je déposai un baiser sur son front. « Je t'aime Petit Bout. Je ne sais encore pas trop quoi faire entant que Papa mais tu en vaux la peine. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini, je la calai contre mon torse et lui tapotai le dos. Je réalisai un peu trop tard que j'avais oublié la serviette pour mon épaule. Je frémis en sentant son vomis imprégner ma chemise.

Les joies de la paternité étaient sans fin.

* * *

Il n'a pas tort, non ? ^^

La conversation était bien nécessaire, non ? Bella a besoin de savoir qu'elle peut lui faire confiance, même s'il semble toujours légèrement douter de la situation...

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	17. Une Caresse Est le Plus Beau des Cadeaux

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

La vie suit son cours pour Edward et son Petit Bout :) Sofia grandit et je vous promets de grands moments en perspective ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 17 – Une Caresse Est le Plus Beau des Cadeaux

« Si je te supplie, tu voudras bien manger ça ? » demandai-je au Petit Bout en passant la cuillère de céréales de riz sur ses lèvres. « S'il te plaît ? »

J'avais commencé à essayer de faire manger ces merdes à Sofia mais nous n'avions pas beaucoup de succès. Elle avait accepté la cuillère dans sa bouche à plusieurs reprises mais c'était vite ressorti sous forme de bave sur son menton. Je m'étais dit qu'on allait essayer le matin mais une fois de plus, ça ne marchait pas. Elle n'était sans doute pas encore prête mais j'avais l'impression qu'elle se foutait de moi. Elle riait de bon cœur à chaque fois que j'essayais.

Je poussai un soupir et reposai la cuillère dans le bol. « Très bien, plus de céréales de riz. Mais c'est l'anniversaire de Papa. Tu pourrais au moins faire semblant d'apprécier. »

Elle rigola et tapa la cuillère de sa main, l'envoyant valser dans l'air. Je me retrouvai couvert de céréales dégoûtantes. Elle continua à rire alors que je m'essuyais les yeux. Je faisais de gros efforts pour ne pas m'énerver. Je n'arrêtais pas de me répéter que ce n'était qu'un bébé et qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle faisait mais un côté de moi avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle jouait avec moi.

« Tu... vas finir par avoir ma peau. » dis-je en lui essuyant la bouche. « Et tu as beaucoup de chance que Bella ait accepté de te surveiller aujourd'hui, sinon, je serais en retard et ça m'énerverait vraiment. »

Après avoir nettoyé le bazar, je traversai rapidement le couloir avec le Petit Bout et son sac. Bella m'avait proposé de la garder aujourd'hui pour que je n'ai pas à aller la chercher à la garderie après le travail avant de rentrer à la maison pour me changer. Ce soir, je n'avais qu'à rentrer me changer avant de rejoindre ma famille pour dîner au restaurant. Pour être honnête, il me semblait que Bella voulait simplement passer du temps avec ma fille et ça ne me dérangeait pas du tout. La seule chose qui m'inquiétait, c'était qu'elle n'avait pas de voiture en cas de problème. Il était hors de question que ma gamine monte dans ce pick-up. Bella m'avait assuré que l'hôpital n'était qu'à cinq minutes d'ici mais si quelque chose arrivait, elle devait m'appelait et je rentrais rapidement. Ce n'était pas l'idéal mais ça fonctionnait.

« Bonjour mon cœur. » dit Bella en tendant les bras au Petit Bout après avoir ouvert la porte.

« Bonjour à toi aussi. » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

« Oui, bonjour et joyeux anniversaire, Edward. » rit-elle en portant Sofia à l'intérieur.

« Merci. Alors, tout est dans le sac mais je te laisse aussi une clef de mon appart au cas ou. » Je posai le sac sur le canapé et lui tendis ma clef.

Elle la prit en hochant la tête. « Compris. Oh, tu as un petit truc là. » Elle désigna ma tête.

« Quoi ? » Je me passai la main dans les cheveux mais ne sentis rien.

Elle rigola en tirant sur une mèche de mes cheveux. Elle me montra les céréales. « Ça. »

Je grognai. « Put... euh, génial. Elle a décidé de jouer à jetons des trucs dégoûtants à Papa, ce matin. »

Elle allongea le Petit Bout dans son berceau portatif. Je l'avais amené chez elle la veille. Elle s'essuya la main avec un bavoir. « Toujours pas de succès ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Pas même un peu. »

« Continue... à essayer. Elle en mangera quand elle sera prête. »

« Je l'espère. » soupirai-je. « Bon, je vais attraper son siège. »

« D'accord. » sourit-elle. « Et tu devrais peut-être vérifier que tu n'as plus de céréales dans les cheveux. » lança-t-elle.

« Tu te moques de moi ? »

« Ouais, parce que c'est marrant. »

Je secouai la tête en me dirigeant vers la porte. « Et dire que je pensais que tu étais de mon côté. »

Après avoir laissé le transat du Petit Bout dans le salon, je la pris dans mes bras et l'embrassai sur la joue tout en lui disant que je l'aimais. Je l'allongeai et fis en sorte qu'elle ait plein de jouets. Elle adorait ça.

« Je serai rentré à sept heures. » dis-je en me tournant vers Bella. « Je prendrai une douche et on pourra y aller. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je serai prête et elle aussi. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser tout en caressant sa joue avec mon pouce. Je remarquai son sourire apaisé en reculant. « Merci Bella. »

« De rien. Merci de me laisser la garder. »

* * *

Jasper était un enfoiré. Un enfoiré pur et simple._ Un putain d'enfoiré_. Il avait raconté à tout l'hôpital que c'était mon anniversaire et même si je refusais de croire que j'avais maintenant trente ans, tout le monde me le répétait encore et encore. Il y avait même des cupcakes – préparés par l'Infirmière aux Cupcakes – dans la salle de repos. Je ne vais pas vous mentir, j'en avais mangé quelques uns et évidemment, elle l'avait remarqué. Je ne connaissais toujours pas son nom alors je jetai un coup d'œil à son badge pendant qu'elle me parlait. C'était Becky.

« Vous ne faites pas vos trente ans ! » sourit-elle. « Vous passez un bon anniversaire ? »

Je mordis à nouveau dans le cupcake et hochai la tête. « Super. » marmonnai-je.

« Est-ce que vous... fêtez ça ce soir ? » Elle battit des cils. « Vous savez, avec quelqu'un de spécial ? »

« En fait, je le fête avec ma famille. »

« Oh, c'est tout ? »

« Eh bien, ma fille sera là. » Où est-ce qu'on pouvait trouver un flingue quand on en avait besoin ? Ou un scalpel. J'étais prêt à me trancher la gorge si ça pouvait me sauver de cette discussion avec elle.

Elle sourit. « Aww, comment va-t-elle ? »

« Elle va bien. »

« En fait, je me demandais, puisque vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce soir, peut-être qu'on pourrait fêter ça ensemble ce week-end ? »

Je m'étouffai sur le cupcake que j'étais en train de manger. Je secouai la tête tout en toussant un peu. « Je... vous savez, j'ai une gamine. Ce n'est pas le bon moment. »

Je ne voulais pas la rejeter complètement. Après tout, il allait falloir que je travaille avec elle de temps en temps, mais bon sang, même si je n'avais pas eu le Petit Bout, je n'aurais jamais couché avec elle. Cette pensée m'avait traversé l'esprit mais maintenant il était clair que je ne voulais rien faire avec elle. Elle n'était pas... Je n'en savais rien. Elle n'était simplement plus ce que je voulais.

Elle se décomposa. « Oh d'accord. Peut-être une autre fois. »

Soudainement, la meilleure chose qui aurait pu m'arriver arriva. Mon bipeur se mit à sonner. « Je dois y aller. » Je tournai les talons et courus dans le couloir tout en jetant un coup d'œil à l'écran.

Je n'aurais pas dû être aussi ravi qu'il y ait eu un accident de voiture. En fait, c'était plutôt horrible, mais putain je l'étais. Une fois en bas, je découvris que c'était une rupture de la rate et je passai tout l'après-midi au bloc à essayer de la sauver. Cela se termina bien et je fus de bonne humeur. J'oubliai _presque_ que j'étais en colère contre Jasper. Presque. Mais lorsqu'il vint me voir pendant que je remplissais le dossier du patient, ça me revint aussitôt.

« Tu es mort pour moi. » lançai-je. « Va-t-en. »

Il éclata de rire et me tapota le dos. « C'est pas si horrible que ça. Tu as eu le droit à des cupcakes délicieux et tout le monde s'intéresse à toi. C'est les deux choses que tu préfères au monde. »

« Oh, ouais, c'était génial. À part que l'Infirmière aux Cupcakes m'a invité à sortir avec elle et que c'est entièrement ta faute. »

Il sourit. « Oups. »

« Va te faire foutre. » dis-je en ramenant mon attention sur le dossier en face de moi. « Je lui ai dit non à cause de Sofia alors elle a dit pourquoi pas une autre fois. Heureusement mon bipeur s'est mis à sonner sinon j'aurais dû lui dire que je ne sortirai _jamais_ de la vie avec elle. »

« Tu as tellement grandi. J'en ai les larmes aux yeux, tu sais. »

Je le regardai d'un air mauvais. « Encore une fois, va te faire foutre. »

Il rit encore plus tout en lisant le dossier par dessus mon épaule. « On dirait que tu t'es bien amusé. »

J'eus un petit sourire. « Putain ouais. Je crois qu'on devrait refaire la liste des choses que j'aime le plus. J'aime les cupcakes et attirer l'attention, mais ça, c'est bien plus haut sur la liste. »

« J'ai bien pris note. Une chirurgie rendra Edward heureux. Plus c'est difficile, plus il est heureux. »

« Carrément. »

Il fit le tour du comptoir et se laissa tomber sur la chaise. Il prit une des balles antistress qui appartenaient aux infirmières. « Alors, tu dînes avec Bella et ta famille ce soir. Est-ce qu'elle t'a dit comment ça s'est passé le déjeuner avec ta mère ? »

« Elle a dit que c'était sympa. Rosalie y est allée elle aussi. Ça a dû bien se passer vu qu'elle me parle encore. » ris-je.

« Parler c'est bien. » Il hocha la tête. « Alors, tu veux qu'on sorte cette semaine ? Alice va à Seattle voir sa mère. »

« Je peux pas, je suis de garde. »

« Merde. Eh bien, il faudra qu'on se débrouille parce que ça fait un baille qu'on n'as pas traîné ensemble. Les cages des frappeurs, un soir ? »

J'aimais le Petit Bout et j'appréciais vraiment Bella mais une sortie avec Jasper aurait été vraiment super. Il avait raison, ça faisait un moment qu'on n'avait pas traîné ensemble. En fait, on ne s'était pas vu depuis la soirée avec Alice.

Je hochai la tête. « Un soir la semaine prochaine après le boulot ? »

Il me lança la balle et je la rattrapai rapidement. « Super. Et, tu sais, bon anniversaire, mec. »

« Merci. »

* * *

Je me précipitai hors de l'hôpital dès que ma garde fut finie. Je ne pris même pas le temps de me changer vu que j'allais me doucher en arrivant à la maison. Avant d'aller chez moi, je passai chez Bella pour m'assurer que le Petit Bout allait bien. Bella l'avait déjà habillée dans sa petite robe, avec un nœud sur la tête. Il était parfaitement droit, contrairement à ce que j'avais fait plusieurs semaines auparavant.

« On est prêtes à y aller quand tu veux. » dit Bella en m'observant. « Je suppose que tu vas prendre une douche ? »

« Quoi ? » souris-je. « Tu n'aimes pas ma tenue de bloc ? On m'a déjà dit qu'elle met bien valeur mes fesses. »

Elle vira au rouge et essaya de dissimuler son sourire. « Tu ne devrais pas te dépêcher ? Tu perds du temps à me montrer tes fesses. »

« Eh bien, je ne te les montrais pas mais si tu détournes le regard du Petit Bout, je pourrais le faire. » dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle ramassa le jouet de Sofia et me le lança en riant. « File ! »

« Très bien, pas de fesses pour toi. »

Je me douchai rapidement et enfilai quelque chose de décent pour aller au restaurant. Lorsque nous arrivâmes, tout le monde était déjà installé. Je posai le transat du Petit Bout sur la chaise haute prévue à cette effet et tirai la chaise de Bella. Elle sourit et s'assit, faisant passer ses cheveux sur une épaule. Sans surprise, elle était splendide ce soir.

« Joyeux Anniversaire, mon chéri. » sourit ma mère alors que je l'embrassais sur la joue avant de m'asseoir entre Bella et le Petit Bout.

« Merci. » Je filai sa susu à Sofia.

La conversation se déroula normalement pour ma famille et Bella sembla trouver sa place. Papa, Emmett et moi parlâmes boulot – comme d'habitude – pendant que Maman, Rosalie et Bella parlaient de Ben qui se trouvait sur les genoux de Bella. Rosalie parlait encore et encore de son fils et Bella l'écoutait avec attention.

« J'ai entendu dire que tu as passé une bonne journée, mon garçon. » dit mon père en amenant son verre de scotch à ses lèvres. Je buvais ma bière.

Vu que ma mère s'était proposée pour garder le Petit Bout ce soir, j'en profitais. Pas énormément mais c'était sympa de pouvoir boire une bière. Je n'avais pas fait ça depuis plus d'un mois.

« Oui. » répondis-je. « Pendant un moment, j'étais sûr qu'on allait devoir lui enlever la rate alors je dois avouer que je suis vraiment content d'avoir réussi à la sauver. »

« Hey, t'es au courant pour le poste de trauma à Seattle ? » lança Emmett. « T'as posé ta candidature, pas vrai ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, je me suis dit que ce ne serait pas le bon moment. En plus, je suis bien là. »

« Un autre poste ? » demanda Bella en rendant Ben à Rosalie.

« Euh, c'est un entraînement à une spécialité en fait. J'avais déposé ma candidature à New York mais je ne l'ai pas eu. Mais peu importe parce que je voulais revenir ici. »

« Mais bien sûr. » rit Emmett.

Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. Pour être honnête, je voulais vraiment cette formation. Après avoir été refusé, je m'étais dit que ce n'était pas grave vu que mon père m'avait déjà proposé un poste ici mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Je n'avais pas échoué souvent dans ma vie. J'excellais en sport, j'avais été admis dans la fac que je voulais et évidemment, je n'avais aucun problème avec les femmes. Alors, être rejeté n'était pas dans mes habitudes. Disons juste que ce n'était pas quelque chose que je voulais me voir rappeler.

Bella dut remarquer que je ne voulais pas en parler parce qu'elle changea de sujet. « Je crois que Sofia va bientôt avoir une dent. » dit-elle.

« Quoi ? » lançai-je.

Elle sourit. « Tu n'as pas remarqué qu'elle bave plus ? De plus, ses gencives sont plus rouges que d'habitude. »

Avant qu'elle me le dise, je ne l'avais pas remarqué mais ça semblait logique. « C'est peut-être pour ça qu'elle a du mal à faire ses nuits. »

« J'en suis sûre. » dit ma mère alors que Rosalie hochait la tête.

« Ben ne s'en est pas trop mal sorti. » reprit ma sœur. « Il était plus énervé qu'en temps normal mais comparé aux histoires que j'ai entendu, ça a été une promenade de santé. Peut-être que ça sera pareil pour Sofia. »

Je caressai la joue du Petit Bout. « Espérons le. »

Le dîner arriva et je me mis à manger mais ma fille me fit savoir que sa couche était salle. Pour être honnête, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je l'emmenai dans les toilettes des hommes avec son sac mais réalisai qu'il n'y avait pas de table à langer. Génial. Pas que c'était surprenant. Au lieu d'interrompre le dîner de ma mère ou celui de Bella, je me glissai dans les toilettes des dames. Je m'assurai qu'il n'y avait personne avant de me faufiler dans la cabine handicapée.

« Si j'ai des problèmes pour ça, je me servirai de ton adorable frimousse pour me sortir de là. » dis-je à Sofia en l'enlaçant. « Sérieusement, je me servirai de toi comme bouclier. »

Une fois que je lui eus retirée sa couche de merde et qu'elle fut propre, je lui en mis une autre et rattachai son body avant de tout ranger dans son sac.

Je la pris et l'embrassai sur la joue. Elle se mit à rire et donna des coups de pieds dans le vide. Je la tins contre mon torse d'un bras tout en ramassant ses affaires de l'autre. Lorsque j'ouvris la porte, une femme était en train de se remettre du rouge à lèvre devant le miroir. Elle me remarqua et se retourna d'un air horrifié.

« Bébé. » dis-je en soulevant le Petit Bout. « C'est la faute du restaurant. »

Je quittai rapidement les toilettes avant qu'elle ne me jette un truc. Elle agrippait fermement son rouge à lèvre. Je rigolai lorsque je revins à table. Tout le monde me regarda, se demandant ce qu'il y avait de drôle.

« Eh bien Emmett, tu avais raison. » lançai-je. « Les toilettes des femmes sont bien mieux. »

« Oh. » sourit Rosalie d'un air moqueur. « Il n'y avait pas de table à langer chez les hommes, hum ? »

« Nop'. » répondis-je en allongeant le Petit Bout avant de lui donner sa susu. « Et les femmes n'aiment vraiment pas voir un homme sortir de là. »

« Pitié, dis moi qu'elle a crié. » rit Emmett.

« Nan, mais je suis quasiment sûr qu'elle était à deux doigts de me jeter son rouge à lèvre à la figure. »

Heureusement le Petit Bout s'endormit rapidement et je pus finir de manger. Bizarrement, ma mère et Bella se mirent à parler de mon enfance. Bella riait si fort qu'elle se mit à grogner. Apparemment, ma mère lui avait racontée la fois où j'avais essayé de boire dans les toilettes avec notre chien, j'avais quatre ans.

« Snickers me manque. » dit Rose. « Ce chien suivait Edward partout. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Je croyais que tu le détestais ? Il n'avait pas mangé ta paire de chaussures préférée ? »

Elle prit la mouche. « Tu as raison. Je détestais ce chien. Tu avais des ennuis à cause de lui et ça, c'était hilarant. »

« En fait, maintenant que j'y pense, il n'est pas mort juste après l'incident des chaussures ? » demanda mon père.

« Rose l'a sans doute empoisonné. » rétorquai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils. « Non, c'était pas moi. Il était juste vieux. »

« Honnêtement, Bella, Edward et ce chien étaient adorables ensemble. » dit ma mère. « J'ai quelques photos à te montrer. »

Je grognai. « Des photos d'enfance... génial. »

Bella éclata de rire et me tapota le bras. « Je suis sûre que tu étais adorable. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Eh bien, oui, mais ça ne veut pas dire que ça ne me dérange pas. »

Soudainement, j'entendis quelqu'un taper des mains et tout l'équipe du restaurant se mit à chanter.

« Sérieusement ? » dis-je à ma mère. « T'étais obligée de faire ça ? »

Elle rit. « Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher. »

Tout le monde me souhaita bon anniversaire et ils posèrent le gâteau sur la table. Heureusement, il n'y avait pas de bougies. Le gâteau était super bon alors je ne fus pas _si_ énervé que ça. Néanmoins, je trouvais ça vraiment pas nécessaire. Une fois que les restes furent prêts à emporter, je pris le siège du Petit Bout. Elle se mit à pleurer, se réveillant sans doute brutalement.

« Tiens. » fit Bella. « Je prends son siège et tu la prends dans tes bras. »

Je posai le transat sur la table et la pris contre mon torse, la câlinant délicatement tout en l'embrassant sur le front. Bella porta le siège pour moi lorsque nous allâmes rejoindre les autres devant.

« J'espère que tu as passé un bon anniversaire, mon garçon. » me dit mon père en me tapotant le dos.

« Ouais, merci pour le dîner. » souris-je. « C'était sympa. »

« Tu peux conduire ? »

« Oui. » ris-je. « Je n'ai bu que deux bières. »

Ma mère m'enlaça doucement. « Joyeux anniversaire mon chéri. Mon petit bébé a trente ans. » rigola-t-elle.

« Merci. Ça veut dire que tu ne vas plus m'appeler ''mon petit bébé'' ? »

Elle me tapota la joue. « Dans tes rêves. » Elle tendit les bras pour récupérer le Petit Bout. « Prêt ? »

J'embrassai la joue de Sofia à plusieurs reprises. « Je t'aime Petit Bout. Sois sage avec Grand-Mère et Grand-Père. » Je lui passai le bébé sans lâcher sa petite main. Elle leva la tête vers moi et me sourit. Je lui rendis son sourire. « Bye, mon bébé. À demain. »

* * *

Je fus un peu surpris lorsque Bella ne se rendit pas chez elle lorsque nous arrivâmes à la maison. J'ouvris la porte de mon appartement et elle entra. Je la suivis à l'intérieur. Elle laissa tomber son sac sur la table de l'entrée et enleva ses chaussures.

« Tu sais que ta famille est géniale, pas vrai ? » me demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant sur le canapé.

Je ris tout en retirant mes chaussures. Je me posai à côté d'elle. « Gênante, oui. Géniale ? Je n'en suis pas si sûr. »

Le petit sourire qui étirait ses lèvres la rendait... simplement magnifique. Elle posa ses mains sur moi et défit les premiers boutons de ma chemise.

« Je t'ai acheté un cadeau. » dit-elle. « Il est dans mon sac. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Un cadeau, hum ? Quelque chose de bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Je pense que ça va te plaire. »

« Tu vas me le donner ? » ris-je.

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Elle alla à la table et sortit une boîte carrée de son énorme sac. Elle me la tendit avant de se rasseoir, pliant ses jambes sous son corps.

Elle n'était ni grosse, ni petite. C'était un carré parfait d'environ 15 centimètres de largeur et 5 de profondeur. Je retirai le nœud et le coinçai dans le haut de Bella, la faisant rire. J'arrachai rapidement le papier, révélant la boîte blanche. J'enlevai le couvercle et le papier de protection et trouvai un cadre photo.

« Tu n'as pas de photos d'elle ici. » dit-elle alors que je récupérais la photo du Petit Bout. Sur le bas du cadre était écrit ''Ma Petite Chérie''. « Je me suis dit que tu avais besoin d'en avoir un. »

Je souris tout en observant ma fille endormie. « C'est... parfait. »

« J'ai pris la photo aujourd'hui. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quoi t'offrir mais ta mère m'a aidée. Elle a mentionné que tu n'avais pas de photo. Elle pensait que tu n'avais pas encore eu l'occasion alors je me suis dit que ça serait un bon début. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je l'adore. C'est vraiment parfait. »

Elle sourit et effleura ma mâchoire du bout du doigt, se rapprochant de moi. Ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes et nos langues luttèrent un moment avant de se séparer.

« Joyeux anniversaire. »

« Merci Bella. »

Ses doigts passaient dans mes cheveux. « Je peux te poser une question ? »

« Vas-y. »

« Pourquoi tu n'as pas déposé ta candidature à Seattle ? »

Je soupirai et détournai le regard. « Parce que je ne l'aurais pas eu. »

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et me força à la regarder. Elle avait les sourcils froncés. « D'après qui ? »

« Je ne gère pas bien l'échec. Je ne vais pas me relancer là dedans tout en sachant que je vais être à nouveau rejeté. »

« Ça fait quoi si tu n'as pas été accepté. Si c'est ce que tu veux, tu ne devrais pas abandonner. C'est normal d'être rejeté Edward. Ça arrive à tout le monde. »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas à moi. Je suis allé à la fac que je voulais, à l'école de médecine que je voulais... je ne me fais pas rejeter. »

« C'est pour ça que tu es revenu ici ? » demanda-t-elle en glissant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. « Parce que tu n'as pas été reçu ? »

« J'étais persuadé que j'allais l'avoir. Je me suis même moqué de mon père quand il m'a proposé de revenir ici. Je ne voulais pas lui dire, tu vois ? Carlisle Cullen n'échoue jamais. »

Elle soupira tout en souriant un peu. « Comment il l'a pris ? »

Je ris doucement. « Il a dit et je le cite, ''Je suis désolé mon garçon mais ça arrive. Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant.'' Il n'était pas en colère. »

« Évidemment qu'il n'était pas en colère. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas réessayer ? »

« Eh bien, Sofia a plutôt besoin de moi. Je ne peux pas rejoindre un programme maintenant. Les heures me tueraient et je n'aurais plus le temps de m'occuper d'elle. »

« Prends une nourrice. »

« Il faudra que je déménage à Seattle. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est sans intérêt. Le délai est passé alors ça n'a pas d'importance. »

« Alors réessaye l'année prochaine. Si c'est ce que tu veux et que ça te rendrait heureux, alors tu devrais le faire. »

Je secouai la tête alors que sa main trouvait la mienne. « Je suis heureux où je suis en ce moment. J'adore mon boulot. J'ai ma famille ici et... toi. Ma vie est ici. »

Elle passa ses jambes par dessus mes genoux, ramenant son visage contre le mien. Elle caressa ma joue tout en souriant. « Tu sais quoi, tu as l'air un peu plus... humain maintenant. » rit-elle.

« Quoi ? » souris-je.

« Tu n'es pas parfait. Ça paraît sans doute... fou mais tu es un peu intimidant. Savoir que tu as... échoué, je suppose que ça me fait comprendre que tu es comme les autres. En bien plus beau, évidemment. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Alors mes échecs font que tu m'apprécies encore plus ? »

Elle se mit à rire. « D'accord, on va dire ça. »

« J'ai plein de défauts. Du genre, je laisse tout le temps le siège des toilettes relevé. Comme tu le sais déjà, je ne sais pas cuisiner et ça m'énerve vraiment quand les choses ne se déroulent pas comme j'en ai envie. Si je n'arrive pas à trouver ce qui ne va pas chez un patient, il m'arrive de jeter des choses par terre. »

« Oh, tu as tellement de défauts. » me taquina-t-elle.

« Je pus aussi des pieds. »

Elle m'embrassa sur les lèvres tout en riant. « Rappelle moi de ne pas te sentir les pieds. »

Ses doigts déboutonnèrent complètement ma chemise alors que nous continuions à nous embrasser. Ma main se posa sur la fermeture éclaire de sa robe, dans son dos et je l'ouvris. Je fis tomber ses bretelles. Elle libéra ses bras et je fis descendre un peu plus sa robe. Je l'embrassai dans le cou tout en essayant de défaire son putain de soutien gorge. Putain, il était cousu ou quoi ? Elle passa ses mains dans son dos pour m'aider. Il s'ouvrit _enfin_ et elle le jeta par terre alors que je l'observais.

« Magnifique. » murmurai-je en prenant son téton dans ma bouche.

Elle gémit doucement tout en tirant sur mes cheveux. Je laissai une main dans son dos tout en caressant son autre sein. Ma queue était dure. J'avais du mal à me retenir. C'était sans doute tout ce à quoi j'allais avoir le droit ce soir mais putain, c'était au moins quelque chose. Elle bougea les hanches sur moi et je l'entendis haleter. Elle le refit, plus lentement cette fois ci. Elle était proche. Si. Foutrement. Proche. Je la sentais et j'avais envie de la prendre, de lui faire crier mon nom.

« C'est... oh, c'est agréable. » souffla-t-elle.

Je l'allongeai sur le canapé et me plaçai sur elle. Elle posa ses mains sur mon jean et le défit. Nom de dieu. On allait le faire, pas vrai ? Elle me caressa à travers mon boxer et j'eus du mal à respirer. Cela faisait longtemps qu'une femme ne m'avait pas touché et ça m'avait foutrement manqué. Mes lèvres retrouvèrent les siennes alors qu'elle continuait son mouvement. Elle allait sans doute me tuer. J'avais tellement envie d'elle mais lorsque je glissai ma main sous sa robe pour atteindre sa culotte, elle m'arrêta. Je coinçai ses mains au dessus de sa tête.

« Bella, si tu n'arrêtes pas, je vais jouir. » grognai-je.

« C'est le but. » répondit-elle en capturant à nouveau mes lèvres.

Ouaip'. Elle essayait de me tuer. Sa main se faufila dans mon boxer et elle me saisit. Elle me masturba lentement et je perdis pieds. Je grognai son nom tout en suçant la peau de son cou.

Putain de joyeux anniversaire à moi.

* * *

Piouf... la température vient de monter de quelques degrés, non ? ^^ C'était une soirée plutôt sympa... Edward a dévoilé une nouvelle facette de lui et j'ai l'impression que ça a bien fait craquer Bella XD

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	18. Des Fleurs Réparent Tout

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici une soirée en amoureux que je ne souhaite à personne ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 18 – Des Fleurs Réparent Tout

Bella et moi n'allâmes pas plus loin ce soir là sur mon canapé. En fait, nous n'étions pas allés plus loin depuis. Bon sang, nous n'avions même rien fait. Ces trois dernières semaines, nous avions passé beaucoup de temps à... _sortir_. Nous nous étions vus trois fois, deux fois en compagnie du Petit Bout et une fois seuls. J'apprenais plus de choses sur elle, comme le fait qu'elle avait peur des oiseaux.

Nous avions passé le dimanche après-midi dans le parc près de notre immeuble vu que j'étais de garde. En fait, c'était son idée. Elle avait préparé un pique-nique et nous nous étions installés près de l'étang des canards avec Sofia. Sur le moment, Bella m'avait fait foutrement peur mais la situation s'était finalement avérée hilarante. Un groupe d'oiseaux s'étaient approchés de nous et l'un d'eux avaient essayé de lui piquer son sandwich. Elle avait poussé un cri perçant alors que je donnais le biberon au Petit Bout. Je jure devant dieu que sur le moment, j'avais cru que quelqu'un essayait de la tuer ou un truc dans le genre. Lorsque je m'étais tourné vers elle, je l'avais trouvé là, en train de courir comme un poulet sans tête. Elle avait fini par se calmer – presque en larmes – et m'avait expliqué ce qui venait de se passer, me faisant mourir de rire. Il s'était avéré qu'elle s'était une fois faite attaquer par des mouettes. Elle m'avait frappé l'épaule en me disant que ce n'était pas drôle, mais sérieusement, c'était foutrement hilarant.

J'avais aussi appris d'autres choses. Par exemple, ses fleurs préférées étaient les lys et en plus d'adorer les romans d'amour, elle appréciait aussi les romans policiers. Les histoires de Sherlock Holmes étaient ses préférées. J'appris aussi qu'elle envisageait de retourner à la fac pour pouvoir un jour enseigner la littérature. Elle adorait être maîtresse d'école mais un côté d'elle préférait la littérature. Néanmoins, elle disait qu'elle n'était pas encore sûre parce qu'elle aimait vraiment les petits gamins.

Ce soir, nous allions à nouveau sortir ensemble – bowling cette fois-ci. Le Petit Bout allait dormir chez mes parents. Ils gardaient aussi Ben parce qu'ils avaient envie de passer du temps avec leurs petits-enfants. Ça ne me dérangeait, Rosalie était contente et Emmett était foutrement aux anges. Je ne voulais rien savoir mais en quittant le boulot ce soir là, il chantonnait presque qu'il allait s'en ''payer une tranche''.

« Alors, un bowling. » dit Bella alors que je me garais dans le parking un peu après huit heures. « Je ne suis pas sûre que ça soit une bonne idée. »

Je me mis à rire. « Tu es mauvaise ? »

« En fait, j'ai un horrible sens de la coordination. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose que tu aies un médecin à portée de main, hum ? »

Elle rigola doucement en secouant la tête. Je coupai le moteur. « En fait, je suis aussi pas très douée. »

« Tu auras besoin de barrières dans les gouttières ? »

Elle roula des yeux. « Je n'ai pas quatre ans. Je suis peut-être mauvaise mais je crois que je pourrai m'en sortir sans. »

Je descendis de la voiture et passai de son côté. Je lui tins la main et elle l'a pris en souriant. « Merci. » dit-elle.

Je fermai les portières et glissai les clefs dans ma poche. Je passai un bras autour de sa taille. Vu que nous étions mercredi soir, il n'y avait pas trop de monde. Nous prîmes rapidement une piste, des chaussures et deux bières. Pendant que Bella essayait ses chaussures, je choisis nos noms pour le jeu.

Lorsqu'elle vit le nom que je lui avais donnée elle me donna un coup sur le bras. « Nibbles ? Sérieux ? »

J'éclatai de rire. « Eh bien, je ne peux plus le changer maintenant. »

Elle plissa les yeux. Ses lèvres formèrent une ligne fine. « Connard. »

« Hey ! Je te laisse jouer en première. C'est sympa, non ? »

Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de se lever puis elle prit sa boule sans un mot. Elle se plaça sur la ligne et se tourna vers moi. « Ne rigole pas, d'accord ? »

Je hochai la tête en levant deux doigts. « Je ne rirai pas à moins que tu ris. Parole de Scouts. »

« Tu n'as jamais été boy scout. » rétorqua-t-elle en ramenant son attention sur le jeu.

Étonnamment, elle ne l'envoya pas directement dans la gouttière et réussit à faire tomber quelques quilles. Elle revint vers moi en souriant, attendant que sa boule revienne. Elle réussit à nouveau à faire tomber quelques quilles, ramenant le total à huit. Lorsque ce fut mon tour, elle me fit savoir qu'elle saurait si j'essayais de la laisser gagner. En fait, j'avais envisagé de le faire mais du coup, je fis de mon mieux, gagnant un spare. Nous continuâmes ainsi pendant un moment. Bella envoya quelques boules dans la gouttière mais elle en riait ce qui voulait dire que je pouvais en faire autant. Vu que je la dépassais – et que j'allais clairement gagner – elle décida de me distraire. Cette nana se mit à me parler de ses seins et je foirai tout, envoyant directement la boule dans la gouttière.

« C'était cruel. » lançai-je en revenant m'asseoir.

Elle éclata de rire. « Est-ce que ce que je viens de dire à propos de mes seins t'a distrait ? Je suis désolée. »

« Je vais me venger. » rétorquai-je en amenant ma bière à ma bouche.

« Je suis vraiment terrorisée ! »

« En plus, ton petit tour n'a marché _qu'une_ fois. Ça n'est pas près de se reproduire et comme tu peux le voir sur l'écran, je vais quand même gagner. » Je pointai l'écran du doigt. « Il ne reste qu'un jeu, Nibbles. Tu ne peux plus me battre. »

Elle haussa les épaules en buvant une gorgée de sa bière. Elle la reposa avant de se lever. « Non, mais je peux quand même m'amuser. »

Elle prit sa boule et se dirigea vers la piste. Elle tortilla les fesses et se tourna vers moi pour me faire un clin d'œil. Je garai le silence, réservant ma vengeance pour le prochain jeu. Étonnamment, elle réussit à faire un strike. Elle sautilla sur place en tapant des mains. Je me marrais bien. Elle était si foutrement... mignonne, toute excitée.

Une fois que le jeu fut terminé – bien évidemment, je gagnai – nous mangeâmes de la pizza et des nachos avant de rejouer. Cette fois-ci, elle était déterminée. Elle m'annonça que le premier match n'était qu'un échauffement et qu'elle allait _me_ botter les fesses. À chaque fois qu'elle se levait, elle m'observait comme si elle attendait ma vengeance. Non, j'attendais l'opportunité parfaite. Néanmoins, je finis par trouver l'occasion parfaite en plein milieu du jeu. Elle avait laissé tomber sa garde. Elle ne se retourna pas alors je criai, la faisant sursauter. Son pied glissa et sa boule tomba directement dans la gouttière à côté de la notre. J'entendis sa tête percuter le sol et je me levai d'un bond.

Je courrai vers elle en criant. Elle ne bougea pas. Elle ne faisait pas un bruit. Je m'agenouillai à ses côtés et posai ma main sur son visage. J'avais la peur de ma vie.

« Bella. » dis-je. « Ouvre les yeux... Merde, ouvre les yeux. »

Néanmoins, elle ne le fit pas. Ou du moins, pas tout de suite. Alors qu'un des employés appelait les secours, je posai mes doigts sur sa nuque. Un petit gémissement lui échappa.

« Bella, tu m'entends ? » demandai-je en lui caressant la joue. « Ouvre les yeux, bébé. »

Elle plissa les yeux et les ouvrit lentement. « Aie. » grogna-t-elle.

« Ne bouge pas. » dis-je en l'empêchant de se tourner sur le côté. « Tu t'es cogné la tête plutôt violemment, t'étais dans les vapes. Tu as sans doute une commotion. Une ambulance arrive. Je suis _vraiment_ désolé, Bella. »

Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et grimaça. « Pas d'ambulance. La pièce tourne. »

« C'est parce que tu es blessée à la tête. Tu vois combien de doigts ? »

Je lui montrai deux doigts et elle plissa les yeux. « Hum... deux, je crois, mais peut-être plus ? C'est plutôt flou. »

« C'est bien deux. Comment tu t'appelles ? »

« Bella Swan. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

Elle leva la tête vers moi et croisa mon regard. « J'ai glissé. Edward, pas d'ambulance, s'il te plaît ? Je ne dis pas que je ne vais pas aller à l'hôpital mais pas de spectacle, d'accord ? »

Je soupirai, essayant de trouver quelque chose à lui dire mais je n'avais rien. Elle était alerte, bougeait – même si je lui avais dit de ne pas le faire – et apparemment, elle n'était pas blessée à la nuque. Je vérifiai tout de même avant de prendre le téléphone à l'employé. Je leur dis qui j'étais et qu'une ambulance n'était pas nécessaire – j'allais l'emmener moi même. Je revins vers Bella et l'aidai à s'asseoir. Elle cligna des yeux, essayant visiblement d'améliorer sa vue. Je la pris dans mes bras avec précaution et la déposai sur l'une des chaises. Je lui enlevai ses chaussures avant de réserver le même sort aux miennes. Elle essaya de me dire qu'elle pouvait marcher mais je ne la laissai pas faire. Je la portai jusqu'à la voiture et nous partîmes en direction des Urgences.

* * *

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je n'ai même pas essayé de protéger ma tête. » dit Bella en fermant les yeux alors que je conduisais en direction de notre immeuble.

Nous avions passé deux heures aux Urgences. Elle avait une petite commotion et il était possible que _j'avais_ convaincu le médecin de lui faire passer un scanner pas nécessaire. Je voulais être sûr que ce n'était qu'une petite commotion. Elle devait être surveillée pendant les vingt-quatre prochaines heures alors j'avais prévu de rester avec elle. Elle n'était simplement pas encore au courant.

« Je veux dire, je n'ai même pas essayé de me retenir avec mes mains. » continua-t-elle en me regardant. « Je t'avais dit que ce n'était une bonne idée. »

Je souris. « C'est vrai mais techniquement, c'était ma faute. »

Elle tourna la tête et ouvrit un peu les yeux, un petit sourire sur les lèvres. « Alors, je devrais t'envoyer la note ? »

J'éclatai de rire en me garant sur le parking. « Ouais, pourquoi pas ? »

Elle remonta lentement jusqu'à son appartement. Je restai bien derrière elle, l'observant avec attention. J'étais prêt à la rattraper dans mes bras au besoin. Néanmoins, elle y parvint, grimaçant de temps en temps.

Nous entrâmes dans son appartement et je fermai la porte derrière moi. « Je vais bien, Edward. » dit-elle. « Tu peux y aller. »

Je secouai la tête. « Il faut que quelqu'un te réveille toutes les deux heures pour s'assurer que tu réponds bien. Je pourrais... dormir sur ton canapé. » Je posai son sac sur le comptoir.

« C'est ridicule. Rentre chez toi. » sourit-elle délicatement. « Tu n'as pas Sofia ce soir, tu devrais en profiter pour dormir. »

Une fois de plus, je secouai la tête. « Tu devrais aller t'allonger. Tu as besoin d'aide pour te déshabiller ? »

Un petit rire lui échappa. « Eh bien Dr Cullen, est-ce que vous essayez de profiter de moi alors que je suis fragile ? »

Je roulai des yeux en riant. « Non, je pense que je n'ai pas besoin de ce genre de choses pour te déshabiller. »

_Pas que j'y étais déjà arrivé_, pensai-je.

« Je vais bien, Edward, sérieusement. » insista-t-elle. « Tu peux y aller. » Elle se tint au comptoir et ferma les yeux. « Aie. »

« Va au lit. » lançai-je en passant un bras autour de sa taille. « Et arrête de lutter. Tu es une patiente horrible. »

Elle lâcha le comptoir et posa sa tête sur mon torse. « Très bien. » soupira-t-elle. « J'abandonne. Fais de moi ce que tu veux. »

J'eus un petit sourire alors que je la guidais vers la chambre. « Le médecin en moi ne trouve pas que c'est une bonne idée. »

« Tu es terrible, tu le sais ça ? »

« Peut-être un peu. » Je l'aidai à s'asseoir sur le lit. « Je suis sûr que tu préférerais être plus à l'aise, alors... short, pantalon ? »

« Un short par là. » Elle plissa les yeux et désigna la chaise dans le coin de la pièce.

J'attrapai le short et le posai à côté d'elle. Elle s'allongea avant d'essayer de défaire le bouton de son jean. Elle réussit. Néanmoins, elle poussa un soupir.

« Ma tête cogne à chaque mouvement que je fais. » dit-elle en posant sa main sur sa tête – sur l'énorme bosse qui était apparue.

« Tu veux que, euh... je t'aide ? » demandai-je. « Je serai un parfait gentleman. »

Elle leva la tête et acquiesça. « Enlève le. »

Je tirai dessus, le faisant glisser sur ses jambes – qui au passage étaient _très_ jolies. Il ait possible que j'ai jeté un coup d'œil. Je le savais. Sa culotte était toute petite, rose avec un nœud. Je trouvais ça injuste. Mais en même temps, c'était sans doute mon karma qui me revenait en pleine face pour toutes les fois où je m'étais mal comporté avec les femmes par le passé. Je détournai le regard et lui enfilai le short. Elle leva les fesses en grognant et je lui passai complètement.

« Et ton haut ? » Je l'aidai à s'asseoir.

« J'ai un débardeur dessous, aide moi à enlever ça. » dit-elle en levant les bras.

Une fois qu'elle fut à l'aise, je l'aidai à s'installer dans le lit puis je lui apportai du Tylenol. Elle but quelques gorgée d'eau pour avaler les pilules puis elle reposa sa tête sur les oreillers en soupirant. Je déposai de la glace sur le front.

« Tu ne vas pas partir, pas vrai ? » Elle ouvrit un œil.

« Non. » souris-je. « Tu es coincée avec moi. Tu peux dormir – tu _devrais_ dormir – mais je viendrai te réveiller dans deux heures. »

« J'ai déjà eu une commotion. Je connais les règles. »

« Bien... enfin, non pas bien mais au moins, tu comprends. »

« Pourquoi tu ne t'allonges pas ici ? » dit-elle en tapotant le lit. « Si tu restes ici, autant que tu sois à l'aise. »

Elle prit la glace et je contournai le lit. Je relevai un oreiller et m'allongeai. Elle tourna la tête vers moi.

« Je suis désolée d'avoir gâché notre rendez-vous. » dit-elle.

« C'est faux, Bella. Il faut que tu dormes. »

« J'ai beaucoup trop mal à la tête. Peut-être dans un moment. » Elle se rapprocha un peu de moi et posa sa tête sur mon épaule. « Tu sais, même si j'étais perdue et que j'avais mal, je t'ai entendu dire au médecin quoi faire. » rit-elle doucement.

« Je suis autoritaire par nature. En plus, je tiens à toi alors il fallait que je m'assure que tu allais bien. »

Je remarquai son sourire. « Je tiens aussi à toi. Et en plus, j'aime bien ton côté autoritaire. »

Je lui fis un petit sourire moqueur. « C'est bon à savoir. »

« J'aurais gagné. »

« La partie ? » demandai-je. Elle hocha la tête. « Comme tu es blessée, je vais te laisser croire ça. Tu aurais gagné celle là mais on ne rejouera plus jamais au bowling alors je suppose qu'on sera à égalité pour toujours. »

« Bien, peut-être que la prochaine fois on pourrait juste dîner et aller voir un film. »

« Ça me plairait. Tu as un peu moins mal ? »

« Pas vraiment mais ça ira. Je te l'ai déjà dit, ce n'est pas ma première commotion. »

« Tu t'es déjà pris quelques coups à la tête ? »

« Quelques uns mais je suis toujours là. Ce n'est que ma deuxième commotion et j'avais oublié à quel point ça fait mal. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

Je l'embrassai sur le front et glissai mon bras sur ses épaules. Elle s'enfonça un peu plus dans le lit et posa sa tête sur mon torse. Sa main reposait sur mon ventre. Je l'entendis soupirer doucement lorsque je lui enlevai la glace.

« Tu vas dormir maintenant ? » demandai-je.

« Peut-être. » répondit-elle. « Comment ça se passe avec Sofia qui fait ses dents ? »

« Pas trop mal jusqu'à maintenant. Elle est grognon mais ça va. J'ai un peu peur que ça empire. »

« Peur de ne plus pouvoir dormir la nuit ? »

« Ouais, mais surtout de la voir souffrir. Son otite m'a fait foutrement peur, quand elle criait. Ça ne me tarde pas. »

Elle leva la tête et sourit. « Aww. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Hum ? »

« Tu te transformes en grand tendre. C'est mignon. »

Je rigolai doucement tout en ramenant la couverture sur ses épaules. « Je ne suis pas un ''tendre''. »

« C'est ça. » me taquina-t-elle. « T'es pas trop mal comme oreiller. Un peu dur mais je suis à l'aise. »

« Tant mieux. » Je sortis mon portable de ma poche pour activer le réveil vu qu'elle s'endormait déjà. « Alors, même après que tu te sois retrouvée avec une commotion par ma faute, tu vas quand même ressortir avec moi ? »

Elle rit. « Oui, mais rien de physique. »

« Un dîner et un film, comme tu l'as dit. »

« Il me tarde. » souffla-t-elle.

Je m'endormis peu de temps après Bella. Lorsque le réveil sonna, je la réveillai et lui posai quelques questions pour m'assurer qu'elle était toujours cohérente. Évidemment, elle l'était toujours. Néanmoins, j'appris qu'elle n'aimait pas trop être réveillée. Elle râla et grogna jusqu'à ce que je la laisse se rendormir.

* * *

« Alors, ta copine s'est retrouvée avec une commotion à cause de toi. » rit Jasper avant de fourrer plus de nourriture dans sa bouche.

Je roulai des yeux en prenant de l'eau. Emmett, Jasper et moi déjeunions ensemble à la cafétéria. J'avais été occupé non-stop pendant toute la matinée alors j'essayais de profiter du fait que j'étais assis mais ces deux là ne me lâchaient pas avec ce qui s'était passé la veille.

« Est-ce que c'est mal d'avoir envie de voir la vidéo ? » demanda Emmett. « Je veux dire, la façon dont tu le racontes est hilarante. »

« Elle s'est débattue. » J'essayais de ne pas rire. Ce qui s'était passé n'était pas drôle mais je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'y voir une pointe d'humour. « Mais bizarrement, elle n'a pas pensé à se retenir avec ses mains. Elle s'est écrasée par terre avec une telle violence que j'ai cru que j'allais faire une crise cardiaque. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'elle ne soit pas en colère contre toi. » lança Jasper. « C'est de ta faute si elle est tombée. »

« Je ne faisais que me venger. Comment j'aurais pu prévoir qu'elle allait flipper comme ça ? »

« Tu t'es excusé pas vrai ? » demanda Emmett. « Si j'avais fait ça à Rose, je ramperais à plat ventre pour lui porter des fleurs. »

« Je devrais lui offrir des fleurs ? » demandai-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Putain oui. Je réalise que tu n'as pas l'habitude d'être en couple, alors laisse moi t'aider. Tu as tout foiré... elle a des fleurs. C'est très simple. »

Ça me semblait raisonnable alors pourquoi je n'y avais pas pensé ? « Elle aime les lys. »

« Voilà ! » rit-il. « Je donne aussi une carte à Rose en général mais je doute que tu en trouves une sur laquelle est écrit ''désolé pour la commotion cérébrale''. »

« Alors à chaque fois que tu fais un truc de mal, tu lui offres des fleurs avec une carte et tout va bien ? Sérieusement ? »

« Si je foire vraiment, du genre, j'oublie notre anniversaire à cause du boulot, alors il m'en faut plus. Mais ça devrait aller avec des fleurs pour toi. »

Emmett n'était sans doute pas la personne que je devais écouter en matière de relations de couple mais Rosalie et lui étaient ensemble depuis le lycée. Il devait bien se débrouiller.

« Les femmes ne sont pas si simples. » lança Jasper. « Je doute qu'elle soit en colère mais si tu énerves vraiment Bella, je ne pense pas que des fleurs et une carte suffiront. »

« Ça calmera suffisamment les choses pour qu'elle accepte de te reparler. » continua Emmett. « Une fois qu'on en arrive là, il faut plus de choses. »

« Eh bien, c'est pas comme si elle était en colère contre moi. C'était un accident. Mais je pense que des fleurs lui plairaient. »

« Je donne aussi des fleurs à Rose pour rien. Les femmes adorent ce genre de conneries. C'est censé être romantique. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Il faudra que je m'en souvienne. »

« Ça marche toujours pour mardi, pas vrai ? » lança Jasper.

Je lui avais proposé quelques semaines plus tôt d'aller frapper quelques balles mais j'avais passé tout mon temps avec Bella. Il me l'avait rappelé quelques jours auparavant alors j'avais demandé à Bella si ça ne la dérangeait pas de me garder le Petit Bout mardi soir. À ma grande surprise, elle m'avait proposé de la garder toute la journée de façon à ce que Sofia n'ait pas à aller à la crèche. Elle parlait comme si je lui faisais une faveur ce qui était complètement absurde.

« Ouais. » dis-je. « Bella garde le Petit Bout alors on pourra aller se boire une bière si tu veux. »

Il hocha la tête. « Super. J'aimerais te parler d'un truc. »

« Quoi ? »

Il eut un petit sourire. « C'est rien d'horrible. Arrête de flipper. »

« Eh bien, tu ne peux pas me dire ça en croyant que je ne vais pas être curieux. »

« Emmett, tu pourras venir ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je vais demander à Rose. » répondit ce dernier en fourrant de la nourriture dans sa bouche.

* * *

Avant de rentrer à la maison ce soir là, je passai à la boutique de ma mère pour prendre un bouquet de lys. Évidemment, le Petit Bout était fascinée par les fleurs. Je pris une rose rose et lui tendis pour qu'elle la touche.

« Oh, c'est adorable. » sourit Maman en voyant Sofia jouer avec la fleur. « Voilà ton bouquet. »

J'observai le bouquet extravagant qu'elle m'avait préparé. « C'est un peu trop. Pourquoi les roses ? »

« Elle préfère peut-être les lys mais fais moi confiance mon chéri, toutes les femmes aiment les roses. »

Je ris. « Je te fais confiance. Merci Maman. »

« Oh non Sofia ! » s'exclama-t-elle en éloignant ma main du bébé. Le Petit Bout avait mis une pétale de rose dans sa bouche. Je la sortis rapidement et vérifiai qu'elle n'avait rien dans la bouche.

« Oups. » fis-je. Ma mère éclata de rire.

« Les fleurs sont belles à regarder, ma puce, mais pas bonnes à manger. » Elle embrassa Sofia sur la joue.

« Combien je te dois ? » Je sortis mon portefeuille.

Elle balança sa main. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Il faudra juste que tu me racontes sa réaction. »

« Maman, il faut que je te paie. » insistai-je. « Tu tiens un commerce. »

« C'est juste un bouquet. Je donne tout le temps des fleurs à Emmett pour Rosalie. »

Je me mis à rire. « Pas étonnant qu'il lui en offre pour un rien alors. »

« Oh non. Il a toujours une bonne raison. Crois moi. »

« Je le savais. » Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue. « Merci, Maman. »

« De rien. Je t'aime. »

Je pris les fleurs tout en les tenant éloignées du Petit Bout qui tendait les mains vers elles. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Le Petit Bout pleura pendant presque tout le trajet jusqu'à la maison parce qu'elle voyait les fleurs mais ne pouvait pas les avoir. Une fois arrivés, je la changeai et lui donnai à manger avant de traverser le couloir. Je posai le siège du Petit Bout par terre et cachai les fleurs derrière mon dos avant de frapper à la porte de Bella. Elle ouvrit en souriant et je lui tendis les fleurs.

« Je suis désolé que tu aies été blessée par ma faute. » dis-je alors qu'elle prenait le bouquet.

« Tu es adorable. » Elle les amena à son nez. « Et elles sont splendides. Merci. »

Je l'embrassai avant de prendre le Petit Bout et de rentrer dans son appartement. Bella alla la cuisine et sortit un vase. Je posai le siège de Sofia et la pris dans mes bras. Évidemment, elle ne quittait les fleurs des yeux. Je ne pus retenir mon rire.

« On dirait que les jolies fleurs plaisent à quelqu'un. » dit Bella en coupant les tiges. « Ton papa est très attentionné, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je le suis, non ? »

« Et il a aussi un peu la grosse tête. » rit-elle. Elle prit les fleurs et vint vers nous. « Tu veux toucher ? »

« Non. » dis-je en retenant le bras de Sofia. « Elle va les manger. Elle était à deux doigts de dévorer une rose à la boutique. »

« Oh, alors désolée de t'avoir tenté ma puce. Peut-être que quand tu seras plus grande tu pourras les toucher. »

« Alors, elles sont... elles te plaisent ? » demandai-je en faisant passer le Petit Bout sur mon autre bras.

Elle hocha la tête et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour m'embrasser. Je me penchai et plaquai mes lèvres contre les siennes, profitant du moment. Je caressai la peau derrière son oreille alors que notre baiser se faisait plus passionné. « Elles sont magnifiques. » dit-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes. « Tu n'étais pas obligé, mais je les adore. »

« Bien. Comment tu te sens ? »

Elle retourna à ses fleurs et je pris place sur un tabouret. « Je vais bien. Ma bosse n'est pas terrible et elle me fait un peu mal, mais ça va mieux. »

« Tant mieux. Et tu es quand même très belle. » souris-je. Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Alors, tu veux que je cuisse quelque chose ? »

« Oh non. J'ai commandé une pizza. Elle devrait être bientôt là. Ça ne me disait rien de cuisiner. »

« Tu es sûre que ça va ? Les effets d'une commotion... »

Elle me coupa la parole. « Je vais bien, Edward. Sérieusement. »

« Très bien, tant que tu es sûre de toi. »

Elle sourit et mit les fleurs dans le vase. « Je le suis. »

Lorsque la pizza arriva, nous nous installâmes sur le canapé pour manger tout en regardant un film. Le Petit Bout jouait joyeusement dans son petit siège. J'étais assis sur le bord du canapé et Bella avait posé ses jambes sur mes genoux. Toute cette scène était bien trop... confortable.

C'était confortable et il me semblait que nous nous étions sentis à l'aise bien trop rapidement. J'étais passé d'une vie de célibataire heureux à père célibataire, ayant une copine en seulement quelques mois. Honnêtement, je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux.

Et ça me faisait foutrement paniquer.

* * *

Hmm... Je sais... La fin du chapitre est plutôt sombre..._ *soupir*_ malheureusement, ça n'augure rien de bon pour la suite... Espérons simplement que des fleurs peuvent vraiment tout arranger ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	19. Tout Foirer

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon bein apparemment la fin du monde n'a pas eu lieu... tant mieux, parce que j'adore les fêtes de fin d'année XD

Ce chapitre est une sorte de _tournant_ dans l'histoire alors accrochez-vous bien... vous risquez d'être surprises ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 19 – Tout Foirer

« Mec, t'as à peine ouvert la bouche. » dit Jasper, faisant une pause. « Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Je secouai la tête et levai ma batte pour frapper la prochaine balle. « Rien. » J'envoyai la balle au loin avant de couper le lanceur. Je me tournai vers lui. « Quoi de neuf ? T'avais pas un truc à me dire ? »

Emmett n'avait pas pu venir alors Jasper et moi étions seuls dans les cages de batteur. Nous étions là depuis une bonne demi-heure alors je pris une pause. En fait, j'étais déjà prêt à partir. Mon boulot était épuisant ces derniers temps et le Petit Bout m'avait empêché de dormir la veille parce qu'elle faisait ses dents.

« Ouais, je me suis dit que je pourrais t'en parler devant une bière. » répondit-il. « T'es pas... normal. »

Je bus un peu d'eau à la bouteille avant de remettre le bouchon. « Je vais bien. T'es prêt à y aller ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux. »

Ces dernières jours, les choses avec Bella avaient changé. Enfin, pour moi. Elle ne l'avait sans doute pas remarqué. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. J'étais heureux mais peut-être que ce n'était pas... réel ? Putain, je n'avais aucune idée de ce à quoi je pensais. Tout ce que je savais, c'était qu'on allait trop vite et je paniquais. Peut-être que je n'étais pas fait pour être en couple.

Lorsque Jasper et moi fûmes installés au bar, je vidai rapidement ma première bière. Il se contenta de me fixer. C'était foutrement bizarre. « Quoi ? » Je commençais à en avoir marre.

« Je te connais. » dit-il alors que la serveuse apportait une deuxième tournée. « Et je sais qu'il se passe un truc et que ça te fout l'esprit en vrac. »

« J'en sais rien. C'est juste des merdes avec Bella. Bon alors, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? »

Il se mit à sourire comme un idiot. « J'aime Alice. »

« D'accord. Et on avait besoin d'organiser une soirée pour que tu me dises ça ? J'étais déjà au courant. »

« Je veux l'épouser. »

Je m'étouffai en buvant. « Quoi ? »

« Je ne dis pas que je vais lui demander tout de suite mais... c'est la bonne. Je le sais. »

« T'es sérieux ? » Je clignai des yeux, choqué. « Ça ne fait que quelques mois que tu es avec elle. »

« Je sais ! » rit-il. « Et j'ai l'impression d'être fou de déjà l'envisager, mais je... le sais, c'est tout. »

Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire. Qu'est-ce que j'étais censé dire putain ? Je voulais lui dire qu'il était idiot et complètement fou mais son sourire ridicule me fit comprendre que je ne devais pas faire ça. « Est-ce que vous en avez parlé tous les deux ? » demandai-je.

« Non, je veux dire, pas vraiment. On a un peu parlé du futur. Elle veut se marier un jour et je veux me marier un jour, mais on ne s'est pas dit qu'on voudrait se marier _ensemble_. »

« Je... je l'avais pas vu venir. » Je bus une nouvelle gorgée de ma bière.

« Ouais, moi non plus, mais j'ai réalisé ça il y a quelques jours. Je l'aime plus que je le croyais possible. Elle est la personne la plus importante au monde pour moi. »

Je lui fis un sourire. « Alors, elle a pris ma place ? »

Il éclata de rire et prit un cacahuète. « Ça n'a jamais été ta place. Alors qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je devrais le faire ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « J'en sais rien, mec. Je pense que c'est ta décision. »

« Ouais. Je suppose que je voulais juste voir si ça a l'air aussi fou que je le pensais. » Son sourire s'estompa alors qu'il mâchonnait sa cacahuète.

« C'est de la folie. » dis-je. « Mais je suppose... que tu es le seul à le savoir. Moi je dis, si tu le sens bien, fais le. »

Bon, techniquement, je ne croyais pas à ce que je disais mais je ne voulais pas me comporter comme un connard. Jasper avait été un bon ami pendant ma période difficile. Il m'avait soutenu alors il était normal que je fasse la même chose, même si j'avais envie de lui crier de ne pas le faire. Le mariage... sérieux ? Mon meilleur ami avait envie de se marier, il était heureux et j'étais là, à me demander ce que je faisais.

« J'en ai envie. » Il hocha la tête. « Pas tout de suite mais bientôt. Peut-être que je vais commencer à chercher une bague. » Il y eut un petit sourire. « Alice est particulière. J'espère que je ne vais pas tout foirer. »

« Demande à Bella te t'aider. »

« C'est une super idée. Merci. Alors, t'as des problèmes avec elle... tu veux m'en parler ? »

Je vidai ma bière. « Je suis heureux. »

Il éclata de rire. « C'est une bonne chose, Edward. »

« Mais je... ça me fait flipper. Je ne pense pas que je sois prêt à être en couple. Je veux dire, regarde autour de toi. Je pourrais rentrer avec n'importe laquelle de ces nanas ce soir. Enfin, je le pourrais si je n'avais pas Sofia. Je ne sais pas si je suis prêt à abandonner ça. »

Il roula des yeux. « T'es qu'un con. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « Je te demande pardon ? »

« Tu ne rentrerais pas avec n'importe laquelle de ces nanas. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive mais Bella a été géniale avec toi. Si tu foires tout, c'est qu'il a vraiment quelque chose qui ne va pas chez toi. »

« C'est trop simple. Elle m'a sauvé avec le Petit Bout alors peut-être que je l'apprécie à cause de ça. C'est facile. »

« Ça a été facile parce qu'elle te plaît. Elle est bien pour toi et ta fille. »

« C'est exactement ce que je veux dire. Si je n'avais pas Sofia, peut-être que je n'aurais même pas appris à la connaître. »

« Tu as peur de t'engager. Et maintenant que tu es engagé, tu veux tout foutre en l'air. Ne fais pas ça. Tu as parlé à Bella ? Elle est au courant ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non. »

« Eh bien, arrête de discuter avec moi et rentre à la maison. C'est ce que je vais faire. » Il se leva et posa de l'argent sur la table. « S'il te plaît, Edward, tu es mon ami et je ne veux vraiment pas que tu gâches tout. Réfléchis bien. »

Je hochai la tête et sortis mon portefeuille. « Oui. »

« Et la prochaine fois qu'on va aux cages, ne te barre pas au bout de trente minutes. »

Je rigolai doucement. « Le boulot plus une gamine grognon m'épuisent. »

« Peu importe. Je travaille plus dur que toi tous les jours. Vous, les chirurgiens, vous êtes tranquilles. » dit-il alors que nous sortions.

« N'importe quoi. Mon chèque de fin de mois est plus gros pour une bonne raison. »

« Gros ego, gros chèque... Et pourtant, je te dois tout le temps te rappeler le nom de tes patients. »

J'ouvris ma voiture en riant. « Bonne nuit. On se verra demain, quand tu me rappelleras le nom de mes patients. »

« À plus. » répondit-il en montant dans son véhicule.

* * *

Ma vie tout entière avait changé de façon drastique à cause de ma fille et maintenant, elle changeait à nouveau à cause de Bella. Est-ce que je l'appréciais ? Oui, sincèrement. Mais est-ce que j'étais prêt à ça ? Je n'en étais pas sûr. Parler avec Jasper ne m'avait pas vraiment aidé à voir les choses plus clair. Il m'avait dit de ne pas tout foirer mais peut-être que je n'allais pas faire ça. Peut-être que j'allais arranger les choses. Si je ne voulais pas être avec Bella, continuer cette histoire aurait été mal.

« Le voilà. » sourit Bella lorsque j'entrai dans mon appartement. Elle était assise par terre avec le Petit Bout. Elle me pointa du doigt.

Je souris et me penchai pour prendre mon bébé dans mes bras. Elle se mit à rire alors que j'embrassai et soufflai sur sa joue. « Bonjour ma puce. Tu as passé une bonne journée avec Bella ? »

« Ça a été, à part qu'elle fait ses dents. » répondit Bella en se levant. Je l'embrassai sur les lèvres avant de regarder à nouveau Sofia.

« Ça a été difficile ? » la questionnai-je.

« Elle a pleuré mais c'est normal. L'anneau pour les dents l'a un peu aidé. J'ai aussi lu que ça aide de lui masser les gencives avec le doigt. Même logique, je suppose. »

Je souris. « Merci, Bella. »

« De rien. » Nous nous assîmes sur le canapé. Je jouai avec Sofia sur mes genoux, la faisant rire et sourire. « Alors, tu as passé une bonne soirée ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, c'était cool. Jasper avait une nouvelle à m'annoncer. »

« Oh ? Quoi ? »

« Je ne sais pas si j'ai le droit de te le dire. C'est à propos d'Alice et lui. »

« Il va lui faire sa demande. » sourit-elle. « Alice me l'a dit. »

J'éclatai de rire. « Alice est au courant ? Il m'a pourtant dit qu'il ne lui en avait pas parlé. »

« Eh bien, elle s'en doute. Ça semble un peu rapide, non ? »

« C'est ce que je me disais. »

« Mais je suppose que quand tu le sais, tu le sais. »

Alors que je l'observais, je remarquai que son regard était un peu... éteint. En temps normal, quand elle souriait, on le voyait dans ses yeux. Ils s'illuminaient... ou un truc dans le genre. Ça n'était plus le cas.

« Ouais, je suppose que oui. » répondis-je.

« J'ai parlé à mon père aujourd'hui. » lança-t-elle après un instant. « Je vais aller passer quelques jours chez lui. »

« Oh d'accord. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, je me suis juste dit... que quelques jours loin d'ici serait une bonne chose. Je pars demain. »

Je quittai brusquement le Petit Bout des yeux pour la regarder. « Demain ? »

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais je pense que tu as besoin de passer du temps seul, Edward. Je ne suis pas idiote, tu sais ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Bien sûr que je le sais. »

« Depuis quelques temps, tu es... distant. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe parce que tu ne m'en as pas parlé. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du travail, de Sofia... ou de moi, mais il a clairement quelque chose qui ne va pas. »

Je clignai des yeux. « Alors, tu t'en vas. »

« Je serai de retour dans quelques jours. Si tu veux parler à ce moment là, on pourra. Mais quand je serai revenue, il faudra que tu aies décidé de ce que tu veux. Je t'apprécie vraiment, je tiens à toi, mais je ne vais pas rester là à attendre. Je pensais que tout allait bien mais visiblement j'avais tort. »

Je soupirai et me levai pour reposer le Petit Bout dans son siège. « Je suis... perdu. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais. »

« Je t'apprécie sincèrement et je tiens vraiment à toi. »

Elle sourit. « Je le sais aussi. J'ai conscience que ta vie a beaucoup changé en peu de temps alors je comprends que tu aies besoin de réfléchir. »

« Mais tu vas revenir, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, bien sûr. J'ai une vie ici, Edward. Je ne vais pas tout quitter parce que ça ne marche pas entre nous. J'adore Sofia et je veux faire partie de sa vie, peu importe ce qui va se passer. »

« Elle t'aime. » souris-je.

« Et je l'aime aussi. Alors prends le temps de réfléchir. Si ce n'est pas ce que tu veux, ce n'est pas juste de continuer. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je suis désolé, Bella. »

Elle se leva et enroula un bras autour de moi. Je me penchai et déposai un baiser sur sa tête. « Ne le sois pas. Décide de ce que tu veux, d'accord ? »

Elle leva la tête et je l'embrassai. « D'accord. » répondis-je alors que nous nous séparions.

* * *

« Je sais, Petit Bout. » dis-je en la berçant dans sa chambre. Il était deux heures du matin. « Je sais que tu as mal. »

Aucune de ses dents n'avait encore percé mais le Petit Bout le sentait bien passer. Nous étions réveillés depuis des heures et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. J'avais essayé de lui faire prendre un bain, j'avais essayé l'anneau mais ça ne marchait pas. J'avais même essayé de lui faire la lecture mais elle ne m'avait certainement entendu avec les hurlements qu'elle poussait.

J'essuyai les larmes de ses joues rouges et lui ouvris la bouche pour regarder ses gencives. Je passai mon doigt dessus et les massai un peu comme Bella me l'avait indiqué. « Tout va bien. » Je l'embrassai sur le front. « Je suis désolé que tu aies mal. »

Je m'assis dans le rocking chair avec elle tout en continuant à masser ses gencives. Il lui fallut un moment mais elle finit par se rendormir. Je la blottis contre mon torse tout en continuant à la bercer pour ne pas qu'elle se réveille.

Le Petit Bout ne se réveilla pas de la nuit mais elle fut levée bien plus tôt qu'en temps normal... pleurant encore. Si c'était à ça qu'allait ressembler ma vie dans les prochains mois, j'allais finir par me suicider. Je lui donnai une dose de Tylenol après avoir appelé le pédiatre pour m'assurer que c'était bon puis je l'emmenai à la crèche. Heureusement, elle s'était un peu calmée.

Mon travail fut un enfer. C'était foutrement horrible. Je perdis une patiente qui avait eu un accident de voiture. J'avais essayé de toutes mes forces mais rien n'avait marché. Elle était partie et je n'avais rien pu y faire. Ça ne m'empêcha pas de passer l'après-midi à chercher ce que j'aurais pu faire. Si j'avais fait les choses différemment, peut-être qu'elle ne serait pas morte. Je faisais ça à chaque fois que je perdais un patient. Je parcourais le dossier encore et encore, essayant de trouver un moyen qui m'aurait permis de sauver mon patient.

Mon père arriva devant moi et ferma le dossier. « Ça ne va pas changer les choses. »

Je levai la tête et vis qu'il me tentait une tasse de café. « Merci. » Je la pris. « Et comment tu sais que je ne vais rien trouver ? »

Il soupira. « Même si c'était possible, ça ne changerait pas le fait que la patiente n'est plus là. En plus, je sais que tu as fait tout ton possible, alors tu ne vas rien trouver. »

Je m'appuyai contre le dossier de ma chaise et passai une main sur mon visage. Il s'assit à côté de moi dans la salle de repos des médecins. « Je n'avais pas besoin de ça aujourd'hui. J'ai à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit à cause de Sofia. Bella est partie chez son père et je suis... complètement perdu à propos de notre couple. »

« Ah des problèmes de couple. Tu l'as tellement mise en colère qu'elle a quitté la ville ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « J'ai été distant. Elle s'est dit que j'aurais besoin de temps pour _réfléchir_. »

« Et c'est le cas ? »

« J'en sais rien. Peut-être que ça va nous faire du bien d'être séparés. On est tout le temps ensemble. »

Il hocha la tête et je bus une gorgée. C'était du bon café. « Ta mère m'a quitté une fois. »

« Quoi ? » J'étais foutrement choqué.

« C'était une situation complètement différente mais c'est bien arrivé. Les moments qu'on a passé séparément ont sans doute sauvé notre mariage. J'ai réalisé ce que j'avais et ce que j'étais sur le point de perdre. Pas besoin de te dire qu'elle n'est pas partie longtemps. J'ai rapidement compris que je ne peux pas vivre sans elle. »

« Je ne pense pas que Bella et moi sommes dans ce genre de situation. On n'est ensemble que depuis un mois et demi. »

« C'est vrai mais est-ce que tu aimerais la retrouver ce soir en rentrant à la maison et pouvoir lui parler de la perte de ta patiente ? Est-ce qu'elle te ferait te sentir mieux ? »

Bien sûr que oui. Ça avait déjà été le cas auparavant. « Ouais. »

« Tu devrais passer les prochains jours à te demander ce qu'elle fait pour toi et ce que tu fais pour elle. Si tu découvres que tu veux, voir que tu as besoin d'elle dans ces moment là alors peut-être que tu n'es pas si perdu que ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Ça ne fait que quarante ans que je suis marié. »

« J'ai peur. » admis-je. « Je n'ai jamais été en couple avant et j'ai peur de trop me rapprocher d'elle et qu'elle réalise qu'elle ne veut pas de ça. J'ai aussi peur de tout foirer – de redevenir celui que j'étais. Je ne veux pas la blesser. »

« Eh bien, elle ne sera pas là pendant quelques jours. Est-ce que tu as envisagé de sortir ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Bien sûr que non. Je ne ferais jamais... oh. »

Il rigola doucement. « Oh, tout a fait. Je ne doute pas une seconde que tu ne redeviendras pas celui que tu étais. Je pense que tu as peur de tomber amoureux et de tout perdre. »

« Je ne pense pas que je suis amoureux. C'est trop tôt. »

« J'ai su que j'aimais ta mère dès que je l'ai rencontrée. » sourit-il. « Je pense que tu l'aimes. »

« Je tiens à elle mais l'amour, c'est autre chose. »

Il se leva et arrangea sa cravate. « C'est ça. »

« Tu vas vraiment t'en aller après m'avoir dit ça ? » Je le fixai d'un air mauvais. « Aide moi. »

Il me tapota l'épaule. « Je peux t'aider avec beaucoup de choses, mon garçon, mais ça n'en fait pas parti. Réfléchis simplement à tout ça. »

Avant que je puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il tourna les talons et quitta la pièce, me laissant plus perdu que jamais.

* * *

Comme Bella était partie chez son père, je dînai seul. Au lieu d'essayer de cuisiner, je décidai de commander un truc et de jouer avec Sofia en attendant. Poulet au sésame, viens voir Papa.

« Tu es de bien _meilleure_ humeur. » dis-je en chatouillant le ventre du Petit Bout. Elle était assise sur mes genoux et reposait sa tête contre mon torse.

J'étais incroyablement épaté de voir tout le chemin qu'elle avait parcouru. Elle maîtrisait parfaitement la roulade maintenant et apprenait à s'asseoir. Je pouvais la poser par terre et elle arrivait à tenir un bon moment sans aide. Et quand elle était sur le ventre, elle avançait un peu. Dieu merci, elle ne rampait pas encore mais elle commençait à trouver le putain de truc.

« Tu veux jouer à la balle ? » lui proposai-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

Je la posai en face de moi. Je gardai une main dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle bascule. Je vis rouler la balle jaune entre ses jambes et elle éclata de rire. Elle la prit et l'amena à sa bouche, bavant dessus. Lorsqu'elle la laissa tomber, je la repris et la fis à nouveau rouler vers elle. Nous continuâmes un moment jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'ennuie. Je l'allongeai sur le ventre et elle donna des coups des pieds dans l'air, essayant d'avancer. Ses petits grognements étaient... si foutrement adorables. Je ne pus retenir mon rire.

Une fois que mon repas fut là, je me rassis par terre avec elle et mangeai alors qu'elle essayait d'avancer. Néanmoins, elle n'allait nulle part et je pus manger tranquillement pendant qu'elle s'épuisait pour rien. Une fois qu'elle fut fatiguée, je l'allongeai sur le petit tapis et la laissai s'amuser avec les jouets au dessus de sa tête.

Alors que j'étais assis là, seul, à part Sofia, je commençai à me demander ce que je pouvais bien faire avant Bella. Évidemment, il y avait la télé mais je me sentais un peu... seul. J'avais envie de l'appeler. J'avais envie de lui raconter ma journée de merde pour qu'elle me fasse me sentir mieux. Pour être honnête, après avoir parlé avec Jasper et mon père, j'avais commencé à réaliser que mes raisons n'étaient que des mensonges. Je ne voulais personne d'autre qu'elle et je savais que je n'allais pas tout foirer en la trompant. Le fait qu'on soit si à l'aise en couple me faisait vraiment paniquer mais c'était aussi agréable. Peut-être qu'on était si à l'aise parce qu'on était fait pour être ensemble.

Pour le moment, ma tête était toute retournée. Je ne pouvais même pas expliquer quel était le vrai problème. Visiblement j'avais fait tout un monde de pas grand chose. Pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas simplement être heureux ? Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais tout foiré ? J'avais peur de l'engagement mais j'étais déjà engagé auprès d'elle.

* * *

« Je crois que je suis amoureux de Bella. » dis-je au Petit Bout en lui donnant des céréales de riz. Elle avait déjà bu son biberon alors comme d'habitude, j'essayais de lui donner des céréales. Et comme d'habitude, elle n'en voulait pas. « Et je crois que j'ai peur de trop me rapprocher d'elle et que ça ne marche pas entre nous. »

Elle se contenta de me regarder, la bouche fermée alors que je passais la cuillère sur ses lèvres.

« Je suis si perdu, putain, Petit Bout. Je l'apprécie vraiment, peut-être même que je l'aime, mais je four... je mets le bazar. Il faut que je lui parle mais elle ne rentrera pas avant deux jours. Je... elle me manque. »

Elle ouvrit un peu la bouche alors je mis des céréales sur sa langue. De façon surprenante, elle ne recracha rien.

« C'est bien ma chérie. » souris-je. Elle se lécha les lèvres. Je lui en donnai un peu plus et elle l'accepta. C'était une petite victoire mais une victoire quand même. Depuis que j'avais commencé à essayer de lui en donner, elle en mangeait à peine. Néanmoins, j'avais prévu de bientôt lui donner de la purée mais il fallait déjà qu'elle commence par manger ça. « Alors, tu as un conseil pour Bella et moi ? » ris-je.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, elle en voulait plus. Putain oui ! Peut-être qu'elle allait continuer.

« Je pense que la première chose que je vais faire quand elle va revenir, c'est lui présenter mes excuses. » Je lui essuyai le menton et lui en donnai un peu plus. « Je lui ai fait du mal. Je n'ai pas de réponses mais je veux y arriver et j'ai besoin d'elle pour ça. »

Une fois que le Petit Bout eut mangé suffisamment, je nettoyai la chaise haute et emmenai mon bébé à la salle de bain pour le truc qu'elle préférait au monde. Alors que je lui lavais les cheveux, j'en profitai pour lui faire une crête iroquoise avec le shampoing. Je me mis à rire et elle me regarda comme si je la dérangeais. Je trouvais ça marrant. Je lui rinçai rapidement les cheveux et le corps avec de l'eau chaude avant de la sortir du bain.

Après l'avoir couché, j'allai au salon pour ramasser le bazar. Mon portable sonna et je le sortis de ma poche arrière. Je découvris que j'avais reçu un texto de Bella.

**Comment va Sofia ? - Bella**

**Elle va bien. Comment tu vas ? - Edward**

**Bien. Mon père s'est couché tôt... un peu comme Sofia. MDR. Je voulais juste savoir comment elle va... et toi ? - Bella**

Je souris et m'assis pour lui écrire une réponse.

**Je vais bien, Bella. J'ai beaucoup pensé à tout et tu me manques. - Edward**

**:-) Tu me manques aussi. Alors tu seras prêt à parler quand je rentrerai ? - Bella**

Je lui répondis oui et lui demandai pardon pour mon comportement. Nous continuâmes à nous envoyer des textos pendant un moment. Elle me posa des questions à propos de ma journée et je lui racontai à quel point elle avait été merdique. Même si ce n'était que des messages, je me sentis mieux grâce à elle. Je fus tenté de l'appeler mais elle me dit alors qu'elle allait se coucher. Je lui souhaitai bonne nuit et attendis son dernier texto.

**Bonne nuit, Edward. Je serai de retour dans deux jours.**

Deux jours qui ne pouvaient pas passer suffisamment vite.

* * *

Bon, finalement il ne lui aura pas fallu longtemps avant de reprendre ses esprits et de voir la vérité en face :) D'ailleurs, je peux vous le dire maintenant, pour celles qui s'inquiétaient, Edward _ne trompera pas_ Bella dans cette fiction.

Espérons simplement que Bella va accepter de repartir dans une histoire avec lui, après tout, si j'étais elle, je crois que je serais plutôt vexée, pas vous ? ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous et soyez bien couvertes de cadeaux par le Père-Noël !

XOXO

Eresy


	20. Amour et Autres Trucs

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bonne année à toutes ! Je vous souhaite tout le bonheur du monde ;)

Dans l'ensemble, vous êtes plutôt indulgentes avec Edward... il est maintenant temps de savoir si Bella pense comme vous ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 20 – Amour et Autres Trucs

Les jours suivant passèrent très lentement, même si le boulot et le Petit Bout m'occupaient bien. Bella et moi avions échangé quelques textos mais pas de coup de fil. Elle me posait surtout des questions à propos de Sofia et ne parlait pas de nous. Elle me manquait foutrement et c'était bizarre. Seulement quelques jours plus tôt, j'étais prêt à mettre fin à tout ça mais je savais maintenant que ce n'était pas ce que je voulais. Nous allions nous en sortir tant qu'elle le voulait bien. J'étais inquiet qu'elle soit toujours en colère contre moi pour avoir fait ça. Ça aurait été compréhensible après tout. J'espérais juste qu'elle allait me permettre d'arranger les choses.

« Comment un si petit bébé peut avoir autant de vêtements à elle. » dis-je tout en pliant les vêtements de Sofia. Je venais juste de les sortir du sèche-linge. « Sans parler des couvertures. »

Elle me regarda depuis sa balancelle, laissant tomber le hochet avec lequel elle jouait. « Ouais, je parle de toi. » ris-je. Elle m'imita et se mit à rire à son tour. L'entendre rire était bien plus agréable que ses pleurs qui m'empêchaient toujours de dormir.

Alors que je posai la pile dans le panier à linge, mon téléphone sonna sur la table. Je le pris et vis le nom de Bella. J'acceptai rapidement l'appel et amenai mon portable à mon oreille. « Hey Bella. Tu es sur le chemin du retour ? »

« Eh bien, j'étais sur la route. » soupira-t-elle, frustrée. « J'ai besoin de ton aide. »

Je pris le panier à linge et l'amenai dans la chambre du Petit Bout. « Bien sûr. Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

« Mon pick-up a rendu l'âme. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur et j'essayai de ne pas rire. C'était prévisible. « Ce n'est pas surprenant. »

« Ouais, ouais, ouais, il était nulle, peu importe, mais il était quand même à moi alors arrête. »

« J'ai dit qu'il était merdique. » ris-je en posant le panier par terre. « Mais je me tais. Où est-ce que tu es ? »

« À environ quinze kilomètres de la ville, sur le bord de la 101. Tu ne peux pas me louper. »

« Très bien, je charge le Petit Bout et on arrive. Tu as appelé une dépanneuse ? »

« Ouais, mais je ne voulais pas... tu sais, monter avec un étranger. »

« Étranger rime avec danger ? » ris-je.

« Mon père est flic, tu te souviens ? J'ai appris à ne jamais faire confiance aux inconnus. »

« Compris. » Je pris le siège voiture et le sac à langer avant de me rendre au salon. « Appelle moi si tu as besoin de moi. »

« Merci Edward. »

« De rien. »

Je vérifiai la couche de Sofia avant de l'installer dans son siège. Je lui filai sa susu. Elle était deux doigts de faire sa sieste de toute façon alors j'espérais qu'un petit trajet en voiture allait l'assommer. Ça ne marcha pas. En fait, dès que je quittai le parking, elle se mit à pleurer.

« Tout allait si bien aujourd'hui, Petit Bout. » dis-je. « Pourquoi tu te mets à pleurer maintenant ? Pourquoi quand je ne peux pas te prendre dans mes bras ? »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur et la vis à l'arrière. Elle était toujours anormalement rouge quand elle pleurait comme ça. Putain. Ses pleurs étaient horribles... c'était douloureux pour moi. J'avais compris depuis longtemps que je ne serais jamais capable de la laisser pleurer sans la consoler. J'étais peut-être un ''tendre'' comme l'avait dit Bella. Le Petit Bout m'avait transformé... Génial.

Lorsque je vis la voiture de Bella sur le bas côté, je me garai devant elle. Elle descendit de la cabine alors que j'ouvrais la portière pour prendre le Petit Bout. Je ne voulais plus l'entendre pleurer.

« Oh, elle a été comme ça pendant tout le trajet ? » me demanda Bella alors que je caressais le dos de Sofia tout en la tenant contre mon torse.

« Ouais, dès qu'on a quitté l'immeuble en fait. Tout allait si bien aujourd'hui. Elle a même mangé des céréales ce matin. »

« Eh bien, c'est un progrès. » Elle sourit et prit la main du Petit Bout pour la caresser.

Je tendis le bras vers Bella mais elle se dégagea. Merde.

« Je vais chercher mon sac. La dépanneuse devrait être bientôt là. On n'a pas à attendre. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord. »

J'allongeai le Petit Bout dans son siège et lui mis sa ceinture. Elle avait arrêté de pleurer mais elle était toujours en colère. Je pris son anneau dans son sac et lui donnai, espérant que ça apaiserait la douleur. Heureusement, elle se mit à le mordiller.

Sur le chemin du retour, il fut clair que Bella n'était pas contente. Elle était silencieuse et répondait à mes questions en quelques mots. Pour une raison inconnue, je sus que même les plus belles fleurs n'auraient pas pu arranger les choses. Emmett était un menteur.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire de ta voiture ? » demandai-je en lui lançant un regard en coin.

« Je suis sûre qu'elle est fichue alors je vais devoir m'en acheter une autre. » soupira-t-elle. « Elle va me manquer mais c'est logique, je suppose. Ça fait longtemps que je l'ai. »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « C'est une antiquité. »

« Ouais, Edward, je sais. » râla-t-elle alors que je rentrais sur le parking de l'immeuble.

« S'il te plaît, laisse-moi m'expliquer. » dis-je après avoir garé la voiture. Je me tournai vers elle. « Je sais que tu es en colère contre moi à cause de la façon dont je t'ai traitée et c'est compréhensible mais tu dois me laisser m'expliquer. »

Elle m'observa tout en enlevant sa ceinture. « D'accord. Laisse-moi d'abord ranger mes affaires et passer quelques coups de fil. Je viendrai après. »

« Je vais préparer le déjeuner si tu veux. »

Je remarquai son petit sourire. « D'accord. »

* * *

Le Petit Bout n'était pas encore tout à fait prête à dormir alors je l'installai dans sa chaise haute et me mis à préparer le déjeuner pour Bella et moi – des macaronis au fromage, ma spécialité d'idiot. J'aurais sans doute pu faire ce qu'elle m'avait appris mais pour être honnête, pendant ses cours, je lui avais prêter plus d'attention à _elle_ qu'à ce qu'elle disait. Néanmoins, ce n'était qu'un déjeuner. Peut-être que j'allais pouvoir lui préparer un dîner à l'occasion.

Il ne me fallut pas longtemps pour tout préparer mais Bella n'était toujours pas là. Eh bien merde. Je supposai qu'elle allait manger des macaronis réchauffées. Lorsque j'eus tout fini, Sofia était fatiguée alors je la pris et l'emmenai dans sa chambre. Je m'assis dans le rocking chair dans l'espoir de la faire s'endormir. Dieu merci, ça marcha. En fait, moi aussi je sommeillais presque.

Du moins, jusqu'à ce que j'entende un petit coup à la porte. J'allongeai le Petit Bout dans son berceau et pris le babyphone que je glissai dans ma poche arrière. J'ouvris la porte en souriant mais Bella ne me rendit pas mon sourire. Merde. Et si elle ne... me pardonnait pas d'avoir tout foiré ?

« Hey. » Je me décalai pour la laisser entrer. « Le déjeuner est prêt. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oh bien. J'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre. J'ai dû contacter la société de dépannage. Il fallait que je vide ma voiture et que je les paie. Ils vont l'envoyer à la décharge. »

Elle était visiblement triste et je me dis que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de faire une blague. « Je suis désolé pour ton pick-up. »

Elle s'assit sur un tabouret et haussa les épaules. « Moi aussi. »

Après avoir réchauffé les macaronis, je m'assis à côté d'elle pour manger. Je lui posai des questions sur son séjour et me dit que c'était bien, que son père lui avait manquée. Elle me dit qu'ils étaient allés pêcher et que ça lui avait permis de réfléchir.

« Je me suis comporté comme un connard. » Je pris nos bols et les posai dans l'évier. « J'ai paniqué. »

Elle me regarda et arqua un sourcil. « C'est vrai et je sais. »

Wow, direct. « Est-ce que tu veux... aller dans le salon pour qu'on discute ? »

Elle hocha la tête et se leva. Je la suivis sur le canapé et m'assis à côté d'elle. Je me tournai de manière à lui faire face. Elle se mordillait la lèvre, attendant que je commence. Putain, ce mordillement. Ça m'avait manqué ces derniers jours.

Je décidai que me lancer était sans doute la meilleure façon de faire. J'avais déjà assez perdu de temps comme ça. « J'ai... peur... » Merde, c'était pas facile à admettre. « D'être en couple. »

« Je sais. Ce n'est pas une surprise, tu sais ? Je... m'y attendais plus ou moins. »

« Vraiment ? » Je fronçai les sourcils. « Tu attendais que je foire tout ? »

Elle secoua rapidement la tête. « Non, mais je sais que c'est différent pour toi. Je m'attendais à ce que tu commences à te poser des questions, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Mais je ne pensais pas que tu me repousserais comme ça. C'est blessant, Edward. »

« C'était évident, hum ? »

« Ouais. » soupira-t-elle. « Tu as complètement changé après cette nuit là sur mon canapé. Tu es parti tôt et tu n'es même pas passé le lendemain soir. Quand je suis arrivée, tu as été froid. Tu as fait ça pendant des jours. C'était merdique. »

Je me frottai le visage. « Je sais. »

« Tu aurais simplement pu me dire que tu avais besoin de temps. »

« Je sais mais... je n'ai jamais été en couple, Bella. » Je la regardai à nouveau. « Je n'ai aucune putain d'idée de ce que je dois faire. Je n'avais jamais voulu ça. »

« C'est ce que tu veux maintenant ? Parce que si ce n'est pas le cas, il faut le dire maintenant. Pour être honnête, Edward, je suis en colère contre toi. » Elle plissa les yeux. « Comme je te l'ai déjà dit, tu m'as blessée. Tu m'as donnée l'impression que je ne suis pas importante et ça _ne_ me va _pas du tout_. Je t'apprécie et j'ai envie d'être avec toi mais je _ne_ vais _pas_ te laisser te servir de moi. »

« Ce n'est pas ce que je fais. »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa sa main sur mon visage, me forçant à la regarder dans les yeux. « Je te quitterai _sans même _réfléchir si tu refais ça. Je comprends que tu aies eu besoin de... paniquer ou peu importe ce que c'était, mais si ça se reproduit, ça sera fini. »

Je hochai la tête et elle laissa retomber sa main. « Je veux être avec toi et je suis tellement désolé de t'avoir fait du mal. Ce n'était pas mon intention mais je ne savais pas comment... merde, c'est pas facile à expliquer. » Je ris mal à l'aise.

« Dis le simplement. » sourit-elle en me prenant la main.

« Je ne savais pas comment me comporter. Je suis heureux. Vraiment heureux et ça m'a fait paniquer. J'étais inquiet à l'idée de redevenir celui que j'étais avant – et peut-être que ça me manquait. J'en sais rien. Ça ne me manque pas, Bella. Je veux dire, le sexe me manque. »

Elle roula des yeux en soufflant. « Sérieux ? »

J'eus un petit sourire moqueur. « Mais le sexe avec des inconnues ne me manque pas. »

« Eh bien, je me sens mieux. » rigola-t-elle.

« Je suppose que ce que j'essaye de dire c'est que je ne veux être avec personne d'autre que _toi_. Je veux être avec toi. Tu m'as manqué pendant ton absence. Parler avec toi m'a manqué. Tu es... incroyable. »

Elle sourit et rougit. « Merci. »

« C'est vrai Bella. Tu es unique. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu voudrais être avec moi. » ris-je.

« Tu es drôle et j'aime la personne que tu es. Tu es attentionné, Edward, même si tu penses le contraire. Le fait que tu sois resté avec moi l'autre fois... ça montre à quel point tu es attentionné. Et quand tu es avec Sofia, je te promets, c'est vraiment adorable. »

« Je ne suis pas si attentionné que ça. »

« Tu es médecin. Si c'est pas être attentionné, c'est quoi ? » Elle coinça ses jambes sous son corps. « Pourquoi ça te touche autant de perdre un patient si tu n'es pas attentionné ? Sous ta carapace, je trouve que tu es une personne géniale. »

Je souris. « D'accord, alors je suis ''attentionné''. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Ne dis pas ça comme si c'était une mauvaise chose. C'est une bonne chose. Une très bonne chose. »

« Très bien, ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose. Je tiens beaucoup à toi Bella. Plus que je pouvais l'imaginer. Tu m'as vraiment foutu la trouille au bowling. »

« Ce n'est sans doute pas le seule accident provoqué par ma maladresse auquel tu assisteras. »

Je l'amenai à moi et l'embrassai délicatement.

« Je suis vraiment désolé pour mon comportement. Tu veux bien me donner une autre chance ? » demandai-je. Elle sourit et coinça sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de hocher la tête. « Merci. »

« Mais je suis sérieuse, je ne te laisserai pas recommencer. »

Je glissai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. « Je ne le referai pas. Je... Je t'aime. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. Un petit couinement lui échappa mais rien de plus.

« Merde. » jurai-je. « C'est trop tôt. Merde. »

Elle posa un doigt sur mes lèvres pour me faire taire. « Tu... m'aimes ? » Je hochai la tête. « Oh. » Son doigt retomba alors qu'elle clignait des yeux.

« Est-ce que j'ai encore tout foiré ? »

Elle se rapprocha de moi et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. « Je t'aime aussi mais je ne voulais pas le dire parce que j'avais peur de te faire fuir. »

J'éclatai de rire et l'embrassai pendant un moment. « C'est une bonne chose que je l'ai dit en premier alors. » rigolai-je.

Je l'attirai sur mes genoux et elle plaqua sa poitrine contre mon torse alors que nous continuions à nous embrasser. Je fis courir mes mains dans son dos et les posai sur ses fesses fermes, les pressant doucement. Elle rigola et posa ses lèvres sur ma mâchoire. Ses doigts s'étaient perdus dans mes cheveux et elle tirait doucement dessus.

Elle recula un instant pour croiser mon regard. « Est-ce que Sofia va dormir pendant un moment ? » demanda-t-elle. Elle avait à nouveau coincer sa lèvre entre ses dents.

Oh bon sang, je l'espérais. « Elle a intérêt. » Je la tins contre moi tout en me levant. Elle enroula fermement ses jambes autour de ma taille. Ses lèvres retrouvèrent ma mâchoire et elle m'embrassa à nouveau... m'empêchant de marcher. Je fonçai presque dans le mur à côté de la porte de ma chambre.

Une fois à l'intérieur, nos vêtements semblèrent disparaître. Je lui avais dit que je l'aimais et elle avait commencé à m'attaquer. Bon d'accord, ce n'était pas tout à fait la vérité mais ses mains étaient partout. Elle était sur moi et m'embrassait dans le cou. Je passai mes mains sur sa taille et descendis sur ses fesses révélées par un petit string. Il fallait qu'il dégage. Immédiatement.

Je nous retournai de manière à ce que nous soyons sur nos flancs. Je lui caressai la joue et remarquai qu'elle rougissait. Même sa poitrine était rouge. Elle haletait doucement en me regardant dans les yeux. « J'ai envie de toi. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

Elle hocha la tête et acquiesça d'un ronronnement. Je passai ma main sur son ventre et fis ensuite descendre son string. Elle se tortilla et l'enleva complètement. Je l'allongeai sur le dos et lui écartai les jambes tout en faisant courir ma main sur son corps. Elle haleta lorsque je touchai son clitoris. Je lui souris d'un air moqueur tout en dessinant des cercles sur son intimité. Je l'embrassai dans le cou alors qu'elle tirait sur mes cheveux. Des gémissements lui échappaient et ça me faisait sourire parce que je savais qu'elle aimait ça. Je fis bouger mes doigts lentement. C'était tellement agréable de la sentir. J'avais très envie _d'être_ en elle mais elle méritait de la patience. Elle méritait de se sentir incroyable.

Nom de dieu, c'était une première.

« Tu aimes ça ? » soufflai-je à son oreille. Elle se mordit la lèvre et hocha la tête avec ferveur. « Je t'aime Nibbles. »

Elle rigola doucement alors que je la masturbais plus vite, ajoutant un doigt. Je passai mon pouce encore et encore sur son clitoris. Elle arrêta de rire et se remit à gémir. Putain de merde, _j'aimais_ les bruits qu'elle faisait et pas seulement ses gémissements. Elle haletait et murmurait des choses que je ne comprenais pas. Je la vis saisir le draps. Elle dit mon nom et celui de dieu encore et encore tout en jouissant.

Je plaquai mes lèvres sur les siennes pour la faire taire parce qu'elle était vraiment bruyante. Mais apparemment, je ne fus pas assez rapide.

« Putain de merde. » jurai-je en entendant le Petit Bout pleurer.

Bella rigola derrière sa main. Je la regardai sans le croire. _Ce_ n'était pas drôle. Ça voulait dire que c'était fini et j'étais foutrement dur sans aucune chance d'être soulagé.

« C'est pas marrant. » dis-je en la chatouillant.

Elle repoussa ma main en riant. « Je suis désolée mais ça l'est ! »

Je m'assis et la regardai. « C'est pas toi qui va devoir t'occuper d'elle avec... une putain de trique. »

« Rendors la et je m'occuperai de ça. » sourit-elle.

Je sortis du lit et enfilai mon boxer et mon jean. « Y'a intérêt. » marmonnai-je en essayant de retrouver ma chemise. Merde.

« Je te demande pardon ? » lança-t-elle en se couvrant avec le drap.

« Je me demandais où est ma chemise. » mentis-je.

Elle roula des yeux. « C'est ça. Elle est là, à côté de ton bureau. » dit-elle en la pointant du doigt. « Où est passé ma culotte ? »

Je pris ma chemise et haussai les épaules. « Regarde dans le lit. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit allée bien loin. »

Je me précipitai dans la chambre du Petit Bout et y trouvai un bébé en colère. Je la pris et sentis pourquoi _mon_ moment avait été interrompu. « T'aurais pas pu attendre ? » demandai-je en l'installant sur la table à langer. « Papa était... occupé. »

Je lui changeai rapidement la couche avant de la rhabiller. Je la pris et remarquai que Bella se tenait contre la porte, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Le Petit Bout posa sa tête sur mon épaule tout en tenant fermement ma chemise dans son petit poing.

« Elle a sans doute faim. » dis-je en approchant de Bella. Je me penchai pour l'embrassai doucement. Elle était... magnifique. Aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître, elle irradiait.

Elle soupira lorsque nous nous séparâmes. « Je peux lui donner son biberon. Tu sais, si tu as besoin... d'une douche. » J'avais envie de faire disparaître son petit sourire moqueur. Elle éclata de rire en me voyant froncer les sourcils.

« Je pense que c'est sans doute une bonne idée. Tu sais, elle pourrait s'occuper toute seule pendant un moment après son biberon. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil. « Si tu veux te joindre à moi. »

Elle rit doucement. « Même si c'est tentant, je pense que je vais passer mon tour. Cette petite fille m'a manquée. »

Je soupirai en lui donnant Sofia qui était à moitié endormie. « Très bien. J'en ai pour quelques minutes. »

« N'aies pas l'air aussi dévasté. » lança-t-elle en roulant des yeux. « Tout vient à point à qui sait attendre. »

* * *

J'allumai l'eau froide et la laissai tomber sur moi. J'avais eu dans l'espoir de_ peut-être_ trouver une magnifique femme derrière le rideau. Ça n'arriva pas, ce qui était foutrement nul. En même temps, ce n'était pas si mal que ça. J'avais fait passer le plaisir de Bella avant le mien – quelque chose que je n'avais jamais fait auparavant. Et pour être honnête, c'était... agréable de la faire se sentir ainsi. Elle le méritait. Elle était si foutrement belle. Son visage était toujours dans mon esprit.

Une fois ma douche terminée, je retournai au salon et trouvai Bella en train de donner le biberon au Petit Bout. Elle parlait doucement et souriait à ma fille. Elle l'aimait. Elle l'aimait comme Sofia méritait d'être aimée par une femme. Et j'aimais Bella. J'aimais la personne qu'elle était. J'aimais sa gentillesse – sa bienveillance. Elle avait vu l'ancien moi et avait fait ressortir le meilleur de moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir tomber amoureux. Je n'aurais jamais cru être ce _genre_ de mec mais elle m'avait transformé. Elle m'avait montré un bonheur dont j'ignorais l'existence. Elle faisait de moi une meilleure personne et je ne l'avais même pas vu faire.

Je l'observai caler Sofia contre son épaule avant de lui tapoter le dos. Elle lui murmura que c'était une gentille fille lorsqu'elle fit son rot puis elle lui essuya la bouche.

« Voilà Papa. » s'exclama Bella en tenant Sofia contre son ventre. Elle me pointa du doigt et le Petit Bout sourit en me tendant les bras.

J'approchai et m'agenouillai devant elles. Je pris la main de Sofia en souriant. « Tu es heureuse maintenant ? Tu crânes devant Bella, hum ? »

Bella embrassa sa tête. « Elle est toujours heureuse. C'est une gentille petite fille heureuse. »

Je soufflai d'un air moqueur. « Tu devrais dormir ici. Elle n'est pas aussi heureuse à ce moment là. »

Elle prit la main du Petit Bout et la posa sur ma joue. « Dis, je suis désolée de t'empêcher de dormir, Papa, mais je _te aime_. » rit-elle.

Je rigolai doucement et embrassai Sofia sur le front. « Je ''te aime'' aussi mon bébé. »

Confortable... Ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose. En fait, c'était une chose. Une très bonne chose. Bella et moi avions encore du chemin à parcourir. Nous n'en étions qu'au début de notre relation. Il y avait encore des choses que nous ignorions l'un sur l'autre mais je voulais tout savoir.

* * *

C'était un chapitre parfait pour commencer 2013, non ? ^^ Une réconciliation, une déclaration et un début de lemon... Un bon programme qui annonce plein de bonnes choses pour la suite :)

Néanmoins, l'histoire n'est pas encore finie alors on se retrouve au prochain chapitre pour la suite ! Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	21. Enfin

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Bon... je pense que le titre du chapitre annonce tout... Alors installez vous confortablement XD

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 21 – Enfin

« Elle a de la fièvre. » dis-je en serrant le Petit Bout contre moi. Je tenais ma main sur son front. « Mais je ne pense pas qu'elle soit très élevée. »

Bella me passa une lingette et j'essuyai la bave de Sofia de ses petites joues rouges et gonflées et de son menton. « C'est parce qu'elle fait ses dents, non ? » demanda-t-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. « Ouais. Du moins, je pense que oui. »

Elle passa sa main sur la tête du Petit Bout et l'embrassa délicatement sur le front. Il était presque minuit et Bella aurait déjà dû être chez elle mais Sofia s'était mise à crier à plein poumons – ce dont j'avais _l'habitude_ – et Bella s'était arrêtée net. Elle m'avait suivie dans la chambre du bébé, voulant vérifier par elle même qu'elle allait bien.

« Pauvre chérie. » soupira-t-elle. « Je peux rester. »

« Tu n'es pas obligée Bella. J'ai l'habitude. Je déteste ça mais je ne pense pas que ça va s'arrêter de si tôt. »

« Je _veux_ rester. » Elle avait l'air déterminé. Qui étais-je pour lui refuser ça ?

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, tu veux la bercer ? Je vais chercher son anneau dans le frigo. »

Elle tendit les bras et je lui passai Sofia qui pleurait toujours. Bella traversa la pièce et s'assit dans le rocking chair. Elle tenait le Petit Bout contre elle, lui parlant doucement tout en la berçant. Elle embrassait son front encore et encore. C'était... quelque chose que j'aimais voir pour une raison inconnue. Cette femme était incroyable avec mon enfant. C'était juste un être formidable.

Je sortis de la chambre et allai dans la cuisine pour prendre l'anneau et le thermomètre. Lorsque je revins, je passai le morceau de plastique à Bella avant de m'agenouillai devant elles. Je plaçai le thermomètre dans l'oreille du Petit Bout. Elle se tortilla et cria encore plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il bipe.

« Elle n'a même pas trente-huit. » annonçai-je. « Je pense vraiment que ça vient de ses dents. »

Bella hocha la tête tout en continuant à bercer doucement Sofia. Heureusement, le Petit Bout mâchonnait l'anneau et ça l'aidait à être plus silencieuse. Je restai à genoux devant elle, une main sur ma fille le temps qu'elle se calme.

« Elle ressemble à un ange. » dit Bella.

Je la regardai en souriant. « Un ange très bruyant. »

Elle rigola doucement. « D'accord, c'est vrai, mais elle est tellement belle. Vous faites de beaux bébés, Dr Cullen. »

Je souris. « Qu'est-ce que je peux dire ? C'est la vérité. »

Une fois que le Petit Bout fut endormie, Bella l'allongea dans son berceau. J'embrassai le front de ma fille avant de quitter la pièce. Bella me prit la main en souriant puis elle m'entraîna dans le couloir.

« Ça ne te dérange pas que je reste, pas vrai ? » demanda-t-elle.

Oh, elle voulait toujours rester... sympa. « Pas du tout. »

Nous n'avions pas eu d'autre chance après que le Petit Bout nous ait arrêté quelques jours plus tôt et vu la façon dont Bella me regardait, elle le voulait elle aussi. Bon sang, j'en avais sérieusement envie. Ou plutôt besoin. Mes couilles étaient tellement bleues que ce n'était même pas drôle.

Une fois dans ma chambre, elle enroula ses bras autour de mon torse et se redressa sur la pointe des pieds pour rencontrer mes lèvres. Ce fut un baiser lent et doux. Nos bouches se mouvaient ensemble et je la rapprochai de moi. Je glissai mes mains sous son t-shirt et sentis la peau chaude de son dos.

« Je t'aime. » souffla-t-elle.

Je l'embrassai à nouveau. « Je t'aime aussi. »

C'était des mots vraiment simples mais je n'avais jamais envisagé de les dire à une femme – du moins pas avant Bella. Même s'ils étaient simples, je savais qu'elle comprenait ce que ça signifiait pour moi. Ça la faisait sourire et rougir et j'adorais ça.

Nous retirâmes nos vêtements et je l'allongeai sur le lit, posant mes lèvres sur sa poitrine et son ventre. Elle frissonna lorsque je déposai un baiser en dessous de son nombril. Je remontai, prenant mon temps pour vénérer son corps. Son _putain_ de corps parfait dont je ne pouvais pas avoir assez. Je voulais en toucher chaque centimètre. Je voulais la sentir frémir et haleter sous mes caresses.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue alors que je me plaçais sur son corps. Elle se redressa pour rencontrer mes lèvres tout en laissant son autre main courir sur mon torse. De plus en plus bas. J'interrompis notre baiser pour ouvrir le tiroir de ma table de nuit.

« Tu es un bon garçon. » dit-elle.

Je souris et me tournai vers elle tout en attrapant un préservatif. « Le Petit Bout suffit, tu ne trouves pas ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Elle suffit pleinement. »

Elle me prit le préservatif des mains et me repoussa sur le dos. Elle l'ouvrit et me l'enfila lentement, me rendant douloureusement dur. Putain. Je l'attirai à moi et nous retournai tout en plaquant mes lèvres sur les siennes. Je descendis ensuite sur sa mâchoire et son cou.

« Tu es sûre ? » lui demandai-je en lui écartant les jambes.

« Oui. » haleta-t-elle. « Oui. »

Je la pénétrai, prenant bien mon temps. Bon sang, cette sensation m'avait manqué. Mais chaque geste était encore plus agréable que dans mes souvenirs. Bella était... c'était _incroyable_ avec elle. Je, putain... bon sang, j'adorais foutrement ça. Elle se mit à bouger les hanches tout en enroulant ses jambes autour de ma taille. Je passai ma langue sur son cou et embrassai sa peau douce sans arrêter mes mouvements. Elle rejeta sa tête en arrière et gémit. Elle posa ses mains sur mes épaules et s'y agrippa alors que le lit craquait.

« Putain, bébé. » grognai-je en passant mes doigts sur son clitoris. « Tellement bon. »

Elle marmonna des choses incohérentes tout en raffermissant sa prise sur mon bras. J'accélérai le rythme sans arrêter de caresser son clitoris. Je plaquai ma bouche sur la sienne et mordillai sa lèvre inférieure. Elle se mit à trembler et cria. Je ne fus pas loin derrière elle et grognai son nom avant de me laisser tomber à ses côtés.

Je haletai et clignai des yeux alors que Bella se blottissait contre moi, sa tête posée sur mon torse. Je retirai le préservatif et le jetai dans la poubelle à côté du lit avant d'enrouler mes bras autour d'elle. Je regardai son beau visage souriant.

« Tu es magnifique. » dis-je. « Si foutrement belle. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Je ne sais pas si tu peux me voir mais je rougis. »

Je relevai son menton et l'embrassai délicatement. « Ma mission qui consiste à te faire rougir autant que possible se passe très bien. »

Elle roula des yeux. « La ferme ou je rentre chez moi. »

Je la ramenai contre moi et enroulai mes bras autour d'elle. « Hors de questions. Tu ne vas nulle part. Je n'en ai pas encore fini avec toi. »

* * *

Je me réveillai, sentant un corps chaud contre le mien. J'ouvris les yeux et regardai Bella qui était allongée dans mes bras. Elle dormait paisiblement. Je soulevai la couverture et redressai la tête pour mieux voir. Je souris, profitant de ce _putain_ de beau corps. Soudainement, elle se tourna sur le ventre et je perdis la possibilité de voir ses seins. Merde.

Je sortis discrètement du lit et regardai si j'avais des coups fils en absence de l'hôpital. Rien. Néanmoins, je remarquai qu'il était sept heures trente et que le Petit Bout ne m'avait pas encore réveillé. J'avais envie de tomber à genoux pour remercier le Seigneur pour cette nuit de repos mais je décidai de vérifier qu'elle allait bien avant de fêter quoi que ce soit.

Je pris mon boxer et l'enfilai avant de remonter le couloir. Je me penchai sur le berceau et trouvai mon bébé, les yeux ouverts. Elle m'observait. Je la pris dans mes bras et la serrai contre moi.

« Je t'aime Petit Bout. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. Je me dirigeai vers la table à langer. « Tu as bien dormi ? Papa oui, alors merci. »

Elle gazouillait, la main dans la bouche alors que je défaisais son body et lui changeais sa couche – sans les gants. Ouais, j'avais travaillé là dessus. Bella m'avait dit à quel point j'étais foutrement ridicule. Évidemment, elle avait raison mais je n'aimais toujours pas l'idée d'avoir de la merde sur les mains. Une fois que Sofia fut propre, je lui repris la température pour m'assurer qu'elle n'avait plus de fièvre. Heureusement, c'était le cas, mais j'avais le sentiment que ce qui s'était passé la veille n'allait pas être l'unique fois.

« Tu as faim ? » demandai-je en me dirigeant vers la cuisine.

Je l'installai sur sa chaise haute et lui préparai un biberon avant de lancer la machine à café. Elle regardait autour d'elle tout en faisant des petits bruits. Sa bonne humeur était... j'adorais foutrement ça. Peut-être qu'elle avait senti à quel point j'étais heureux ? Je n'en savais rien mais peu importe la raison, j'en profitais. C'était le premier matin depuis presque une semaine qu'elle n'était pas grognon. Elle but facilement son biberon, le vidant jusqu'à la dernière goutte. Je la libérai quelques instants puis j'allai préparer ses céréales. Je la remis dans sa chaise haute.

« Je ne l'ai pas entendue. » dit Bella en entrant dans la cuisine. Si vous voulez tout savoir, elle ne portait que mon t-shirt. Putain, ses jambes.

« Elle n'a pas pleuré. » Je proposai une cuillère au Petit Bout. « Je viens de faire du café. »

Elle sourit et ouvrit le placard pour prendre un mug. « Je le sens. Merci. »

Je l'observai alors qu'elle déplaçait dans la cuisine, admirant ses jambes et ses fesses, jusqu'à ce que le Petit Bout s'énerve et fasse un petit bruit. Je regardai ma gamine, surpris qu'elle ait pu faire un bruit pareil. C'était entre le gémissement et le cri. Je lui donnai d'autres céréales, la rendant à nouveau heureuse.

D'accord, il ne fallait pas emmerder le Petit Bout lorsque ça concernait son petit-déjeuner.

« Tiens. » dit Bella en déposant une tasse sur le comptoir à côté de moi. Elle s'assit sur un des tabourets.

« Merci. » Je bus une gorgée.

Je l'observai alors qu'elle amenait le mug à ses lèvres et inspirai l'odeur du café avant de le boire. Elle était vraiment belle et j'avais envie de me casser la gueule pour ne pas l'avoir vu dès notre première rencontre. Pourquoi n'avais-je rien vu ? Comment avais-je fais pour qu'elle ne m'intéresse littéralement pas ? J'étais foutrement aveugle. Et j'étais foutrement chanceux d'avoir eu une deuxième chance.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire aujourd'hui ? » demandai-je sans arrêter de nourrir Sofia.

« Il faut que j'aille faire les courses. Ça vous dit de venir ? Tu sais, maintenant que Sofia peut monter dans ma voiture. » sourit-elle.

Bella s'était achetée une nouvelle voiture le lendemain du jour où la sienne avait lâchée. En fait, j'étais même allé avec elle et le Petit Bout avait passé la journée chez mes parents. Elle avait pris la nouvelle Honda Civic et elle l'adorait. Je n'avais pas caché le fait qu'elle était bien mieux que son pick-up. J'avais même fait quelques petits commentaires qui m'avaient permis de récolter des tapes sur le bras.

« Ouais. » répondis-je. « Le Petit Bout et moi retournons en cours de Maman et Moi demain, vu que j'ai la journée de libre. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Est-ce que c'est mal que j'ai envie de te filmer ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Si je te vois là bas, tu vas le regretter. »

« Je plaisante ! Mais je sais qu'elle adore ça. Je suis contente que tu y retournes, même si ce n'est pas de façon régulière. »

« Ouais, dommage que je travaille la plupart des week-ends. » mentis-je. J'étais foutrement ravi d'avoir cette excuse pour ne pas y aller.

« Oui, je suis sûre que tu es dévasté. » rit-elle doucement. « Je vais prendre une douche. J'ai fait des muffins hier. Tu veux que j'en apporte quand j'aurais fini ? »

« C'est une question sérieuse ? » lançai-je en essuyant le visage du Petit Bout qui avait fini.

« Bien vu. Ne jamais revenir sans les muffins. »

Elle m'embrassa avant de quitter la cuisine. Lorsqu'elle revint de ma chambre, elle avait enfilé son pantalon mais avait gardé mon t-shirt. J'aimais la voir ainsi alors je n'allais pas m'en plaindre. Avant qu'elle ne parte, j'enroulai mes bras autour d'elle.

« Merci. » dis-je en lui caressant la joue. Elle vira au rouge.

« Pourquoi ? »

Je l'embrassai délicatement sur les lèvres. « Tu sais pourquoi. »

« Ouais, eh bien, je ne peux pas dire que je ne me suis pas autant amusée que toi. » rigola-t-elle.

Je ris avec elle. « C'est bon à savoir. » Je posai mes lèvres sur son oreille pour lui parler tout bas. Je lui dis que je l'aimais avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

* * *

Le temps qu'elle revienne, je pris une douche rapide et habillai le Petit Bout pour la journée. Je réalisai à quel point elle avait grandi lorsque je lui enfilai sa petite robe rose taille six mois. Bon sang, elle avait presque _six putain de mois_. Où était passé le temps ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ça faisait déjà quatre mois que j'avais rencontré ma fille. Je n'avais pas l'impression que ça faisait si longtemps. Soudainement, j'eus la sensation qu'elle grandissait trop vite.

« Honnêtement, je ne pense pas qu'il existe un meilleur bébé que toi dans le monde, Petit Bout. » dis-je en lui mettant la fleur assortie à la robe dans les cheveux. « Tu réalises à quel point je suis heureux de t'avoir ? »

Elle gazouillait et roucoulait, créant des sons que j'avais envie d'interpréter comme des mots même si je savais au fond de moi que ce n'en était pas. Je la pris et la tins au dessus de ma tête. « Il falloir que tu dises bientôt ''papa''. » dis-je en la ramenant à moi pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

Elle saisit une poignée de mes cheveux et les amena à sa bouche. Je fis semblant de mordiller ses petits doigts et elle relâcha sa prise en riant. Je l'emmenai dans le salon et nous attendîmes Bella.

Assis par terre, nous jouions avec une balle. Je l'avais calée, dos contre le canapé. Ses jambes qui formaient un V l'aidaient à garder l'équilibre. En fait, elle se débrouillait plutôt bien.

« Est-ce qu'on joue à se faire la passe ? » demandai-je. Elle pencha la tête de côté en souriant. Je lui lançai la balle une fois de plus. Elle la prit et tenta de me la rendre. Je la récupérai. « C'est bien. »

Après quelques minutes, elle commença à s'ennuyer alors je la couchai sur le ventre. Je l'observais alors qu'elle _avançait_ pour de vrai. Elle glissait sur le ventre. Merde. Elle commençait à être mobile.

Il y eut un petit coup à la porte et je criai à Bella d'entrer parce que je n'avais pas envie de bouger. C'était un gros truc. Avancer amenait à ramper qui menait à marcher. Et marcher voulait dire que le Petit Bout allait bientôt toucher des trucs et je n'étais _sérieusement_ pas prêt à ça.

« Elle bouge ! » s'exclama Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle me tendit une poche de muffins et j'en pris un.

« C'est mauvais. » déclarai-je. « Mon appartement n'est pas encore protégé. »

« Eh bien, on va le rendre plus sûr. » répondit-elle alors que je mangeais mon muffin. « Je veux dire, c'est pas comme si elle allait se mettre à marcher dès demain. »

« Ouais. » soupirai-je. « Merde, tu sais qu'elle aura six mois le mois prochain ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Ouaip'. Le 2 août. »

Je penchai la tête de côté. « Tu le savais comme ça, direct ? »

« Bien sûr. C'est peut-être ta fille mais tu sais que je l'aime. Je sais des choses. En plus, ta mère m'a appelée hier pour me demander si je voulais faire du shopping avec elle cette semaine. Sofia n'aura bientôt plus de vêtements et Esmée dit qu'elle n'a plus beaucoup d'affaires pour son âge maintenant. »

« Ouais, certains de ses pyjamas et bodys sont un peu serrés. Alors, tu vas faire du shopping avec ma mère ? » souris-je.

« En fait, j'aime... beaucoup ta mère. Elle est tellement gentille. »

« La meilleure maman du monde. »

« Awww, tes tendances de fi-fils à sa maman sont adorables. » se moqua-t-elle alors que je finissais mon muffin.

Je me levai et pris le Petit Bout. Elle n'avait pas beaucoup avancé mais je trouvais quand même ça intimidant. « Alors, les courses et après, plus de sexe, ça marche ? » lançai-je.

La bouche de Bella tomba grande ouverte. « Edward ! »

Je lui passai le bébé en riant. « Je... Eh bien, j'allais dire que je plaisante mais c'est faux. »

Elle secoua la tête et se dirigea vers la chambre de Sofia. Je la suivis. « Tu es... vraiment un sacré numéro. » dit-elle.

Je haussai les épaules. « Ouais, mais je sais que tu penses à la même chose. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil avant de prendre le sac à langer pendant qu'elle installait le Petit Bout dans son siège auto. « J'ai besoin de couches et de lingettes. Rappelle-le moi. »

« J'ai une liste de courses dans mon sac. Je vais l'ajouter. Autre chose ? »

Je secouai la tête en plaçant le sac sur mon épaule. Je tendis la main pour prendre le siège auto. « Non, je pense que c'est bon. »

* * *

Bella était une femme en mission. Je portais le Petit Bout pendant qu'elle nous guidait à travers le magasin, attrapant les objets de sa liste. Nous n'avions passé qu'une demi heure dans le magasin et pourtant, nous faisions déjà la queue à la caisse avec un caddie plein.

« Elle est adorable. » dit la caissière en nous regardant. C'était une femme plus âgée que nous.

Je souris et pris le siège auto dans mon autre main. « Merci. » répondis-je.

« Elle vous ressemble tellement. On voit à peine les traits de Maman. » continua-t-elle en nous observant Bella et moi.

Bella était écarlate, les yeux écarquillés. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. « Ouais. » lançai-je.

« Quel âge a-t-elle ? »

« Presque six mois. »

Elle sourit et tapota quelques touches, faisant apparaître le total à l'écran. « Ils sont adorables à cet âgé là. Ils ne répondent pas encore. » rit-elle.

Je ris avec elle tout en lui tendant ma carte de crédit. Bella me donna un coup de coude. « Quoi ? » lançai-je.

Elle me mit de l'argent dans la main en me regardant d'un air mauvais. « Non. »

Je roulai des yeux et glissai l'argent dans ma poche avant de signer l'écran. J'allais lui refourguer quelque part dans sa voiture plus tard. Une fois qu'on eut mis les courses dans le caddie, Bella le poussa jusqu'au parking.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de lui poser la question que j'avais en tête. « Est-ce qu'elle t'a mise mal à l'aise ? »

« Euh ? Oh, hum... je ne savais pas quoi dire. » Elle ouvrit les portières. Je lui passai le siège auto et rangeai les poches.

« Je trouve que c'est une supposition normale. Qu'on pense que tu es sa mère. »

« Je ne voulais pas dépasser les limites ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas, si c'est ce que tu penses. Je veux dire, je _sais_ que tu n'es pas sa mère mais tu es ce qui s'en rapproche le plus pour elle – même avant qu'on commence à sortir ensemble. »

Elle sourit et rougit avant d'installer Sofia à l'arrière de la voiture. « Je ne voulais pas la corriger. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je suis content que tu ne l'aies pas fait. »

Je fermai le coffre et m'installai du côté passager pendant qu'elle finissait de ceinturer Sofia. Je profitai de ce moment de distraction pour mettre l'argent dans la console centrale en espérant qu'elle ne le remarquerait pas. Elle monta et démarra la voiture. Je supposai que c'était bon – du moins pour l'instant. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle ne serait pas ravie quand elle allait trouver l'argent. Mais en y pensant, ses courses me nourrissaient à moi aussi. C'était normal que je paye.

« Tu as besoin d'aller quelque part ? » me demanda-t-elle. « Ça te dit qu'on achète à déjeuner ? »

Je souris. « Ça a l'air super. »

* * *

Nous arrivâmes à mon appartement aux environs de midi, juste à temps pour la sieste du Petit Bout. Elle en avait vraiment besoin. Néanmoins, pour une raison inconnue, elle refusait qu'on la pose. Bella la récupéra et essaya de faire jouer de sa magie mais Sofia criait. Elle lui tira même les cheveux.

« Chut, bébé. » dit Bella en la berçant dans ses bras. Elle passa un doigt sur ses gencives, comme elle m'avait dit de le faire. « Tout va bien, fais une sieste. »

Bella continua à la cajoler jusqu'à ce que le Petit Bout s'endorme. Elle était si foutrement douée pour ça – c'était naturel. Une fois que Sofia fut endormie, Bella se leva du canapé et l'allongea dans son berceau. En revenant, elle se cala dans mes bras sur le canapé.

« Je pense qu'on va devoir apprendre à maîtriser l'art du petit coup rapide. » lançai-je. Elle grogna. « Non, sérieusement. C'est en s'entraînant qu'on devient meilleur, non ? Entraînons-nous. » souris-je.

« T'es obsédé. » rigola-t-elle.

« Putain oui. »

« Je me sens mal pour toi. »

« La pitié est une bonne chose. La pitié, ça veut dire que je vais m'en payer une tranche, non ? »

Elle leva la tête pour m'embrasser. « Peut-être. » dit-elle avec un sourire enjôleur.

« Tu préfères que je te fasse la cour ? Je pourrais te faire la cour jusqu'à ce que tu enlèves ta petite culotte. »

« Wow. » rit-elle. « Cette phrase sent le romantisme à plein nez. Bien joué, Dr Cullen. »

« J'aime quand tu m'appelles comme ça. Ça me donne des idées coquines. »

Elle vira au rouge et cacha son visage contre mon torse. Elle tremblait de rire. Je caressai son dos, descendant de plus en plus bas, jusqu'à atteindre ses fesses.

« Tu pourrais être une infirmière cochonne... ou une patiente. C'est toi qui choisit. » dis-je.

« S'il te plaît arrête. » Sa voix était étouffée par mon t-shirt.

« De bouger ma main ou de parler ? »

Elle leva la tête et captura mes lèvres. « De parler. » dit-elle. « Arrête de parler. »

Je hochai la tête alors qu'elle caressait ma joue – malheureusement pas ma queue – et m'embrassait. Elle bougeait son corps contre le mien, me rendant foutrement dur. Un moment de plus passa et notre baiser se fit plus passionné. Je la désirais. Je voulais sentir tout son corps comme la veille. Je voulais lui faire crier mon prénom encore et encore. Et lorsqu'elle me regarda dans les yeux, je sus que c'était ce qu'elle voulait elle aussi.

Nous passâmes sans un mot dans ma chambre. Je la déshabillai, posant mes lèvres sur sa poitrine avant de descendre de plus en plus bas. Je l'allongeai sur le lit et lui retirai sa culotte avant de faire courir mes doigts sur ses cuisses. J'ouvris son intimité et bougeai un doigt en elle, sentant à quel point elle était parfaitement mouillée pour moi. J'embrassai ses cuisses avant de lui écarter les jambes. Je passai ma langue sur son clitoris. Elle haleta et agrippa mes cheveux.

Je la regardai, lui demandant silencieusement la permission de continuer. Elle se contenta de hocher la tête alors que je faisais aller et venir mon doigt en elle avant d'en ajouter un autre. Je passai à nouveau ma langue sur son clitoris, profitant de sa saveur. Si foutrement bon. Je continuai à la caresser avec ma langue tout en passant ma main libre sur sa cuisse. Je sentis la chair de poule qu'elle ressentait grâce à _moi_. J'entendis ses gémissements, j'adorais ce son. J'aimais savoir qu'elle se sentait bien grâce à moi.

Je taquinai son clitoris du bout de la langue et son corps vibra sous moi. J'entendis mon nom de plus en plus fort alors que je continuais. Elle se referma sur mes doigts et jouit en criant.

« Oh... mon dieu. » soupira-t-elle. Je la regardai.

Je souris et embrassai son ventre, remontant sur son corps. « Tu es splendide. » dis-je en caressant sa joue.

Elle était toute rouge – son visage, son cou et sa poitrine. Une teinte de rouge qui rendait sa peau pale... magnifique. Tout simplement. Elle se coucha de côté après un moment et posa son bras sur mon torse.

« Eh bien, c'était... nouveau. » dit-elle.

J'arquai un sourcil. « Nouveau ? »

« Ouais, nouveau. Mais c'était. » Elle soupira en souriant. « _Génial_. »

Je l'embrassai sur le front. Elle grimpa sur moi et se pencha vers la table de nuit. Elle ouvrit le tiroir et en sortit un préservatif. Elle le plaça sur mon érection et me glissa en elle. Elle se mouva lentement. C'était si foutrement bon. J'observais sa magnifique poitrine qui bougeait avec elle et je posai mes mains dessus. Elle gémit et rejeta la tête en arrière. Je nous retournai et accélérai le mouvement. Si. Foutrement. Proche. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de ma taille, nous tenant l'un contre l'autre.

Je grognai et l'embrassai dans le cou tout en jouissant. « Je t'aime. » soufflai-je.

Et c'était le cas. Je jure devant dieu que je l'aimais.

* * *

J'ai envie de dire ENFIN_ *jeu de mot pourri avec le titre du chapitre*_ XD C'était sympa de les voir amoureux, non ? D'ailleurs, ce n'est pas surprenant que Bella soit prise pour la mère de Sofia... ça n'a pas l'air de lui déplaire... à voir ^^

Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

_P.S.: Je n'ai pas oublié Coming Home et The Most Eligible Bachelor, je poste un nouveau chapitre de chaque dès que je peux ;)_

XOXO

Eresy


	22. Se sentir bien

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

La vie suit son cours dans le petit monde d'Edward et vous allez voir que certaines choses changent... Il est temps de faire un pas en avant ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 22 – Se sentir bien

Le réveil affichait deux heures du matin. J'aurais _dû_ dormir mais ce n'était pas le cas. Bella était allongée à mes côtés – profondément endormie – et je n'arrivais pas à la quitter des yeux. Elle était restée dormir à la maison tous les soirs et je jure devant dieu, qu'on n'avait pas couché ensemble à chaque fois. C'était... bizarre, mais d'une façon positive, je suppose.

Apparemment, j'aimais faire des câlins. Des foutus câlins. J'aimais la tenir dans mes bras pendant qu'elle s'endormait. Elle était toute chaude. Pour une raison inconnue, sa respiration douce était réconfortante. C'était juste si... foutrement étrange. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander qui j'étais quand je pensais ces choses là.

« Pourquoi j'ai l'étrange sensation que tu m'observes ? » marmonna Bella en ouvrant les yeux.

Je lui fis un sourire honteux. « Parce que c'est le cas. »

Elle se blottit un peu plus contre mon torse tout en me tenant fermement avec son bras. « T'arrives pas à dormir ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je suppose que c'est juste une nuit comme ça. »

Je caressai son dos avec mon pouce et elle soupira. « C'est pas moi, si ? Je peux partir si tu préfères. »

« Non, je ne veux pas que tu partes. J'ai juste l'esprit qui tourne à cent à l'heure. Je n'arrive pas à croire que le Petit Bout ait eu sa première dent aujourd'hui. »

« Elle grandit, mais c'est une bonne chose. Plus vite elle aura ses dents, moins elle souffrira. Avec un peu de chance, ça arrivera rapidement. »

« Bon sang, je l'espère. » ris-je. « Je ne supporte plus ses cris. Elle est vraiment silencieuse, tu ne trouves pas ? Je devrais... aller la voir. »

Elle leva la tête et me sourit. « D'accord, reviens vite. »

Je l'embrassai délicatement et elle me libéra pour que je puisse me lever. Je quittai la chambre et traversai le petit couloir. J'ouvris la porte de la chambre du Petit Bout et essayai d'approcher du berceau sans faire de bruit. La lumière de la lune illuminait la pièce et je vis qu'elle avait les yeux ouverts. Elle regarda autour d'elle puis me fixa. Elle sourit et tapa des pieds, ramenant sa jambe contre sa poitrine.

Je me penchai pour la prendre. « C'est mon foutu sixième sens qui me travaillait. » ris-je en la portant jusqu'à la table à langer. Je l'allongeai et défis son vêtement et sa couche. Cette dernière était mouillée. « Alors, c'est pour ça que tu ne dormais pas, hum ? »

Comme d'habitude, elle babilla n'importe quoi pendant que je la changeais. C'était comme si elle discutait avec elle même. Elle faisait des petites grimaces. Foutrement adorable. Elle remonta à nouveau son pied sur sa poitrine. Je le pris et embrassai ses orteils.

« Alors, on va dans le rocking chair jusqu'à ce que tu t'endormes ? » lui proposai-je.

« Pa ba. » affirma-t-elle lorsque je la pris dans mes bras.

Je souris et m'assis avec elle. « Tu n'imagines même pas à quel point j'aimerais penser que tu viens de dire ''papa''. Tu devrais le refaire pour que je puisse faire comme si. Dis Pa. »

Elle se contenta de me regarder. Elle sourit et tendit la main vers mon visage, la posant sur ma mâchoire.

Je soupirai. « Très bien, plus de ''pa''. Alors, même si je doute que ça t'intéresse, je suis réveillé parce que je... j'ai beaucoup de choses en tête. Tu vas devoir m'écouter, d'accord ? Aide moi à trouver un sens à tout ça. »

Je la tins contre mon torse et lui tapotai les fesses tout en la berçant. Elle semblait prête à m'écouter – aussi ridicule que ça puisse paraître. Qui avait besoin d'un psy quand on avait un gamin à qui parler ?

« Enfin bref, on est déjà d'accord sur le fait que j'aime Bella, mais c'est nouveau pour moi cette histoire de relation. Je suis sûr que tu as remarquer qu'elle passe beaucoup plus de temps ici. J'aime ça mais ça me fait bizarre d'aimer ça. Mais qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? Je veux dire, je ne vais certainement pas tout foi... gâcher une fois de plus. J'essaye juste de comprendre. Elle est là tout le temps et j'ai envie qu'elle soit là tout le temps. Quand on le dit comme ça, ça a l'air simple, non ? »

Je l'imaginai en train de hocher la tête même si elle ne fit absolument rien.

« Je suis content qu'on soit d'accord. » ris-je. « Alors qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant ? J'ai l'impression d'être coincé. Je lui ai dit que je l'aime parce que c'est le cas et je lui montre – mais tu n'as pas besoin de savoir ça. Et ensuite quoi ? Je la connais plutôt bien, même si certaines choses m'intriguent encore. Je suppose qu'on va continuer à apprendre à se connaître. Ça semble logique. Peut-être... peut-être que j'ai besoin d'un moment Papa et Bella seuls en tête à tête. Ce n'est pas que je ne t'aime pas, parce que je t'aime mais Grand-Mère _m'a_ proposé de te prendre. Ça ne te dérangerait pas trop ? »

Elle bâilla et cligna lentement des yeux.

« Pour ton information, je prends ça pour un oui. Bon, je vais l'emmener quelque part. Peut-être que je pourrais lui faire une surprise. Ça lui plairait. Il me semble que les femmes aiment ce genre de trucs. »

« C'est vrai. » dit Bella. Elle se trouvait sur le pas de la porte, le baby-phone à la main. Elle sourit et entra dans la chambre.

« Alors, tous mes plans tombent à l'eau avant même que j'ai prévu quoi que ce soit. » ris-je.

« C'est rien. J'aimerais qu'on dîne ensemble mais je pourrais très bien me passer d'un dîner surprise. »

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié ce foutu baby-phone. »

Elle rigola doucement et se pencha pour embrasser le Petit Bout sur la tête. « Tu sais, quand tu discutes avec elle... je ne peux pas t'expliquer ce que ça me fait ressentir. C'est juste trop adorable. »

« C'est comme mon petit psy perso qui ne peut pas me répondre. Enfin, pas avec des mots en tout cas. »

« Oh, je sais. On discute tout le temps toutes les deux quand je la garde la journée. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Euh, alors tu demandes à ma gamine de me cacher des choses. C'est sympa. »

Elle roula des yeux en souriant et vint s'asseoir sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil. Elle passa la main dans les cheveux du Petit Bout – qui s'était d'ailleurs presque rendormi. « Eh bien, elle garde mes secrets et je garde les siens. »

« Oh vraiment ? Elle a dit de la merde sur moi ? » rigolai-je tout bas.

« Tu devrais l'entendre babiller. C'est carrément une colère qui t'est adressée. »

« Tu as de quoi te plaindre, Petit Bout ? Tu en as marre que je te force à manger des petits pois ? » soufflai-je.

« Elle déteste surtout les carottes. » affirma Bella.

« Je le savais. Elles reviennent toujours. »

« Alors... qu'est-ce que j'ai entendu, tu aimerais en savoir plus à propos de moi ? »

« Tu as tout entendu, pas vrai ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et détourna les yeux. « J'ai _essayé_ de l'éteindre mais ensuite... j'ai fait ma fouine. »

Je souris. « Il faudra que je fasse plus attention avec ce baby-phone. Ton anniversaire arrive bientôt et je ne voudrais pas que tu nous entendes tout planifier avec Sofia. »

« Chut, ne parle pas de ça. Sinon, il va falloir que j'accepte le fait que je vais bientôt reprendre le travail et je n'en ai pas envie. Mes journées avec Sofia vont me manquer. »

« D'accord, je la ferme. Et... je pense qu'il est temps de la recoucher. Tu veux le faire ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « J'aimerais beaucoup. »

Je soulevai le Petit Bout et l'embrassai doucement sur le front. « Dors bien ma puce. Je t'aime. »

Je la passai délicatement à Bella et elle alla jusqu'au berceau. Elle embrassa ma fille sur le front en lui disant qu'elle l'aimait. J'adorais foutrement entendre ça. Elle aimait ma gamine. Elle la traitait comme si... c'était la sienne. Je n'aurais pas pu en demander plus.

« Bonne nuit chérie. » dit-elle en l'allongeant. Je rapprochai sa peluche d'elle avant que nous ne quittâmes la chambre.

* * *

« Mon café a disparu. » dis-je à Jasper en m'appuyant sur le comptoir en face de lui. « Et j'ai envie d'avoir un bon truc. »

Il tapait au clavier et leva les yeux pour me regarder. « Je ne suis pas ton serviteur. Va le chercher toi même ton foutu café. »

« Va te faire foutre. Pourquoi t'es de mauvaise humeur ? »

Il secoua la tête et s'appuya contre le dossier de sa chaise. « J'ai juste beaucoup de choses en tête. » Il regarda sa montre. « Je peux prendre ma pause déjeuner. Ça te dérange de prendre un café et de venir quelque part avec moi ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Pourquoi pas. J'ai une foutue heure à tuer. »

« Merci, j'ai besoin de... ton avis à propos de quelque chose. » Il se leva et fit le tour du comptoir.

« On va dans une bijouterie, pas vrai ? » soupirai-je.

« Oui. Je te payerai un café en échange de ton temps. » rit-il.

« Bien parce que je l'ai mérité. »

Une fois que nous eûmes signé notre sortie, nous nous rendîmes jusqu'au Starbucks dans sa voiture. En plus du café, je lui fis m'acheter un sandwich au poulet. Il allait me faire regarder des bagues, j'avais gagné mon putain de sandwich.

« Dépêche toi. » dit-il en me lançant un regard mauvais alors que je prenais mon temps pour manger.

« Super sandwich. » marmonnai-je en froissant le papier. « Merci. Alors, je vais mater des bagues de fiançailles, pas vrai ? »

Il hocha la tête. « J'ai juste... besoin d'un deuxième avis. Je n'ai aucune foutue idée de ce que je fais là. »

« C'est Bella qu'il te faut, pas moi. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Tu pourrais juste me dire ce que tu en penses ? Si tu ne peux pas m'aider comme tu le penses, alors je lui demanderai à elle. »

« Pas de soucis. En plus, ça me permet de sortir un peu de l'hôpital. »

Je n'étais pas sûr de savoir à quoi m'attendre en entrant dans la boutique. Jasper me guida directement jusqu'aux bagues et une vendeuse nous demanda si nous avions besoin d'aide. Il choisit plusieurs bagues et elle les posa sur le comptoir. Elles étaient... sympas, je suppose. Vous voyez quoi, des bagues de fiançailles.

« Je pense que c'est le solitaire qui lui plairait le plus. » dit-il en me le tendant.

Je hochai la tête. « Cool. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Il est bien ? »

« Hum... je suppose ? Mais il est un peu petit. »

Je lui rendis et il le regarda. « C'est euh... tout ce que je peux me permettre. Et en fait, j'explose déjà mon budget. »

« Mec, t'as besoin de fric ? »

« Non ! » s'exclama-t-il rapidement. « C'est pas pour ça que je t'ai demandé de venir. »

« Je sais mais est-ce que tu as besoin ? Je veux dire, est-ce qu'il y a un solitaire plus gros qui te plaît d'avantage ? Je peux t'aider tu sais. »

Il secoua la tête et reposa la bague sur le comptoir. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Celle la me plaît. »

« De combien tu as besoin ? »

À mes yeux, il était évident qu'il ne l'aimait pas tant que ça. Sans vouloir offenser quelqu'un, il était petit et... pas terrible, je suppose. Ça ne me dérangeait pas de l'aider. Bon sang, après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour moi, un peu d'argent, c'était rien. Honnêtement, Jasper était le meilleur ami qu'un homme pouvait avoir. Il m'avait écouté me plaindre et gémir pendant près de vingt et quelques années. Il avait été là pour moi lorsque je n'avais pas eu le poste. Putain, il était même venu à New York et on avait passé le week-end à se bourrer la gueule. Il était toujours là. Même quand on était gosse. Il m'empêchait de faire les conneries qu'Emmett nous poussait à faire. _S'il_ avait besoin d'argent, j'étais prêt à lui donner. Sans poser de questions.

« Pourquoi tu proposes mec ? Je sais que tu n'es pas d'accord avec ma décision. »

« Je suis loin d'être prêt pour toutes ces conneries mais... je comprends. Je comprends ce que ça fait d'être amoureux et de vouloir rendre l'autre personne heureuse. Bon sang, j'essaye de faire la même chose avec Bella. Si tu as besoin d'argent, pas la peine de le demander. Je ne joue pas les sentimentaux mais... tu es mon meilleur ami. Tu m'as déjà aidé. Laisse moi t'aider. »

« Bon sang. » rit-il sèchement. « Avoir un gamin t'a vraiment transformé en quelqu'un que je ne reconnais plus. »

« Je pense que j'ai simplement grandi. » souris-je. « Je sais, c'est foutrement choquant. »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est bizarre. »

« Dis moi juste de combien tu as besoin. Pas besoin de te transformer en gonzesse. »

« Je te rembourserai. »

« Je veux un café tous les matins. De la bonne camelote. »

Il éclata de rire. « Je pense que je pourrai gérer ça. »

« Bien, maintenant, sortons d'ici. »

« Merci Edward. Sérieusement. »

« Je t'ai dit que _c'était pas_ la peine de te transformer en nana. »

* * *

Une fois de retour à l'hôpital, ma journée se passa plutôt tranquillement. Mais vers six heures, je reçus un coup de fil d'Emmett. Il avait une intoxication alimentaire – honnêtement, ce n'était pas une grosse surprise – alors il avait besoin que je le remplace. Je n'avais pas fait de garde double depuis que j'avais le Petit Bout alors ça craignait pas mal. Évidemment, Bella la gardait quand je travaillais de nuit mais c'était organisé à l'avance. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se sente obligée mais lorsque je l'appelai pour lui poser la question, elle n'hésita pas une seconde. Elle me demanda juste si elle pouvait venir chercher les clefs de mon appartement.

« Tu es sûre Bella ? » insistai-je en lui passant ma clef.

« Oui Edward. » répéta-t-elle. « Tout ira bien. Je vais m'occuper d'elle ce soir. »

« Je veux dire, tu l'as déjà eu toute la journée. Si tu es fatiguée, je peux appeler ma mère. »

Elle se contenta de rouler des yeux en souriant et remonta le Petit Bout sur sa hanche. « Tout ira bien, pas vrai ma puce ? »

Je tendis les bras pour prendre ma fille et Bella me la passa. Au lieu de concentrer son attention sur moi, elle s'intéressa surtout au stéthoscope qui était autour de mon cou. Elle le prit et l'amena à sa bouche.

« Non. » Je le récupérai. « Tu ne peux pas manger ça. »

Bella rit tout en l'arrangeant autour de mon cou. « Tu es fatigué ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que le Petit Bout s'intéressait maintenant au stylo qui se trouvait dans ma poche intérieure. Je repoussai une fois de plus ses mains. Elle commençait à attraper tout plein de trucs.

« Je vais bien maintenant. » J'embrassai Sofia sur la joue. « Je vais essayer de dormir dans la salle de repos tout à l'heure. »

« D'accord, alors, ça ne te dérange pas que je reste chez toi ce soir ? »

J'acquiesçai et me penchai pour l'embrasser délicatement. « Oui, Nibbles, c'est bon. »

Elle rougit. « Je n'ai même pas mordu ma lèvre. »

Je ris doucement. « Et alors ? Tu es _Nibbles_. Ma Nibbles. »

Elle se mit à le faire. Je lui fit un sourire triomphant et embrassai une fois de plus le Petit Bout sur la joue. Elle essayait encore d'attraper mes affaires même si je lui tenais les mains.

« Je t'aime mon bébé. » dis-je en soufflant un bisous sur sa joue. Elle se mit à rire et se tortilla dans mes bras. « Sois sage avec Bella, d'accord ? On se verra demain matin. »

Je la rendis à Bella alors qu'elle continuait à essayer d'attraper mon stéthoscope. Elle ne comprenait pas encore le mot _non_, même si je lui disais de plus en plus.

« Et si on faisait un bisous à Papa. » dit Bella en posant la main du Petit Bout sur sa bouche. Elle la posa ensuite sur mes lèvres. Bella et moi sourîmes alors que le bébé riait. « Dis, je t'aime, Papa. »

« Je t'aime aussi Petit Bout. »

Bella m'appelait ''Papa'' de plus en plus souvent quand elle s'adressait à Sofia. J'adorais foutrement ça. Plus elle l'entendait, plus elle avait de chance de le dire. J'avais sérieusement arrêté de jurer devant elle, de peur que _putain_ soit son premier mot.

« Tu rentreras avant sept heures, pas vrai ? » me demanda Bella.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, je rentrerai dès que je peux. On se voit demain. »

Je passai mon bras autour de sa taille, et la ramenai contre moi – pressant Sofia entre nous. Nos lèvres et nos langues se mêlèrent pendant un moment puis nous nous séparâmes.

« Je t'aime. » sourit Bella.

« Je t'aime aussi. Appelle moi si tu as un soucis. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr. On t'appellera tout à l'heure, si ça ne te dérange pas ? »

« Ouais, appelle moi quand elle sera couchée. Merci beaucoup, Bella. Tu es vraiment incroyable. »

Je l'embrassai une fois de plus – ainsi que le Petit Bout – avant qu'elles ne partent. Je tournai les talons et remontai. Je tombai alors sur mon père. Il avait les bras croisés et un petit sourire _très_ moqueur sur les lèvres.

« Quoi ? » lançai-je en passant à côté de lui. Il me suivit.

« Oh rien. Je suis sûr que ta mère trouvera cette photo intéressante. » Il me tendit son portable pour me montrer la photo qu'il venait de prendre. C'était quand j'embrassais Bella pour lui dire au revoir.

« Je considère ça comme une invasion de ma vie privée. » déclarai-je en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

« Tu vois, moi, je trouve que... ça fait chaud au cœur. » Il monta dans la cabine avec moi. « Mais ta mère trouvera ça absolument adorable. »

« Moi, je trouve ça étrange que tu me prennes en photo avec ma copine. »

« Eh bien, je trouve ça étrange moi aussi, surtout pour toi. Bien mais étrange pour toi. Je suis content que les choses se soient arrangées entre vous. Je suis heureux pour toi, mon garçon. » Il me tapota l'épaule.

« Merci. En fait, je suis... vraiment heureux. »

« C'est bien. Bon, j'allais partir mais je voulais te voir d'abord. »

« Quoi de neuf ? »

« Ta mère veut organiser un repas de famille. Il faut qu'on choisisse un jour où vous êtes libres Emmett et toi. Tu viendras ? »

« Euh, ouais, je suppose. Pourquoi un dîner ? Vous vous remariez encore ? » ris-je.

Nous quittâmes l'ascenseur, rejoignant le service chirurgical. « Sans raison. On aimerait simplement réunir la famille. Et ta mère espère que ça inclut aussi Bella. »

« Je lui poserai la question mais c'est bon. Je suis sûr qu'elle dira oui. »

Il sourit. Nous nous tenions devant la porte de son bureau. « Merci, Edward. Elle sera aux anges. »

Nous nous séparâmes et j'allai voir ma dernière patiente. J'avais un drôle de pressentiment. Il se passait quelque chose et mon père ne me disait rien. La famille devait l'apprendre en même temps. Évidemment, ma mère adorait les dîners de famille alors j'avais peut-être tort mais j'avais le sentiment que non. De toutes façons, j'allais découvrir la vérité pendant le dîner. Si quelque chose n'allait _vraiment_ pas, il me l'aurait dit, non ?

« Comment tu te sens, Cassie ? » demandai-je à ma patiente de neuf ans qui se remettait d'une appendicectomie. Je feuilletai son dossier.

Elle secoua la tête et ferma les yeux. Elle fronça les sourcils. Merde, je connaissais ce regard. Des larmes apparurent rapidement et elle se mit à sangloter. Putain. J'appelai une infirmière pour qu'elle s'occupe de ça.

« Tout va bien. » dis-je en lui prenant la main. « C'est juste à cause de l'anesthésie. Tu te sens perdue. »

J'essayai de retirer ma main mais elle la retint sans s'arrêter de pleurer. Évidemment, l'infirmière n'était toujours pas là. Putain de merde. « Tout va bien. » Je tapotai son épaule, mal à l'aise. Je n'étais _vraiment_ pas doué pour consoler les gamins. Enfin, à part le Petit Bout, je suppose. J'essayai de m'imaginer ce que j'aurais fait si ça avait été ma fille. « Est-ce que tu as, euh, besoin de quelque chose ? »

« Maman. » pleura-t-elle. « Je veux Maman. »

Ouais, moi aussi, je voulais sa maman. J'appuyai à nouveau sur le bouton d'appel. Pourquoi est-ce que personne n'avait encore répondu ? « Je vais aller la chercher. »

Elle se mit à pleurer encore plus fort tout en tenant son abdomen. « J'ai mal. »

« Tu viens de te faire opérer et pleurer n'aide pas avec la douleur. Il faut que tu te calmes. »

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Dr Cullen ? » demanda une infirmière, entrant enfin dans la pièce.

Merci. « Allez chercher sa mère. »

« Elle a dû rentrer. »

Je plissai les yeux et levai la main. La petite fille s'y accrochait comme si sa vie en dépendait. « Je m'en fiche. Appelez la ou faites quelque chose. »

Elle partit rapidement, me laissant avec l'enfant en larmes. Je lui tapotai l'épaule. « Chut. » dis-je. « Ta maman arrive. Est-ce que je peux regarder ton ventre ? »

Elle relâcha ma main à contre cœur. Elle hocha la tête en reniflant. « Ouais. »

Je fis ce pourquoi j'étais venu et m'assurai que tout était normal. J'inscrivis tout dans son dossier puis je la regardai. « Tout va bien. Tout a l'air très bien et tes résultats de labo sont aussi très bon. Je viendrai te revoir demain. »

« Attendez. » Elle me prit à nouveau la main. « Ne me laissez pas ? »

Je soupirai et me tournai vers la porte pour voir si sa mère était dans le coin. Évidemment, non. « Je vais rester avec toi jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne. »

Je ramenai la chaise près de son lit et m'assis sans lui lâcher la main. « Tu as neuf ans, c'est ça ? » Je le savais – c'était écrit dans son dossier – mais de quoi d'autre je pouvais lui parler ?

« Hum hum. » répondit-elle. « Presque dix. »

« C'est... cool. Quand ? »

« Dans deux semaines. »

« Eh bien, joyeux presque anniversaire. »

« Je pourrai quand même faire une fête, pas vrai ? »

« Hum... bien sûr. »

Ce n'était sans doute pas le bon moment pour lui dire qu'il allait lui falloir quelques semaines pour se remettre avant de pouvoir bouger. Après tout, elle avait arrêté de pleurer. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle recommence.

Elle sourit un peu. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu vas avoir ? »

« Ché pas. J'ai demandé beaucoup de choses mais Maman a dit qu'elle sélectionnerait. J'ai _très_ envie d'avoir un chiot. »

Je ris. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu en auras un. »

« Moi aussi. » Elle bâilla et je remontai les couvertures sur ses épaules.

« Tu devrais te reposer. C'est bon pour ton rétablissement. »

« Vous n'allez pas partir, pas vrai ? »

Je souris et m'installai confortablement. « Je reste jusqu'à ce que ta mère revienne. »

Et c'est que je fis, même si j'avais des merdes à faire. Je me sentais... mal pour elle. Heureusement, elle sommeilla rapidement et dix minutes plus tard, sa mère revint. La femme m'enlaça – elle l'avait déjà fait plus tôt quand je lui avait dit que la chirurgie de Cassie s'était bien passée – et me remercia encore et encore d'être resté même si je n'étais pas obligé.

À part ce moment gênant, ma soirée se passa tranquillement. Vers onze heures, Bella m'appela et je dis bonne nuit au Petit Bout – qui selon Bella, regardait bizarrement le combiné – puis nous discutâmes. Je lui demandai pour le dîner et si ça ne la dérangeait pas. Elle déclara qu'elle adorerait y aller et ensuite elle m'expliqua à quel point elle était heureuse d'être acceptée comme ça par ma famille. Évidemment, qu'ils l'avaient accepté. J'étais quasiment sûr que ma mère la préférait à _moi_.

Après quelques consultations aux Urgences – qui ne nécessitaient pas de chirurgie – et m'être assuré que mes patients post-op allaient bien, je me dirigeai vers la salle de repos pour dormir un peu. Mais dès que je fermai les yeux, mon biper se mit à sonner, me prévenant d'un trauma. Je restai au bloc le reste de la nuit. Lorsque j'eus fini, j'étais épuisé. Je pus partir avant sept heures vu que l'autre chirurgie était déjà arrivé.

« Hey Dr Cullen. » sourit l'Infirmière Cupcake, m'arrêtant dans le couloir. Putain, je voulais juste partir. Je réalisai que j'avais une fois de plus oublié son nom.

« Hey... je m'en vais. »

« Oh, comment va votre fille ? »

« Bien. »

Elle sourit et se mordit la lèvre. Ma queue ne frémit même pas. Quand Bella faisait ça, elle réagissait. « Alors, est-ce que les choses se sont calmées ? »

Elle allait me réinviter à sortir, non ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ne lui avais pas parlé de Bella la dernière fois ? Ça m'aurait sauvé de cette conversation gênante. « Écoutez, je suis en couple. »

Ça fit disparaître son sourire. « Vraiment ? Vous n'en... avez pas parlé la dernière fois. »

« Ouais, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais c'est la vérité. Et c'est sérieux alors... »

« Je vais vous laisser tranquille. »

« Je n'essaye pas d'être con. » Je ne savais pas pourquoi je ressentais le besoin de lui dire ça mais je ne voulais pas... vous savez, la blesser. « C'est juste que je l'aime et je ne voudrais pas vous faire marcher. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Ouais. Je dois y aller. »

Elle tourna rapidement les talons, me laissant enfin quitter cet endroit. Merci putain de seigneur. Je me précipitai jusqu'à ma voiture, complètement épuisé.

Une fois à la maison, j'allai voir le Petit Bout – qui dormait – et traversai le couloir jusqu'à ma chambre. Je trouvai Bella dans mon lit. J'enlevai mes chaussures et me glissai derrière elle, enroulant mes bras autour d'elle.

« Mmm. » ronronna-t-elle. « Bonjour. »

Elle se tourna dans mes bras et je l'embrassai délicatement. « Tu as bien dormi ? » demandai-je.

« Ouaip'. Comment était ta nuit ? »

« Épuisante. Ça a été avec le Petit Bout ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Pas un bruit mais je suis sûre qu'elle ne va pas tarder à se réveiller. » Elle passa ses mains sous mon haut et enroula ses bras autour de moi, me tenant tout près d'elle. « Tu ne t'es pas changé. »

« Je voulais juste rentré. J'ai été au bloc à partir de deux heures du matin avec un trauma. »

« Ils vont bien ? » Elle fronça les sourcils, inquiète.

Je haussai les épaules. « Je n'en suis pas sûr. Mais je l'espère... je ne le sais pas encore. Le temps nous le dira. »

« Tu vas bien ? »

Je caressai sa joue. Je l'embrassai à nouveau, laissant nos lèvres se toucher aussi longtemps que possible. « Je vais bien, Nibbles. » Elle me fit un sourire timide. « Juste fatigué. »

Bien sûr, le Petit Bout se mit alors à pleurer. Je soupirai et me redressai. « Je m'en occupe. Dors. »

« T'es un putain d'ange, Bella. »

Elle rigola doucement et sortit du lit. « Je crois que c'est la fatigue qui parle. »

* * *

Lorsque je me réveillai plusieurs heures plus tard, Bella n'était pas dans mes bras, mais un certain Petit Bout si. Elle dormait profondément, blottie contre moi. Ça devait être l'heure de la sieste et Bella l'avait mise au lit avec moi. Je ne pouvais pas dire que ça me dérangeait. Je me tournai sur le côté, faisant bien attention de ne pas la réveiller. Il y avait un oreiller de l'autre côté de manière à ce qu'elle ne tombe pas du lit.

« Salut. » soufflai-je en repoussant ses cheveux de son front. Je l'embrassai délicatement. « Je vais me lever mais continue à dormir. Ne te laisse pas déranger par moi. » ris-je.

Je quittai le lit et coinçai un autre oreiller contre elle après l'avoir couchée sur le dos. Elle ne se réveilla pas. Bon sang, elle ne fit même pas un bruit. Cette gamine était épuisée. Je me demandais ce que Bella avait pu lui faire pour qu'elle soit si fatiguée. Et je me demandais si elle pouvait me l'apprendre.

Je sortis de ma chambre, laissant la porte grande ouverte pour entendre le Petit Bout. Je n'avais pas le baby-phone. Je trouvai Bella, assise par terre dans le salon, plein de papiers éparpillés autour d'elle. Elle écrivait quelque chose dans son cahier.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Je m'assis derrière elle sur le canapé.

« Je m'organise. L'école va bientôt reprendre. » soupira-t-elle.

« Je suis désolé. »

Elle tourna la tête et sourit. « Pas la peine. J'adore mon boulot mais passer du temps avec Sofia va me manquer. Enfin bref, j'ai presque fini. »

« Depuis combien de temps tu as couché Sofia ? »

« Environ une heure. Ça ne te dérange pas ? » Elle commença à ranger ses affaires.

J'acquiesçai en souriant. « Non. En fait, j'ai bien aimé. »

Elle se leva et s'assit sur le canapé à côté de moi. Je passai un bras autour d'elle et me penchai pour l'embrassai. Elle se rapprocha de moi et posa ses jambes sur mes genoux.

« Je suppose que tu as bien dormi ? » lança-t-elle lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

« Très bien. Merci de t'être occupée d'elle, Bella. Tu sais à quel point je t'apprécie et je t'aime, pas vrai ? »

Elle rougit et sourit. « Je le sais. Et je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrassai à nouveau. « Et tu sais à quel point tu es belle ? »

« Tu veux que je me morde la lèvre. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Je ris doucement et l'embrassai dans le cou, suçant sa peau. « Tu sais, je parie que le Petit Bout va dormir encore un moment. » Je reculai.

« Elle est dans ton lit, Edward. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je m'en fiche. »

Je glissai mes mains sous son haut et lui caressai le dos. Elle frissonna et rejeta la tête en arrière alors que j'embrassai son cou. J'aimais la sentir dans mes bras, contre moi. Qui aurait pu croire que quelqu'un serait aussi heureux que moi en aimant une seule femme et en l'ayant dans ses bras ?

Ça semblait juste... normal.

* * *

Alors, je dois avouer que j'adore plusieurs passage dans ce chapitre.

D'abord, Jasper et sa bague_ *trop adorable*_ ^^ D'ailleurs, sa relation avec Edward est trop géniale, je trouve :)

Ensuite, le passage avec Cassie ! Un grand moment de solitude pour notre chère Daddyward... et pour finir, vous l'aurez sans doute deviné, le vent que se prend l'Infirmière Cupcake... Depuis le temps qu'on attendait ça ! ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	23. Sans raison

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Voici le dîner romantique d'Edward et Bella... attendez vous à quelques révélations ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 23 – Sans raison

« Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Petit Bout ? » demandai-je en faisant balancer devant elle le bracelet que j'avais acheté pour Bella.

Elle tendit la main et l'attrapa en souriant. Elle était assise sur le canapé et j'étais à genoux devant elle. C'était la putain de meilleure maintenant pour s'asseoir... la plupart du temps. Bien sûr elle avait eu quelques ratés mais dans l'ensemble, elle se débrouillait super bien. Disons juste que j'étais un papa super fier.

« Je te laisse le _voir_, pas le manger. » ris-je en l'empêchant de le mettre dans sa bouche. « Tu penses qu'il va lui plaire ? J'espère que oui. Vu qu'on sort ensemble ce soir, je me suis dit que ça serait sympa de lui faire la surprise. Enfin, en plus des fleurs que Grand-Mère va apporter. »

Ce qui me fit penser, où était passée ma mère ? Quand je lui avais demandée de me garder Sofia, elle avait dit qu'elle viendrait à la maison pour que je n'ai pas à conduire jusqu'à là bas. Elle était censée être là depuis cinq minutes et j'étais censé aller chercher Bella très bientôt – avec les fleurs que ma mère m'avait promis.

Je suppose que je voulais rendre ce rendez-vous... spécial. J'avais pris une réservation dans le meilleur restaurant de la ville et je portais même une cravate. Ça avait été l'horreur de la mettre et j'étais quasiment sûr qu'elle n'était pas droite.

« Je ne savais pas trop quel genre de breloques lui choisir alors je me suis dit qu'un cœur et une pomme seraient une bonne chose. » expliquai-je en récupérant le bracelet pour le remettre dans la boîte. « Le cœur, c'est parce que je l'aime et la pomme parce qu'elle est prof. C'est nul, je sais mais ça marche. »

Sofia bouda lorsque je posai la boîte sur la table. Je la pris dans mes bras lorsqu'on frappa à la porte. C'était ma mère.

« Je suis désolée d'être en retard. » Je me penchai pour l'enlacer. « Est-ce que ma petite chérie est prête à y aller ? »

« Ouais, son sac est fait. » dis-je en la faisant entrer dans l'appartement. J'installai le Petit Bout dans son siège puis je l'attachai.

« Voilà tes fleurs. Une douzaine de roses, comme tu voulais. »

« Merci, Maman. Tu veux bien les poser sur la table ? »

« Bien sûr... Oh ! » haleta-t-elle.

Je me tournai et la vis en train de prendre la boîte. « Ouvre là. » dis-je en soulevant le siège de Sofia.

Elle l'ouvrit en souriant. « C'est splendide Edward. C'est pour quoi ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Sans raison, je suppose. Je me suis juste dit que ça serait sympa. »

Elle referma la boîte et la reposa à coté des fleurs avant de venir vers moi. Elle me tapota la joue en souriant. « Je t'ai bien élevé. »

Je me mis à rire et je roulai des yeux. « Alors, ça te plaît ? Tu penses que ça va plaire à _Bella_ ? »

« Elle va l'adorer. Mets lui au poignet, d'accord ? Ne te contente pas de lui donner. »

« Compris. » répondis-je en hochant la tête. Je lui passai le siège du bébé. Je m'agenouillai au niveau du Petit Bout. « Sois sage avec Grand-Mère et Grand-Père, d'accord ? Ne mange rien qui n'est pas de la nourriture. »

Ma mère éclata de rire. « On fera attention. »

« Je t'aime, mon bébé. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue et elle rigola.

« Ma na ! » babilla-t-elle.

« Bien sûr, je te ma na moi aussi. » ris-je en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de me relever.

« Amuse toi bien à ton rendez-vous ! » dit ma mère alors que je l'enlaçais d'un bras.

« Ça marche. Appelle moi si tu as un problème. Je viendrai un peu avant midi, c'est bon ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est parfait mon chéri. »

Je pris le sac du Petit Bout et ma mère le passa sur son épaule. Je l'accompagnai à la porte, lui demandant si elle avait besoin d'aide. Évidemment, elle refusa. Quand elle fut partie, je mis ma veste et me regardai une dernière fois dans le miroir, me passant la main dans les cheveux. Je pris les fleurs et mis la boîte dans ma veste avant de traverser le couloir.

Je frappai à la porte et elle s'ouvrit, révélant une magnifique Bella souriante. « Hey. » souris-je en lui tendant les fleurs.

Elle les prit alors que je l'embrassais sur la joue puis je la suivis dans l'appartement. « Merci, Edward. Elles sont magnifiques. »

« De rien. Alors, ma mère a pris le Petit Bout et j'ai dit que j'irai la chercher demain vers midi. On a la nuit pour nous. »

Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine et elle prit un vase sous le comptoir avant de le remplir d'eau. « Est-ce que Sofia allait bien ? Elle n'a pas pleuré, si ? »

« Non, je crois qu'elle était contente de se débarrasser de moi. » ris-je. « Je suis persuadé que ma mère la gâte. Sofia était bien trop heureuse de partir avec elle. »

« C'est adorable. » sourit-elle en arrangeant les fleurs. « Et vraiment, Edward, tu n'avais pas à m'offrir des fleurs, mais je les adore. »

« Alors, je suppose que je n'aurais pas dû acheter ça. » lançai-je en sortant la boîte de ma poche.

Elle écarquilla les yeux en fixant mes mains. « Qu'est-ce que c'est que _ça_ ? »

Je souris et me plaçai devant elle avant d'ouvrir la boîte. « C'est un bracelet. Je voulais... t'offrir quelque chose de joli. Puis-je avoir ton poignet ? »

« Edward. » souffla-t-elle en me tendant son poignet gauche. Je libérai le bracelet.

Je ris doucement en lui passant. « Est-ce que tu essayes de me dire que tu l'adores mais que tu ne trouves pas les mots ? »

Elle posa la main sur ma joue. Je remarquai les larmes dans ses yeux alors qu'elle souriait. « Tu n'aurais pas dû mais je l'adores. Merci beaucoup. »

Je me penchai et capturai ses lèvres. Je la ramenai contre moi et posai ma main sur sa nuque, la tenant toute entière. Je la caressai derrière l'oreille avec mon pouce. Elle se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, venant à ma rencontre et approfondit le baiser. Nos langues se mouvèrent ensemble, d'abord lentement puis plus passionnément. Nos lèvres se séparèrent et je posai mon front contre le sien, souriant.

« Je me suis bien débrouillé ? » demandai-je.

Elle rit doucement et déposa un baiser sur mes lèvres. « Tu t'es très bien débrouillé » Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou, me serrant contre elle.

* * *

Grâce à une super organisation et l'aide de mon beau-frère, Bella et moi pûmes nous installer à une table tranquille dans le fond du restaurant. La seule lumière provenait de la bougie entre nous, créant l'ambiance d'un dîner romantique. Du moins, c'était ce qu'il me semblait et Bella s'amusait bien, ce qui signifiait beaucoup à mes yeux. Je devais bien donner ça à Emmett. S'il y avait bien une chose qu'il savait en étant avec ma sœur depuis si longtemps, c'était comment rendre les choses romantiques. Je ne savais même pas comment il avait appris ça, mais je m'en foutais. Il m'avait filé le nom et le numéro du propriétaire du restaurant et m'avait dit quoi demander.

« Tu t'es dépassé. » sourit-elle en prenant son verre de vin.

« J'ai été aidé. » admis-je. « Je voulais que ça soit romantique et vu que je ne suis _pas_ l'homme le plus romantique du monde, je me suis dit qu'il vaudrait mieux demander de l'aide. »

« Un repas à emporter et un film m'auraient suffit mais ça, Edward... tu as travaillé très dur et j'adore. Et la cravate ! » rit-elle.

« Elle est de travers ? Tu sais quoi, je déteste ces trucs. »

« Elle est parfaite. Tu es... sexy, tout bien habillé. » Elle rougit. « Je suis honorée que tu te sois battu avec une cravate pour moi. »

« Tu devrais. Il m'a fallu une éternité pour qu'elle soit bien. » ris-je. « En fait, c'est le Petit Bout qui l'a choisie. J'en ai tenu deux devant elle et elle a attrapé celle là. Enfin, elle a aussi essayé d'attraper l'autre mais elle a choisi celle là en premier. »

« Aww, elle me manque ! Je n'ai pas pu la voir aujourd'hui. » Elle fronça les sourcils.

« Mais tu as pu préparer ta classe ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui, je suis prête à recevoir les petits. Je suis contente de reprendre le travail mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que l'été passe si vite. »

« En fait, j'ai l'impression que le temps passe à toute vitesse. » dis-je en levant mon verre.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que Sofia aura sept mois dans deux semaines ! J'ai l'impression que c'est impossible. Et en fait... » Elle se tut.

« Quoi ? »

« Ça va faire trois mois qu'on sort ensemble... le premier. »

Merde, comment avais-je fait pour ne pas réaliser ça ? Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si je devais savoir exactement quand était notre anniversaire de trois mois, si ? « Je suis désolé. »

Elle me regarda dans les yeux et fronça les sourcils. « Pourquoi ? »

« Je n'avais pas... J'avais oublié. »

Elle souffla en souriant et bougea la main. « Je n'ai pas dit ça pour te le rappeler. C'est rien, vraiment. Je pense que tu as des choses plus importantes à penser. »

Elle n'était pas en colère ? Sympa. « De toutes façons, je m'en souviendrai. C'est le premier. Ça ne devrait pas être trop dur. »

Une fois que nous eûmes nos entrées, nous nous mîmes à manger et la conversation revint sur son travail. Elle me parla de ce qu'elle avait prévu pour les gamins et _j'écoutai_. Ça me fit réaliser qu'enseigner en maternelle n'était pas aussi facile que ça en avait l'air. Il y avait beaucoup d'organisation à faire. En fait, il y en avait plus que je le pensais. Elle devait s'occuper de plein de gamins. Le Petit Bout m'épuisait et elle n'avait même pas encore sept mois. Je ne savais pas comment faisait Bella.

Notre conversation continua pendant le dîner, passant à des choses pas très importantes. Un moment, je décidai de lui demander de quelque chose que je voulais savoir et dont elle ne m'avait pas encore parler.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question à propos de ton passé ? » J'avais peur qu'elle réponde non.

Elle hocha la tête. « J'ai le sentiment que tu veux savoir quelque chose, alors vas-y. »

« Ton... ex. »

« Il s'appelait Jacob et il a été mon premier et unique copain avant toi. Je le connaissais depuis longtemps. »

« Et il t'a trompée ? C'est pour ça que tu as quitté Seattle ? »

« Il y a quelque chose que je ne t'ai pas dit alors que j'aurais sans doute dû. » Elle fixa son assiette tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieure.

« Tu ne lui parles plus, si ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Non, bien sûr que non. Il n'était pas, hum... juste un petit-ami. C'était mon fiancé. »

Je la fixai un moment, ne sachant pas trop quoi dire. « Quand est-ce que vous étiez censés vous marier ? »

« Deux semaines après que je l'ai trouvé dans _mon_ lit avec ma demoiselle d'honneur, Leah. » souffla-t-elle. Elle se tut un instant et secoua la tête. Je posai ma main sur la sienne. Elle serra mes doigts et me regarda dans les yeux. « J'ai tout de suite annulé le mariage. Je suis désolée de ne pas te l'avoir dit. C'est juste que le moment ne s'est pas présenté... et j'ai honte. »

« C'est qu'un enfoiré de t'avoir fait ça. Tu ne me... laisses pas beaucoup entrer, pas vrai ? Je suppose que c'est à cause de ça, hum ? Je veux dire, je te connais mais je ne te _connais_ pas, je suppose. »

« Je suis désolée si je ne suis pas aussi ouverte que je le devrais. »

« Je suppose que je ne sais pas comment tu devrais faire. Je pensais que tu l'avais déjà fait mais c'est énorme et tu ne me l'avais pas dit. Tu étais presque _mariée_. »

« J'étais idiote. Je pensais que ce que Jacob et moi avions était réel mais c'était juste pratique. Il était facile. Il était là. Je revenais tous les week-ends chez moi et il était là, à vouloir commencer quelque chose. C'est devenu une relation sans même que je le réalise. Puis il a trouvé un poste dans une concession à Seattle et on a emménagé ensemble. On était ensemble depuis plusieurs années et il m'a demandée de l'épouser. Ça semblait être dans la logique des choses, alors j'ai accepté. Je pensais que j'étais amoureuse mais... c'était mon meilleur ami, Edward. C'est sans doute tout, mais c'est devenu romantique entre nous parce que ça semblait logique. »

« Mais tu l'as aimé. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Oui. C'était un mec bien et je suis sûre que c'est toujours le cas. »

« C'est un connard qui t'a trompée. »

« Il m'a trompée parce qu'il était amoureux. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. »

« Tu ne les détestes pas... ni lui, ni ton amie ? »

Elle soupira. « Je n'en suis plus si sûre. Est-ce que je déteste ce qu'ils m'ont fait subir ? Bien sûr. Il aurait pu me dire la vérité mais au lieu de ça, je les ai surpris. Mais je ne sais pas si je _les_ déteste. J'ai réalisé quelque chose grâce à toi. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Quoi ? »

« Tu ne détestes pas Kate, pas vrai ? »

« Je... non. C'était autant de ma faute que la sienne. Ouais, c'était merdique de laisser son enfant chez moi mais grâce à ça, j'ai Sofia. Je ne peux pas détester quelqu'un qui m'a donnée ma fille. »

« Et je ne peux pas détester Jacob parce que je ne serais pas où je suis aujourd'hui s'il n'avait pas fait ça. Je ne vous aurais pas rencontrer, Sofia et toi. Je n'aurais jamais été _vraiment_ amoureuse. »

« Et tu m'aimes vraiment ? C'est pas juste pratique ? Je veux dire, on _vit_ l'un en face de l'autre. » ris-je.

« Je t'aime. Tu essayes tellement d'être un homme bien. Je sais que c'est à cause de Sofia mais... je ne peux pas m'empêcher de croire que c'est aussi à cause de moi. »

« C'est aussi à cause de toi, Bella. Je _t'aime_. C'est un concept étranger pour moi, tu sais ? Je veux que tu sois heureuse et je veux être la personne qui te rend heureuse. »

J'avais l'impression de... m'ouvrir à Bella. Évidemment, je pensais ces choses mais lui dire était différent. Ça donnait l'impression qu'elles étaient plus réelles. Je ne me sentais même pas ridicule en lui disant ça.

« Tu me rends heureuse, Edward. Rien que passer du temps avec toi me rend heureuse. Quand tu rentres du travail et qu'on se retrouve sur ton canapé pour parler de notre journée, c'est tellement _agréable_. Ce n'est pas compliqué. C'est facile sans vraiment l'être. Tu as une fille et même si on n'en parle pas, ça complique une relation. »

« Tu sais ce que c'est ma plus grande peur ? » soupirai-je. « J'ai peur qu'elle soit suffisamment grande pour se souvenir de toi quand tu me quitteras parce que j'ai foiré un truc. »

« Et c'est... c'est ma crainte. J'ai peur que tu en aies marre de moi et que tu passes à autre chose. Non seulement, je te perdrais, mais je la perdrais elle aussi. »

« Je ne veux pas que tu t'inquiètes pour ça. »

« Moi non plus mais on est obligé ? Tu penses vraiment que tu pourrais... trouver quelqu'un d'autre ? Tu penses que tu pourrais, un jour, vouloir quelqu'un d'autre ? »

Je secouai la tête et lui pressai la main en souriant. « Franchement, non. Je ne pense pas que je pourrais foirer. »

« Je ne pense pas, moi non plus, alors je pense qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter pour ça. Tu arrêtes et j'arrête. Qu'est-ce que tu en dis ? »

« C'est génial. Mais, je suppose que Sofia complique les choses. Tu sais que je te fais confiance en ce qui la concerne ? »

« Je m'inquiète aussi pour ça. J'ai peur de prendre des décisions qui la touchent parce que tu n'approuverait peut-être pas. Par exemple, il y a quelques jours, tu ne m'avais pas laissée assez de couches. Je suis allée au magasin avec elle et j'ai réalisé que je n'avais pas regarder quelle marque tu achètes. En fait, figure toi que j'ai défait son body en plein milieu du magasin pour regarder parce que j'avais peur de ne pas acheter les bonnes. »

J'éclatai de rire et elle me regarda bizarrement. « Je suis désolé. » J'essayai de me reprendre. « Bella, c'était une couche. Je me fiche de la marque qu'elle porte. »

« Et si les couches que je lui avais achetée lui avait donné des rougeurs ? Est-ce que tu aurais été en colère contre moi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, parce que j'aurais pu faire la même erreur. Mais si elle avait eu des rougeurs, j'aurais voulu que tu m'appelles. Pas parce que je ne te fais pas confiance, mais parce que je voudrais savoir. »

« Je t'aurais appelé. »

« Alors, on est d'accord ? Je te fais confiance et tu ne t'inquiéteras plus à l'idée que je m'énerve... La seule raison pour laquelle je pourrais m'énerver, c'est si tu ne me prévenais pas qu'elle est malade. »

« Je ne te cacherai jamais ça. Tout accident ou maladie sera aussitôt reporter au moment où je panique. »

« On pourra paniquer ensemble. » ris-je. « J'envisage de l'enrouler dans du papier bulle quand elle commencera à marcher. Ça semble être une bonne idée ? »

Elle éclata de rire et tous les problèmes dont nous discutions disparurent. Je l'aimais. Elle m'aimait. Elle avait été fiancé. J'avais couché à droite, à gauche. Mais toutes ces merdes étaient derrière nous. C'était une relation sérieuse et nous l'avions prouvé en discutant de choses dont nous aurions sans doute déjà avoir dû parler.

* * *

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de dîner, Bella et moi nous promenâmes un moment sur la jetée. Je lui tenais la main et elle avait posé sa tête contre mon bras. Je baissai les yeux et vis qu'elle souriait. Elle était si foutrement belle. Et le fait qu'elle portait ma veste ? Putain. La voir dans mes vêtements... J'aimais ça. Beaucoup.

« C'est tellement beau ici, tu ne trouves pas ? » Elle poussa un soupir de contentement.

« Ouais. » dis-je en la regardant. « C'est vrai. »

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi parce que je t'ai menti ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Non, Bella. Je... comprends pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit. Je veux dire, ça ne me plaît pas mais je comprends. Mais si je rencontre un jour cet enfoiré, je lui casserai la gueule pour toi. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Je ne suis pas sûre que tu pourrais mais je vais te laisser le croire. »

« Je suis costaud. »

« Bien sûr, Edward. Tu es costaud. »

« Il s'entraîne ou quoi ? »

« Il est... musclé. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, d'accord ? Moi je _crois_ que tu pourrais le faire. »

« Eh bien, je veux dire, mon ego est un peu blessé. D'abord tu dis que je ne ferais pas le poids et maintenant tu mens pour que je me sentes mieux. »

Elle s'arrêta et se plaça devant moi, tenant mon visage entre ses mains. « Tu es bien meilleur au lit. Ça aide ? »

Je souris. « Je suis vraiment génial. »

Elle me donna une petite claque en souriant. « Je crois que ton ego va très bien. »

Je glissai une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille. Je me penchai pour effleurer ses lèvres des miennes. « Je pense qu'on devrait y aller. » murmurai-je.

Elle hocha la tête en silence alors que je lui reprenais la main et nous retournâmes à la voiture. Comme je l'avais déjà dit, elle était si foutrement belle ce soir. Je voulais la ramener à la maison, la déshabiller et toucher chaque centimètre de son corps. Encore et encore. Je voulais qu'elle crie mon nom, qu'elle me supplie et jouisse alors que je la regardais. Je la désirais foutrement et je ne semblais pas pouvoir conduire assez vite.

Dès que nous fûmes chez moi, je fermai la porte et la plaquai contre, bougeant mes lèvres sur son cou. Je relevai sa jambe sur ma taille et passai ma main sur sa cuisse et ses fesses. Je les pressai et elle rigola. Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je la soulevai. Nous quittâmes la porte et nous dirigeâmes vers la chambre.

Je la posai au pied du lit et passai derrière elle. « J'ai envie de te _baiser_, ma belle. » lui murmurai-je à l'oreille.

Elle gémit lorsque je repoussai ses cheveux pour embrasser son épaule. Je fis lentement glisser sa fermeture éclaire et lorsqu'elle fut complètement ouverte, je passai devant elle pour passer ses bretelles sur ses bras. J'observai sa robe tomber. Elle était si foutrement belle.

Elle quitta sa robe et enleva ses chaussures. Ses mains saisirent ma cravate. Elle tira dessus et se hissa sur la pointe des pieds, planquant ses lèvres contre les miennes. Je la caressai derrière l'oreille. Elle gémit et je la sentis essayer de défaire mon nœud de cravate mais elle était distraite. J'adorais la distraire, putain.

« J'_adore_ la cravate. » dit-elle en me l'enlevant. Elle mordilla sa lèvre, rien que pour moi.

Je souris et retirai ma chemise et mon pantalon puis nous nous installâmes sur le lit. Je pris mon temps avec elle. Je voulais lui donner autant de plaisir que possible. De plus, son corps était splendide et _je_ voulais en prendre du plaisir.

Je lui retirai sa culotte et la jetai par terre. Je la regardai. « J'ai envie de t'entendre ce soir. » J'embrassai sa hanche. « Mon nom, tes cris, tes gémissements... ne retiens rien. »

Elle gémit et passa sa main dans mes cheveux, griffant mon crâne avec ses ongles. Putain, ce que c'était bon. « D'accord. » souffla-t-elle. « J'ai besoin de toi, Edward. »

Je lui écartai les jambes et traçai un chemin de baiser jusqu'à son intimité. Je plongeai mes doigts en elle. Elle était si foutrement chaude et j'adorais la sentir autour de moi. Je posai mes lèvres sur son clitoris et l'embrassai avant de passer ma langue dessus. J'accélérai le rythme et ses gémissements furent de plus en plus forts.

« Tu aimes ça ? » demandai-je en bougeant mes doigts en elle. Je trouvai le point. Je sus que c'était le cas lorsqu'elle cria mon prénom. « Ouais, tu aimes quand je te prends avec mes doigts, pas vrai ? »

« Ed-Edward. » gémit-elle en raffermissant sa prise sur mes cheveux. « Mon dieu, _oui_. »

Je continuai à le caresser tout en passant ma langue sur son clitoris. Je la mordillais, la suçais et l'embrassais. Ma queue était si foutrement dure. J'avais envie de la pénétrer mais j'avais encore plus envie de _la_ regarder. Je la sentis se refermer sur mes doigts alors, je reculai pour la regarder sans arrêter mes mouvements. Elle était proche. Je le voyais – le sentais.

« Tu es tellement agréable, ma belle. » dis-je. « Ta petite chatte chaude et douce sur mes doigts. Jouis pour moi. »

Je me servis de mon pouce pour caresser son clitoris tout en appuyant à nouveau. Je retirai mes doigts avant de les remettre aussitôt. C'était tout ce dont elle eut besoin. Elle _cria_ mon prénom et enfonça ses doigts dans mon épaule. Je la laissai redescendre tout en l'observant. Je la sentais trembler. Elle était magnifique, haletante. Après quelques instants, elle rouvrit les yeux, croisant les miens. Je souris et embrassai sa hanche.

« Bon sang, Edward. » soupira-t-elle lorsque je vins m'allonger à côté d'elle.

Je ris doucement et l'embrassai. « Je prends ça pour un compliment. »

Ses joues et sa poitrine étaient rouges alors qu'elle haletait, revenant sur terre. « Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. »

Elle se reposa quelques minutes puis se tourna vers la table de nuit pour attraper un préservatif. Elle me l'enfila avant de grimper sur moi. Elle vint sur moi lentement et ronronna. Je me redressai et pris son téton dans ma bouche. Je le suçai pendant qu'elle bougeait sur ma queue. Je la tins contre moi parce que je la voulais dans mes bras.

« Trop bon, _putain_, Bella. » grognai-je alors qu'elle accélérait le rythme, bougeant son corps sur le mien.

Elle passa ses doigts dans mon dos, gémissant mon prénom. Je ne pouvais pas me lasser d'elle alors j'embrassai sa poitrine, son cou et tout d'elle. Je l'embrassais avec tout ce que j'avais en moi.

Il était foutrement impossible que je veuille quelqu'un d'autre que Bella.

* * *

Il était tant qu'il le réalise quand même ^^ Bella était fiancée à Jacob... la pauvre. Je pense que cette conversation était nécessaire... au moins maintenant, ils en sont au même point...

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	24. Les Pères Savent Toujours ce qui est

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Il y a une sorte de petit mystère autour du dîner en famille, eh bien, il est maintenant temps de savoir de quoi il retourne ! Le chapitre n'est pas triste ni rien, disons juste qu'il est un peu moins joyeux ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 24 – Les Pères Savent Toujours ce qui est le Mieux

« Allez Petit Bout. » dis-je en m'asseyant à côté d'elle par terre. « Je sais que tu peux au moins ramper. »

« Elle ne comprend pas ce que tu lui demandes de faire. » déclara Bella en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Elle posa une main dans mon dos et me caressa. « Tu ne peux pas la forcer à marcher à quatre pattes, Edward. »

« Je ne la force pas. » me défendis-je. « Je veux juste... elle peut le faire. Je le sais. »

Elle sourit et rit un peu. « Elle a sept mois. C'est tout. »

« Le livre dit que... »

Elle me fit taire en posant un doigt sur mes lèvres. « Je me souviens d'avoir lu que c'était entre sept et dix mois. Tu as gravé le chiffre sept dans ta tête mais elle n'est peut-être pas prête. Laisse lui du temps. »

Je soupirai et hochai la tête à contrecœur. « Très bien. D'accord, Petit Bout, pas de pression. Papa va te laisser faire tout ce que tu veux. »

Bella prit le bébé et l'assit sur ses genoux. « Papa est nerveux, pas vrai ma puce ? Il a peur que tu commences à marcher à quatre pattes quand il ne sera pas à la maison. »

Je penchai la tête d'un air interrogateur. « Comment tu sais ça ? »

Elle sourit et haussa les épaules. « J'aime penser que je te connais. Arrête de t'inquiéter pour ça, d'accord ? Elle ne va se mettre à marcher en une seule fois. Même si tu n'es pas là la première fois, elle continuera à le faire quand tu seras là. »

« Ouais, d'accord. C'est juste que j'ai envie de le voir, tu sais ? Tu ne peux pas reprocher ça à ton Papa, si ma puce ? » Je chatouillai le ventre de Sofia. Elle rigola doucement et me fit son petit sourire. Ses deux dents du bas étaient maintenant visibles, la rendant... foutrement mignonne. « On ferait bien d'aller chez Grand-Mère et Grand-Père. Ils cachent quelque chose et j'ai envie de savoir ce que c'est. »

Bella se leva avec le Petit Bout et j'allai chercher son siège auto et son sac à langer. Nous l'installâmes et descendîmes pour prendre ma voiture. Enfin, la voiture de ma mère. Il fallait vraiment que je m'en achète une mais je n'avais pas envie de renoncer à Tanya. Je n'allais sans doute jamais changer d'avis et devoir rester un moment avec la voiture de ma mère. Heureusement, ça ne la dérangeait pas.

Alors que nous roulions en direction de chez mes parents, Bella prit la parole. « Tu sais, je suis plutôt nerveuse. Je veux dire, je ne devrais pas, non ? Tes parents m'aiment bien. »

« Bella, tu as amené une tarte. » ris-je. « Tout ira bien. Et ils t'apprécient. Beaucoup, en fait. Mon père _voulait_ que tu viennes. »

« Je sais, mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi. »

Je hochai la tête. « Moi aussi. Il se passe quelque chose. Je le _sais_ mais je n'arrive pas à deviner ce que c'est. »

Il nous avait fallu quelques semaines pour arriver à faire correspondre nos emplois du temps à Emmett et moi alors je me disais que ça ne devait pas être sérieux puisqu'ils étaient prêts à attendre si longtemps. Enfin, du moins, je l'espérais. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de penser qu'il se passait un truc. Je l'avais vu dans la façon d'agir de mon père lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de venir. Évidemment, nous avions déjà eu des repas de famille sans que rien ne se passe, alors je me trompais peut-être.

* * *

« Oh, elle est adorable ! » dit ma mère en prenant le Petit Bout à Bella dès que nous fûmes dans la maison. « C'est Bella qui t'a mis ce nœud, pas vrai ? Parce qu'on sait tous que ceux de Papa sont de travers. »

« Hey ! » m'exclamai-je. « Je m'améliore. »

Bella et elle se contentèrent de rire, parce qu'elles savaient que c'était faux. Pauvre Petit Bout et ses nœuds de travers. Nous entrâmes dans la cuisine où se trouvait Rosalie. Mon père, Emmett et Ben devaient être dans le salon, regardant un match.

« Est-ce que je pourrais mettre cette tarte au frigo ? » demanda Bella. « C'est une Mousse de Chocolat. »

Ma mère sourit tout en se dirigeant vers la gazinière pour touiller quelque chose. Elle avait toujours le Petit Bout dans les bras. « Bien sûr ma chérie ! Je parie qu'elle est délicieuse. »

« Elle l'est. » ris-je en me tapotant le ventre. « Elle m'en a fait une en plus, hier soir. »

« Oh, alors elle te gâte ? » lança Rosalie. « Eh bien, j'espère que tu finiras gros. »

« Salope. »

Elle éclata de rire et me tapa le bras. « Je plaisante. En plus, ton petit cul tout maigre est _incapable_ de prendre du poids, c'est d'ailleurs pour ça que je te déteste. »

« Hey, vous deux. » s'interposa ma mère. « J'ai une petite fille impressionnable dans les bras. »

Je me tournai vers Bella qui souriait. Comme toujours, elle était magnifique. « Est-ce que vous avez besoin d'aide Esmée ? » demanda-t-elle.

« En fait, le dîner est presque prêt. » déclara ma mère. « Si ça ne te dérange pas, tu pourrais aider Rosalie à mettre la table. »

« Pas de soucis. »

« J'ai besoin de ma gamine. » dis-je en tendant les bras. « C'est l'heure du biberon. »

Ma mère embrassa la tête du Petit Bout avant de me la passer. Bella attrapa le biberon tout prêt dans le sac et le passa sous l'eau chaude pour moi. Une fois qu'il fut prêt, j'allai dans le salon rejoindre mon père et Emmett avec le Petit Bout.

« Le dîner est presque prêt. » dis-je en m'asseyant. J'installai Sofia. « Comment ça se passe ? »

« Les Seahawks perdent... et pas qu'un peu. » soupira Emmett.

Mon père sourit. « En fait, je te l'avais bien dit. »

Emmett roula des yeux et but une gorgée de sa bière. « C'est ça. »

« Alors comment va ma petite fille chérie ? » demanda mon père en regardant le Petit Bout. « D'autres dents ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Toujours deux. Elle n'a toujours pas commencer à marcher à quatre pattes. »

« Ben n'a jamais marché à quatre pattes. » lança Emmett. « Il faisait ce truc bizarre, d'avancer sur le cul. C'était plutôt hilarant. »

Je me mis à rire en me souvenant de ça. « Eh bien, elle va marcher à quatre pattes et elle attendra que je sois à la maison pour le faire. »

« Continue à te répéter ça, mon garçon. » rétorqua mon père. « J'ai raté ça pour Rosalie et toi, et aussi vos premiers mots. »

« J'ai loupé le premier mot de Ben moi aussi. » avoua Emmett.

Je fronçai les sourcils et regardai le Petit Bout qui buvait joyeusement dans mes bras. « Tu seras punie si tu fais ça. »

Une fois qu'elle eut fini son biberon et eut fait son rôt, nous retrouvâmes les autres à la salle à manger pour le _super_ rôti de ma mère. Comme toujours, la conversation se passa tranquillement. Mon père, Emmett et moi parlâmes boulot et ma mère dit à Bella de s'y habituer. Tout semblait aller très bien. En fait, tout semblait même super. Pendant un instant, je crus que je m'étais trompé, qu'il ne se passait rien, mais mon père finit par se racler la gorge pour attirer notre attention.

Il prit la main de ma mère sur la table et sourit. « Nous sommes heureux que vous ayez pu tous venir ce soir. Parfois, c'est agréable de se retrouver en famille. Le dîner était excellent, mon cœur. » dit-il à ma mère.

« Merci. » sourit-elle.

« En fait, j'ai quelque chose à vous annoncer à tous. »

« Est-ce que quelque chose ne va pas, Papa ? » demanda Rosalie en ajustant Ben sur ses genoux. Elle était en train de lui donner à manger.

Il secoua la tête. « Pas du tout. J'espère que vous prendrez tous ça pour une bonne nouvelle, comme votre mère et moi même. L'année prochaine, je quitterai mon poste de Chef du Service de Chirurgie. »

Je me laissai le temps de comprendre, choqué par ses paroles. Je... Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de dire. Il n'était pas censé déjà prendre sa retraire. Ça ne ressemblait pas du tout au plan. Mon père continuait de parler mais je ne l'écoutais plus. « Quoi ? » l'interrompis-je.

« Je prends ma retraite, mon garçon. »

Je secouai la tête, sentant la colère monter en moi. « Non. Non, tu as dit que... »

Il leva la main pour me faire taire. « Je sais ce qu'on avait dit, Edward mais les plans ont changé. »

« Tu te _fous_ de moi ? » ris-je sèchement. « Je ne peux pas prendre ta suite. Je n'ai pas assez d'expérience. »

« Non, c'est vrai, tu ne peux pas. Mais si tu me laissais t'expliquer... »

Je me levai et jetai ma serviette sur la table. « C'est des _conneries_. Tu m'avais promis ! »

« Edward ! » me gronda ma mère d'un air mauvais.

Je poussai ma chaise et quittai la pièce, me rendant sur le patio. J'étais en colère. Quand j'avais accepté le poste ici, il m'avait promis que je pourrais prendre sa place à sa retraite. Ça ne devait pas arriver avant cinq ou six ans. S'il prenait sa retraite maintenant, je ne pouvais pas avoir le poste. Putain, _Emmett_ allait sans doute l'avoir, c'était de putains de conneries.

Je faisais les cents pas depuis cinq bonnes minutes lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir. Je tournai la tête et tombai sur mon père. Je me passai la main dans les cheveux et regardai la forêt, essayant de contenir ma colère.

« Tu m'as menti. » dis-je.

« Les choses changent, Edward et te comporter comme un gamin capricieux ne changera rien. »

Je le regardai et plissai les yeux. « Je suis ton fils ! Ça devrait être _mon_ poste. »

« Ce n'est pas un droit, mon garçon. Assis toi et discutons comme des adultes, d'accord ? » Il s'installa sur une des chaises du patio et me fit signe de me joindre à lui. Je restai appuyé contre la rambarde un moment avant de soupirer et de venir m'asseoir à côté de lui.

« Pourquoi ? » demandai-je. « Qui va avoir le poste ? Emmett ? »

« Je n'en suis pas encore sûr. Je ne vais pas te mentir, c'est lui que j'ai choisi, mais c'est au conseil de prendre la décision. Edward, il est temps pour moi de ralentir. J'ai travaillé dur toute ma vie. On ne m'a jamais rien donné, contrairement à toi. »

Je soufflai d'un air incrédule. « Je n'avais rien demandé. »

« C'est vrai, mais je t'ai donné ce poste. Tu es un chirurgien exceptionnel, c'est pour ça que tu l'as mais tu es mon fils. Ça n'a certainement pas joué contre toi. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai travaillé dur. Je vais avoir soixante ans et je veux profiter de la vie. Je... suis allé voir le médecin il y a quelques semaines. »

Je me raidis et fronçai les sourcils. « Papa, est-ce que ça va ? »

Il hocha la tête et me fit signe que oui. « Je vais bien. J'ai eu des douleurs à la poitrine et tu connais ta mère. Enfin bref, ma tension crevait le plafond mais je prends des médicaments et je fais en sorte de réduire mon stress. Mon travail est stressant, Edward. Tu n'imagines même pas. Je suis toujours au travail et quand je n'y suis pas, je ramène du travail à la maison. Je suis prêt à ralentir. Financièrement, je peux me le permettre. J'en ai besoin, mon garçon. Je veux être là pour voir mes petits-enfants grandir et si je continues comme ça, ça n'arrivera pas. Je veux pouvoir dévouer tout mon temps à ta mère, elle le mérite. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a donné comme médicaments ? Tu as du cholestérol ? »

« Edward, je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça. Je n'avais pas prévu ça, d'accord ? Je pensais vraiment pouvoir continuer pendant cinq ans comme je te l'avais dit. Je ne t'ai pas menti. Je suis désolé si c'est ton impression mais je suis à un point de ma vie où il faut que je pense à _moi_. Tu le comprends ? »

Je me passai la main sur le visage en soupirant. « Je voulais vraiment ce poste, Papa. »

« Tu ne peux pas l'avoir. » statua-t-il simplement. « Un jour, je sais que tu feras un excellent chef mais tu n'es pas prêt. »

« Et Emmett oui ? Parce qu'honnêtement, je ne suis _sérieusement_ pas d'accord avec ça. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je ne suis pas sûr mais j'ai un an pour lui montrer les ficelles du métier. Je vais commencer par lui déléguer quelques responsabilités pour être un peu moins stressé. Si au moment de prendre ma retraire, je constate qu'il n'est pas au niveau, ils prendront quelqu'un de nouveau. Je ne fais pas ça pour te blesser. »

Je hochai la tête à contrecœur. « Ouais, je sais. »

« Tu es un très grand chirurgien et je pense vraiment que si tu le voulais, tu pourrais obtenir un poste où tu veux. Mais j'espère que tu resteras ici. Cette communauté a besoin de toi et cette famille aussi. »

« Je ne vais nulle part, du moins pour l'instant. J'ai Sofia et... je ne peux pas faire ça à Bella. Je l'aime et je ne vais pas la quitter. »

Il sourit. « Regarde toi, mon garçon ! Tu as tellement grandis depuis que tu as emménagé ici. Tu es devenu père, petit-ami, un homme. Je suis fier de toi. Honnêtement, je voulais que tu aies ce poste un jour. C'était mon rêve mais les choses changent. J'espère que tu comprends pourquoi je fais ça. »

« Je comprends, Papa, je n'aime pas ça, mais je comprends. Tu ne vas pas flancher sous mes yeux pas vrai ? Parce que ça craindrait vraiment. » souris-je.

Il éclata de rire et secoua la tête. « Non, je ne vais nulle part. Et tu me connais, quitter mon poste de chef ne m'empêchera pas de travailler. J'ai juste besoin de prendre du recul, de ralentir. »

« Bien. Je suis... désolé de m'être comporté comme un gamin. »

« Il me semble que j'ai parlé de gamin capricieux mais ça ira. Bon, il faut que tu présentes tes excuses à ta mère et ensuite, il me semble que nous avons une tarte à manger, oui ? »

Je me levai en même temps que lui et hochai la tête. « Elle est délicieuse. »

Il me tapota le dos. « J'en suis sûr. Merci de comprendre. »

Après m'être excusé auprès de ma mère, j'allai à la cuisine avec Bella pour prendre la tarte et des assiettes. Je sentais bien qu'elle était en colère contre moi, ce que je comprenais bien. Je m'étais comporté comme un enfant et je le regrettais.

« Je suis désolé. » dis-je en me plaçant derrière elle. « J'ai mal agi et j'espère qu'on pourra en parler plus tard ? »

Elle se tourna dans mes bras et hocha la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr. Tu vas bien ? »

« Je suis juste un peu secoué, je suppose. J'aurais voulu être chef un jour mais ça n'arrivera sans doute pas, surtout si Emmett obtient le poste. »

« Eh bien, si ça peut te rassurer, je suis sûre que tu aurais été génial. » sourit-elle. « Je t'aime. »

Je me penchai et posai mes lèvres sur les siennes tout en la caressant derrière l'oreille. « Je t'aime aussi. » dis-je lorsque nous nous séparâmes.

* * *

Une fois dans notre immeuble, Bella vint dans mon appartement – elle y vivait presque depuis plusieurs semaines. Le Petit Bout s'était endormie dans la voiture alors j'allai l'allonger dans son berceau avant d'aller retrouver Bella au salon. Elle avait enlevé ses chaussures et se tenait les jambes pliées sous elle. Elle me sourit. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et la pris dans mes bras.

« Alors, c'était un dîner intéressant. » commença-t-elle.

Je ris doucement. « Très. Je n'avais certainement pas vu ça venir. Je suis désolé de m'être énervé comme ça et de t'avoir laissée en plan. »

« C'était nul. Tu m'as fait pensé à un de mes élèves. » se moqua-t-elle.

« Mon père m'a traité de gamin capricieux, si tu arrives à le croire. »

« Oh, je peux parce que tu t'es comporté comme ça. »

« Aie. » ris-je.

« Est-ce que ça va, Edward ? » Elle me regarda d'un air compatissant. « Je sais que ça t'a contrarié. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ça m'a énervé mais après avoir discuté avec lui, j'ai compris d'où vient mon père. Tu savais qu'il a travaillé pendant ses études parce que mes grands-parents lui en voulaient de s'être marié en cachette ? Il a dû gagner de l'argent pour ma mère et lui tout en bossant comme un dingue à la fac. Il a travaillé toute sa vie, il mérite de prendre sa retraite en avance. Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, mais je comprends. »

« Tu pourrais toujours... trouver un autre poste, non ? »

« Je pourrais mais je n'en ai pas envie. Si dans quelques années une meilleure opportunité se présente, j'y réfléchirai. Mais pour l'instant, je suis là où je veux être. Il a raison, tu sais. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce poste. Je ne pense pas qu'Emmett le sois non plus mais je suppose que c'est un meilleur choix que moi. » soupirai-je.

« Dans quelques années, si tu _veux_ un autre poste, je te suivrai. »

Je penchai la tête, surpris par ses paroles. « Quoi ? »

« Eh bien, on est encore au début de notre relation mais je t'aime et je veux que tu sois heureux. On ne devrait pas déjà en parler mais j'ai ressenti le besoin de te le dire. Laisse tomber, d'accord ? »

Je souris et l'embrassai dans le cou. « Tu penses que tu voudras rester avec moi pour toujours ? »

Elle rougit et se mordit la lèvre. « Je ne sais pas. Peut-être. »

Je posai ma bouche sur la sienne, libérant sa lèvre pour l'embrasser. « Je pense que je voudrai être avec toi pour toujours moi aussi. »

* * *

Le lendemain matin, je posai le Petit Bout par terre après lui avoir donnée à manger. Pendant qu'elle jouait, je bus mon café et regardai le journal. C'était foutrement ennuyeux. Bella devait travailler mais j'avais la journée de libre alors je gardais Sofia avec moi au lieu de l'emmener à la crèche. Je la regardai et m'étouffai presque avec ma boisson.

Elle replia ses genoux sous elle et _avança_. Elle avançait vraiment à quatre pattes même si ce n'était pas tout à fait ça. Néanmoins, elle avançait, se projetant sur le sol.

« Nom de dieu. » Je posai ma tasse et m'assis par terre à côté d'elle. Elle s'arrêta soudainement et resta allongée sur le ventre. « Non, non, je t'ai _vu_, Petit Bout. Ne fais pas ta timide maintenant ! Il me faut mon portable. »

Je me précipitai jusqu'à la table et enclenchai la vidéo. « Allez ma puce. Bella voudra te voir. Avance un peu plus. »

Ouais, j'étais en train de la supplier mais ma gamine marchait à quatre pattes ! Je me mis à rire tout en essayant de la convaincre de le refaire. Je pris un de ses jouets et le posai devant elle dans l'espoir qu'elle irait le chercher. Elle le fit et je réussis à la filmer. Putain oui, ma gamine marchait à quatre pattes. Foutu bouquin qui disait de sept à dix mois. Le Petit Bout avait seulement sept mois et elle le faisait, comme je l'avais prédit.

« C'est bien ma chérie. » dis-je en la prenant dans mes bras. « Je savais que tu pouvais le faire. »

Je l'embrassai sur la joue encore et encore, la faisant rire. J'envoyai la vidéo à Bella, ma mère et mon père, parce que sérieusement, le Petit Bout marchait à quatre pattes. Tout le monde devait être au courant.

* * *

Edward a vraiment fait du chemin depuis le début de la fiction, je trouve ^^ Complètement fou de sa fille :)

Pour le dîner, je ne sais pas vous, mais j'arrive à comprendre Edward... c'était son poste, son rêve et voilà qu'on lui prend sous le nez... heureusement que Bella est là !

Comme toujours n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	25. Forks

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

_*Il y a eu une sorte de bug sur le site et les chapitres que j'ai posté dimanche n'ont pas fonctionner. Je croise les doigts pour que ça soit passé* ^^_

Si vous avez lu le titre du chapitre, alors vous avez deviné qu'il est temps pour Edward de rencontrer la famille de Bella :) Espérons pour lui que ça se passera bien ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 25 – Forks

J'étais un putain idiot. Purement et simplement. Pourquoi est-ce que j'avais _voulu_ que le Petit Bout commence à marcher à quatre pattes ? Depuis le peu de temps qu'elle était mobile, je l'avais perdue une bonne minute sous la table de la cuisine et elle avait été à deux doigts de se cogner la tête. Évidemment, je la tenais maintenant éloignée des tables et je faisais très attention. Cette gamine allait finir par avoir ma peau.

Comme elle marchait à quatre pattes – et qu'elle n'allait sans doute pas tarder à marcher – Bella et moi avions passé notre dimanche à sécuriser mon appartement tout entier. Je ne me souvenais même plus de la moitié des merdes que nous avions fait. Les placards avaient des verrous, les meubles étaient fixés aux murs, les coins des tables étaient protégés, les prises électrices avaient des sécurités et putain, même mes toilettes avaient un loquet. À trois heures du matin, ce foutu truc était impossible à ouvrir. Au moins maintenant, le Petit Bout était en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui comptait.

En plus de marcher à quatre pattes, le Petit Bout apprenait des nouveaux tours tous les jours. Bon sang, elle avait commencé à taper des mains. C'était foutrement mignon. Elle souriait et riait tout en tapant dans ses mains quand on jouait le soir. Ce qu'elle préférait, c'était quand je cachais quelque chose sous une couverture. Ma gamine arrivait à enlever la couverture pour récupérer le jouet. Elle riait d'un air victorieux et c'était la chose la plus drôle au monde.

« Oh, regarde qui est rentré ! » s'exclama Bella alors que j'entrais dans l'appartement. Je refermai la porte derrière moi.

Je baissai les yeux et vis le Petit Bout qui venait vers moi. Elle souriait et babillait des trucs que je voulais interpréter comme des mots. Je posai mon sac et la pris dans mes bras. Je l'embrassai à plusieurs reprises sur la joue et elle se mit à rire.

« Salut Petit Bout. Je t'ai manquée ? »

Elle mit ses doigts dans ma bouche et je les mordillai avant qu'elle ne les enlève. Je m'assis par terre à côté de Bella et reposai Sofia de manière à ce qu'elle soit assise en face de moi. Mais bien évidemment, elle ne resta pas comme ça bien longtemps. Elle rampa jusqu'à ses jouets et se mit à taper sur un truc pour qu'il sorte.

Je me penchai pour embrasser Bella tout en la caressant derrière l'oreille. « Et toi ? » souris-je. « Je t'ai manquée ? »

Elle reposa ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Bien sûr que oui. C'était comment le boulot ? »

Je haussai. « Normal, je suppose. Emmett a replannifié une de mes opérations sans me prévenir. Tu sais, s'il veut être chef, il faut vraiment qu'il communique, putain. C'est plutôt merdique de devoir expliquer à mon patient qu'il va devoir attendre quelques heures de plus avant d'aller au bloc. »

Elle fronça les sourcils et posa sa main sur ma nuque pour me masser. « Je suis désolée. Mais il apprend. Peut-être que tu devrais lui parler. »

Je hochai la tête. « Je suppose que oui. Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? Quelque chose d'intéressant ? »

« Pas vraiment. » sourit-elle. « Mes petits ont été sages dans l'ensemble. Mais j'ai besoin de te parler d'un truc. Après le dîner ? J'ai fait des enchiladas. »

« Super. » dis-je en me tapotant le ventre. « Je vais attraper la gamine. »

Elle éclata de rire alors que je me levai. Je lui tendis la main pour l'aider. Je pris le Petit Bout dans mes bras et l'installai dans sa chaise haute avant de préparer mon assiette et sa purée. Ce soir, elle mangeait du poulet avec de la sauce. Ça avait l'air aussi dégoûtant que ça en donnait l'impression. Pendant que Bella et moi mangions, je donnais au Petit Bout sa concoction visqueuse. Elle avait l'air d'aimer ça. Pourquoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée.

Après le dîner, je donnais son bain à Sofia et lui enfilai son pyjama. Je l'installai dans sa balancelle pour que ça la berce un peu. C'était notre routine habituelle du soir. Si nous en changions, elle devenait ronchon et refusait de dormir.

« Alors, quoi de neuf ? » demandai-je en m'asseyant sur le canapé. Je passai un bras autour de Bella.

Elle se mordit la lèvre et prit quelques secondes pour me répondre. Elle était visiblement nerveuse et ça me rendit nerveux. « Je connais plutôt bien ta famille, pas vrai ? Je parle tout le temps à ta mère et ta sœur. »

Je hochai la tête, perdu. « Ouais, et ? »

« J'ai parlé à mon père aujourd'hui... je lui ai dit que j'allais venir le voir et il t'a mentionné. Il, hum, aimerait te rencontrer parce qu'apparemment, ça a l'air sérieux entre nous. »

Euh, merde ? Je savais que ça allait finir par arriver mais rencontrer le père de Bella me foutait vraiment la trouille. Évidemment, je n'avais jamais rencontré de parents auparavant. En plus, le gars était chef de la police... il portait une arme et j'étais, eh bien, moi. « D'accord, tu sais quand ? » S'il vous plaît, faites que ça soit pour Thanksgiving ou une connerie dans le genre pour que j'ai le temps de me préparer.

« Eh bien, tu ne travailles pas le week-end prochain, non ? » demanda-t-elle, pleine d'espoir. « J'espérais qu'on pourrait y aller pour mon anniversaire. »

Putain, non seulement ça voulait dire que j'allais devoir lui faire face très bientôt, mais en plus, je n'allais pas pouvoir passer l'anniversaire de Bella au lit comme prévu. Super. « Oui, mais... et s'il ne m'aime pas et que ça gâche ton anniversaire ? »

Elle m'embrassa sur la joue en riant. « Aww, tu es nerveux ! »

« Non, non, j'ai foutrement peur. Tu ne lui as pas parlé de, tu sais, comment j'étais avant, pas vrai ? »

Elle détourna le regard et se mordit la lèvre.

Je soupirai et me passai la main sur le visage. « Bon bein, il ne garde pas d'arme chez lui, pas vrai ? »

« Bien sûr que si. C'est un flic, Edward. Écoute, il est _possible_ que je lui ai dit deux/trois trucs mais je lui ai aussi dit comment tu es maintenant. Et les choses que j'ai pu lui dire, c'était avant que je te connaisse... quand j'étais en colère contre toi. » soupira-t-elle. « Ça a l'air horrible, non ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Plutôt ouais. Alors, il me déteste déjà, pas vrai ? »

« Non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste pour quelques jours. On arrivera le vendredi soir et on repartira le dimanche soir. Je te promets qu'il ne te tirera pas dessus. »

J'arquai un sourcil. « Si Sofia rencontrait quelqu'un comme moi et que j'avais une arme, je lui tirerais dessus. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Tout ira bien, d'accord ? Je lui ai dit comment tu es _maintenant_ et c'est tout ce qui compte. Il faudra bien que tu rencontres mon père un jour, Edward. Est-ce qu'on peut y aller ? Il me manque. »

Je vous jure qu'elle se mit à battre des cils. Elle avait l'air si foutrement pleine d'espoir, alors je ne pouvais pas lui dire non. En plus, si on y allait avec le Petit Bout, il avait des chances pour qu'il ne me tue pas. « Très bien, on y va mais Sofia vient aussi. Je ne la laisse pas avec ma mère. J'aurais peut-être besoin d'elle au cas où ton père se ferait des idées. »

Elle rigola et me serra fermement. « Merci, Edward. Et je suis sûre qu'il aura moins envie de tuer devant ta fille. »

* * *

Lorsque vendredi arriva, j'envisageai sérieusement de demander à Emmett si on ne pouvait pas échanger nos tours de garde pour que j'ai à travailler pendant le week-end mais Bella était si excitée et il était hors de question que je loupe son anniversaire. Je ne savais pas trop quelle était sa relation avec son père mais ils étaient proches vu qu'il était tout ce qui lui restait. Je m'inquiétais de sa réaction, surtout à cause de la façon dont sa précédente relation s'était terminée. Putain, est-ce qu'il allait s'en prendre à moi ? Je suppose que je pouvais le comprendre. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit blessée à nouveau.

« Alors, ton père ne travaille pas ce week-end ? » demandai-je alors que nous roulions sur la 101 en direction de Forks.

« Ouaip'. » sourit-elle. « Oh et il m'a demandée si ça te dirait d'aller pêcher avec lui dimanche. Tu sais, passer un moment seul avec lui. Je te promets qu'il n'essayera pas de te noyer. »

Je la regardai et arquai un sourcil. « Comment tu peux en être sûre ? »

Elle rigola et secoua la tête. Je ne trouvais pas ça marrant. « Si tu ne veux pas y aller, c'est pas grave. Tu pourras te servir de Sofia comme excuse. Au fait, elle dort. »

Je jetai un coup d'œil dans le rétro viseur et souris. « Je suppose que c'est les trajets en voiture. Et ouais, il faut que je reste avec elle, tu vois ? Je ne veux pas que tu aies à t'occuper d'elle et que ton père pense que je profite de toi ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Oh, il sait que je l'aime mais je te laisserai te servir de ça comme excuse. »

Le GPS m'indiqua de prendre à gauche sur Calawah Way. Je sentis ma gorge se serrer. Nous étions presque arrivés et la panique m'envahit comme jamais auparavant. « Est-ce qu'il y a un truc que je devrais savoir ? »

« Comme quoi ? »

« Hum... est-ce que ça ne le dérange pas que tu... sortes avec quelqu'un ? Tu sais, après ce qui s'est passé avec Jacob ? »

« Oh, ne parle pas de Jacob. C'est un sujet délicat pour lui. Mais il comprend que je vois quelqu'un Edward. Il sait que je suis une grande fille. »

Je hochai la tête. « D'accord, pas de Jacob. » Je tournai dans la rue et cherchai la maison.

« Juste ici. » Bella pointa du doigt la maison où une voiture de police était garée dans l'allée.

Ouais, c'était plutôt un gros indice. Je me garai à côté et coupai le moteur avant d'inspirer profondément. « Je n'ai jamais rencontré les parents de quelqu'un, Bella. Si je te donne l'impression que je vais tout foirer, s'il te plaît, arrête moi ? Je préférerais ne pas m'humilier. »

Elle posa sa main sur la mienne et sourit. « Tout ira bien mais j'essayerais de t'empêcher de t'humilier. Je pense que tu vas plaire à mon père. »

Je soufflai. « C'est ça Bella. Mais je garde le Petit Bout avec moi. »

Nous descendîmes de la voiture et je sortis le Petit Bout endormie du véhicule. Je passai son sac sur mon épaule. Vu l'odeur, il allait falloir lui changer la couche le plus rapidement possible. Pour l'instant, nous laissâmes nos sacs dans la voiture et je suivis Bella sur le petit porche de la maison à étage. Avant qu'elle puisse frapper, la porte s'ouvrit, révélant son père.

Il était de taille moyenne avec des cheveux sombres et une... putain de pornstache. Je jure devant dieu que je dus me retenir de rire. Il portait une chemise en flanelle qui ajoutait un truc à son look.

_C'est un flic_, me rappelai-je._ Et c'est aussi le père de Bella. Ne ris pas. Tu pourras te moquer de lui lundi avec Jasper et Emmett._

« Bells. » Il ouvrit la porte et nous invita à entrer. Il l'attira dans son étreinte et lui dit qu'elle lui avait manqué.

Bells, hum ? Je me demandais si elle m'aurait tué si je l'avais appelée comme ça.

« Salut Papa. » sourit-elle en reculant. « Voici Edward. Edward, voici mon père, Charlie. »

Il hocha la tête et regarda le siège auto que je portais. « Ravi de te rencontrer Edward. » dit-il en me tendant la main.

Je la pris et il la serra un peu plus fort que nécessaire. « Moi de même, Monsieur. »

« Alors, Bells, je suppose que c'est la petite fille dont tu es amoureuse ? »

Bella hocha la tête et se plaça derrière moi. Je posai le siège par terre et elle prit le Petit Bout dans ses bras. Sofia s'agita avant de s'apaiser lorsqu'elle réalisa que c'était Bella. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule et bâilla.

« Ce petit putois, c'est Sofia. Et on devrait sans doute s'occuper de ça. » rit-elle.

« Je l'avais remarqué en la sortant de la voiture. Pourquoi tu ne discuterais pas avec ton père pendant que je vais la changer ? J'irai chercher les sacs dans quelques minutes. »

Elle hocha la tête et me passa le Petit Bout qui évidemment se remit à pleurer. Génial. Bella me dit d'aller à l'étage, dans son ancienne chambre qui était la seule porte sur la gauche. Je pris le sac et montai avec Sofia. J'observai un peu la pièce qui était quasiment vide à part pour quelques meubles. Les murs étaient verts et il y avait une grande fenêtre qui donnait sur les bois. J'allongeai le Petit Bout sur le lit défait et sortis une couverture du sac. Elle pleurait toujours alors je lui caressai délicatement le ventre.

« J'arrive Petit Bout. » Je lui enlevai le pantalon et défis sa couche. « Il faut que tu sois très sage ce week-end, d'accord ? Il faut que tu pleures au minimum la nuit parce que je ne veux pas que Charlie ne puisse pas dormir. »

Je la nettoyai avant de mettre la couche sale dans une poche plastique. Je lui enfilai une couche propre et lui remis son pantalon. Elle commençait à être plus calme et se suçait la main. Je lui retirai et lui passai sa susu. Je la pris et la berçai un peu. Elle mit ses doigts dans mes cheveux et tira dessus.

« Ça c'est une gentille fille. » Je l'embrassai sur la joue. « Alors, le mec avec la pornstache t'as fait peur à toi aussi ? Parce que Papa est complètement paniqué. C'est le Papa de Bella et j'ai peur qu'il ne m'aime pas. Elle lui a dit comment j'étais avant que je t'ai et c'est sans doute le pire cauchemar de n'importe quel père. » soupirai-je.

Elle cracha sa susu mais heureusement, je m'étais souvenu de l'attacher à son haut. « Ba pa. » babilla-t-elle.

Pourquoi ça ressemblait autant au mot papa mal prononcé ? D'accord, peut-être que je réfléchissais trop. « Redescendons et apprenons à connaître, Pornstache. Merde, j'espère que je ne vais pas gaffer. » ris-je.

* * *

Après avoir passé le Petit Bout à Bella, j'allai chercher les sacs à la voiture avant de revenir au salon. Charlie était dans le fauteuil et il faisait sautiller Sofia sur ses genoux. Il souriait alors que Bella lui racontait des trucs à propos de mon bébé. Visiblement, amener le Petit Bout était la meilleure idée du siècle. Comment ne pas l'aimer ?

« Elle est adorable, Edward. » déclara Charlie. Sofia se mit à tirer sur sa moustache.

_Putain_. « Je suis vraiment désolé. » dis-je.

Il écarta ses mains en riant. « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Toutes les filles craquent pour ma moustache. »

« Papa ! » s'exclama Bella.

« Je plaisante, Bells. Tu veux la récupérer, Edward ? »

« Elle va bientôt prendre son biberon. » dis-je en regardant ma montre. « Vous voulez lui donner ? »

« Oh non. » Il secoua la tête. « Je ne peux pas faire plus que ça avec les bébés. »

« Je vais préparer son biberon. » dit Bella avant de se lever du canapé.

Soudainement, je me retrouvai seul avec son père et je ne savais foutrement pas quoi dire. Il continua à parler au Petit Bout, la faisant rire. Je me sentais mal à l'aise.

Après un moment de silence, je pris la parole. « Merci de nous avoir invités pour le week-end. »

Ouais, c'était la bonne chose à dire, non ?

« De rien. Bells parle beaucoup de toi, alors je me suis dit qu'il était temps. Elle m'a dit que tu es chirurgien, c'est ça ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Chirurgien général. »

« Je ne sais absolument pas ce que ça veut dire, mon garçon. »

« Oh, hum, je me concentre surtout sur la région abdominale. »

« Ah, alors pas de chirurgie du cerveau, je suppose ? » rit-il.

« Pas depuis mon internat. En fait, j'ai suivi les pas de mon père. »

« Bien. Je suis sûr qu'il est fier. »

Et il y eut un autre silence gênant entre nous. Bella prenait bien son temps pour le préparer ce biberon.

« Alors, tu es le voisin de Bells. Elle t'a sauvé le coup, pas vrai ? »

Je rigolai doucement et me frottai la nuque. « Euh, ouais. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans elle. »

« C'est une fille géniale mais je suis sûr que ça n'a aucun rapport avec moi. Tu l'aimes ? »

Droit au but, hum ? « Oui, monsieur. Elle est douce, intelligente, drôle et tout simplement incroyable. Je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour avoir la chance qu'elle me parle. »

« Moi non plus. » Il faisait sauter le Petit Bout sur ses genoux. « Tu es le bébé le plus heureux du monde, pas vrai ? »

Eh bien, je suppose que le problème était résolu. Il ne me pensait pas digne de Bella et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Mais vous savez quoi, ça faisait foutrement mal. Est-ce qu'il allait me détester pour toujours ? S'il disait à Bella qu'il ne m'aimait pas, est-ce qu'elle allait rompre avec moi ? Merde. Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée de venir.

« Mais, elle m'a dit que tu es un super papa. » Il me regarda. « C'est important. Tu as changé ta vie pour cette petite chérie et tu as pris tes responsabilités. Tu sais, ça en dit beaucoup à propos d'un homme et je peux comprendre. »

Je clignai des yeux, perdu. Je ne voyais foutrement pas où il voulait en venir. Alors... il ne me détestait pas ? « J'aime ma fille de tout mon cœur et je ne pourrais pas imaginer ma vie sans elle maintenant... Ou sans Bella. Je sais que vous êtes au courant pour mon passé mais je vous jure que je ne suis plus ce mec là. »

Il hocha la tête. « Je crois aux deuxièmes chances mais si tu fais du mal à ma fille... eh bien, tu le payeras. » Il sourit et je jure devant dieu que sa pornstache frémit. Il est _possible_ que j'ai dégluti.

« Et voilà ! » dit Bella en revenant avec le biberon. « Je peux l'avoir, Papa ? »

« Bien sûr, Bells. » répondit-il en lui tendant le Petit Bout.

Bella s'installa à côté de moi et allongea le bébé dans ses bras pour lui donner à manger. Je surpris Charlie à l'observer avec un petit sourire. Elle disait des mots doux à Sofia et essuyait son menton. C'était un régal pour les yeux, alors je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher. Je me demandais ce qu'il pensait de voir Bella comme ça – comme une mère. Je veux dire, elle était quasiment la mère du Petit Bout même si nous n'en parlions pas souvent – à part la fois au magasin. Je savais que c'était trop tôt mais j'espérais qu'un jour Sofia l'appellerait maman.

Ouais, foutrement trop tôt.

« Tu es naturelle, Bells. » sourit Charlie. « C'est tout ce qu'elle mange ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Non, elle mange aussi des plats pour bébé. Mais on l'a déjà fait dîner avant de partir parce qu'on savait qu'on arriverait tard. Elle adore le poulet avec de la sauce mais elle mange presque de tout. »

« Sauf les carottes. » ris-je. « Elles me reviennent toujours alors on a arrêté d'essayer. »

Il eut un sourire moqueur. « Elle te jette sa nourriture ? »

« Elle crache aussi. » rigola doucement Bella. « J'ai trouvé toute sorte de choses dans ses cheveux. »

« C'est hilarant, mais pas toi ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Elle mange plutôt bien avec moi. Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Je n'ai eu à me nettoyer que quelques fois. »

« Comme je l'ai dit, naturelle. Alors, est-ce qu'il y a assez de place pour son berceau en haut ? » demanda-t-il, changeant de sujet.

Je hochai la tête. « J'ai déjà tout installé. Elle va sans doute dormir d'ici une heure mais il faut qu'elle joue un peu avant. Elle a dormi dans la voiture mais avec un peu de chance, il n'y aura pas de problème. »

« Eh bien, n'hésitez pas à faire ce que vous avez à faire. Je vais monter me coucher si ça ne vous dérange pas. »

« Bien sûr que non, Papa. » sourit Bella. « Je sais qu'on a presque dépassé l'heure du coucher pour toi. »

Il éclata de rire. « Après neuf heures, oui. » Il se leva de son fauteuil et se pencha pour embrasser Bella sur la joue. « Joyeux presque anniversaire, chérie. Merci d'être venue me voir. »

« De rien. Bonne nuit. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. » Il caressa délicatement la tête du Petit Bout. « Bonne nuit, petite citrouille. »

Attendez une seconde... Est-ce qu'il venait d'appeler ma fille _citrouille_ ? Je veux dire, oui elle avait les cheveux roux mais c'était plutôt... impoli. Je n'aimais pas ça mais Bella rigola en disant que c'était mignon. Putain, non, ça ne l'était pas. Ma fille n'était pas une foutue gourde.

Une fois que Pornstache fut à l'étage, le Petit Bout termina son biberon et nous jouâmes un peu. Elle n'était pas du tout fatiguée, ce qui n'était pas bon du tout. Son emploi du temps était tout déréglé. Elle avait fait la sieste, bu un biberon tard et se trouvait dans un environnement nouveau. Pour une raison inconnue, je savais que ça puait le désastre. J'avais raison. Rien ne la fit s'endormir. Bella la berça, je la berçai mais elle garda les yeux grands ouverts, rigolant bruyamment et babillant n'importe quoi.

Vers onze heures, Bella monta pour prendre un livre pour enfants. Nous espérions que ça suffirait alors je pris Sofia dans mes bras et Bella le lut. Il y avait des images et même des textures que le Petit Bout toucha avec joie. Ça ne sembla que l'éveiller un peu plus.

« Et un de tes livres ? » proposai-je en poussant un soupir de défaite alors que le Petit Bout se tortillait dans mes bras.

« J'ai amené _Raison et Sentiments _avec moi. Je peux toujours essayer. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Ça a déjà marché avant, non ? J'en suis arrivé au point où je suis désespéré. »

« D'accord, je vais le chercher. » Elle sourit et embrassa le Petit Bout sur le front avant de monter.

Lorsqu'elle revint, elle commença sa lecture par le début, parlant doucement. Très franchement, je me foutais du livre et je ne l'avais jamais lu auparavant. Vu comme il était abîmé, je devinai que ce n'était ni une première lecture, ni une deuxième pour Bella. Après quelques pages, le Petit Bout bâilla et cligna lentement des yeux. Elle avait arrêté de bouger et restait allongée dans mes bras. Nom de dieu, Bella _était_ magique. Je ne savais pas si c'était sa voix ou si Sofia trouvait ce bouquin aussi chiant que moi, mais ça marcha comme un charme. En vingt minutes, elle dormait profondément.

Je me levai précautionneusement et montai à l'ancienne chambre de Bella. J'avais déjà préparé le berceau alors j'allongeai le Petit Bout pendant que Bella faisait notre lit. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise à l'idée que Pornstache nous laisse partager un lit mais il n'avait rien dit. Je supposais que ça lui était égale.

Une fois que nous fûmes changés, Bella et moi nous allongeâmes dans le petit lit. Je l'attirai dans mes bras et l'embrassai. Je n'allais pas pouvoir la toucher de tout le week-end alors je profitais de ce que je pouvais et posai mes mains sur ses fesses.

Elle recula en riant. « Tu es terrible. Dans la maison de mon père ? Sérieux ? »

Je souris. « J'allai toucher tes seins mais je sais comment tu es. »

Elle roula des yeux et m'embrassa. « Seulement pour toi, Edward. Seulement pour toi. »

* * *

Sacré Edward... Il change tout en restant le même ^^ Bon... La rencontre avec Charlie s'est pas trop mal passée, non ? C'est en tout cas moins pire que ce à quoi on pouvait s'attendre XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	26. Pour Bella

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

On se retrouve donc pour la deuxième partie du séjour à Forks... c'est un chapitre assez tranquille mais qui va vous permettre d'apprendre plein de choses à propos de Bella ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 26 – Pour Bella

À six heures trente du matin, le Petit Bout décida qu'il n'était plus temps de dormir alors je fus réveillé par ses babillements. Bizarrement, pas Bella. Comme c'était son anniversaire, je quittai rapidement la chambre avec le sac à langer du Petit Bout pour qu'elle puisse continuer à dormir. Ça n'allait certainement pas être mon seul cadeau mais je me disais que c'était une bonne façon de commencer la journée.

Le seul problème causé par sa grasse matinée, c'était que j'allais me retrouver seul avec Pornstache. Après avoir changé la couche du Petit Bout au salon, nous nous rendîmes à la cuisine et je le trouvai attablé, en train de lire le journal tout en buvant son café.

Des gens lisaient encore le journal ? Euh.

« Bonjour. » Il me fit un signe de la tête alors que j'installais le Petit Bout dans sa chaise haute pour pouvoir lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

« Bonjour monsieur. »

Il tourna la page et le Petit Bout réagit à ce nouveau bruit. Fraîche et dispo ne pouvait même pas la décrire ce matin. Elle riait déjà tout en tapant des mains... tout ça à cause d'un journal. Peut-être que j'étais juste fatigué mais ma gamine était quand même bizarre parfois.

« Alors, Bells dort toujours ? » me demanda-t-il alors que je me servais une tasse de café. Je la posai pour donner sa purée de fruit à Sofia.

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Je me suis dit que ça serait un super cadeau de la part de Sofia que de la laisser dormir le jour de son anniversaire. »

Il sourit. « Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera. Bien dormi ? »

« Oui, merci. Et vous ? »

« Ouaip'. »

Et ce fut à peu près tout ce que nous échangeâmes pendant que je donnais son petit-déjeuner au Petit Bout. C'était un homme tranquille, comme Bella. Vous savez, dans le genre bizarre, je suppose. Une fois qu'il eut fini son café, il alla au salon et j'entendis la télé.

Après avoir fait mangé sa purée au Petit Bout, je lui donnai son biberon, quelques grammes de lait en poudre. Nous étions seuls à la cuisine. « Alors, comment ça va, Petit Bout ? » demandai-je alors qu'elle tenait son biberon. « Le séjour te plaît j'espère ? »

Elle continua à boire, m'ignorant comme toujours.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Bella aujourd'hui alors tu as intérêt à bien te comporter. Je suis sûr qu'elle appréciera. » souris-je. « En même temps, tu es toujours sage avec elle. Pour ton information, j'ai ajouté ton nom sur la carte. Mais le collier est seulement de ma part. Je me suis dit que ça ne te dérangerait pas. »

« Je faisais ça moi aussi. » dit Charlie. Je levai brusquement la tête. Merde, il était foutrement discret. « Je parlais à Bella de tout et de rien dans l'espoir qu'elle me répondrait. »

Il se servit une autre tasse de café et s'assit en face de moi. J'essuyai la bouche du Petit Bout et la laissai finir son biberon. « Je lui ai toujours parlée. » avouai-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Est-ce que Bella t'a parlé de la mort de sa mère ? »

« Euh, un peu. Pourquoi ? »

« Elle avait quatre ans quand je l'ai eue. En fait, c'était une toute petite chose. Elle avait peur de tout et je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher de ne pas vouloir parler. Renée et elle ont eu un accident de voiture. »

« Je suis vraiment désolé. » dis-je en secouant la tête. « Je ne savais pas comment elle était décédée. Bella ne parle pas beaucoup d'elle. »

« Ouais, elle ne s'en souvient pas trop. Enfin bref, elles ont eu un accident de voiture. Bella était attachée dans son siège auto et elle s'en est sortie avec un bras cassé mais les blessures de Renée lui ont été fatales. J'ai été prévenu parce qu'elle avait mis mon nom sur son testament. J'ai été... choqué. » Il soupira et cligna des yeux. « Je veux dire, je suis célibataire et complètement seul et la seconde d'après, je me retrouve père d'une petite fille. Évidemment, je suis intervenu, même si je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Renée ne m'avait jamais parlé d'elle. »

« Comment ça s'est passé ? Je veux dire, Sofia est encore un bébé. Elle ne sait rien. J'ai du mal à imaginer à quel point ça a dû être... horrible pour Bella. »

« Eh bien, comme je te l'ai dit, Bella ne me parlait pas, ni à moi, ni à personne d'autre. Je l'ai emmenée voir un psy et la bonne femme a dit qu'elle avait besoin de temps pour guérir. Elle m'a conseillé et Bella a été la voir pendant quelques années. Je suppose que ça a aidé. Son conseil, c'était de lui parler. Peu importe ce que je faisais, il fallait que je lui parle. Tu vois des trucs du genre, je lui disais que je sortais la poubelle ou que j'attrapais un truc dans le frigo. Je lui posais aussi des questions. Un jour, elle m'a répondu autrement qu'en haussant les épaules ou en hochant la tête. » Il sourit tout en fixant sa tasse. « Je lui ai proposée du jus d'orange – comme je le faisais depuis un mois et elle haussait toujours les épaules – mais, là, elle m'a répondu, ''jus de pomme, s'il te plaît ?'' À partir de ce moment là, elle s'est mise à parler d'avantage. Enfin, pas énormément mais ça semblait être beaucoup par rapport à avant. »

« Elle est toujours très calme. » remarquai-je.

Il hocha la tête. « Comme moi, je suppose. Sa mère était très _bruyante_. » rit-il.

Je souris, l'observant parler de la mère de Bella. « Ah ouais ? »

« Ouaip' mais elle était formidable. Encore aujourd'hui, je regrette de ne pas lui avoir couru après. J'ai appris de la pire des façons possibles que lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, il ne faut pas le laisser partir parce qu'on ne sait jamais si on aura une deuxième chance. » Il fronça les sourcils et s'éclaircit la gorge. « Bon, il faut que je fasse le paquet cadeau pour Bella. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait faire ce qu'on fait toujours, c'est à dire aller dîner au Lodge. Ça te va ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, bien sûr. On donne les cadeaux là bas ? »

Il haussa les épaules. « Si tu veux, mon garçon. Je, hum... suis désolé que ce petit séjour ait gâché vos projets pour l'anniversaire de Bella. C'est juste que c'est ma petite fille et elle me manquait. »

Je souris et soulevai le Petit Bout, lui tapotant le dos. « C'est ce qu'elle voulait et son bonheur est tout ce qui compte. »

Il se leva et me donna une tape sur l'épaule. « Quel garçon intelligent. »

* * *

Charlie, le Petit Bout et moi restâmes au salon, regardant une émission de pêche – qui était ennuyeuse à mourir d'ailleurs – jusqu'à neuf heures. Bella descendit en souriant et s'assit à côté de moi. Elle déposa ses lèvres sur les miennes après avoir salué son père.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » dis-je en souriant.

« Merci. Et merci, Sofia. Tu n'as été très calme cette nuit et j'ai même pu faire la grasse matinée. »

Je fis sauter le Petit Bout sur mes genoux alors qu'elle babillait. « Elle dit de rien et qu'elle est contente que tu aimes son premier cadeau. »

Bella la prit et la souleva au dessus de sa tête avant de l'embrasser sur la joue. « Aww, tu es adorable, ma chérie. Mais mon premier cadeau, hum ? Qu'est-ce que ton papa manigance ? »

Je ris et chatouillai le Petit Bout sur le ventre. « Je suis vraiment content qu'elle ne puisse pas encore parler. Bella va devoir attendre, pas vrai ? »

Bella fit la moue et embrassa à nouveau Sofia avant de me la repasser. Nous passâmes la matinée chez elle, jouant avec le Petit Bout. Pornstache adorait ma gamine, enfin, je dis ça comme ça. Il s'était même assis par terre avec elle et Bella. Elle avait alors rampé vers lui. Elle était littéralement attachée à sa moustache. À chaque fois qu'elle le pouvait, elle tirait dessus, le faisant rire. Ce mec n'était pas aussi effrayant que je l'avais imaginé. Mais en même temps, il était impossible d'avoir l'air effrayant quand on se laissait dominer par un bébé juste pour le faire rire.

Après le déjeuner, le Petit Bout s'endormit sans problème. Même s'il ne savait pas changer une couche ou préparer un biberon, Charlie accepta de la garder pendant une heure à la demande de Bella. J'étais un peu inquiet mais Bella voulait me faire visiter les environs.

« Elle ne va pas se réveiller, Edward. » dit-elle en préparant un biberon pour plus tard. « On ne va s'absenter que dix minutes. Je te le promets. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que quand elle dort, elle ne se réveille pas avant deux heures. »

Je soupirai à contre cœur et hochai la tête. « Très bien mais vous nous appellerez si elle se réveille, pas vrai, Charlie ? »

« Bien sûr que oui. » dit-il. « Je vais garder le baby phone avec moi et le son de la télé ne sera pas fort pour ne pas la réveiller. »

« Papa sait pratiquer les soins de premiers secours. » sourit Bella. Comment est-ce qu'elle pouvait croire que _ça_ allait me rassurer ? « Pas qu'il en aura besoin bien sûr. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement en voyant la tête que je faisais. « Tout ira bien. Fais moi confiance. »

« Très bien, mais je suis très sérieux, appelez moi si elle se réveille. »

Charlie hocha la tête en rigolant doucement. « Compris. Amusez vous bien et encore joyeux anniversaire, Bells. » Il se pencha et l'enlaça délicatement.

« Merci, Papa. » sourit-elle.

* * *

Il s'avéra que l'endroit que Bella voulait me montrait était situé à dix minutes de marche derrière la maison. Alors que nous suivions le sentier de forêt, je lui tins la main et nous parlâmes de Pornstache et du Petit Bout.

« Il _l'adore_. » sourit-elle. « Je trouve ça adorable qu'elle soit capable de capturer le cœur de tout le monde comme ça. »

« Elle est exactement comme moi, juste en plus petite. » ris-je.

« Oh oui, tu es l'homme le plus adorable du monde. » me taquina-t-elle. « Mais mon père t'apprécie aussi, et ça me rend heureuse. »

« Il t'a dit ça ? » demandai-je alors que nous arrivions au niveau d'un ruisseau.

« En fait, non, mais il n'a pas eu besoin de le faire. Je l'ai vu. Viens, assis toi à côté de moi. » dit-elle en me tirant vers un rondin sur le côté. « Alors, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Je regardai autour de moi mais ne remarquai rien de spécial. C'était ça qu'elle voulait me montrer ? Un ruisseau au milieu des bois ? « Hum... Il fait sombre. »

Elle inspira profondément et ferma les yeux. « C'est mon coin secret. Je venais là quand j'étais ado et que j'avais besoin de... lire ou penser. Je venais pour pleurer parfois. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et lui pressai doucement la main. « Pleurer ? »

Elle me fit un sourire triste. « Quand ma mère me manquait ou que j'avais envie d'être seule, je venais là pour lui parler. La première fois que j'ai craqué sur un garçon mais que lui ne savait même pas que j'existais, je suis venue ici demander à ma mère pourquoi. Je veux dire, je ne pouvais évidemment pas demander à mon père alors je voulais parler à ma mère. Bien sûr je n'ai jamais eu de réponse mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, ça me faisait me sentir mieux. Je suis sûre que tu penses que je suis folle mais il me semblait entendre sa voix de temps en temps. »

Je frottai mon pied par terre et souris tout en regardant autour de moi. « Bonjour, Renée. Je suis euh... Edward. »

« Oh, elle est au courant pour toi. » intervint Bella en se rapprochant de moi. J'enroulai un bras autour de ses épaules. « Quand je suis revenue ici il y a quelques temps de ça, je lui ai parlé de toi. En fait, j'ai passé deux heures ici. Je lui ai racontée à quel point tu avais changé mais que j'étais quand même inquiète. Je lui ai dis que je t'aimais déjà même si ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne chose. Évidemment, je lui ai aussi parlée de Sofia. Quand je suis rentrée à la maison, j'avais l'impression que j'avais besoin de t'écouter t'expliquer même si ça m'avait fait mal que tu me repousses. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'était très con de ma part. Alors, tu penses qu'elle m'aime bien ? »

Elle haussa les épaules. « Si elle était toujours là et qu'elle était comme je l'imagine, alors je dirais que oui. Mon père dit toujours qu'elle voyait le meilleur en chacun de nous alors je pense qu'elle aurait vu ce que je vois. Elle aurait vu à quel point tu es génial comme père, même si toi, tu ne le vois pas et elle verrait à quel point tu es attentionné, même si tu n'aimes pas l'admettre. Je pense que ton sens de l'humour lui aurait plu. »

Je souris. « Je suis foutrement hilarant. »

Elle roula des yeux et secoua la tête tout en souriant. « Tu arrives à me faire rire. Mais en général, c'est un truc que tu fais, pas que tu dis. »

J'embrassai le dessus de sa tête. « Je suis désolé que tu n'aies pas connu ta mère. Et je ne pense pas que tu sois folle de penser qu'elle t'entend. J'espère que c'est le cas. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Moi aussi parce que sinon, ça fait des années que je parle aux arbres. » rit-elle doucement.

« Et ça, ça pourrait être un peu fou. » rigolai-je alors qu'elle posait sa tête sur mon torse. « Alors, à propos de ton père... comment tu sais qu'il m'aime bien ? »

« Eh bien, il n'a pas nettoyé son arme devant toi. Il a fait ça à Jacob et à mon cavalier pour le bal de fin d'études, Éric. Sérieux, il avait son flingue à la main quand Jacob est passé me chercher pour notre premier rendez-vous. »

Je me mis à rire. « En fait, je l'imagine bien. »

« Pour être honnête, je m'attendais à ce qu'il fasse ça hier soir quand on est arrivé alors j'ai été ravie de voir que toutes les armes étaient rangées. »

Je repensai aux armes accrochées dans le salon de Pornstache. Elles étaient un peu... intimidantes. Le ceinturon qu'il avait posé sur la rampe l'était aussi. « Il m'a surpris en train de discuter avec le Petit Bout ce matin et on a parlé de toi quand tu étais petite. »

Elle pencha la tête de côté. « Ah ouais ? Quoi à propos de moi ? »

« La façon dont il faisait la même chose que moi mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. »

Elle sourit. « Ouais, je me souviens vaguement qu'il parlait en permanence. Il était aussi discret qu'une souris et d'un seul coup, il s'est mis à m'expliquer tout ce qu'il faisait. Heureusement, ça n'a pas duré. Je suppose qu'une fois que les choses sont devenues plus normales, on a appris à se connaître. Mais ça a été difficile. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait et ça a été de plus en plus difficile au fur et à mesure que j'ai grandi. Mais il a fait de son mieux. Bon sang. » Elle se mit à rire. « M'acheter mon premier soutien gorge a été humiliant pour nous deux. »

Cette pensée me fit grogner. « Pour ton information, je te laisserai faire ça. »

« Oh, d'accord mais les roses et les choux sont pour toi, alors. »

« Putain non. » lançai-je en secouant la tête. « Je lui apprendrai à conduire. »

Elle me tendit la main en riant. « Marché conclu ? »

« Marché conclu. » répondis-je en la serrant.

Ouais, cette conversation n'était absolument pas bizarre. Après avoir décidé qu'on voulait partager notre futur, pourquoi on aurait dû être gênés ? Je voulais _vraiment_ que Bella soit la maman du Petit Bout et vu sa façon d'agir, j'étais sûr qu'elle voulait la même chose que moi. Néanmoins, nous n'en avions pas clairement parlé et je me demandais si c'était encore trop tôt. Je me demandais aussi si nous devions vraiment en parler. Est-ce qu'il fallait que je lui pose la question ? Sans doute mais je décidai d'attendre encore un peu. Bon sang, techniquement, elle ne vivait même pas encore avec moi.

Nous restâmes assis sur le rondin au milieu des bois pendant un moment. Nous discutâmes un peu mais profitâmes surtout de la paix et de la tranquillité de l'endroit. Je réalisai aussi que je n'étais plus obligé de ne pas la toucher alors j'en profitai pour l'embrasser tout en la touchant, c'était sans doute quelque chose que Charlie n'aurait pas voulu voir. Malheureusement, elle déclara que faire l'amour sur un rondin était trop dangereux, contrairement à moi qui pensait que ça aurait été marrant.

Et merde.

* * *

Lorsque nous rentrâmes à la maison, Charlie nous apprit que le Petit Bout dormait toujours profondément. Mais ça ne m'empêcha pas d'aller la voir. Évidemment, elle était toujours couchée dans son berceau, les lèvres entrouvertes, elle dormait. Je l'embrassai sur le font et allai rejoindre Bella et son père.

« Alors, Edward, est-ce que Bella t'a parlé de notre partie de pêche demain ? » demanda-t-il en changeant de chaîne.

Bella ouvrit la bouche mais je parlai en premier. « Je n'ai jamais pêché, monsieur, mais je suppose que je pourrais essayer. »

Elle sourit et entrelaça nos doigts tout en me mimant un merci.

Est-ce que j'avais vraiment envie d'y aller ? Putain non, mais je _voulais_ rendre Bella heureuse. En plus, ça ne pouvait pas être si dur que ça, si ? Je pouvais rester assis dans une barque pendant quelques heures tout en tenant une canne. Facile. Il n'allait sans doute pas beaucoup parler. Il n'y avait une sorte de règle du silence quand on pêchait, non ?

Charlie hocha la tête. « Super, on partira à cinq heures. Je te prêterai des affaires. »

Je regardai l'immense sourire de Bella pour me souvenir pourquoi je faisais ça, parce que cinq heures du matin, c'était foutrement ridicule. « Ça sera... super. » mentis-je en simulant un sourire.

Une fois que le Petit Bout fut réveillée, Bella et moi sortîmes sa poussette de la voiture et nous allâmes nous promener. Pour une fois, le soleil brillait sur l'état de Washington. Bella trouvait ça extraordinaire. La rue dans laquelle elle avait grandi était sympa et quelques voisins étaient sortis, s'occupant dans leur jardin. Alors que nous passions devant une maison, une vieille femme fit signe à Bella et nous nous arrêtâmes pour lui parler. En les écoutant, j'appris que la femme qui s'appelait Mme Martha avait gardé Bella quand elle était petite. Évidemment, Mme Martha posa des questions à propos du Petit Bout et Bella lui apprit joyeusement que c'était ma fille.

Elle s'extasia sur Sofia qui se laissa porter par la femme – d'ailleurs ça ne me plaisait pas trop. Néanmoins, je ne dis rien parce que regarder Bella parler de ma fille comme si c'était la sienne me rendait foutrement heureux. Je réalisai que je devais agir de la même façon au travail quand je parlais tout le temps du Petit Bout. Bon sang, j'avais même commencé à montrer des photos d'elle aux infirmières. Elles s'étaient extasiées.

« Eh bien, il faut que je retourne à mon jardinage. » dit Mme Martha en repassant le Petit Bout à Bella. « J'étais contente de te revoir mon cœur et je suis ravie de vous avoir rencontrés avec votre fille, Edward. Félicitations. »

« Merci. » dis-je alors que Bella réinstallait Sofia dans la poussette.

Nous continuâmes notre promenade tout en discutant de l'enfance de Bella. J'appris finalement des choses qu'elle ne m'avait pas dit encore jusque là. Elle s'ouvrait vraiment aujourd'hui. Lorsqu'elle se mit à parler de l'époque où elle était au lycée, je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

« Oh et il y a eu la fois où Mike Newton m'a invitée au bal. » dit-elle. « J'étais si gauche que j'ai refermé mon casier sur sa main quand il m'a posée la question. »

Je me mis à rire. « Je suppose que tu n'y es pas allée avec lui ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « Oh, non. Il a rapidement retiré son offre. Je veux dire, je lui ai cassé la main et il n'a pas pu participer au match. Notre équipe de foot était déjà vraiment mauvaise avec lui mais sans lui, ils n'avaient pas une chance. Certaines personnes m'ont regardée méchamment après ça, je te le dis. » rit-elle. « Je t'ai déjà dit à quel point j'étais bizarre. L'époque du lycée a été _horrible_ pour moi. »

« Eh bien, alors je suppose que c'est une bonne chose que tout ça n'a pas d'importance pour moi. »

« En fait, c'était ce que mon père me disait. Il répétait ''qu'ils aillent se faire foutre, Bells'' et ensuite on allait manger au diner, et il m'achetait une part de tarte avec de la glace pour me remonter le moral. Mais en y repensant, je pense qu'il voulait simplement manger de la tarte. »

Je souris. « Est-ce que la tarte aidait un peu, au moins ? »

« Ouais, assez. » Elle hocha la tête alors que nous retournions chez son père. « Alors, quand est-ce que j'aurais mon cadeau ? » sourit-elle.

Je rigolai en secouant la tête. « Tu es impatiente. Ça te fait quoi d'avoir vingt-six ans ? Bientôt, tu auras trente ans. » la taquinai-je.

« Contrairement à toi, je n'ai pas peur de vieillir. En plus, il me reste encore quatre ans. D'ici là, tu auras trente quatre ans alors ne me cherche pas, vieillard. » Elle s'arrêta et leva la main. « Est-ce que c'est un cheveu gris ? »

J'attrapai sa main. « C'est même pas drôle. »

Elle éclata de rire et enroula son bras autour de moi. « Je plaisante. Tes cheveux sont plus cuivrés que jamais. »

* * *

Une fois de retour chez Pornstache, Bella donna à manger au Petit Bout pendant que je prenais une douche et m'habillais. Une fois que j'eus fini, elle se doucha et je préparai Sofia pour ce soir. Elle resta incroyablement tranquille pendant que je lui mettais un nœud dans les cheveux. En même temps, elle était occupée à jouer avec les froufrous de sa robe rose. Elle tirait dessus, éblouie de voir qu'ils reformaient aussitôt des vagues. Son expression était foutrement adorable. Une fois que je lui eus mis ses chaussures, je la pris dans mes bras et récupérai le collier de Bella dans mon sac. Je le mis dans la poche de ma veste.

« Allez, Petit Bout. » Je pris le sac à langer. « On va descendre au salon pour attendre Bella et Charlie. Tu es vraiment belle, tu le sais ça ? »

« Nahhhh eee ! » babilla-t-elle en tapant dans ses mains. Je me mis à rire et l'embrassai sur la joue avant de descendre.

Charlie était déjà assis sur le canapé, prêt à partir, cadeau sur les genoux. Je fus choqué de voir qu'il ne portait pas une chemise en flanelle mais une chemise habillée... plutôt sympa. Euh. Peut-être que le Lodge était plus chic que ce que je pensais. Néanmoins, je n'aurais pas été surpris de trouver des animaux morts accrochés aux murs.

Pornstache nous sourit en faisant un signe de tête. « Le nœud est un peu de travers. »

Je m'assis et tournai le Petit Bout sur mes genoux. « Je vous jure, ces trucs sont insupportables. Je veux dire, est-ce qu'elle a _vraiment_ besoin d'un nœud ? »

Il rigola d'un ton bourru. « Eh bien, elle est adorable avec. Bella n'était pas trop féminine alors dieu merci, je n'ai pas eu à faire ça. »

Je retirai le nœud et lui remis, m'assurant cette fois ci qu'il était bien droit. « Si ma mère ne lui en achetait pas, elle n'en aurait aucun. Elle a acheté tout un tas de trucs au Petit Bout quand je l'ai eu. Il y a un moment, elle y a même été avec Bella. On s'est retrouvé avec encore plus de nœuds et de bandeaux pour Sofia. » Je la soulevai et l'embrassai sur la joue, la faisant rire.

En attendant Bella, Charlie et moi discutâmes un peu – parlant surtout du Petit Bout mais aussi de Bella. Avant qu'elle ne descende et nous interrompe, il me dit qu'elle était maladroite comme sa mère.

« Je ne suis pas si mal. » lança Bella en regardant Charlie d'un air mauvais.

Il se leva en riant. « J'ai arrêté de compter le nombre de fois où tu as trébuché sur ces escaliers, Bells. »

Elle roula des yeux et prit le Petit Bout pour l'installer dans son siège auto. « Merci, Papa. »

« C'est pas comme si je ne le savais pas. » ris-je. « Je veux dire, tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ? Tu as trébuché et il y a aussi eu l'accident du bowling. »

« Ha, ha, ha, tout le monde se moque de la maladresse de Bella. C'est mon anniversaire. Soyez gentils avec moi. »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser sur la joue parce que Pornstache nous regardait. C'était une chose qu'_elle_ _m_'embrasse mais je ne voulais pas manquer de respect à cet homme dans sa propre maison. En plus, nous nous entendions bien et je ne voulais pas tout gâcher.

Une fois que le Petit Bout fut prête à partir, nous prîmes la voiture de ma mère pour aller au restaurant. Charlie s'assit devant avec moi et m'indiqua la route. Ça me rendit foutrement nerveux. Un flic était en train de m'observer conduire. Est-ce qu'il pouvait me filer une amende même s'il n'était pas en service ? Pour ne pas prendre risque, j'allai bien plus lentement que d'habitude et fis bien en sorte d'utiliser les clignotants. Je l'entendis rire tout bas à un moment donné mais je fis comme si de rien n'était.

Nous arrivâmes au Lodge _(NdT : La Cabane / La Hutte) _– je vous jure devant dieu que c'était son nom – et je découvris que j'avais raison à propos des animaux morts aux murs. Ouais, c'était pas du tout flippant. Charlie fut accueillit chaleureusement et tout le monde l'appela Chef. Il les salua tous d'un signe de la tête alors qu'on nous guidait jusqu'à notre table.

Je tirai une chaise et installai le siège du Petit Bout de façon à ce qu'elle puisse nous voir. Elle regarda autour d'elle avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres, observant le décor et les gens. Lorsque la serveuse arriva, le Petit Bout fut une star, comme toujours. Il s'avéra aussi que Bella était allée à l'école avec la femme – Tracey.

« Je n'étais pas au courant, Bella. Félicitations pour le bébé ! »

Bella rougit et sourit avant de simplement la remercier.

Elle aurait pu la corriger mais elle ne l'avait pas fait. D'un autre côté, Pornstache arqua un sourcil. Elle haussa les épaules et commanda à manger. Rien d'autre ne fut dit. Je me demandais si Charlie n'appréciait pas que Bella soit prise pour la mère du Petit Bout. Je veux dire, je comprenais pourquoi. Elle n'était pas la mère de Sofia même si elle l'était pour moi.

Pendant le dîner, Charlie et Bella parlèrent du travail de Bella et des gamins à qui elle enseignait. Il lui demanda si elle envisageait de retourner à l'école et elle lui répondit que pour l'instant, elle était heureuse comme ça. Vu la façon dont elle parlait des enfants, ça semblait évident.

« Alors, est-ce que tu envisages de prendre ta retraite ? » demanda Bella en coupant son steak.

Charlie haussa les épaules. « Pas pour l'instant. »

Elle soupira. On avait déjà parlé du travail de son père. Elle voulait qu'il arrête parce qu'elle s'inquiétait mais lui refusait. Bella laissa tomber et se mit à lui poser des questions à propos de notre sortie pêche. Il lui répondit avec joie. Ça avait l'air foutrement chiant. On allait rester assis dans un bateau pendant des heures, à rien faire. Je ne comprenais pas comment on pouvait trouver ça marrant.

Enfin, au moins on n'allait pas chasser, je suppose.

* * *

Une fois que nous eûmes finis de dîner, la serveuse apporta un gâteau. Personne ne chanta et je supposai que si ça avait été le cas, Bella serait morte de honte. Au lieu de ça, elle nous laissa seule et Bella souffla ses bougies tout en tenant le Petit Bout qui commençait à s'agiter.

« Joyeux anniversaire. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue.

« Joyeux anniversaire, Bells. » lança Charlie. « Merci de le passer avec ton vieux père. »

Elle sourit. « De rien, Papa. »

Nous mangeâmes le gâteau et Bella plongea son doigt dans le glaçage l'offrant au Petit Bout qui le suça. Elle adorait foutrement ça alors Bella lui en donna un peu plus après m'avoir demandé si c'était bon. Je ne voyais pas le mal. Je veux dire, ce n'était pas comme si elle en avait mangé beaucoup. En plus, l'entendre rire et voir la tête qu'elle faisait, c'était génial. Je pris même une photo pour ma mère.

Une fois que nous eûmes fini de manger, Charlie offrit d'abord son cadeau à Bella. Il s'avéra que c'était deux livres et un très beau marque page. Ça plut beaucoup à Bella. Visiblement, ce gars connaissait bien sa fille. Elle l'enlaça et reprit sa place. Je sortis la boîte du collier et lui offris.

Le Petit Bout observa avec fascination Bella qui défaisait le papier. Quand la boîte fut ouverte, la bouche de Bella tomba grande ouverte et elle écarquilla les yeux. « Edward. » souffla-t-elle en faisant courir son doigt sur le pendentif en diamants, en forme de cœur.

Ce n'était rien d'énorme et ma mère m'avait aidé à le choisir. Pour être honnête, je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui acheter pour son anniversaire mais un bijou semblait être une bonne idée. Elle avait adoré le bracelet que je lui avais offert – en fait, elle le portait même à cet instant – alors j'avais décidé qu'un collier serait une bonne chose.

« Tu veux le mettre ? » demandai-je en souriant autant qu'elle.

Elle hocha la tête et me passa la boîte. « Oui, s'il te plaît. Edward, il est magnifique. Merci. »

Je me levai et lui attachai autour du cou après avoir repoussé ses cheveux. Elle joua avec le pendentif et le montra à Sofia qui enroula ses petits doigts autour.

« De rien. » répondis-je en l'embrassant une fois de plus sur la joue. Elle tourna la tête et posa ses lèvres sur les miennes. « Je t'aime. »

Elle sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

* * *

Voilà une fin de chapitre comme je les aime ^^ Pauvre Edward ! Charlie a vraiment décidé de le traumatiser... la partie de pêche devrait être sympa... pour nous en tout cas XD

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	27. Putain, je suis tombé du bateau

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Dernière partie du séjour à Forks pour Edward et ses chéries... et si vous avez lu le titre du chapitre, vous en savez déjà beaucoup ^^

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 27 – Putain, je suis tombé du bateau

Cinq heures du matin arriva foutrement trop vite. Bon sang, Bella ne sortit même pas du lit. Je l'embrassai ainsi que le Petit Bout avant de quitter la maison avec Charlie. Nous prîmes un vieux pick-up – pas aussi vieux que celui de Bella, dieu merci – et y accrochâmes un bateau. Nous roulâmes pendant vingt bonnes minutes jusqu'au lac.

Il m'expliqua comment mettre la barque dans l'eau et je fis de mon mieux pour l'aider. Heureusement, je n'eus pas à faire grand chose, juste à lever le pouce pour lui dire que c'était bon. À part pour le bateau, nous ne discutâmes pas beaucoup au début. J'étais foutrement épuisé et il était juste... silencieux. Ça fonctionnait parfaitement.

« Tu n'as jamais pêché, pas vrai ? » me demanda Charlie une fois que nous fûmes au milieu du lac.

Je secouai la tête. « Jamais. Mon père n'est pas un... grand fan des activités en plein air, je suppose qu'on peut dire ça comme ça. »

Il m'expliqua comment mettre la ligne avant de me la passer. Après un putain de bon moment, je finis enfin par comprendre. En réalité, ça n'avait pas l'air _si_ difficile. Une fois qu'il eut fini de tout m'expliquer, Charlie mit l'hameçon et accrocha un ver de terre dégoûtant. Il me le passa avant de faire le sien.

Et nous restâmes assis là. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les chants des oiseaux et des autres créatures de la forêt toute proche. Je m'ennuyais tellement que j'allais finir par m'endormir. Je vérifiai ma montre. Le temps passait lentement. Charlie était assis là, observant le petit flotteur dans l'eau.

« C'est paisible. » dis-je en faisant claquer ma langue.

« Ouaip'. » ronchonna-t-il en hochant la tête.

« Il y a des poissons ici, pas vrai ? »

Il leva la tête pour me regarder et arqua un sourcil. « Ouais, il faut juste être patient. Ils vont venir. »

Et nous attendîmes. Il finit par attraper un truc. Mais il le relâcha et je me demandai pourquoi il avait fait ça. Quel était l'intérêt _d'attraper_ un poisson ? »

« Vérifie ta ligne. » dit-il en mettant un nouveau ver au bout de sa ligne.

Je la remontai et constatai qu'il avait disparu. Comment... c'était quoi ce bordel ? Je n'avais rien senti. Je détestais penser qu'un poisson m'avait arnaqué. « Je n'ai rien senti. » lui dis-je.

Il haussa les épaules. « Parfois, ces petits enfoirés sont vicieux. »

Une fois que nous eûmes de nouveaux vers, nous remîmes nos lignes à l'eau. Il fallait que je lui pose la question. Je ne pus pas m'en empêcher. « Pourquoi est-ce que vous avez relâché votre poisson ? »

« Trop petit. C'est pas comme si je pouvais le manger, alors pourquoi le tuer ? En plus, on n'est pas là pour ça. Je voulais un peu de temps seul à seul avec toi... pour discuter. »

Je déglutis. La journée d'hier avait été géniale. Je pensais qu'on s'entendait bien, alors je me demandais de quoi il voulait me parler. Bon sang, s'il me demandait quelles étaient mes intentions avec sa fille, j'allais soit mourir de rire, soit mourir de honte. Je ne pouvais pas me décider pour l'un ou l'autre.

« Oh. » fis-je. « D'accord. »

Il se mit à fixer l'eau avant de prendre la parole. « C'est bizarre, tu sais ? Voir Bella avec ta fille. Elle a l'air si... naturelle. Si je n'étais pas au courant de la situation, j'aurais pu facilement croire que c'était8 la mère de cette petite fille. »

« Elle a toujours été super avec elle mais je comprends que ça soit bizarre pour vous. Hier soir, la serveuse a supposé que Bella était sa mère et vous aviez l'air mal à l'aise. »

Il hocha la tête. « C'est vrai mais ce n'est pas parce que je ne vous aime pas ta fille et toi, Edward. Je m'inquiète juste pour ma petite fille. »

« Eh bien, je l'aime. Je sais que j'ai fait des erreurs dans ma vie et que je ne la mérite pas mais elle compte beaucoup pour moi. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Je ne peux pas vous dire que je ressentirais la même chose pour elle si elle n'aimait pas ma fille parce que ça compte beaucoup. Mais je _sais_ que je l'aime au delà de ça. Elle fait de moi quelqu'un de meilleur. Elle a cru en moi quand moi même je doutais de moi. Elle connaît mes failles mais m'accepte quand même pour ce que je suis. »

Il sourit un peu et sa pornstache frémit. « Elle voit le meilleur chez les gens, comme sa mère. »

« C'est vrai et c'est pour ça que je l'aime. Honnêtement, Charlie, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle. Elle a pris la place de la mère de Sofia et on n'en a même pas parlé. On est ensemble que depuis quelques mois mais je sais ce que je veux. Et c'est elle. Je les veux, ma fille et elle. Je... veux qu'on forme une famille un jour. »

« Mon garçon, vous êtes déjà une famille. » rit-il. « Peu importe que vous en aillez parlé ou non, elle se voit comme la mère de cette petite fille. C'est ça qui m'inquiète. Si tu lui retirais ça, elle serait anéantie. »

« Je ne ferais jamais une chose pareille. Je veux vraiment passer le reste de ma vie avec elle. Non, notre relation n'est pas conventionnelle. J'ai une gamine et ça change tout. Mais ça améliore aussi la situation. On ne reste pas là, à se demander où est-ce qu'on va. On le sait. Dans mon cœur, je sais ce que je veux. »

Il hocha la tête. « Eh bien, c'est ce que j'avais besoin d'entendre. Tu sais, quand elle est venue il y a un moment de ça, elle était en mauvaise état. Elle pleurait et je me suis promis que je ne laisserais jamais un autre homme la blesser comme Jacob l'a fait. Je n'avais aucune envie de t'apprécier après ce qu'elle m'a raconté à propos de toi. Mais maintenant que j'ai vu ta façon d'être et ta façon de te comporter... eh bien, vous êtes bien pour elle. Ta fille et toi. »

« Je pensais que vous me détestiez. » dis-je en sentant quelque chose tirer sur ma ligne. Nom de dieu. « J'ai quelque chose ! »

Il saisit ma canne parce que j'étais à deux doigts de la faire tomber. « Mouline ! »

Je moulinai aussi vite que je pus alors que je sentais quelque chose résister. Soudainement, un énorme putain de poisson sortit de l'eau, me faisant foutrement peur. Je reculai, tombant du putain de bateau. Je remontai rapidement à la surface grâce à mon gilet de sauvetage. Je l'entendis rire avant même de pouvoir ouvrir les yeux.

Pornstache se foutait de ma gueule, yeux fermés, mains sur le ventre. C'était. Quoi. Ce. Bordel ? Je nageai jusqu'au bateau et pris appuie sur le bord parce qu'_il_ ne me proposait pas son aide. Mais dès que la barque se mit à tanguer, il se calma et m'offrit sa main.

« Retourne ce bateau et je te détesterai. » dit-il en m'aidant.

Une fois que je fus abord, il se remit à rire alors que je toussai. Je trouvai mon poisson à côté de moi. Je le détestais tellement que j'avais envie de le manger.

« Nom de dieu, mon garçon. » dit-il en essayant de se reprendre. « Tu vas bien ? »

Je secouai la tête, envoyant de l'eau dans sa direction. « Ouais, _génial_. » Je lui lançai un regard mauvais. « Au fait, je vais le manger. »

Il le prit et le regarda en hochant la tête. « Jolie prise. Je te le préparerai. »

Je retirai mes chaussures et vidai l'eau. « On en a fini ? »

Il sourit d'un air moqueur. « Ouais, bien sûr, c'est bon pour aujourd'hui. »

* * *

Le trajet du retour fut inconfortable et ça, c'est peu de le dire. Je ne culpabilisais pas de mouiller son siège parce que lorsque je m'étais plaint, il avait ri. Apparemment, cet homme avait le sens de l'humour. Qui l'aurait cru ?

« Je suis désolé mais c'est l'une des choses les plus drôles que j'ai vu depuis longtemps. » dit-il alors que j'essayais d'allumer mon portable. Évidemment, j'avais pas de chance. Le téléphone était dans ma poche.

« Ouais, je n'oublierai pas de si tôt. » soupirai-je.

« En tout cas, merci d'être venu. Je suis content qu'on ait pu parler. »

Je hochai la tête. « Bien sûr mais ça n'est pas près de se reproduire. »

Il rigola doucement. « Je ne peux pas te le reprocher. Peut-être qu'on ira chasser la prochaine fois. T'as déjà tiré avec un fusil ? »

Je me mis à prier pour qu'il soit en train de plaisanter mais j'avais le sentiment que ce n'était pas le cas. « Non et je ne peux pas dire que j'en ai envie, j'en ai bien peur. »

Il haussa les épaules. « Je comprends. En plus, si tu te blessais en te tirant dessus, Bells me tuerait. »

Une fois de retour à la maison, Bella se moqua de moi elle aussi. Je ne voyais _vraiment_ pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle là dedans. Dieu seul savait quel genre de bactéries il y avait dans cette eau. Lorsqu'elle réalisa que je ne riais pas, Bella s'arrêta pour m'embrasser. Elle sourit.

« Je suis désolée que tu sois tombé. Si ça peut te faire te sentir mieux, ça m'ait déjà arrivé. Mais pour être honnête, c'était à cause de ma maladresse, pas parce que j'avais eu peur d'un poisson. »

« Tu l'as vu ? » lançai-je en lui montrant la taille du poisson avec mes mains. « J'avais tous les droits d'avoir peur ! Il volait dans ma direction, d'accord ? »

Elle se mordit la lèvre pour retenir son rire. « D'accord, Edward. Et si tu allais prendre une douche ? Mon père va faire des filets de ton monstre et on le frira pour le déjeuner. Je suis sûre que Sofia voudra son biberon quand tu auras fini. »

« Elle a été sage avec toi ? »

Elle sourit et hocha la tête. « Un parfait petit ange, comme toujours. Mais je pense que son papa lui a manquée. »

Je me penchai et l'embrassai un instant avant d'aller me doucher. Une fois que j'eus fini, je revins au salon pour donner son biberon au Petit Bout. Bella était dans la cuisine avec son père, alors nous étions seuls.

« Je te promets que je ne te forcerai jamais à aller pêcher. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur le front. « Mais la bonne nouvelle, c'est que Charlie m'aime bien. Il me l'a dit lui même. Il t'aime bien aussi mais ça c'est normal. Il n'est pas sûr de savoir quel est le lien entre Bella et nous mais je crois qu'il comprend maintenant. »

Elle tenait son biberon quasiment toute seule tout en m'observant.

« Mais je suis prêt à rentrer à la maison. Je pense que j'ai vécu _assez_ d'événements comme ça. Et euh... je pense que je vais demander un truc à Bella plus tard. » Je souris et me mis à parler tout bas. « Espérons qu'elle dira oui, d'accord ? »

Une fois que le Petit Bout eut fini son biberon, je m'assis par terre avec elle, la relevant sur ses deux pieds. Elle sautilla gaiement jusqu'à ce que Bella nous appelle pour déjeuner.

« Est-ce que je peux la prendre ? » me demanda-t-elle alors que je m'asseyais à table.

Je lui passai le Petit Bout et la gamine tendit les bras à Bella, babillant joyeusement. Bella s'extasia sur le bébé. J'observai Charlie qui les regardait avec un petit sourire. Je me disais que peut-être il s'habituait à la situation. Du moins, je l'espérais. Bella était clairement heureuse – son sourire dévoilait tout.

Mon poisson avait bon goût mais ça ne valait pas la peine d'avoir de l'eau dans mon pantalon. Néanmoins, il plut à Charlie. Comme il y avait un match des Seahawks, il nous proposa de rester pour le regarder. J'avais ma journée de libre le lendemain et Bella avait envie de rester un peu plus longtemps alors nous restâmes regarder le match avec lui. Les Seahawks finirent pas perdre et ça ne plut pas à Charlie.

Il était aussi mauvais perdant qu'Emmett.

Au moment de partir, Bella enlaça fermement son père, lui promettant de revenir bientôt.

« Bien et il faudra aussi que tu ramènes la petite citrouille. » dit-il. « Où les deux, je suppose. »

Il se mit à rire alors que Bella l'enlaçait une fois de plus. Elle l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je t'aime Papa. Merci. »

« De rien. Faites attention sur la route et appelez moi quand vous serez arrivés. Je t'aime, Bells. »

« Au revoir, Charlie. » Je lui tendis la main et il la serra. « Merci de nous avoir invités. »

Il hocha la tête. « Pas de problème. Prends soin de toi. »

« Vous aussi. Dis au revoir Petit Bout. » dis-je en faisant bouger la main de Sofia.

* * *

« Bon sang, que c'est bon d'être à la maison. » dis-je en posant les sacs à l'intérieur de mon appartement.

Bella posa le siège auto par terre et récupéra ma fille qui dormait. Elle la berça lorsqu'elle se mit à pleurer un peu. « Mais tu t'es bien amusé, non ? Je veux dire, à part l'incident du bateau. » Je remarquai son petit sourire moqueur mais choisis de l'ignorer.

« Ouais, ça s'est mieux passé que ce que je pensais. Il m'aime bien. » lançai-je en prenant le Petit Bout. « Et je crois qu'il t'aime, Sofia. »

« Oh, c'est vrai. » sourit Bella. « C'était mignon de le voir avec elle. Je n'avais jamais vu mon père avec un bébé mais il s'est vraiment bien débrouillé, tu ne trouves pas ? »

« Elle s'est éclatée avec lui. » Je me penchai et l'embrassai délicatement. « Je vais la coucher. Tu restes ce soir ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Bien sûr mais je vais mettre mon sac chez moi et je vais prendre des vêtements. Bonne nuit petite puce. »

Elle embrassa le Petit Bout sur la joue et partit. J'allai dans la chambre de Sofia et l'allongeai sur la table à langer. Je changeai sa couche et la mis en pyjama. Elle dormait à moitié, clignant lentement des yeux. Je l'habillai et lui retirai son bandeau.

« Je te donnerai un bain demain, d'accord ? » Je lui caressai le ventre. « Papa t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Merci d'avoir été si sage ce week-end. Tu es une super fille. »

Je la pris et m'assis dans le rocking chair avec elle. Je la calai contre mon épaule et tapotai doucement ses fesses. Elle bâilla et un petit couinement lui échappa. Foutrement adorable. Elle blottit son visage contre mon cou et tint ma chemise tout en sombrant à nouveau dans le sommeil.

« J'ai peur Petit Bout. » soufflai-je. « J'ai peur que Bella panique quand je vais lui demander d'emménager avec nous. Est-ce que c'est trop tôt ? Je veux dire, ça fait à peine quatre mois qu'on est ensemble. Mais en même temps, Jasper a décidé d'épouser Alice en moins de temps que ça. Mais cette poule mouillée ne l'a pas encore fait. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée. Elle vit déjà presque ici, alors en quoi ça serait différent ? Je dégage certaines affaires et elle amène les siennes. Mais je veux lui demander autre chose. Pas le mariage, évidemment. C'est un peu tôt pour ça mais... je veux lui demander si elle te considère comme sa fille. On en a déjà parlé mais je me demande ce qu'elle pense vraiment. Je la considère comme ta mère. Je la vois aussi devenir ma femme un jour. »

Je souris, continuant à bercer le Petit Bout même si elle dormait profondément. « Je suis vraiment heureux de ma vie et c'est grâce à toi, ma puce. Quand tu seras assez grande – et crois moi, je t'épargne pas mal de détails – je te dirai à quel point je te suis reconnaissant du fait que tu as fait de moi une meilleure personne. »

J'entendis la porte d'entrée se fermer alors je me levai et allongeai le Petit Bout dans son berceau après l'avoir embrassée. J'allai au salon. Bella était assise sur le canapé, une bière à la main. Elle me la tendit en souriant.

« Tu l'as bien mérité. » dit-elle.

Je me laissai tomber à côté d'elle et amenai la bouteille à ma bouche. « Je t'ai dit que je n'irai plus jamais pêcher ? » ris-je en posant la bière. Je plaçai ensuite mon bras sur ses épaules et l'attirai à moi.

« Il me semble que oui. » rit-elle. « Mais c'était gentil de ta part d'essayer. Je regrette presque de ne pas avoir fait l'amour avec toi sur ce rondin. »

« On avait un peu de temps. On aurait pu y retourner. »

Elle leva la main et tapota ma joue, m'attirant à elle pour m'embrasser. « J'ai dit presque mais ça m'a manqué d'être avec toi. Sofia dort pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais, on pourrait parler avant ? »

Elle se redressa et pencha la tête de côté. « C'est très sérieux. Tu viens de refuser de faire l'amour. »

Je rigolai doucement. « Je remets ça à _plus_ _tard_. Je n'ai pas refusé. Et ouais, c'est sérieux mais dans le bon sens du terme, je l'espère. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi ces derniers temps, je suis tellement heureux et je suis enfin là où je devrais être dans la vie. »

Elle sourit. « Je suis heureuse moi aussi. On est bien comme ça. »

« C'est vrai mais j'aimerais faire avancer les choses... On pourrait avoir un endroit où vivre ensemble. »

Elle écarquilla légèrement les yeux mais ne se départit jamais de son sourire alors je continuai. « Tu es là tout le temps. Ces derniers semaines, tu as dormi combien de fois dans ton appartement ? Zéro, pas vrai ? Tu es ici et j'aime que tu sois ici alors j'aimerais que les choses deviennent permanente. Emménage avec moi. »

« Tu es... sûr ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Oui. Je suis sûr que je t'aime et que ma fille t'aime. Je suis sûr que tu es la personne avec qui je veux être pour toujours mais je sais aussi qu'il y a des étapes à respecter. Je sais que c'est un grand engagement mais je suis prêt pour ça. S'il te plaît, dis moi que toi aussi ? »

« Je... » Elle fit une pause, clignant des yeux. Mon cœur battait à toute vitesse dans ma poitrine alors que je priais pour qu'elle dise oui. « J'aimerais beaucoup emménager avec toi. »

« Ouais ? » souris-je.

« Oui, mais... je ne sais pas. Ça semble si rapide, non ? Je ne veux pas qu'on se précipite dans une chose pour laquelle tu n'es pas prêt à t'engager. »

« Bella, je suis engagé auprès de toi. Je sais que ça ne fait que quelques mois mais regarde notre façon d'agir ? On se comporte comme une famille. Tu... te comportes comme la mère du Petit Bout. »

Merde, j'avais laissé échapper ça.

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, ne panique pas_, pensai-je alors qu'elle était assise là, gardant le silence.

« Je la considère comme ma fille. » souffla-t-elle. « Je sais que ce n'est pas le cas mais je l'aime comme si c'était ma fille. C'est arrivé comme ça, tu vois ? Et la façon dont on parle d'elle me semble normal. »

« Moi aussi. La plupart du temps, je n'y pense même pas. »

« J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit de moi. »

Je souris et lui pris la main pour l'embrasser. « J'aurais voulu qu'elle soit de toi, moi aussi. Je te promets que je n'avais pas prévu de parler de ça ce soir. »

« Je suis heureuse que tu l'aies faire parce que pour être honnête, je ne savais pas comment aborder le sujet. »

« Moi non plus, alors je suis content que ça m'ait échappé. » ris-je. « Alors, tu veux vraiment être sa maman ? »

Elle se mit à pleurer mais son sourire était splendide. « Bien sûr que je le veux, Edward. Tu ne sais pas à quel point ça me rend heureuse. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour de mon cou et je la tins contre moi. Elle emménageait avec moi. Elle voulait être la mère du Petit Bout. Bon sang, c'était tout ce que j'ignorais vouloir.

« Je t'aime tellement. » sanglota-t-elle.

Je reculai et essuyai ses larmes. « Je t'aime aussi. Bon, j'ai fini de remettre à plus tard. »

Elle rigola doucement et hocha la tête. « Bien. Emmène moi au lit, Edward... dans _notre_ lit. »

* * *

Pauvre Edward... rien ne lui aura été épargné ^^ Heureusement, ça finit bien pour lui... et Bella, bien sûr :)

Le prochain chapitre sera chargé en émotions pour notre Petit Bout et Bella... mais je ne vous en dis pas plus ;) Comme toujours, si ça vous dit, laissez un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	28. Premiers Mots et Premiers Bobos

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Comme son titre l'indique, ce chapitre est riche en émotions pour notre cher Edward - ex-célibataire et no-life - alors forcément, même si ça fait un peu peur, ça reste drôle ;)

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 28 – Premiers Mots et Premiers Bobos

« Bon sang ce qu'elle a grandi. » dit Jasper tout en tenant le Petit Bout qui était assise sur le comptoir des infirmières. « Tu peux dire Oncle Jasper ! »

Je me mis à rire tout en feuilletant les post-ops de la veille. « Elle ne dit même pas papa, alors n'aies pas trop d'espoir. Envoies lui un bisous, Petit Bout. »

Elle posa sa main sur sa bouche avant de l'éloigner en riant. Bella et moi avions travaillé dur pour lui apprendre ça et elle était vraiment très douée – elle le faisait presque à chaque fois qu'on lui demandait. »

« Tu es trop foutrement adorable. » dit-il. « Elle a quel âge maintenant ? Neuf mois ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouaip', elle les aura dans deux jours. »

« Oh mon dieu, vous êtes venu avec votre bébé ! » s'exclama Jessica, l'une des infirmières, en se précipitant vers nous. « Elle est trop mignonne ! »

Je souris fièrement alors qu'elle jouait avec ma fille. « Ma copine va venir la chercher dans pas longtemps. Elle ne travaille pas aujourd'hui, alors je me suis dit que je pourrais amener Sofia au travail pendant qu'elle déjeune avec une amie. »

« Regardez un peu ça. » dit Jasper. « Envoies lui un bisous, Sofia ! »

Il se comportait comme un foutu idiot mais vu qu'Alice lui avait dit oui la veille, sa bonne humeur était normale. Oui, après plusieurs mois d'hésitation, il avait _enfin_ eu les couilles de la demander en mariage. Le téléphone de Bella avait sonné vers dix heures du soir, juste au moment où j'étais en train de la faire crier mon nom. Elle n'avait pas répondu avant la troisième sonnerie mais lorsqu'elle l'avait fait, j'avais entendu Alice crier.

Comme elles ne travaillaient pas, Alice et elle s'étaient retrouvées pour le petit-déjeuner. J'avais déjà prévenu la crèche que le Petit Bout ne viendrait pas alors j'avais décidé d'emmener Sofia avec moi vu que je n'avais pas d'opération de prévu. Bella devait venir la chercher dans une heure mais d'ici là, je profitais de toute l'attention que le Petit Bout attirait.

J'adorais quand les gens disaient qu'elle était foutrement mignonne. Après tout, c'était la vérité.

« Contrairement à ton papa, il faut que j'aille travailler. » dit Jasper en me la passant par dessus le comptoir. « Bye, Sofia. »

Je l'installai dans son siège auto par terre et me replongeai dans mes dossiers. Mon père arriva peu de temps après et il la prit en disant qu'il voulait la montrer à tout le monde.

« Je reviens vite. En plus, tu as des patients à voir. »

Je hochai la tête. « J'y vais dans une minute. Je me suis dit qu'une infirmière voudrait la prendre. » ris-je.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue et elle attrapa son stéthoscope. Cette gamine adorait les trucs brillants. « Eh bien, elle est tout à moi maintenant. Pas vrai, mon trésor ? »

Une fois qu'il fut parti, j'allai faire ma ronde, m'assurant que tous les patients du service de chirurgie allaient bien. Alors que j'étais en train d'ausculter une vieille dame, elle remarqua que j'avais un jouet du Petit Bout dans la poche.

Pas besoin de préciser que je sortis aussitôt mon portable pour lui montrer une photo. « En fait, elle est là aujourd'hui. Je crois qu'elle adore être le centre d'attention. »

« Oh j'en suis sûre. » sourit-elle. « J'ai un petit fils du même âge. »

« Est-ce qu'il parle ? »

Je n'étais pas _inquiet_ que le Petit Bout ne parle pas encore... mais il me tardait que ça arrive. J'avais envie de ce fameux ''papa''. Après tout, elle avait neuf mois. Elle évoluait de façon spectaculaire tous les jours mais il me tardait que ça arrive. Marcher... disons juste que je regrettais que ça soit arrivé.

Elle hocha la tête et je fus un peu jaloux. « Il a commencé il n'y a pas longtemps mais maintenant, il refuse de se taire. » rit-elle. « Mon fils et ma belle fille n'avaient pas réalisé qu'une fois qu'ils commencent, plus rien ne les arrête. Est-ce que la votre parle ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Pas encore. Elle babille beaucoup mais ne parle pas encore. »

« Ça viendra. »

Je me levai du lit et rouvrit son dossier pour y écrire quelques notes. Elle allait bien après sa cholécystotomie – une opération de la vésicule biliaire – et elle allait sans doute quitter l'hôpital le lendemain. Après avoir été voir mes autres patients, j'allai retrouver mon père et ma gamine. Il était en train de la montrer aux infirmières des soins intensifs. Jasper était là lui aussi, il était en train d'annoncer qu'il s'était fiancé.

« C'est génial, Jasper. » dit mon père en lui tapotant l'épaule. « Félicitations. Esmée sera très heureuse de l'apprendre. »

« Merci monsieur. Et merde, regardez un peu qui vient chercher l'adorable bébé. »

Le Petit Bout tendit les bras vers moi en couinant de bonheur lorsqu'elle me vit. Je la pris à mon père. « Bella sera bientôt là alors excusez moi de récupérer ma gamine. Qui lui a donné un stylo ? »

Je lui pris et elle se mit à pleurer, voulant le récupérer.

« C'était ça ou le stéthoscope. » rétorqua mon père. « En plus, j'ai retiré l'encre. Laisse la jouer. »

Je lui rendis et elle babilla joyeusement. Elle le mit dans sa bouche et le mâchonna. Néanmoins, je l'observai avec attention pour ne pas qu'elle s'étouffe. Lorsque Bella m'envoya un texto pour me prévenir, le Petit Bout s'était déjà lassé et avait repris son jouet dans ma poche.

« Au revoir mon trésor. » dit mon père en l'embrassant sur la joue. « À très bientôt. »

* * *

Bella m'attendait dans l'entrée alors nous allâmes chercher le siège auto et le sac à langer. Ça ne plaisait pas au Petit Bout de se retrouver dans son siège alors elle pleura pendant tout le trajet. Je détestais la laisser pleurer mais elle n'avait pas le choix.

« Aww, tu m'apportes un bébé qui pleure ? » lança Bella en fronçant les sourcils alors que je posais le siège. Elle la prit dans ses bras et évidemment, le Petit Bout s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. « Qu'est-ce que Papa t'a fait ? »

Je me penchai pour l'embrasser avant de chatouiller Sofia sur le ventre, la faisant rire un peu. « Je n'ai absolument rien fait. Elle a reçu trop d'attention et elle refuse de quitter les bras maintenant, bonne chance avec ça. »

« Oh super. Alors, je suppose qu'elle a été sage ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouaip', elle a rencontré quasiment tout l'hôpital. De l'avis général, elle est le bébé le plus mignon du monde mais je le savais déjà. »

Elle éclata de rire. « Eh bien, c'est une évidence ! Comment s'est passée ta journée ? »

« Tranquillement pour l'instant, mais j'ai une opération plus tard. Je devrais rentrer à la maison vers sept heures, mais il est possible que je sois en retard. »

« Je te garderai une assiette au micro-onde. » sourit-elle. « Prête à rentrer, ma puce ? »

« Bye, Petit Bout. » J'embrassai la joue de ma fille et soufflai. « Sois sage avec Maman. Je t'aime. »

Après la discussion que nous avions eu Bella et moi, j'avais commencé à l'appeler Maman dans l'espoir que le Petit Bout en fasse autant. Au début, c'était un peu étrange mais ça lui allait bien. Bella était Maman. Point barre.

« Envoie un bisous à Papa ! » dit Bella.

Le Petit Bout m'envoya un baiser et même si j'avais l'air d'un parfait crétin, je l'attrapai. Elle babilla alors que Bella l'installait dans son siège auto. Heureusement, il n'y eu pas de larmes. Après avoir embrassé Bella, je retournai à mes patients pré-op.

* * *

Ma journée fut normale, remplie par des opération simples qui se terminèrent toutes sans que les patients ne souffrent de complications. Mais vers cinq heures, un trauma arriva et je fus coincé au bloc bien une heure après la fin de ma garde. Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, le Petit Bout était toujours réveillée et joyeuse alors ce n'était pas un problème.

Je mangeai dans le salon tout en observant Bella et elle jouer. Le Petit Bout adorait le jouet qui faisait des bruits d'animaux. Bella tirait sur la ficelle et le Petit Bout rebondissait sur les fesses lorsqu'il meuglait ou aboyait. Les petits bruits qu'elle faisait nous faisait mourir de rire Bella et moi. Cette gamine était foutrement mignonne.

Après avoir ramassé mon assiette, je m'assis avec elles par terre. Nous sortîmes les cubes et j'aidai le Petit Bout à les assembler, poussant les pièces les unes contre les autres. Néanmoins, elle décida qu'elle préférait les jeter. Sur moi.

Je la pris dans mes bras et l'allongeai sur le dos pour lui chatouiller le ventre. Elle rit et donna des coups de pieds. « Je te tiens ! » ris-je. « Jeter des cubes à Papa, c'est non-non. »

Bella la prit et la plaça sur ses genoux. Elle lui embrassa la joue. « Dis, mais c'est marrant, Papa. »

Je penchai la tête de côté et souris. « Oh, tu trouves ça marrant qu'elle me jette des cubes ? Et si elle abîmait mon si beau visage ? »

« Alors, je suppose que tu serais un peu moins beau, non ? » rit-elle. « Dis à Papa qu'il est bête, c'est un petit idiot. »

« Papa ! »

Bella et moi nous figeâmes, fixant le Petit Bout. Elle venait de... Et elle _me_ regardait. Nom de dieu, elle n'avait pas fait que babiller. « Dis le encore, ma puce. » dis-je les yeux écarquillés tout en souriant. « Dis Papa. »

Elle me pointa du doigt et parla tout en souriant. « Papa ! »

« Oh mon dieu ! » s'exclama Bella. « Où est ton portable ? Où mon portable ? »

Elle me passa Sofia et se précipita sur la table basse. Elle prit son téléphone et le pointa sur nous. J'embrassais la tête du Petit Bout encore et encore alors qu'elle se répétait. Est-ce qu'elle parlait _vraiment_ de moi ? Je n'en étais pas sûr mais on aurait bien dit que oui. Les livres disaient qu'il était possible qu'ils le pensent vraiment à cet âge là mais en même temps, c'était peut-être juste des babillements. Elle avait déjà babillé mais jamais encore elle ne s'était adressée à _moi_.

« Son premier mot a été Papa ! » dis-je. « Put– Zut ! Bella, est-ce que tu filmes ? »

Bella hocha la tête en souriant. Elle était assise devant nous avec son portable. « C'est qui Papa, Sofia ? »

Le Petit Bout rigola et tapa des mains.

« Je suis Papa ? » demandai-je alors qu'elle me regardait.

« Papa ! »

Je ris et la soulevai au dessus de ma tête alors qu'elle donnait des coups de pieds dans le vide. « Ouais, je suis ton Papa, Petit Bout. Bon sang, tu es tellement intelligente. »

Bella et moi continuâmes à jouer avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'il soit l'heure de prendre le bain. J'étais foutrement heureux. Ma gamine m'appelait Papa et j'étais sincèrement persuadé qu'elle le pensait. Après l'avoir lavé et changé, je la berçai jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme, il ne fallut pas d'ailleurs longtemps.

Je l'allongeai dans son berceau et l'embrassai sur le front. « Merci, Petit Bout. Je t'aime. »

Quand je revins au salon, Bella était sur son ordinateur mais elle le ferma lorsque je m'assis à côté d'elle. Elle se cala contre moi et j'enroulai mon bras autour d'elle, l'embrassant.

Lorsque nous nous séparâmes, je souris. « Elle m'a appelé Papa. »

Elle hocha la tête. « C'est vrai. »

« Je crois qu'elle le pensait vraiment. Je veux dire, elle m'a même montré du doigt. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Tu es l'homme le plus heureux du monde, pas vrai ? »

« Putain, oui. Prochaine étape, elle va t'appeler Maman. »

« Ouais ? » sourit-elle. J'acquiesçai. « J'aimerais vraiment, vraiment beaucoup. »

« J'essaye de t'appeler comme ça de plus en plus souvent alors peut-être qu'elle va finir par le faire. »

« Oh je l'espère. » soupira-t-elle en me tenant fermement. « Alors, comment s'est passé ta journée ? »

Comme nous le faisions toujours, je racontai ma journée à Bella, puis elle me raconta la sienne. Alice et elle avaient prévu d'aller dîner et boire un verre ensemble cette semaine pour fêter les fiançailles. La vie semblait allait à toute allure mais c'était une bonne chose.

* * *

« Ouais, elle le pensait vraiment. » déclara Emmett tout en regardant la vidéo du Petit Bout qui m'appelait Papa.

« Je sais, non ? » lançai-je. « Elle m'a même désigné du doigt avant qu'on commence à filmer. »

Il éclata de rire et me repassa mon portable. « Tu es encore pire que moi. »

« Je plussoie. » dit Jasper en mangeant son hamburger.

Je roulai des yeux et rejouai la vidéo juste pour moi. « Peut-être bien mais c'est la gamine la plus mignonne du monde. C'est un truc foutrement énorme. Elle _parle_. »

Emmett rit, tout en secouant la tête. « J'aurais dû demander à Rosalie de passer le téléphone à Ben. Il ne la ferme plus maintenant. Dans pas longtemps, tu vas commencer à regretter qu'elle ait commencé à parler, tout comme tu regrettes déjà qu'elle marche à quatre pattes. Ça se retourne toujours contre toi. Écris ce que je te dis. »

Mon portable se mit à sonner et je le pris. Je vis que c'était Bella alors je décrochai rapidement. « Hey, quoi de neuf ? T'es à la maison avec Sofia ? »

« Edward, je... suis vraiment désolée. » dit-elle alors que j'entendais le Petit Bout pleurer dans le fond. « J'ai tourné la tête à peine une _seconde_ et elle était debout et puis elle... elle ne l'était plus. C'est profond et... »

« Qu'est-ce qui est profond ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle pleure comme ça, Bella ? » demandai-je les sourcils froncés.

« Sofia s'est levée toute seule mais elle a perdu l'équilibre et s'est cognée la tête contre la table basse. Il y a une coupure et ça a l'air profond. Je n'arrive pas à arrêter les saignements. On est en route pour ton hôpital. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda Jasper.

« Sofia est blessée. » Je me levai et me dirigeai vers les Urgences. « Est-ce qu'elle a perdu connaissance, Bella ? »

« Non, elle s'est tout de suite mise à pleurer. J'ai sorti la trousse d'urgence et je l'ai aussitôt comprimé, mais ça saigne beaucoup. »

« C'est normal, la tête saigne toujours beaucoup. Vous serez bientôt là, non ? »

« Ouais, dans quelques minutes. Je suis vraiment désolée, Edward. »

J'inspirai profondément parce que j'étais en train de faire une foutue crise de panique. Le Petit Bout était blessée. Nom de dieu, je voulais seulement qu'elle soit déjà auprès de moi. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Bella. » dis-je en approchant du bureau de l'accueil. « J'ai besoin que vous bipiez le Dr Carlisle Cullen pour moi. »

J'entendais toujours le Petit Bout hurler et pleurer. Ça me tuait mais je ne voulais pas raccrocher. Jasper et Emmett m'avaient suivi jusqu'aux Urgences mais ils devaient retourner au travail alors je leur expliquai ce qui se passait. Lorsque Bella et le Petit Bout arrivèrent aux Urgences, j'avais déjà obtenu une salle d'examen et mon père ne devait plus tarder à descendre. Je sortis le Petit Bout de son siège auto. Le pansement au dessus de son œil gauche était imbibé de sang et pour la première fois de ma vie, la vue du sang me donna envie de vomir.

« Chuuut, Papa s'occupe de toi. » lui dis-je en lui caressant le dos. J'entrai dans les Urgences, Bella sur mes pas.

« Papa. » pleura-t-elle en s'accrochant à moi comme si sa vie en dépendait.

« J'ai tourné la tête une seconde, Edward. » dit Bella tout en pleurant alors que j'allongeai le Petit Bout sur le brancard. Je pris des gants et retirai le bandage. J'examinai l'entaille de quelques centimètres au dessus de son œil. Elle allait avoir besoin de points de suture mais c'était bon signe qu'elle n'ait pas perdu connaissance.

Je vérifiai ses pupilles alors qu'elle continuait à pleurer. Elles étaient identiques et réactives – un autre _très_ bon signe. « Je ne pense pas qu'elle ait de commotion. » soufflai-je de soulagement. « Mais elle va avoir besoin de points de suture. »

Bella hocha la tête et s'essuya les yeux. « Le téléphone a sonné... je l'ai laissée une seconde pour l'attraper. Elle a dû se relever en prenant appui sur la table basse. »

« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? » demanda mon père en se précipitant dans la pièce. Il me poussa presque pour atteindre le Petit Bout.

« Elle s'est levée et a perdu l'équilibre, elle s'est cognée la tête sur la table basse. » dis-je. « Il n'y a pas de signe de commotion mais... j'en sais rien, Papa. »

Je retirai mes gants et serrai la main de Bella alors que mon père examinait la tête du Petit Bout. Il arriva à la même conclusion que moi, quelques points de suture mais tout irait bien. Néanmoins, voir le Petit Bout pleurer et saigner me donnait envie de me rouler en boule. Je n'avais jamais eu autant peur de ma vie.

« Je vais chercher une infirmière, d'accord, mon garçon ? » Mon père me tapota l'épaule. « Des accidents arrivent tous les jours, mais elle ira bien. Essaye de la calmer pour moi d'accord. Je lui ferai les points moi même. »

Je hochai la tête et m'assis sur le brancard, à côté de Bella. Elle tenait le Petit Bout dans ses bras. Elle me passa Sofia et j'essuyai les joues rouges couvertes de larmes de ma fille. Je pris une gaze sur le plateau et enlevai le sang du mieux que je pus.

« Tout va bien, Petit Bout. » murmurai-je en lui embrassant la tête. « Grand-Père va bien te soigner. »

« Je suis _tellement_ désolée. » répéta à nouveau Bella.

Je levai la tête et lui pris la main. « Ce n'est pas de ta faute. Je la laisse par terre pour quelques secondes moi aussi alors ça aurait très bien pu m'arriver. Bon sang, c'est déjà presque arrivé, tu te souviens ? »

« Tu n'es pas en colère contre moi ? »

Je secouai la tête. « Bien sûr que non. Mais je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute ma vie. »

« Moi aussi. » souffla-t-elle. « Quand j'ai entendu le gros bruit et ensuite ses pleurs, j'ai cru que mon cœur s'était arrêté. Il y avait tellement de sang. »

Je mis mon bras autour d'elle et la tins contre moi tout en câlinant le Petit Bout contre mon torse. Ses pleurs s'étaient calmés mais elle gémissait toujours. Ses petites mains agrippaient fermement ma tenue d'hôpital, on aurait dit une main de fer.

Lorsque mon père revint avec une infirmière, Bella se leva et je gardai le Petit Bout sur mes genoux. Elle se débattit et se mit à crier lorsqu'il appliqua la crème anesthésiante avant de lui injecter de la lidocaïne. Elle _détesta_ chaque instant de ce qui suivit et je détestai devoir la tenir ainsi. Je n'avais même pas pu supporter de le voir faire les points. La main de Bella se trouvait sur mon épaule. Elle me tenait fermement et m'offrait le réconfort dont j'avais besoin. Elle avait l'air tellement désolée même si je lui avais répétée encore et encore que ce n'était pas de sa faute.

Je ne pouvais pas lui reprocher ça parce que comme je lui avais dit, le Petit Bout avait déjà failli se cogner la tête sous ma surveillance. Pas besoin de préciser que j'allais jeter cette foutue table basse. Même en étant protégé pour les bébés, elle avait blessé le Petit Bout.

« Voilà, j'ai fini. » déclara mon père en coupant le fil. Il étala de la crème antibactérienne sur les points et les couvrit d'un pansement. « J'ai fait des petits points serrés alors avec un peu de chance, la cicatrice ne sera pas trop visible. Elle est jeune, alors ça devrait très bien guérir. »

J'acquiesçai soulevant le Petit Bout pour qu'elle puisse poser sa tête sur mon épaule. « Merci Papa. »

Il sourit. « De rien. Surveille la bien ce soir, d'accord ? Je vais demander à quelqu'un de prendre ta garde pour que tu puisses rentrer avec elle. »

« J'apprécie vraiment. »

Il caressa le dos du Petit Bout et l'embrassa sur la joue. « Je suis désolé de t'avoir contrarié, mon trésor. La prochaine fois que tu décides de te lever, attendez ton papa ou ta maman. »

« Merci Carlisle. » dit Bella.

« De rien, ma chérie. » répondit-il en l'enlaçant. « Ne te reproche rien, d'accord ? Les accidents, ça arrive tous les jours et pour être honnête, ça aurait pu être bien pire. »

* * *

Comme j'avais le reste de la journée de libre, je rentrai avec le Petit Bout et Bella prit sa voiture. Pour être honnête, je ne voulais pas quitter ma gamine des yeux. Une fois à la maison, je lui donnai du Tylenol pour enfant comme mon père l'avait suggéré. Elle se comportait à nouveau comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Est-ce que c'est sûr qu'elle dorme ? » demanda Bella alors que nous lavions le Petit Bout dans l'évier. Nous nettoyions le sang qu'elle avait dans le cou et sur la poitrine.

Je hochai la tête tout en passant le gant sur elle. « Ouais, mais je pense que j'ai envie qu'elle reste un peu avec nous, juste au cas ou. »

Le Petit Bout se mit à rire et frappa l'eau, envoyant des gouttes partout sur nous. « Elle est complètement redevenue elle même. » rigola Bella. « Tu es vraiment une petite fille heureuse, pas vrai ? »

« Papa ! » s'exclama-t-elle en posant sa main mouillée sur mon t-shirt.

« Oui, je suis Papa. » ris-je en la prenant dans mes bras. Je lui fis un bisous qui pète sur le ventre et elle se mit à rire tout en disant mon nom encore et encore.

Bon sang, j'adorais l'entendre dire ça.

Une fois qu'elle fut sèche et habillée, Bella et moi nous installâmes avec elle sur le canapé, laissant la télé éteinte. Alors que Bella lui caressait doucement le ventre, elle poussa un soupir de bonheur et sombra dans le sommeil.

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que je l'ai laissée se blesser. » dit Bella en fronçant les sourcils. « Je la surveille en permanence et la seule fois où je la laisse par terre, voilà ce qui se passe. Comment tu fais pour ne pas me détester ? »

Je fronçai les sourcils. « Je ne pourrais jamais te détester, Bella. Mais maintenant qu'elle commence à se lever, il va falloir qu'on la surveille encore plus. Néanmoins, on va se débarrasser de ce truc quand les éboueurs passeront. » Je désignai la table de la tête.

Elle sourit un peu et hocha la tête. « En fait, j'envisageais d'utiliser une masse. »

Je ris et me penchai pour l'embrasser. « J'aime ta façon de voir les choses. Son crime devrait être puni de mort, non ? »

« Si. Rien n'a le droit de blesser notre petite fille et de survivre. »

« L'envelopper dans du papier bulle, ça serait trop, non ? » souris-je d'un air moqueur.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Il me semble qu'ils vendent ça au mètre. »

Nous rîmes doucement et j'enveloppai mon bras autour d'elle. Elle posa sa tête sur mon épaule. Nous restâmes assis là, à observer le Petit Bout dormir pendant une heure et demie. Même si je détestais la voir blessée, le Petit Bout avait réussi à se relever toute seule. C'était un immense pas en avant et je n'étais vraiment pas prêt à vivre ça. Il allait sans doute y avoir d'autres bosses et certainement quelques bleus mais il fallait que je laisse les choses arriver.

Le Petit Bout grandissait et j'avais le sentiment que j'allais me faire quelques cheveux blancs à cause de tout ça.

* * *

Pauvre Petit Bout... plus les chapitres passent et plus elle devient adorable :) Mais aussi, pauvre Bella et Edward... trop l'angoisse tout ça ^^ Heureusement, Sofia parle maintenant et Bella est presque officiellement sa Maman :D

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	29. Feliz Navidad

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

C'est peut-être un peu étrange, mais je vous propose de fêter Noël_ (oui, en plein moi de juin, je sais XD)_ avec ce nouveau chapitre ! D'ailleurs, il marque un grand tournant dans l'histoire...

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 29 – Feliz Navidad

« Je crois qu'on lui a pris beaucoup trop de jouets. » dis-je en fixant la montagne de cadeaux de Noël pour le Petit Bout que Bella et moi devions emballer. « Oh et trop de vêtements aussi. »

Bella se mit à rire et me tapa la tête avec un rouleau avant de s'asseoir à côté de moi. « Je prends la responsabilité pour les vêtements mais on sait tous les deux que pour les cadeaux, c'est de ta faute. » rétorqua-t-elle.

Je souris en me souvenant de notre excursion au magasin de jouet. Ouais, en fait, il était possible que je me sois bien amusé là bas. Bella avait fini par être gênée par moi parce que, vous savez, il avait _fallu_ que je teste ces trucs pour le Petit Bout. Elle n'allait pas être capable de se servir de certains toute suite – notamment le porteur coccinelle – mais je doutais que ça l'embête vraiment. Elle avait des tonnes de jouets avec lesquels s'amuser tout de suite.

Je m'étais un peu emballé mais après tout, c'était son premier Noël.

« Alors, par quoi on commence ? » demandai-je.

Bella se mordit la lèvre en observant la pile. « Les gros jouets en premier, je suppose. On pourra mettre les vêtements et les plus petits jouets dans des boîtes. Tu sais qu'il est fort possible qu'elle s'intéresse plus au papier et au ruban, pas vrai ? »

Je ris. « La connaissant, ouais. »

J'étais foutrement nul pour faire les paquets, mais heureusement, la présentation n'aurait pas d'importance pour le Petit Bout. Il me tardait vraiment le matin de Noël pour l'aider à ouvrir les cadeaux, la faisant crier de joie.

Lorsque nous l'avions emmenée voir le Père Noël quelques jours plus tôt à l'hôpital, elle avait décidé que comme la moustache de Charlie, la barbe du Père Noël avait besoin d'être tirée. Cette gamine n'avait pas peur des inconnus, comme la plupart des bébés. Elle adorait attirer l'attention et le Père Noël – ou plutôt Tom, un des infirmiers – l'avait adorée. C'était hilarant de la voir babiller, discutant avec lui. Quand nous partîmes, elle lui fit signe de la main et lui cria au revoir – son nouveau mot.

Bella et moi finîmes d'envelopper les cadeaux à une heure du matin puis nous les cachâmes dans le placard. Elle vint se coucher avec moi et je me plaçai sur elle, la coinçant avec mon corps tout en embrassant délicatement son cou. Nous n'avions pas pu passer beaucoup de temps ensemble ces derniers temps. J'avais dû reprendre mes gardes de nuit et elle avait été très occupée avec les gamins qui préparaient une pièce de théâtre. Une fois à la maison, toutes les affaires rangées, elle était épuisée. La semaine d'avant, nous étions allés chez Charlie pour l'aider à installer son sapin vu que c'était quelque chose que Bella et lui faisaient toujours ensemble, alors passer du temps avec elle m'avait manqué.

« Je t'aime Nibbles. » souris-je en reculant un peu. Je remarquai qu'elle se mordait la lèvre.

Elle rougit et sourit. « Je t'aime aussi. »

Je l'embrassai sur la bouche tout en remontant ma main sur ses seins. Elle gémit, se cabrant contre moi alors que je passais mon pouce sur son téton. « Tu m'as tellement manqué, putain. » soufflai-je.

Elle posa sa main sur ma joue et m'attira à elle avec passion. Apparemment, je lui avais manquée moi aussi. En quelques instants, nous retirâmes nos vêtements et je m'installai entre ses jambes, plongeant en elle. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent dans mon dos et elle gémit, me demandant d'aller plus vite, plus profondément en elle.

Son corps était absolument parfait et j'_adorais_ foutrement la sentir enrouler autour de moi. Ce ne fut ni lent, ni romantique mais c'était parfait parce qu'on était ensemble. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour jouir alors que je caressais son clitoris et je la suivis de près.

Elle retomba contre mon torse, haletant doucement alors que je lui caressais le bas du dos. « Je regrette que tu doives aller travailler demain. » dit-elle. « On aurait pu passer toute la nuit à faire ça. » Elle leva la tête et je tombai sur son magnifique sourire moqueur.

« Je pourrais me faire porter pâle. » répondis-je en faisant semblant de tousser.

Elle éclata de rire et bougea ses lèvres contre les miennes. « Eh bien, je ne suis pas encore fatiguée. »

Je nous retournai, la coinçant sous moi et fis courir mes lèvres le long de son cou. « Moi non plus. »

* * *

Même si je ne travaillais pas le jour de Noël, j'étais de garde le vingt-quatre jusqu'à minuit. Ça. Craignait. À. Mort. Le service était complètement mort et tous les patients du service de chirurgie étaient stables alors il fallut que j'aille travailler aux Urgences. En temps normal, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé mais je regrettais de ne pas pouvoir réveillonner avec Bella et le Petit Bout, même si cette dernière semblait parfaitement ignorer que c'était Noël.

En plus, les vacances avaient l'air de pousser les gens à boire alors j'avais mon lot de têtes de cons à recoudre alors qu'ils ne comprenaient pas ce qui se passait. Ouais, j'aurais _vraiment_ voulu être à la maison.

« Très bien, j'ai fini. » Je retirai mes gants et les jetai sur le plateau. « Laissez le décuver et ensuite, il pourra sortir. »

L'infirmière hocha la tête. « Bien sûr, Dr Cullen. »

Je quittai la salle d'examen et entrai dans la salle des infirmières. Je trouvai des gâteaux sur le comptoir. Eh bien, ça m'aida un peu. Mais ils n'étaient pas aussi bons que ceux de Bella qui se trouvaient en ce moment même dans ma cuisine. Après avoir écrit mes ordonnances et mangé un gâteau, je me passai la main sur le visage et soupirai.

« C'est différent quand on a une famille qui nous attend à la maison, pas vrai ? » dit Siobhan, l'une des infirmières un peu plus âgées. Elle était là depuis... putain, depuis que j'étais gamin. « Ça ne vous dérangeait pas de travailler l'année dernière. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Je suppose que ma gamine me manque. Je veux dire, elle doit déjà dormir mais Bella devait lui faire écouter _Rodolphe le renne au nez rouge_. Je suis sûr qu'elle a tapé des mains en riant même si elle ne comprenait pas la chanson. »

Elle sourit et prit la boîte à gâteau, me la tendant. « Je suis désolée, gamin. »

« Et vous ? Vous êtes là toute la nuit ? »

« Oui. » Elle hocha la tête. « Ma fille et son petit garçon passent Noël dans sa belle famille alors ce n'est pas comme si je loupais quelque chose. »

Je savais que son époux était décédé quelques années plus tôt alors je me sentis mal pour elle. Elle avait toujours été gentille avec moi quand j'étais plus jeune et que je venais voir mon père au travail. « Je suis désolé. »

« C'est rien. En plus, comme ça, les infirmières plus jeunes peuvent rester avec leur famille. À quelle heure vous finissez ? »

Je regardai ma montre. « Minuit, alors il ne me reste plus que deux heures. »

« Eh bien, c'est une bonne chose. Vous serez là pour aider... Sofia, c'est ça ? » Je hochai la tête. « Vous serez là pour aider Sofia à ouvrir ses cadeaux. »

Je me mis à rire en me souvenant de l'énorme pile. « On l'a plutôt gâtée. Il va sans doute nous falloir un bon moment pour tous les ouvrir et ensuite, on va chez mes parents demain soir. Hey, vous l'avez déjà vu ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Votre père est venu nous la montrer il y a quelques temps mais j'aimerais beaucoup la revoir. »

Je sortis mon portable et lui montrai quelques photos et même quelques vidéos du Petit Bout. Siobhan les adora et rit même un peu. À ce moment là, Bella m'envoya une photo du Petit Bout dans son body de Noël – choisi par Bella, évidemment. Elle était foutrement adorable dans sa tenue Rodolphe.

Finalement, la radio annonça un patient et je pus enfin faire quelque chose qui en valait la peine. Lorsque j'ouvris les portes arrières de l'ambulance, je réalisai que c'était une gamine. Une adolescente avait été renversée par un conducteur ivre. Je n'avais jamais vraiment été touché par mes patients. Je détestais les perdre mais... c'était différent.

« Fonctions vitales ? » demandai-je alors que nous traversions l'entrée en direction de la salle de trauma. Elles étaient critiques et vraiment mauvaises.

« Aiiie. » pleura la fille en levant la main.

Je posai ma main sur la sienne pour qu'elle la repose. « Tout va bien se passer. » lui dis-je en passant mon pouce sur le dos de sa main. « Je suis le Dr Cullen et tu es à au Centre Médical Olympique. »

Nous arrivâmes dans la salle de trauma et la déplaçâmes. Nous travaillâmes rapidement, ils installèrent les monitorings pendant que je l'auscultais. Elle avait une fracture du tibia et ce qui semblait être une hémorragie interne – sans doute au niveau de l'abdomen. Soudainement, elle perdit connaissance et le moniteur indiqua une fibrillation ventriculaire.

L'adrénaline me traversa alors que je gérais le code. Après avoir utilisé le défibrillateur, je pus ausculter son dos mais elle était en train de partir.

« Appelez pour réserver un bloc, _maintenant_. » ordonnai-je en prenant l'échographe portable qu'une infirmière me tendait. Je passai l'appareil sur l'abdomen de la fille. « Quelqu'un a appelé ses parents ? »

« Oui et elle s'appelle Bree. » m'informa Siobhan. « Ils sont en route. »

Je regardai le petit écran et trouvai une large poche de sang en haut de son abdomen, sur la gauche – apparemment, c'était la rate. Il aurait fallu qu'on lui fasse un scanner pour en être sûr mais on n'avait pas le temps. Une fois que le bloc fut prêt, nous nous y rendîmes directement. Je lançai la transfusion sanguine ainsi que les médicaments mais il fallait que je l'ouvre rapidement pour arrêter les saignement ou elle allait mourir.

C'était Noël putain et je refusais que ça arrive. C'était une gamine, pour l'amour du ciel... comme _ma_ propre gamine.

Je restai au bloc plusieurs heures, essayant de réparer les dégâts dont la fille souffrait. Je retirai sa rate, arrangeai une lacération au foie et recousus plusieurs coupures causées par le verre. Je restai même pour aider l'orthopédiste à réparer sa jambe cassée. Honnêtement, elle avait de la chance d'être envie et je priais pour qu'elle le reste.

Après l'avoir installée aux soins intensifs, je vérifiai mon portable et découvris qu'il était trois heures du matin. J'avais trois textos de Bella qui me demandait où j'étais. Je lui répondis que j'arrivais bientôt avant d'aller trouver les parents de la fille.

J'ouvris la porte et retirai mon calot. Ils étaient seuls dans la pièce. Le père tenait la mère contre lui et il était évident qu'ils avaient pleuré. Bon sang, ça craignait mais au moins, j'avais de bonnes nouvelles.

« Mr et Mme Tanner ? » Ils relevèrent brusquement la tête. « Je suis le Dr Cullen. »

Je leur serrai la main et m'assis à côté d'eux. « Est-ce qu'elle est... ? » me demanda Mme Tanner.

Je secouai la tête et souris. « Non, elle est en salle de réveil. Ses blessures sont graves mais c'est très bon signe qu'elle ait survécu à l'opération. Il y a quelques détails qu'il faut qu'on passe en revue avant que vous puissiez aller la voir, d'accord ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête et Mr Tanner prit la parole. « Mais elle va survivre, pas vrai ? »

« Je le crois, oui. Mais comme je vous l'ai dit, ses blessures étaient graves. »

Je leur racontai ce qui c'était passé quand leur fille était arrivée ici et ce que j'avais fait pendant l'opération. Après avoir répondu à leurs questions – la plupart desquelles avaient pour réponse, il faudra attendre pour voir – je les accompagnai aux soins intensifs.

« Merci Dr Cullen. » dit Mme Tanner en se jetant dans mes bras. « Vous lui avez sauvée la vie... c'est un miracle. »

Je lui tapotai doucement le dos puis elle retourna auprès de son mari. Ils entrèrent dans la pièce et je les laissai pour aller remplir les papiers. Lorsque je quittai l'hôpital, il était presque six heures et j'étais mort de fatigue. Mais je me sentais bien. Je veux dire, j'avais sauvé la vie de cette fille. Pour ses parents, ce Noël ne serait pas le jour où ils avaient perdu leur fille.

* * *

Lorsque j'arrivai à la maison, j'allai voir le Petit Bout dans sa chambre. Je la trouvai assise dans son berceau. Elle me sourit et me tendit les bras lorsqu'elle me vit. « Papa. »

Je la pris et la serrai contre moi tout en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Tu ne conduira jamais, Petit Bout. » Je lui changeai la couche comme elle était mouillée. Une fois que j'eus fini, je m'assis dans le rocking chair. « Papa est désolé d'avoir loupé le Réveillon mais il a sauvé la vie d'une fille ce soir. Ouais, c'est vrai. Et tu sais quoi ? J'ai pensé à toi. C'était une gamine. Je veux dire, elle était bien plus âgée que toi mais c'était le petit bout de quelqu'un comme tu es le mien. »

Elle posa ses mains dans mes cheveux et cala sa tête sur mon épaule alors que je lui tapotais le dos. Je l'entendis bailler et ça me fit sourire.

« Joyeux Noël... Je sais que tu ne sais pas encore ce que ça veut dire mais c'est une période spéciale de l'année. Tu reçois des cadeaux. » Je rigolai doucement. « On passe du temps en famille et on se dit à quel point on s'aime. Du moins, c'est ce que ta maman m'a dit. Tu sais à quel point tu comptes pour moi, pas vrai ? Tu représentes tout pour Maman et moi. »

Je levai la tête et tombai sur Bella qui souriait en nous observant depuis le pas de la porte. Le Petit Bout s'était rendormie alors je me levai et la couchai sur le dos avant d'enrouler mes bras autour de Bella.

« Je suis désolé d'être en retard et de ne pas avoir appelé. » lui dis-je en l'embrassant.

« J'ai entendu. » Elle me montra le baby-phone avec un petit sourire moqueur.

« Eh bien, au moins, cette fois-ci, je n'étais pas en train de préparer une surprise. » ris-je.

« Allons nous coucher. Peut-être qu'elle va dormir encore quelques heures. »

Je hochai la tête et l'embrassai une fois de plus avant de traverser le couloir. Je retirai mes chaussures et lançai ma tenue d'hôpital dans la panière à linge avant de m'allonger avec Bella dans le lit. Je l'attirai à moi et la pris dans mes bras. Elle posa sa tête sur mon torse.

« La nuit a été dure ? » Elle embrassa ma poitrine.

« Ouais, mais ça s'est passé du mieux que possible. Ça craint, tu sais ? C'était le Réveillon et une gamine de seize ans s'est fait percuter par un conducteur ivre. Parfois, je déteste vraiment les gens. »

« C'est horrible mais au moins, tu lui as sauvée la vie. Je suis sûre que c'est tout ce qui compte pour ses parents. »

Je hochai la tête. « Sa mère a dit que c'était un miracle. Mais je n'irais pas jusque là. »

Elle leva la tête et sourit. « Tu as réalisé un miracle de Noël. »

Je la fis se recoucher et l'embrassai sur la tête. « N'appelle pas ça comme ça. »

« Eh bien, je suis quand même fière de toi. Je suis heureuse que tu aies été là bas même si tu nous as manqué. »

« Moi aussi. Mais je suis épuisé. J'espère que le Petit Bout ne décidera pas de se lever dans une heure, d'accord ? Peut-être qu'elle va me laisser trois... ou quatre heures si elle m'aime vraiment. » plaisantai-je.

« Je t'aime. » Elle se redressa pour m'embrasser. « Joyeux Noël. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Joyeux Noël, ma belle. »

* * *

Bella me permit de dormir quatre heures, se levant en même temps que le Petit Bout. En plus, ce n'était pas comme si Sofia savait qu'elle avait attendu qu'il soit onze heures pour ouvrir ses cadeaux. Une fois que j'eus bu une bonne quantité de café, Bella alla l'habiller pendant que je sortais les cadeaux du placard pour les mettre sous le sapin que nous avions décoré ensemble.

« Très bien, tout est prêt ! » lançai-je en observant la pile. Nom de dieu, on allait en avoir pour un moment.

Bella vint dans le salon avec le Petit Bout qui portait une robe rouge. Lorsque Sofia vit le papier brillant des cadeaux, elle fit un grand sourire et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'était un cadeau mais elle adorait les trucs qui brillaient.

« C'est tout pour toi, ma puce. » dit Bella en l'embrassant sur la joue. « C'est Noël ! »

Je tendis les bras et elle me passa le Petit Bout pour que je puisse l'embrasser. Nous nous installâmes par terre et commençâmes par le plus gros paquet – c'était un nouveau tapis de jeu. Je tirai un peu sur le papier et elle le prit, m'aidant à tout déchirer. C'est moi qui fit le plus gros du boulot pendant qu'elle jouait avec les nœuds sur les cadeaux.

Nous les ouvrîmes tous mais comme prévu, elle préféra jouer avec le papier et les nœuds plutôt que les jouets. Bella prit un bon paquet de photos et évidemment, le Petit Bout rit tout en jouant avec les morceaux de papier.

Elle finit par se lasser et je lui tendis un de ses nouveaux jouets. « Maman ! » dit-elle en passant le jouet à Bella.

Le visage de Bella s'illumina en le prenant – comme à chaque fois que le Petit Bout l'appelait ainsi. Ça n'arrivait pas souvent et elle ne le disait que si je le disais d'abord alors c'était parfait. C'était juste que... j'adorais l'entendre dire ça, sans doute autant que Bella. Nous formions une famille même si ce n'était pas encore officiel. Mais peut-être un jour.

« Mais c'est ton nouveau jouet, Sofia. » Bella arborait un grand sourire. « On va jouer ensemble, d'accord ? »

Bella l'aida à faire rouler la petite voiture par terre pendant que je prenais des photos. Il ne fallut pas longtemps au Petit Bout pour passer à un autre jouet, puis elle se lassa à nouveau. Après deux heures à ouvrir des paquets et à jouer, je couchai le Petit Bout pour sa sieste. J'aidai Bella à ranger le bazar.

« Hey, c'est le moment d'échanger nos cadeaux ? » demandai-je en mettant les papiers dans la poubelle.

Bella sourit et hocha la tête. « Il me tardait que tu dises ça. Je reviens tout de suite. »

Alors qu'elle allait dans la chambre, je sortis le dernier paquet que j'avais gardé dans le placard. Je promets que j'avais eu l'idée tout seul et que ce n'était pas encore un bijou. Choquant, je sais. Lorsque Bella revint, elle s'assit à côté de moi sur le canapé et me passa un petit paquet plat pendant que je lui passais le mien.

« Toi d'abord. » sourit-elle. « Et ne discute pas. »

Je ris et déchirai le papier avant de soulever le couvercle de la boîte.

« Tu sais, c'est vraiment très difficile de t'acheter un truc. Alors je ne l'ai pas fait. »

Je retirai le papier et trouvai un cadre photo. Mais il n'y avait pas de photo à l'intérieur, c'était des empreintes de mains.

« Je sais qu'elle n'est plus un nouveau né et tout mais je me suis dit que ça te plairait quand même. »

Je souris et caressai le verre. « Je l'adore, Bella. C'est parfait. »

« Ouais ? »

Je la regardai et hochai la tête. « Oui. Je trouve que c'est... un cadeau incroyable et vraiment attentionné. »

Elle sourit lorsque je l'embrassai délicatement. « Sofia n'a pas trop apprécié de rester assise pour que je puisse le faire. » rit-elle. « En fait, elle a abîmé les deux premiers que j'ai fait. »

Je rigolai document. « Je veux bien te croire. Merci. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi et de rien. Ce n'est pas grand chose mais je ne savais pas trop quoi t'offrir. Je me suis dit qu'on pourrait l'accrocher dans la chambre ou un truc dans le genre. »

« Je le ferai. » dis-je en hochant la tête. « Bon, c'est ton tour. Au fait, je suis plutôt fier de moi. Je n'ai pas demandé d'aide à ma mère. »

Elle passa les mains sur le paquet de taille moyenne en rigolant doucement. Elle l'ouvrit précautionneusement. « Je suis sûre que c'est génial. »

Une fois qu'elle eut enlevé le papier, elle regarda la boîte. « C'est une willow tree figurine. » dis-je. « Quand je l'ai vu, j'ai tout de suite pensé à toi. Tu aimes ce genre de trucs, non ? »

Elle sourit et ouvrit la boîte, en sortant la figurine. C'était une mère tenant un bébé dans ses bras... dans mon esprit, c'était Bella tenant Sofia. C'était peut-être nul mais ça me faisait penser à elles. « Je l'adore. » dit-elle en la caressant du bout des doigts.

« Je sais que ce n'est pas grand chose mais je suppose que je voulais t'offrir quelque chose qui me faisait penser à Sofia et toi. Je te le dis tout le temps... que tu es sa mère mais ça le montre. C'est nul, pas vrai ? »

Elle secoua la tête et me regarda. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes. « Ce n'est pas nul. Ça compte beaucoup. Je ne m'attendais vraiment pas à une chose pareille venant de toi. » rigola-t-elle doucement.

« Quoi ? Que je t'offre quelque chose qui a dû sens ? » ris-je.

Elle haussa les épaules. « Tes cadeaux comptent toujours beaucoup mais celui ci... il compte bien plus qu'un bijou pour moi. Je l'adore, Edward. Merci. »

Elle posa la boîte et la figurine avant d'enrouler fermement ses bras autour de mon cou. « Joyeux Noël, Bella. »

* * *

« Alors, tu es sûr que ça ne dérange pas tes parents que je vienne ? » me demanda Charlie. Il était assis à côté de moi dans la voiture alors que je conduisais en direction de chez mes parents.

Comme Bella voulait passer Noël avec son père et qu'on avait déjà dit à mes parents qu'on viendrait chez eux, on avait étendu l'invitation à Charlie. Il n'avait jamais rencontré mes parents avant mais pour être honnête, même si je n'étais pas vraiment nerveux, j'espérais foutrement qu'ils allaient bien s'entendre. Je veux dire, Bella et moi avions prévu de passer le reste de notre vie ensemble alors il fallait _vraiment_ que ça marche.

« Bien sûr que non. Il leur tarde de vous rencontrer. »

En fait, cette idée enchantait ma mère. Il lui tardait de rencontrer le père de Bella. Elle disait même déjà qu'il faisait partie de la famille. J'étais simplement inquiet que ça soit un peu trop pour Charlie. C'était une femme adorable mais elle était parfois un peu trop enthousiaste.

« Oh... bien. » Il tira sur sa cravate.

Ouais, le gars portait _carrément_ une cravate. Je trouvais ça un peu bizarre mais je supposais qu'il voulait simplement avoir l'air bien ? Je n'en étais pas sûr mais ça m'avait fait rire quand je l'avais vu. Comme il ne savait pas où mes parents habitaient et vu que leur maison était super dure à trouver, il nous avait rejoint à l'appartement et nous faisions le trajet ensemble.

Le Petit Bout l'avait rencontré deux fois et elle se souvenait parfaitement de lui. Enfin, elle se souvenait au moins de sa pornstache. Elle lui avait rapidement tendu les bras lorsqu'il était arrivé et était restée collée à lui pendant qu'on attendait que Bella finisse de se préparer. Charlie semblait plus à l'aise avec l'idée que Bella soit mère. Mais en même temps, c'_était_ le Petit Bout, il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui résister. Il avait joué avec elle, la faisant sauter sur ses genoux. Elle avait ri et babillé.

« Eh bien, on y est. » dis-je en me garant devant la maison de mes parents. Ma mère prenait Noël très au sérieux alors la baraque était illuminée par un bon milliard de lumières et il y avait une énorme couronne sur la porte. Il y avait même un faux renne dans le jardin. Je ne plaisante pas.

Charlie marmonna un truc du genre ''nom de dieu'' en observant la grand maison. Je fus soudainement inquiet qu'il s'imagine que mes parents étaient des connards coincés du cul. Je veux dire, je pouvais comprendre ses raisons mais ils étaient loin d'être comme ça.

« Carlisle et Esmée sont géniaux, Papa. » dit Bella en sortant de la voiture. Je pris le siège auto du Petit Bout et son sac à langer. « Ce sont vraiment les personnes les plus gentilles du monde et je pense qu'ils vont te plaire. »

Charlie hocha la tête. « J'en suis sûr, Bells. Tant qu'ils sont gentils avec toi, je les aime bien. »

Une fois dans la maison, mes parents nous saluèrent. En fait, je fus même fier de ma mère lorsqu'elle n'enlaça pas Charlie. Les présentations se passèrent bien et Charlie offrit à mon père la bouteille de vin qu'il avait apporté.

« J'espère qu'il sera bon. » déclara Charlie.

Mon père sourit et lui tapota l'épaule. « Il a l'air bon. Merci. »

« Le dîner n'est pas encore tout à fait prêt, alors pourquoi vous n'iriez pas au salon avec Carlisle ? » proposa ma mère en récupérant le vin. « Il me semble qu'ils étaient en train de regarder un match. »

Charlie hocha la tête et suivit mon père au salon d'où on entendit soudainement Emmett crier. Je suivis ma mère et Bella à la cuisine avec le Petit Bout. J'avais très envie de lui donner la bouillie qu'elle semblait adorer dès maintenant pour pouvoir, pour une fois, manger comme une personne normale plus tard.

« J'aimerais pouvoir dire que Sofia m'a aidée à faire les tartes mais elle était bien plus occupée à lancer des cheerios. » rit Bella en rangeant les tartes au frigo.

« Ha ! » rit Rosalie tout en feuilletant un magasine sur le comptoir. « Tu as marché dessus ? Parce que Ben a la manie de le faire juste quand il _sait_ que je vais marcher dessus. »

« Oh oui, c'était un vrai bazar ! Mais j'ai fait ranger Edward. »

J'installai le Petit Bout dans sa chaise haute et ouvris sa bouffe dégoûtante. « Sofia a décidé qu'il fallait _tout_ jeter. » dis-je. « Bella a perdu une décoration de Noël comme ça. »

Ma mère vint embrasser Sofia tout en riant. « J'adore ce genre d'histoires, ma puce. Ton papa le mérite après ce qu'il m'a fait vivre. »

« Merci Maman. » rétorquai-je en roulant des yeux. Je tendis une cuillère de bouillie au Petit Bout.

Elle finit juste à temps pour le début du repas alors nous allâmes au salon. Rosalie avait installé le parc de Ben là alors j'assis le Petit Bout à côté de lui. Il était plutôt grand pour un bébé de dix-neuf mois alors je les surveillai pour ne pas qu'il lui fasse mal. Évidemment, il ne fit rien. Il lui prêta même ses jouets. Néanmoins, elle n'était pas du genre à partager avec lui. Il n'en fit pas cas et prit un autre jouet.

Visiblement, il avait surtout pris du côté d'Emmett.

La conversation se passa tranquillement entre Charlie et mes parents. Ils avaient l'air de bien s'entendre mais je remarquai que Charlie ne parlait pas beaucoup. Mais, je supposais que c'était juste sa façon d'être. Néanmoins, il semblait y avoir un problème. Il n'arrêtait pas de tirer sur son col et sa cravate comme pour desserrer le nœud. Il avait aussi l'air plus... pâle. Étrange.

« C'est délicieux, Esmée. » sourit-il malgré tout. « Merci encore de m'avoir invité. »

Ma mère sourit. « C'est normal ! Nous adorons Bella. C'est un vrai trésor et nous sommes heureux d'enfin vous rencontrer. »

« Merci Esmée. » rougit Bella. Le Petit Bout se mit à brailler. « J'ai fini, alors je vais m'occuper d'elle, Edward. »

Elle se pencha pour m'embrasser avant de sortir Sofia du parc. « Merci. »

Une fois que le repas fut terminé, nous mangeâmes le dessert avant de passer un moment au salon. Je m'assis par terre avec Ben et le Petit Bout, jouant avec les deux. Ça avait été une soirée sympa et j'étais foutrement ravi que mes parents s'entendent bien avec Charlie. En fait, c'était plutôt agréable cette sorte de ''réunion de famille'' pour une fois. C'était sympa.

En plus, Rosalie ne s'était pas comportée comme une grosse garce. Gros bonus.

* * *

« Hey, on va bientôt ouvrir les cadeaux. » dis-je à Charlie en entrant dans la cuisine. « Vous avez tous le Gaviscon ? »

Il me regarda et je remarquai qu'il transpirait et qu'il était encore plus pâle qu'un peu plus tôt. « Je, hum... »

Je m'approchai de lui. Il se tenait au comptoir. « Charlie ? Vous allez bien ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Euh... aide moi juste à m'asseoir ? »

J'écarquillai les yeux, inquiet. Merde, il avait vraiment l'air de ne pas aller bien. Il avait parlé de brûlures d'estomac alors ma mère lui avait dit où trouver les médicaments mais apparemment, ce n'était pas _juste_ des brûlures d'estomac. Je passai mon bras autour de lui et il marcha lentement jusqu'à une chaise. Lorsqu'il fut assis, je posai mes doigts sur son cou. Putain, son pouls battait à toute vitesse. « Papa ! » criai-je. « Charlie, est-ce que vous avez mal à la poitrine ? »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça brûle. »

« Vous avez des problèmes cardiaques ? Vous prenez quelque chose ? »

Il secoua la tête. « Mon, euh... bras me fait mal, Edward. »

« Mon garçon, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » me demanda mon père en entrant dans la pièce.

« Apporte de l'aspirine et appelle une ambulance... Je crois qu'il fait une crise cardiaque. »

Charlie laissa tomber sa tête en arrière. Je l'observai haleter – son souffle était court. Putain, c'était un autre symptôme. Mon père attrapa le flacon et vint vers nous avant d'appeler Emmett.

« Charlie, il faut que vous mâchiez ça, d'accord ? » dit mon père en lui mettant les cachets dans la bouche.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau mais Emmett n'était pas seul. Tout le monde se retrouva dans la cuisine. Mon père leur cria de sortir et d'appeler une ambulance. Je revérifiai le pouls de Charlie, il était toujours le même alors qu'il mâchait les cachets. Putain de merde. Il avait sans doute eu mal toute la soirée, c'était pour ça qu'il était bizarre. J'aurais dû le réaliser avant, putain.

« Papa ! » appela Bella mais ma mère la retint par le bras, l'empêchant d'approcher. Elle tint le Petit Bout contre elle. Elle avait l'air absolument terrifiée.

« Bella, il va bien. » Je priais pour ne pas être en train de mentir. « Emmène Sofia dans l'autre pièce, d'accord ? Mets ton manteau. »

« J-je ne peux pas... respirer. » marmonna Charlie en agrippant mon bras. Soudainement, il perdit connaissance et mon père et moi l'allongeâmes par terre.

Mes mains se posèrent sur son sternum avant même que je réfléchisse, me repassant le protocole dans la tête. Merde, ça ne pouvait pas arriver. Ça... ça ne pouvait pas arriver.

* * *

Hmm... voilà une fin de chapitre un peu difficile... comme je vous le disais juste avant, ça marque un grand tournant dans l'histoire, mais je ne peux pas vous dire en quoi ça gâcherait tout ^^ Préparez vous simplement à du changement...

Sur une note plus joyeuse, le Petit Bout appelle Bella "Maman" :) C'est trop mignon ! C'est un moment que l'auteur a écrit en OS et que je posterai à la fin de l'histoire ;)

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


	30. Tout se met en place

Bonjour à toutes !

Disclaimer: Twilight est à S. Meyer et cette histoire à **anhanninen**, seule cette version française est à moi.

Vous étiez inquiètes pour Charlie et eh bien, je ne vous en dis pas plus... voici de ses nouvelles...

Je tiens à grandement remercier les personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser un commentaire ou de mettre cette histoire en alertes/favoris !

J'espère que vous aimerez !

* * *

Chapitre 30 – Tout se met en place

Alors que je me dirigeais vers la salle d'attente, j'essayais d'arriver à comprendre ce qui c'était passé. Pendant une minute tout allait bien, nous allions ouvrir les cadeaux, et la minute d'après, j'étais en train de pratiquer une manœuvre de réanimation sur Charlie. Le père de Bella avait fait une _crise cardiaque_. Une putain de crise cardiaque le jour de Noël.

Ça semblait... ça semblait tellement irréel.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de la salle d'attendre, Bella leva brusquement la tête. Ses yeux étaient rouges et ses joues étaient marquées par les larmes. Elle s'accrochait à la main de ma mère. « Edward ? » murmura-t-elle en retenant un sanglot.

« Ils vont lui faire un cathétérisme cardiaque. » dis-je en m'agenouillant devant elle. Je lui pris les mains. « Il est stable mais on ne sait pas encore quels dommages a subi son cœur. Il est vivant, Bella et pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte. »

Elle se jeta dans mes bras, s'accrochant à moi tout en pleurant. Je lui caressai doucement le dos et l'embrassai sur la joue. « Papa. » pleura-t-elle.

« Tout ira bien. » soufflai-je. Putain, je ne _savais_ pas s'il allait aller bien. Il avait fait une foutue crise cardiaque. Si le cardiologue n'arrivait pas à ouvrir son artère avec une angioplastie, il allait devoir être transporté d'urgence à Seattle pour subir un bypass cardiaque. Nous n'avions pas assez de ressources sur place pour ça. « Tout va bien, Bella. »

Ma mère approcha du canapé et s'assit à côté de Bella qui était pelotée contre mon torse. Elle se calmait peu à peu. Une fois que ses sanglots se furent arrêtés, elle reprit la parole. « Qu'est-ce qu'ils lui font ? Est-ce que ton père est toujours avec lui ? »

Je hochai la tête, passant la main dans ses cheveux. « Ouais, il est dans la salle avec lui mais c'est pas lui qui va faire l'intervention. Le cardiologue, Dr Jones, se sert d'un rayon x spécial pour regarder ses artères, pour voir s'il peut les débloquer avec un ballon. S'il y arrive, il pourra essayer d'y mettre une prothèse pour la garder ouverte mais il est possible que le blocage soit très sévère. Avec un peu de chance, on pourra le soigner. Aux Urgences, ils lui ont donné des médicaments pour le cœur et ça l'a stabilisé pour l'instant. »

« Est-ce qu'il pourrait mourir ? »

« Hum... Je... »

« Évitons de penser comme ça, Bella. » Elle lui tapota la cuisse. « Il est entre de bonnes mains. »

Je hochai la tête. « Pour être honnête, il a eu de la chance d'être avec nous. On a pu commencer à le soigner tout de suite. »

« Oh mon dieu, et s'il avait été seul ? » pleura-t-elle. « Il aurait pu être mort et je ne le saurais même pas. _C'est_ pour ça que je n'aurais jamais dû le quitter. J'aurais pu le perdre comme j'ai perdu ma mère. »

Elle pleura pendant un moment et je la tins contre moi. En attendant d'avoir des nouvelles, j'allai lui chercher un café et décidai d'appeler Rose pour savoir comment allait le Petit Bout. Quand l'ambulance était arrivée, j'étais parti avec Charlie et mon père pendant que ma mère et Bella venaient en voiture, laissant Sofia à Emmett et ma sœur chez nos parents.

« Des nouvelles ? » demanda Rosalie en décrochant.

Je soupirai et mis un couvercle sur la tasse du café. « Non, ils sont toujours en train de lui faire un cathétérisme. Comment va Sofia ? Elle dort ? »

« Pas encore. Emmett est en train de lui donner le biberon. Elle est agitée, et Ben aussi. »

« Je suis désolé. Si tu n'arrives pas à la faire dormir, essaye de lui lire un des livres romantiques bidons de Maman. Bella fait ça avec elle et ça marche. »

Elle rigola doucement. « Romantiques et bidons, hum ? »

« Ça marche tout le temps. Ne me demande pas pourquoi. »

« Comment va Bella ? »

Je me laissai aller contre une chaise et me passai la main sur le visage. « Pas bien, bien sûr. Ma mère est avec elle alors je suis allé lui chercher un café. La nuit va être longue, surtout s'ils doivent le transférer. Bella voudra aller tout de suite à Seattle. »

« Eh bien, je pense à lui. Il a l'air costaud. »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Je ferais mieux d'y retourner Appelle moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose... et merci Rosalie. »

« Ne t'en fais pas pour ça. Tiens moi au courant quand tu auras des nouvelles. »

Après avoir raccroché, je pris les trois cafés et retournai dans la salle d'attente. Bella était maintenant au centre du canapé et ma mère l'avait prise dans ses bras. Elle lui parlait doucement. Ma mère avait été géniale depuis le début de cette histoire, restant avec Bella et lui répétant que Charlie irait bien. Ça me fit réaliser que Bella faisait complètement partie de cette famille. Ils l'avaient accueilli à bras ouverts.

Je leur passai les tasses et me rassis. Je pris la main de Bella. « On dirait que ça prend du temps. » dit-elle. « On va savoir comment il va dans combien de temps ? »

Je regardai ma montre et constatai qu'une heure était passée. « On devrait bientôt le savoir. »

« Je suppose que pas de nouvelles, bonnes nouvelles. » soupira-t-elle, reposant sa tête contre mon bras. « Mon dieu, j'espère qu'il va bien. »

« Il ira bien, Nibbles. » dis-je et pour la première fois depuis le début de cette histoire, Bella me fit un petit sourire. Je savais bien que ce surnom lui plaisait en secret.

Nous restâmes assis là en silence pendant une demi-heure de plus avant que mon père et le Dr Jones n'entrent dans la salle d'attente. Leur expression ne révélait rien et Bella raffermit sa prise sur ma main. « Il est vivant, pas vrai ? S'il vous plaît ? Il faut qu'il soit vivant. »

Mon père hocha la tête. Il tira une chaise et s'assit à côté de ma mère. « Il est vivant. »

Le Dr Jones nous expliqua alors que le blocage était sévère mais que grâce aux médicaments donnés ainsi qu'aux endroprothèses, il pensait qu'il irait bien. D'après lui, un bypass n'était pour l'instant pas nécessaire mais il le serait peut-être un jour.

« Il a eu beaucoup de chance, Bella. » dit mon père. « Le traitement a été commencé très rapidement et ça a minimisé les dommages faits à son cœur. Mais ça ne veut pas dire qu'il est complètement sorti d'affaire. Il a été placé sous monitoring aux Soins Intensifs et si on pense qu'il est en danger, il sera transféré à Seattle. »

Elle hocha la tête et renifla. « Mais vous pensez qu'il ira bien, pas vrai ? »

« Oui, je le pense. » affirma le Dr Jones. « Mais c'est un avertissement. Il faut qu'il change de régime alimentaire et d'hygiène de vie pour éviter d'autres blocages. Si ça se reproduit, il n'aura peut-être pas autant de chance et il y pourrait faire une grosse crise cardiaque. »

« Je ferai en sorte qu'il suive les indications. »

« Bien. D'autres questions ? »

Bella lui demanda tout ce à quoi elle pensait puis elle se tourna vers moi et me demanda si elle avait oublié quelque chose. Une fois qu'elle eut toutes les réponses possibles, nous attendîmes que Charlie soit installé en Soins Intensifs pour pouvoir aller le voir.

J'étais seul avec Bella. Je lui tenais fermement la main et elle s'accrochait à moi, essayant de se reprendre. « Tu lui as sauvé la vie. » murmura-t-elle alors que l'ascenseur montait.

« Non, c'est le Dr Jones qui l'a sauvé. »

Elle secoua la tête. « C'était tes mains sur son torse, Edward, pas celles de ton père ou celles d'Emmett. Je t'ai vu lui sauter dessus, tu n'as pas laissé son cœur manquer de sang une seule seconde. Le Dr Jones a peut-être réparé son artère mais c'est _toi_ qui lui a sauvé la vie. J... J'étais comme figée mais tu as _réagi_ tout de suite. Merci. »

Je l'attirai contre moi et embrassai son front tout en la serrant contre moi. « Je suis désolé que tu doives traverser ça, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je suis là, Bella. »

Elle hocha la tête. « Je sais et je ne peux pas te dire à quel point ça compte pour moi de t'avoir. »

Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent, je la guidai dans le couloir jusqu'à la chambre de Charlie. Il était dix heures du soir et techniquement, les heures de visite étaient terminés mais avec la place qu'avait mon père et le fait que j'étais chirurgien ici, une exception avait été faite pour Bella. Elle allait pouvoir rester avec son père aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte en verre, je sentis Bella tomber contre moi. Je la retins alors qu'elle haletait. _C'était_ son père dans le lit, pas juste un autre patient. Putain, même pour _moi_ c'était dur de le voir comme ça alors j'imaginais ce qu'elle devait ressentir. Je la guidai jusqu'au lit et attrapai une chaise pour qu'elle s'assoit.

Elle lui prit la main et la pressa. « Papa. » souffla-t-elle. Elle se remit à pleurer. Je regardai le moniteur, vérifiant ses constantes.

Elles n'étaient pas mauvaises mais ça aurait pu être mieux. Je finis par le regarder _lui_, remarquant qu'il n'avait pas bonne mine. Il était sous oxygène et était branché à une intraveineuse et d'autres produits. J'avais déjà vu ça – plus que je pouvais m'en souvenir – mais c'était juste... différent.

« S'il te plaît, ne meurs pas. » dit Bella en essuyant ses larmes. « Tu ne peux pas faire ça. Tu m'as promis que tu ne me quitterais jamais, tu te souviens ? Quand j'avais quatre ans ? Tu m'as dit que je ne serais plus jamais seule comme après la mort de Maman. _Pourquoi_ tu ne m'as pas dit que tu ne te sentais pas bien ? »

Il dormait profondément alors il ne répondit pas mais j'aurais bien voulu savoir pourquoi moi aussi. Il se trouvait dans une maison remplie de médecins, pour l'amour du ciel. S'il nous avait donnés ses symptômes, on aurait tout de suite su. Il ne serait pas presque foutrement mort sur le parquet de mes parents. Bella n'aurait pas été là, pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps et le suppliant de ne pas mourir.

Ça me mettait franchement en colère. Je ne supportais pas de la voir ainsi. Elle avait toujours été si forte avec moi mais pour l'instant, elle n'était plus qu'une fille qui pleurait son père. Je pris une autre chaise et saisis la main de Bella, lui offrant mon soutien.

Qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien dire qui n'avait pas déjà été dit ? Le Dr Jones et mon père étaient sûrs qu'il allait aller bien et que ce n'était pas aussi grave que ça aurait pu l'être mais pour elle, c'était la pire des choses qui pouvaient arriver. Grosse crise cardiaque ou non, c'était foutrement sérieux.

« Je t'aime Papa. » Elle posa sa tête sur le lit.

* * *

Bella et moi passâmes la nuit dans la chambre de Charlie. Mes parents étaient partis vers onze heures mais mon père avait prévu de repasser dans la matinée pour venir voir Charlie. J'avais donné les clefs de l'appartement à ma mère pour qu'elle puisse récupérer les affaires du Petit Bout vu que je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella pour l'instant. Elle m'avait dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour Sofia mais évidemment, j'étais inquiet.

Néanmoins, pour l'instant, _elle_ n'avait pas besoin de moi. Bella si. Ma mère allait prendre soin d'elle et ensuite, j'allais trouver une solution pour le lendemain.

Charlie ne se réveilla pas vraiment, ce qui n'était pas inhabituel. Après tout, il avait besoin de repos. Il grogna quelques fois, bougeant dans son sommeil. À chaque fois, Bella relevait brusquement la tête et se mettait à le scruter intensément.

Vers trois heures du matin, elle finit par s'endormir sur le chaise et je la couvris. Je calai ses pieds sur le lit pour qu'elle ne soit pas trop mal à l'aise. Il allait falloir que je lui trouve un siège plus confortable. Contrairement à elle, je ne réussis pas à fermer l'œil, même si j'étais épuisé. Je vérifiais les constantes de Charlie en permanence et parlais à son infirmière à chaque fois qu'elle venait.

Tout semblait allait bien mais peu importe à quel point j'essayais de dormir, je n'y arrivais pas. Je finis par me lever pour aller faire un tour. J'avais besoin de me vider la tête. Lorsque je passai devant une des chambres des Soins Intensifs – celle de la patiente que j'avais sauvé la veille – j'entendis des pleurs.

Eh bien, ce n'était pas bon.

« Vous ne devriez pas aller la voir ? » demandai-je à l'infirmière derrière le bureau.

« J'y suis allée et elle veut être seule. » répondit-elle. « Je pense qu'elle a dû mal à accepter tout ça, vous voyez ? »

« Comment elle va ? Physiquement, je veux dire. Je peux avoir son dossier ? »

« Mais vous n'êtes pas de garde. »

Je poussai un soupir et me passai la main dans les cheveux. « Ouais, je sais, mais c'est ma patiente. Mon nom est inscrit sur son dossier. »

Elle le prit et me le passa. « Voilà mais si vous entrez, elle va sans doute vous dire de foutre le camp de sa chambre. Cette petite fille a un sacré caractère. »

« Alors, c'est mon genre de filles. » rigolai-je doucement.

Je feuilletai le dossier, vérifiant les résultats du labo et les annotations. Elle allait plutôt bien pour un post-op de vingt-quatre heures. Super bien même. Mais elle était jeune et en bonne santé alors ça avait aidé.

Je fermai le dossier et traversai le couloir. J'ouvris complètement la porte en verre. La pièce était sombre mais Bree avait allumé la petite lumière au dessus de sa tête. Putain, elle avait une mine... _affreuse_ à cause de ses blessures. Le côté gauche de son visage avait été coupé par le verre alors elle avait plusieurs points de suture. Ses bleus étaient maintenant plus évidents, donnant l'impression qu'elle avait combattu Mike Tyson.

« Bree, tu vas bien ? » demandai-je.

Elle me regarda et essuya ses larmes. « Allez vous en. » lança-t-elle.

J'avançai de quelques pas. « Tu me reconnais ? Je suis le Dr Cullen, c'est moi qui me suis occupé de toi hier soir. »

« Je vais bien, d'accord ? Je n'ai pas besoin d'un médecin. »

« Je n'ai pas dit que c'était le cas. Tu pleures et je n'aime pas quand mes patients pleurent. Enfin bref, je... me suis dit que je pourrais venir te voir. »

Elle renifla et fixa la couverture sur ses genoux. « J'ai mal et je suis mutilée. Je prends déjà plein de médocs alors vous ne pouvez pas m'aider pour la douleur et c'est vous qui m'avait massacré le ventre alors je ne pense pas que vous puissiez faire quoi que ce soit pour ça. »

« Cette incision est parfaite, merci beaucoup. » souris-je d'un air moqueur pour alléger l'atmosphère.

Elle eut un petit sourire. « Je ne suis pas d'accord. »

Je pris une chaise et m'assis à côté d'elle. « Eh bien, elle l'est. Elle va super bien guérir parce que je suis génial. »

Elle me regarda d'un air incrédule. « Wow, vous êtes prétentieux. »

J'éclatai de rire. « On me l'a déjà dit. Et pour la douleur, tu as une intraveineuse de morphine, alors je ne peux rien faire de mieux. Tu as appuyé sur le bouton ? »

Elle secoua la tête. « La dernière fois que j'ai fait ça, j'ai dormi pendant sept heures. »

« Tu as besoin de dormir, alors tu devrais appuyer. »

« C'est jusque... Je ne sais pas. Je suppose que je suis en colère. Je suis foutrement en colère. »

Je hochai la tête. « Évidemment. »

Je l'aurais été moi aussi si un enfoiré bourré avait brûlé un feu rouge et m'avait percuté.

« Je sais que je devrais être heureuse d'être en vie mais... regardez moi. » pleura-t-elle. « J'étais jolie et maintenant, mon visage est hideux. »

Je plaçai ma main sur la sienne, tout en me posant des questions. Elle pleurait et je détestais ça. « Tu n'es pas hideuse. Tu es très belle. J'aimerais te dire que tu n'auras pas de cicatrice mais... je ne peux pas. Mais, il existe des crèmes pour réduire les cicatrices. »

« Et ma jambe ! Je fais de l'athlétisme, Dr Cullen. J'ai besoin d'une bourse de sport pour aller à la fac et maintenant, ma jambe est tenue par des vis et du plâtre. J-je... p-pourquoi ? »

Le moniteur qui mesurait son cœur se mit à biper plus vite alors qu'elle pleurait. Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas quoi lui dire à part, ''Je suis désolé'' et ''Je ne sais pas pourquoi'' mais ça ne valait pas grand chose. Alors, je restai assis là, à lui tenir la main.

« Je le déteste. » finit-elle par dire. « Ce connard s'en est sorti avec quelques égratignures mais pas moi. »

« Il sera puni. »

Elle essuya ses larmes et me regarda. « Vous pouvez y aller. Je sais que vous avez dû travail. »

« Non, je ne travaille pas ce soir. Le père de ma copine a fait une crise cardiaque ce soir, alors je suis là avec eux. »

« Est-ce qu'il va aller bien ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je pense que oui. C'était juste... choquant. Il n'est pas très âgé et c'est arrivé le jour de Noël. »

« Ça... craint. Je suis désolée. »

Je souris doucement et retirai ma main. « Je suppose que ça a été un Noël vraiment merdique, hum ? »

« Sérieusement. Je, hum... Je pense que je vais appuyer sur le bouton maintenant. Merci de m'avoir écoutée. »

« De rien. Je reviendrai te voir demain matin. »

* * *

Lorsque je revins à la chambre de Charlie, Bella dormait toujours, tout comme Charlie. Je me rassis et sommeillai un moment. Je fus réveillé par Bella qui me secouait par l'épaule. Il était sept heures du matin. Elle me tendit un café en souriant.

« Hey, comment va Charlie ? » demandai-je.

Elle haussa les épaules alors que je prenais la tasse. « Il dort toujours, mais ça fait un moment qu'il grogne, peut-être qu'il va bientôt se réveiller ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Sans doute. Comment tu vas ? »

Elle s'assit sur sa chaise et soupira. « Je ne sais pas. Je crois que j'ai pleuré toutes les larmes de mon corps. C'est juste que j'ai peur pour lui, tu vois ? Il va falloir qu'il change d'hygiène de vie et il déteste les changements. J'ai peur qu'il ne le fasse pas et que je finisse par le perdre. »

Je lui pris la main et l'amenai à mes lèvres. « Il va changer, Bella. »

« Changer ? » marmonna Charlie en tournant la tête vers moi. « Qu-qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-ce que je suis ? »

J'approchai un peu et Bella se leva d'un bond, se jetant sur lui. Il grogna de douleur. « Papa ! Oh mon dieu. »

« Chut, Bells. Tout va bien. »

Elle recula avant de l'enlacer à nouveau. « Tu as fait une crise cardiaque, Papa. » dit-elle en se rasseyant. Elle lui prit la main. « Tu es presque _mort_. Edward a dû te ranimer. »

Il me regarda. « Merci mon garçon. Juste... Merci. »

Je souris et hochai la tête. « C'est normal. Vous nous avez fait peur, Charlie. »

Je lui expliquai alors ce qui avait été fait et ce que le Dr Jones avait dit – qu'il avait eu de la chance que le blocage ne soit pas trop grave. Il accepta les nouvelles calmement et m'écouta intensément alors que je lui expliquais tout ce que je pouvais.

« Il va _falloir_ que tu changes, Papa. » dit Bella. « Manger mieux, faire du sport et prendre les médicaments prescrits par le médecin. Si tu ne le fais pas, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'une opération à cœur ouvert ou tu pourrais mourir. Je ne peux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Maman. S'il te plaît, fais ce qu'ils te disent. »

Il leva la main et passa son pouce sur sa joue. « D'accord, Bells. Je n'ai pas prévu d'aller quelque part avant un bon moment. »

Elle sourit alors qu'il essuyait ses larmes. « Bien et je vais revenir vivre avec toi aussi longtemps que tu auras besoin de moi. Je vais prendre soin de toi et t'apprendre à cuisiner. »

Quoi ? Est-ce qu'elle... Est-ce qu'elle réalisait ce qu'elle venait de dire ? Revivre à Forks ? Je devais avoir l'air horrifié parce qu'on n'en avait pas parlé. Je veux dire, je savais qu'elle allait rester avec lui pendant un moment, une semaine ou deux mais pas _déménager_. Et son travail ? Et sa vie ici ? Et _notre_ vie ?

Putain, est-ce que j'étais égoïste ? Sans doute, mais... j'allais la perdre et je refusais que ça arrive.

« Vous devriez vous reposer Charlie. » dis-je. « Le Dr Jones viendra vous expliquer les choses plus en détail. »

Il hocha la tête. « Ça me semble bien. Bella, et si Edward et toi rentriez un peu ? Je crois que je suis assez surveillé comme ça et tu as besoin de faire une pause. »

Elle se leva et se pencha pour l'embrasser sur le front. « D'accord, mais on va revenir. Je t'aime. »

« Je t'aime aussi. Merci encore Edward et remercie ton père pour moi. »

Je hochai la tête. « C'est normal. Je suis sûr qu'il passera tout à l'heure. »

Bella et moi quittâmes la chambre, nous tenant par la main. Nous décidâmes d'aller dans le restaurant en face pour le petit-déjeuner. J'étais content qu'elle soit de meilleure humeur et qu'elle ait arrêté de pleurer. Ça me détruisait.

Son magnifique regard n'avait jamais été aussi triste.

Pour être honnête, je ne savais pas comment on allait faire fonctionner ça mais si je ne voulais pas être sans elle, il allait falloir que je la suive. Une fois installés, nous commandâmes. Je lui pris la main et m'éclaircis la gorge, me demandant brièvement si _c'était_ une bonne idée.

« Même après que ton père soit parfaitement rétabli, tu ne voudras pas t'éloigner de lui. » dis-je. « Je veux dire, c'est à seulement quarante-cinq minutes de route mais en cas d'urgence, ça peut sembler être une éternité. Alors, je euh... pense que tu devrais rester à Forks. Enfin, qu'on devrait rester à Forks. Toi, le Petit Bout et moi. Genre, on devrait vivre là bas. »

Elle écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche tomba grande ouverte. « Déménager à Forks ? Tous ensemble ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Je pourrais faire la navette. Je veux dire, quand je suis de garde, je reste ici mais je pourrais faire le trajet pendant la semaine. Ou je pourrais faire une demande à l'hôpital communautaire de Forks. C'est pas... très grand et tout, mais je suis sûr qu'ils pourraient avoir besoin d'un chirurgien général. Je ne sais pas encore mais je te connais. Je sais à quel point ton père compte pour toi et après ce qui s'est passé, ça te tuerait de rester loin de lui. Tu passerais ton temps à t'inquiéter. Je suppose que je suis un peu égoïste. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas vivre sans toi, même avant qu'il soit rétabli. Je t'aime et Sofia t'aime, alors, je veux qu'on soit ensemble. C'est une grande étape, mais... »

Elle me coupa la parole d'un sourire. « Tu déménagerais pour moi ? »

« Eh bien, ouais. Je ferais n'importe quoi pour toi. »

« C'est énorme, Edward. C'est une grande décision et se précipiter n'est pas une bonne idée. »

« Non, mais on peut en parler. Charlie ne sortira pas de l'hôpital avant plusieurs jours et je sais que tu vas rentrer avec lui mais d'ici là, on aura pris une décision. Je me suis déjà décidé, Bella, et je ne veux pas être sans toi. Je ne veux pas non plus que le Petit Bout soit sans toi. On forme une famille, tu te souviens ? »

« C'est vrai et moi non plus je n'ai pas envie d'être sans vous. Mais je reviendrai. Ça prendrait un moment mais je reviendrai. »

« Mais peut-être qu'un nouveau départ serait une bonne chose. J'ai emménagé à Port Angeles parce que je n'ai pas eu le poste que je voulais et qu'il y avait une place ici. Mais peut-être que je devrais essayer de me débrouiller seul. Je ne vais pas prendre la suite de mon père, alors qu'est-ce qui me retient ici ? »

« C'est juste que... je suis bouleversée pour l'instant. Tout va très vite. Apparemment, tu as pris ta décision. »

Je haussai les épaules. « Pas vraiment. Il y a encore plein de choses à prévoir mais je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne idée. Un nouveau départ, juste toi, Sofia et moi. »

« Mais tes parents vivent ici. »

« C'est vrai, mais je ne suis pas tout ce qu'ils ont, contrairement à ton père. Réfléchis-y, d'accord ? »

Elle sourit et me pressa la main. « Je n'en ai pas besoin. J'aimerais beaucoup réemménager à Forks. J'aurais peut-être un peu de mal à trouver un travail mais je vais trouver une solution. Je suis juste inquiète à l'idée que tu veuilles ça. Je veux dire, est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ ça, Edward. Je reviendrai si on ne déménage pas. J'aimerais beaucoup me rapprocher de mon père, surtout après ça, mais ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester ici. »

« On pourrait acheter une maison. Tu sais, une avec un grand jardin et une balançoire pour le Petit Bout. » Je souris en imaginant ça.

« Est-ce que c'est une décision qu'on devrait prendre si rapidement ? Sérieusement ? »

« Je ne savais pas que je voulais faire ça mais maintenant que j'arrive à l'imaginer, je nous vois très bien. Pas toi ? »

Elle se mordilla la lèvre et hocha la tête. « En fait, si. Juste... un truc, d'accord ? »

« Dis moi. »

« Ne fais pas encore ta demande. » rit-elle. « Je crois qu'on a vécu assez de changement pour un jour. »

J'amenai sa main à bouche pour l'embrasser. « Je ne te ferai pas ma demande sur un coup de tête. Fais moi confiance. » Je lui fis un clin d'œil.

* * *

Après être retourné à l'hôpital et avoir passé un peu de temps avec Charlie – après l'arrivée du Dr Jones et de mon père, je partis pour aller voir le Petit Bout. Mon père me laissa prendre sa voiture et putain, j'aurais été prêt à abandonner Tanya pour elle. Je n'aurais sans doute pas dû prendre autant de plaisir à être au volant de la Mercedes mais après la nuit de merde que j'avais passé, appuyer un peu plus sur l'accélérateur me fit foutrement du bien.

J'arrivai chez mes parents en un temps record.

J'entrai dans la maison et trouvai ma mère et le Petit Bout assis par terre dans le salon. Elles étaient en train de jouer. Ma mère essayait de lui apprendre le jeu Trois Petits Chats... mais elle n'y arrivait pas parce que le Petit Bout gardait toujours les mains en l'air.

« Papa ! » cria-t-elle en se précipitant vers moi à quatre pattes.

Je la pris dans mes bras et la soulevai au dessus de ma tête alors qu'elle riait. Je l'embrassai sur le front avant de la soulever à nouveau. Elle adorait foutrement ça. « Tu m'as manqué, Petit Bout. » J'approchai du canapé où s'était assise ma mère.

« Merci. » dis-je en l'embrassant sur la joue. « Comment elle a été ? »

« Plutôt sage mais elle ne dormait toujours pas quand ton père et moi sommes rentrés. Je pense qu'elle a senti qu'il se passait quelque chose. Comment va Charlie ? »

Je haussai les épaules. « Bien. Son état ne s'est pas aggravé et c'est tout ce qui compte. Son O2 est toujours bas alors ils le laissent sous oxygène. Bella ne voulait pas partir mais il fallait que je vienne voir Sofia. Je vais y retourner tout à l'heure avec des vêtements pour elle. »

Comme c'était l'heure du biberon, je mis le Petit Bout dans le jumper que mes parents avait acheté et je suivis ma mère à la cuisine. Nous parlâmes un peu plus de Charlie et de ce que le Dr Jones avait dit mais lorsqu'elle me demanda ce qu'on allait faire une fois qu'il rentrerait chez lui, je ne sus pas quoi lui dire.

Je veux dire, il était quasiment décidé qu'on allait déménager mais nous n'avions pas encore fini d'en parler. En plus, j'avais peur que ma mère soit contrariée par mon départ. Forks n'était pas très loin d'ici mais c'était définitivement plus qu'un trajet de dix minutes.

« Bella va rester avec lui pendant un moment. » Je vérifiai la température du biberon et constatai qu'elle était parfaite.

« Combien de temps ? » me demanda-t-elle en me suivant dans le salon.

« Hum... Je n'en suis pas encore très sûr. Au moins quelques semaines. »

Je pris Sofia, m'installai sur le canapé et l'assis sur mes genoux. Elle tenait presque le biberon toute seule, je le touchais à peine.

« Tu évites mon regard, Edward. » lança ma mère.

Putain, c'était la vérité, alors je levai la tête. Elle avait _ce_ regard. Celui qui disait qu'elle savait que je lui cachais un truc.

Je soupirai et m'appuyai contre le dossier du canapé. « Je pense... je veux dire, on a discuté avec Bella de déménager à Forks bientôt. En fait, c'est moi qui lui en ai parlé. C'est juste que je la connais Maman. Je sais que son père était tout ce qu'elle avait quand elle était plus jeune et l'idée de le perdre la tue. Vivre si loin de lui ne ferait que l'inquiéter d'avantage, tu vois ? »

Son sourire me surprit. « Forks est à quarante-cinq minutes de route, pas vrai ? »

Je hochai la tête. « Ouais. Tu n'es pas.. fâchée ? »

« Est-ce que ça va me manquer de vous avoir près de moi ? Bien sûr, mais ce n'est pas comme si tu retournais vivre à New York. Je pense que ça pourrait être une bonne chose pour toi, mais je continuerai quand même à voir ma petite-fille souvent, pas vrai ? »

« Ouais, bien sûr. »

« Alors... moi je dis, faites le, mais seulement si vous en êtes sûrs. Est-ce que tu veux _vraiment_ t'engager de cette façon avec Bella ? »

« Plus que tout au monde. »

Elle sourit et me caressa la joue. « Alors, fais ce que tu as à faire pour elle. Tu vas l'épouser, pas vrai ? Pas que je sois opposée à ce que vous viviez comme ça mais... j'aimerais voir mon bébé se marier. »

Je hochai la tête en riant. « Je veux l'épouser et je sais déjà quand je vais lui faire ma demande. »

« Est-ce que tu vas me le dire ? »

« Nop', du moins, pas tout de suite. » dis-je en arrangeant le Petit Bout de manière à ce que son dos repose contre mon ventre. Elle était assise là, ne remarquant rien d'autre que son lait.

« Tu sais, je suis épatée de voir à quel point tu as changé. Tu es devenu père et tu es engagé auprès d'une femme que tu aimes. À une époque, je pensais avoir perdu le petit garçon que j'ai élevé. »

Je fronçai les sourcils et penchai la tête de côté. « Me perdre ? »

« Chéri, je _détestais_ ta façon d'être. Je t'ai toujours aimé mais je n'aimais pas ta façon d'être. Bella et Sofia ont fait ressortir de toi l'homme que j'ai élevé. Je veux que tu sois heureux, peu importe ce qui se passe. Et si déménager te rend heureux, alors je veux que tu le fasses. Je t'aiderai à chaque fois que tu auras besoin de moi. »

« Alors, tu pourrais donner ma démission à Papa, si j'arrive à trouver un poste à Forks ? »

« Ha ! » rit-elle. « Oh, non. C'est à _toi_ de le faire mais je pense qu'il le prendra mieux que tu le crois. Il pensait que tu te trouverais un autre travail après qu'il ait pris la décision de céder sa place à Emmett. Au fait, pour que tu le saches, je lui avais dit de te le dire en privé. »

« Je doute que j'aurais mieux réagi, mais merci. Finalement, je suis content de ne pas l'avoir eu. C'est marrant de voir que les choses que je pensais vouloir il y a quelques mois à peine, je suis content de ne pas les avoir. »

« Put-euhin. » lança le Petit Bout en me regardant.

Merde.

Et elle avait dit ça devant ma mère.

* * *

Ouf... Charlie va bien :) Et voilà qu'Edward et Bella prennent des décisions qui pourraient bien changer leur vie à tout jamais... Un retour à Forks ? On va bien voir ce que ça donne ^^

Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire ! Prenez soin de vous !

XOXO

Eresy


End file.
